Amulet Fortune & Seven Seas Treasure!
by Astalina
Summary: En una tierra lejana existe un reino llamado Fortuna el cual está sumergido en una guerra. El Humpty Dumpty debe unirse para traer la paz, pero estará bien aún cuando eso signifique el que Amu e Ikuto se separen?
1. Shugo Chara

Amuleto Fortuna y el Tesoro de los Siete mares.

Se podía escuchar el rugir de las olas, cargadas de sal, en la bahía del reino Fortuna. El sol brillaba con fuerza por encima de la hermosa y deslumbrante vista que ofrecía el pequeño reino, a pesar de estar en el ocaso, el brillo no dejaba de ser esplendoroso. Una que otra gaviota revoloteaba por el aire soltando chillidos con forme caía en picada al mar y volvía a subir al cielo. Pequeños cangrejos salían de entre los riscos, que eran golpeados por las fuertes olas, las cuales se quebraban en una lluvia de espuma. La playa estaba tranquila y hasta cierto punto solitaria.

Los días siempre solían ser igual de pacíficos como el de ahora. Aunque la razón del silencio era algo diferente en esos momentos. Eran tiempos de guerra después de todo. Las heridas que quedaban rezagadas en los corazones de las personas, tras cada pérdida, se iban acumulando hasta dejarles un sentimiento parecido a la amargura. Los altos del consejo sabían esto y entendían que debían buscar la forma de terminar con el conflicto; porque, sin importar el que fueran ganando la batalla, no podían permitir que los corazones de su gente se llenaran de malos sentimientos, eso acabaría por destruir al reino y a la soberana en cuestión de segundos.

Dicha soberana, era apenas una niña a los ojos de quien la viera, pues a pesar de tener trece años, su cuerpo aún era pequeño y frágil, una figura delgada, infantil. Y su corazón aún mucho más niño que su apariencia física. Una guerra no era algo que pudiera soportar, incluso si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Los altos lo sabían, el pueblo lo sabía, y desde luego que también él lo sabía y por ningún motivo lo permitiría.

-Ikuto nya.

La esbelta figura que permanecía quieta frente al rugiente mar que tenía frente a sí, no pareció inmutarse ante el llamado que le hacían. El muchacho de ojos azul marino y cabellos del mismo tono resplandeciente, tenía el semblante serio, decidido y quizá hasta molesto. No parecía estar muy interesado en responder a la pequeña criaturita de apariencia felina que flotaba a su lado. Sus ojos amielados, cargados de una inocencia adorable, le miraban atentos como intentando descubrir qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho. Un relámpago de luz pareció pasar ante sus ojos cuando una idea se le ocurrió, probablemente la acertada, pues el aludido por fin pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Estás pensando en Amu? –le preguntó con preocupación notoria en su voz, y el chico le miró sin palabras un instante antes de responder.

-Yoru –le habló al felino –te he dicho que no te dirijas a ella de esa forma.

-Nya! –Retobó la pequeña criaturita como si se estuviese burlando por la declaración del chico –pero si es nuestra amiga nya –le recordó como si el chico se hubiese olvidado de ese importante dato –antes tú también te referías a ella sin honoríficos.

-Antes –le recordó el chico, Yoru apenas si le prestó atención –ahora es diferente –le explicó volviendo la vista al mar frente a sí –es la soberana de Fortuna, no podemos obviar ese hecho.

-Sí pero, ¡a ti te gusta! –declaró Yoru recibiendo un pequeño golpecito en la cara que lo mandó volando una pequeña distancia hacia atrás, propiciado por Ikuto quien le miró algo irritado.

-Nya!! –gritó el felino al salir volando por la fuerza ejercida por los dedos de su dueño.

A penas se recuperó, buscó a Ikuto quien se había decidido a regresar hacia el puerto sin importarle dejar a Yoru atrás en el camino.

-¡Ikuto! Espérame nya!

El reino Fortuna era a penas formado por un conjunto de cinco islas, siendo la más grande el centro del reino. Si era visto desde el cielo, dicho reino podía considerarse un pequeño trébol, pues ésa era la imagen que formaba. A parte de éste, habían otros cinco reinos vecinos al mismo, siendo Fortuna el más próspero de todos. Originalmente el mundo era bastante pacífico, las naciones solían tener buenas relaciones entre ellas y nunca había habido oportunidad para el conflicto. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando el lugar del Joker en el reino Fortuna se vio vació tras morir su anterior ocupante.

Fortuna siempre se había regido por la actividad del Joker, la cual se consideraba la más importante de todas, ya que, a diferencia de los otros reinos, Fortuna se mantenía en pie gracias a los corazones puros de su gente a los cuales se les denominaba _"tamago no kokoro"_. Algunas veces los tamago no kokoro se volvían negros debido a malos sentimientos y era el deber del Joker el de regresarlos a su modo original. En ocasiones extremadamente especiales, algunas personas eran capaces de despertar al tamago no kokoro que llevaban en su interior, los cuales eran pequeñas criaturas que representaban la personalidad oculta de su dueño. Como era en el caso de Ikuto, cuyo chara –como se les llamaba formalmente a dichos seres- era el felino de nombre Yoru, de personalidad traviesa y curiosa como sólo un gato podía poseer.

Sin embargo, era muy difícil encontrar a alguien con la habilidad y el poder para purificar dichos corazones. Cuando el anterior Joker murió, debido a una rara enfermedad, antes de haber hallado a un sucesor, muchos extranjeros vieron la oportunidad de apoderarse del reino Fortuna, pues la base de su existencia había desaparecido. Eso claro, hasta que Amu nació en el reino.

En un principio las apariencias se mantuvieron firmes y no hubo necesidad de librar batalla sino hasta a penas dos años atrás. El reino recibió el que sería el primer ataque de muchos, aunque fue gracias a éste que el Joker dentro de la niña de nombre Amu salió a flote. Con su ayuda el reino había podido sobrevivir durante los dos años siguientes y hasta la fecha, pero no se podía negar que era mucha carga para una niña. Una niña que, apenas hacía dos años, había estado al cuidado de la familia Hoshina, más específicamente de Hoshina Ikuto.

Ésta era la razón quizá, por la que el muchacho se portaba siempre tan sobre protector con ella. Era una pertenencia bastante importante, según él, como para dejarla al cuidado de cualquiera.

Amu además, había resultado ser la princesa del Humpty lock –un candado mágico que señalaría al verdadero pilar del reino-, por lo que su estatus subió en cuestión de segundos a un nivel demasiado alto, haciendo casi imposible el que ella e Ikuto pudieran seguir compartiendo como antes lo hacían. Por lo mismo, Ikuto había decidido unirse a la escolta real, en la posición de escudero, consiguiendo con ello el tener el derecho y la libertad de revolotear alrededor de Amu todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Vamos de regreso al castillo? Nya

Yoru descansaba sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ikuto, quien caminaba a paso algo lento en dirección a la entrada del reino, dejando la playa a su espalda.

-Aah (sí) –respondió él sin mucho ánimo.

-Seguro que a Amu le dará gusto verte –rió un poco ante su comentario consciente de que Ikuto era capaz de leer el doble sentido en sus palabras, además del asomo de sarcasmo en las mismas.

No era que Amu no se sintiera feliz de ver a Ikuto, después de todo se conocían desde que ella era una bebé. No, el problema radicaba en la manera en la que siempre se llevaban, Ikuto disfrutaba haciendo enrabietar a la pelirosa. Yoru sabía esto, pero también sabía de los sentimientos de la chica por su dueño, y era allí donde radicaba la gracia de sus palabras.

***

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Está todo mal!

La pequeña multitud en la enorme sala se sobresaltó ante los gritos de quien fuera el As en la corte. Una pequeña niña de apenas doce años y personalidad igual a la de un bebé. Yaya era su nombre, y como tal tendía a ser por demás escandalosa –por no decir berrinchuda-. La pequeña disputa tenía que ver con Yaya en desacuerdo con los trajes hechos por las costureras, las cuales le miraban perplejas y con algo de cansancio en sus rostros. Yaya les quitaba toda la energía siempre que tenían que trabajar para ella, la sola chica por sí sola era demasiado agotadora.

-Pero Yaya sama –intentó razonar con ella una de las costureras, pero Yaya la interrumpió de inmediato.

-¡Te digo que está mal y está mal! –Exclamó haciendo un puchero –la línea del vestido es demasiado floja, no hay forma de que tal diseño resalte los pequeños atributos de Amuchi –le explicó aún con los cachetes inflados por el enojo que le provocaba dicha situación.

-Pero el Joker Amu sama pidió que no fuera algo muy vistoso ni llamativo en ese sentido –explicó la misma costurera, ahora con algo de pesadez al tener que complacer a dos niñas con gustos aparentemente opuestos.

-¡Por supuesto que dirá eso! –Retobó Yaya aún más en pos de hacer berrinche –ella es muy insegura todavía para pedir algo así, pero yo sé, que querrá lucir bien ante los ojos del gatito –rió contenta ante éste último comentario.

-¿Eh? ¿Los ojos del gatito?

Las costureras se miraron unas a otras incapaces de detectar a quién se refería el As por gatito, obviamente se trataba de Ikuto, pero debido a la situación en la que ambos se encontraban –él y Amu- resultaba más seguro dirigirse en código hacia él, así se evitaba de levantar sospechas y malos entendidos. Porque, a pesar de haber sido amigos desde la infancia, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ambos estaban en estatus distintos, completamente lejanos el uno del otro. El Joker que fuera el dueño del Humpty Lock, no tenía permitido tener pareja fuera de su compañero, quien fuera el dueño de la Dumpty Key, y dicha persona aún no se había revelado. Además, la diferencia de edades entre Amu e Ikuto también resultaba ser un impedimento, aunque fuesen tan sólo cuatro años de diferencia, eran suficientes a la fecha, para decir que él fácilmente podría estar abusando de ella.

Trece y diecisiete, dos mundos completamente distantes el uno del otro. Las cosas serían diferentes si Amu fuera mayor de edad, al menos si se encontrara fuera de la que aún se consideraba ser una niña.

-Ya basta Yaya –vino la suave réplica de la actual Reina.

-¡La reina Rima sama! –gritaron las costureras con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, evidentemente aliviadas de la aparición de la pequeña niña capaz de controlar a la activa Yaya.

-Pero Rima chan –retobó el As –no puedes estar de acuerdo en el vestuario de Amuchi.

-Hmm –la pequeña niña rubia pareció pensárselo un momento y los corazones de las costureras pendieron de un hilo durante esos segundos, a la espera de que Rima optara por respaldarlas a ellas –tienes razón –declaró ella con una sonrisa pícara y sobra decir que las esperanzas de las costureras se fueron literalmente por la coladera –Amu necesita algo más llamativo que eso –declaró en modo de orden dirigiéndose hacia las pobres mujeres que aún llorando ríos de lágrimas no tuvieron opción más que salir a corregir el vestido, Yaya no paraba de saltar de gusto.

-¡Bien, Rima chan!

-Ustedes dos nunca cambian.

-Nagihiko! –gritó Yaya animada al chico recién llegado y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

Rima sin embargo, le miró algo exasperada, por alguna razón no acababa de confiar en tal sujeto. El cual era bastante hermoso como para pasar por una chica, y era eso justamente lo que le daba mala señal a la pequeña rubia, si no fuera porque era hombre, podría jurar que Nagihiko había sido la anterior Reina.

-Rima, veo que aún no confías en mí –le habló el chico de cabellera púrpura. Rima se limitó a desviar la cara antes de salir del salón.

-Voy a ver a Amu –murmuró antes de desaparecer por la entrada, haciendo aún un puchero.

-Rima chan es muy seria todavía –dijo Yaya animada aún colgando del cuello de él –por cierto, ¿a qué viniste Nagi?

-La verdad era que estaba buscando a Kuukai, ¿lo has visto?

-No –respondió ella algo sobresaltada soltándose del agarre en él, se acababa de dar cuenta de la ausencia del chico –la verdad es que no lo he visto desde ayer.

-Qué extraño, según yo la salida sería hasta mañana –habló él más para sí que para Yaya.

-¿la salida? –Yaya le miró confundida y Nagihiko tuvo que golpearse mentalmente por haber pensado en voz alta, rió nervioso antes de responder.

-Verás Yaya, hemos alcanzado una tregua con el reino Platino y mañana se planeaba ir a firmar dicho tratado –le explicó más de a fuerza que de ganas.

-¿¡Eh?! –la chica le miró contenta -¡Eso es maravilloso! Amuchi tendrá un enemigo menos y un aliado de verdad.

-Así parece ser –respondió él –aunque aún no le hemos dicho nada a Amu chan.

-¿Y eso porqué? –le miró confundida –eso la haría muy feliz, no sólo a ella sino también a gatito.

-Me temo que allí es donde te equivocas –le corrigió él con tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas? –le cuestionó, Nagihiko suspiró rendido.

-Yaya, el reino Platino tiene la Dumpty Key –declaró.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en asombro sin poder dar cábida a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sintió cómo el corazón se le estrujó por un segundo, un segundo en el que el rostro de su Amuchi pasó por su mente.

-Mentira… -susurró.

***

La noche se abrió paso sin problemas en el cielo ahora cubierto de estrellas. A pesar del clima en el que se encontraba sumergido el reino Fortuna, las habitaciones del castillo siempre eran frescas, cargadas de una esencia llena de sal y arena, de aromas naturales y frescos.

Amu se miró de nuevo al espejo del enorme tocador en su habitación, desde su posición en la cama. El aire entraba tranquilamente por la ventana abierta de su cuarto, elevando la suave tela de la cortina en un ritmo continuo, aún así el balcón estaba vacío.

Amu suspiró de nuevo. Siempre era lo mismo. Él se retrasaba y llegaba en el momento más inoportuno, tomándola como siempre desprevenida. Si tan sólo sus charas ya hubiesen despertado. Miró de reojo la cesta a su lado en la cama, en la cual descansaban cuatro huevos: uno azul, otro rosa, otro verde y el último amarillo. A pesar de haber sido capaz de usar los poderes de sus charas y el del Humpty Lock, sus charas permanecían dormidas en el tiempo en que ella no peleaba; la verdad, no había tenido verdadero tiempo para conocerlas.

El repentino tic tac del reloj sobre la cómoda que fungía como armario a sus espaldas, la sacó de sus pensamientos, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo al baile de bienvenida. Hoy por fin regresaban sus fieles caballeros a casa tras haber ganado contra el reino de Easter.

-"Easter" –pensó para sí y suspiró nerviosa otra vez, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo acelerado –"Ikuto" –se decía tratando de reconfortarse –"él volverá hoy sin duda".

Sin más rodeos, se levantó de la cama de un salto –pues sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo cuando estaba sentada en ella- y se dirigió hacia el cambiador, pero se detuvo apenas estuvo a escasos pasos de éste.

-No importa –se dijo –después de todo, nadie está mirando –sonrió y dejó caer la bata al suelo.

Ciertamente su cuerpo aún asemejaba al de una niña sin importar mucho la ropa que usara, pero cuando las prendas se dejaban de lado era imposible el negar que había empezado a dejar de serlo. Sus delgadas piernas empezaban a tomar una hermosa silueta, su pequeño trasero estaba bien formado para alguien de su edad, y su pecho había comenzado a crecer desde el año anterior, por lo que no era de extrañar el que dos pequeñas cumbres hubiesen tomado lugar en su antes plano pecho. Las facciones de su rostro además, comenzaban a volverse más finas. Sin duda Amu había entrado en la etapa de la pubertad. Y como cualquier otro niño que queda deslumbrado por los cambios de su cuerpo, Amu disfrutaba ver el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo.

-"Pronto" –pensaba con la mirada llena de ensoñación –"Pronto podré convertirme en una mujer, y entonces Ikuto-"

-Aah, todavía ni me saludas y ya te estás desvistiendo?

Pero el pequeño sueño se vio interrumpido tan pronto la provocativa pregunta de dicho chico inundó el aire en la habitación.

-¡I-Ikuto! –Amu gritó apenada al tiempo en que tomó a prisa la bata para cubrirse de nuevo, el chico sólo sonrió más ampliamente. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, era obvio que había alcanzado a ver algo.

-Debo gustarte demasiado para que me des tal recibimiento Amu –le provocó de nuevo mirándola directamente a los ojos, y la chica no tardó en olvidarse de que se trataba de la persona que le gustaba, para responderle con todo el enojo del que su pequeño cuerpo era capaz de albergar.

-¡Gato pervertido!

-eh?, pero si no soy yo el que hace unos segundos se estaba desvistiendo, o si? –Ikuto saltó del marco de la ventana para encaminarse hasta el punto en el que se encontraba ella, quien le miraba con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-Pero eras tú el que estaba espiando, ¡acosador! –le gritó en modo acusatorio, aunque era obvio que estaba más nerviosa que molesta, por la proximidad del chico.

-Es tu culpa por darme esas escenas –le susurró él tan pronto su rostro estuvo a la altura del de ella, cuyo corazón palpitaba desbocado.

-"Su aroma" -pensó para sí misma, mientras sentía que las piernas estaban por fallarle -"puedo oler su aroma... tan varonil... Ikuto"

-¡Amu chan!

El reciente llamado de la pequeña reina rubia al otro lado de la puerta, fue suficiente para distraerlos a ambos y alejarse el uno del otro en un instante.

-¿Estás lista? –volvió a preguntar Rima, quien escuchaba curiosa pegada a la puerta. Aunque fue un intento vano pues Ikuto jamás había sido ni sería descubierto.

-¡En un momento! –exclamó Amu sin poder evitar el sonar nerviosa, Ikuto soltó una risilla por esto y ella le miró con dagas en los ojos, a lo que él respondió simplemente volteándole el rostro.

-Los demás están esperando –volvió a decirle Rima.

-Lo sé, no tardaré mucho, lo prometo –sonó su voz a través de la puerta y Rima suspiró con sospecha.

-De acuerdo, te esperaré abajo –declaró rendida, sabiendo que si Ikuto estaba realmente allí adentro con ella, Amu no saldría hasta que él lo quisiera y para eso era mejor darle su tiempo.

-Sí, está bien, gracias Rima chan.

Rima se alejó a paso seguro de la habitación de Amu, quien suspiró tan pronto escuchó el sonido de las pisadas de la pequeña reina desvanecerse a la distancia. Ikuto volvió a reír.

-¡Es tu culpa! –le reclamó señalándolo directamente con el dedo índice, él le miró indiferente –De seguro ahora todos piensas que he de hacer cosas extrañas en mi habitación y es todo tu culpa.

-No sabía que te molestara –respondió él –siempre has estado tan a gusto en mi presencia que he llegado a pensar que lo disfrutas incluso más que yo –le sonrió de forma pícara y ese gesto por sí solo fue capaz de llenar su cuerpo de escalofríos.

-Maldito gato pervertido –murmuró entre dientes y fue allí que cayó por fin en cuenta de la ausencia de cierto felino –por cierto, ¿dónde está Yoru?

-Jugando por ahí con bolas de estambre –respondió él pasando sus brazos detrás de sí haciéndolos descansar aferrados a su cuello –pensé que te gustaría más privacidad para cambiarte.

No hubo implicaciones morbosas de ningún tipo en sus palabras, lo que demostraba que estaba siendo sincero. Amu siempre pedía que la dejaran vestirse sola, nunca acostumbrada a tener tantas atenciones, pero los complicados vestidos que las costureras le hacían le causaban tremendos problemas a la hora de cambiarse. A pesar de ya haber transcurrido dos años, ella aún no se sentía en confianza de pedir ayuda a nadie, ni siquiera a Rima –quien fuera su mejor amiga- por lo que al final Ikuto terminó ayudándola todo el tiempo. Aunque había sido cuestión de mero accidente cuando la descubrió la primera vez, caminando por el pasillo afuera de su habitación con el vestido mal puesto. Ésa vez, más que reírse, la había regañado sobre manera diciéndole que cualquiera habría podido aprovecharse de ella por la invitación abierta que estaba haciendo con semejante vestimenta.

Por eso Amu siempre esperaba a que él llegara para poder vestirse. Tarde pero seguro, él siempre estaba allí, y era la única persona en el castillo en la que ella confiaba por sobre todas las cosas, incluida su propia vida. Claro que Yoru también iba incluido en el paquete de Hoshina Ikuto, pero el chara era demasiado despreocupado y escandaloso, y en más de una ocasión la había hecho sentir incómoda. Amu sonrió al ver el gesto hecho por el chico hacia ella.

-Dame sólo unos segundos para ponerme los interiores -le dijo sonriendo y el gesto divertido volvió al rostro del chico.

-Con el pecho plano que tienes no creo que halla necesidad de que te pongas corse -bufó y ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

-Ikuto -gruñó, pero fue detenida en el acto cuando él le lanzara dicha prenda.

-Apresúrate -le dijo con tono serio al fin -todos están esperando

Amu asintió, dirigiéndose al vestidor. Una vez a salvo tras esos pequeños páneles su corazón volvió a acelerarse. ¿Qué tanto habría visto Ikuto de ella? No podía realmente culparlo, si había que culpar a alguien debía de ser a ella por haber sido tan descuidada, y no podía excusarse diciendo que él debió de haber avisado su llegada, pero era obvio que lo había hecho con ese comentario, seguro que allí fue cuando él acaba de llegar. Además si ella sabía que él vendría, con mayor razón no debió desvestirse en medio de la habitación. Suspiró vencida, dudando sobre si sería buena idea el despojarse de la bata de nuevo, sabiendo que él se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella.

-Estaré mirando la pared, así que apresúrate -le habló él haciéndola despertar del trance de preguntas y dudas en el que había caído presa.

-Sí -Amu suspiró sonriendo instantaneamente después, Ikuto nunca haría algo que ella odiara después de todo, aunque claro que eso no podía evitar el sentirse completamente nerviosa y sonrojada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Lo que no sabía, era que el chico estaba sufriendo incluso más que ella.

Él quería voltear. Después de todo el estaba en plena adolescencia y era hombre. Sumado al hecho de que al llegar había alcanzado a ver el cuerpo completo de la chica. A pesar de que ella estaba de espaldas a él, el reflejo en el espejo le había dado una ayuda extra para ver el frente. Se golpeaba mentalmente por haber tardado en desviar la vista e interrumpir la ensoñación de la niña. Porque eso era para él, su niña. Y eso era lo que los demás verían sin importar lo mucho que él la amaba: alguien tomando ventaja de la situación.

-Estoy lista

La voz de Amu lo hizo volver a la realidad. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente antes de dar la vuelta y enfrentar a quien fuera la causante de no poder dormir por las noches. Mas tuvo que contener el aliento en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieran? ¿desde la última vez que la vió así, en interiores? Más de tres meses si recordaba bien, ¿había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo? Bueno, tenía que atribuirle algo del crédito al corsé que levanta un poco más sus pequeños pero bien formados senos, que marcaba además esa fina cinturita. También estaban las medias que contorneaban sus delgadas piernas haciéndolas ver más largas para alguien de su edad. Y ni qué decir del pequeño calzoncillo rosa en corte francés que levantaba su pequeño traserito. Ikuto la miró más detenidamente, apresiando sus sonrojadas mejillas y ese brillo carmesí en los labios de ella, su mirada inocente y la postura que le daba a su cuerpo: alguien ingenua, pura pero sexy.

"No" -se dijo -"La razón por la que me gusta, es porque se trata de ella debajo de toda esa tela" -para él, era Amu quien hacía ver bien al corsé, a las medias y al pequeño calzoncillo; para él era Amu la verdadera pieza de arte.

-¿Y bien? -le habló ella con el rostro completamente rojo por la mirada del chico quien reaccionó de inmediato a sus palabras. Ella no estaba segura de si él la estaba mirando porque la encontraba hermosa o porque le causaba gracia el verla aún como una niña, así que no sabía bien porqué enojarse -¿te vas a quedar allí viéndome?

-Eres hermosa

-¿Eh?

Fue apenas un susurro. Cierto. Pero suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera escucharle. Sus miradas se encontraron en un segundo que pareció eterno hasta que ella misma rompió el hechizo.

-Deja de burlarte y ayúdame a vestirme -le ordenó desviando la vista de él y clavándola en el suelo, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada.

-Aah (sí) -respondió él acercándose a ella con el vestido elegido.

Con movimientos ágiles él la fue vistiendo, no tuvo necesidad de decirle que hacer. La rutina era ya tan bien conocida que ella reaccionaba a tiempo a cada paso como si fuera un baile. Ella estaba en el borde del nerviosismo, pero feliz, ni más ni menos. Estaba feliz de estar, aunque fuera sólo tecnicamente, entre sus brazos.

Ella sostuvo su cabello en alto, para descubrir su cuello y que él pudiera terminar de abrochar el vestido sin problema. Sus mejillas aún sonrojadas, se colorearon aún más al sentir el aliento de él sobre su cuello cuando le hubo abrazado sin aviso.

-Ikuto! -exclamó ella sorprendida, pero él le interrumpió.

-Hace tres meses que no te veo -le dijo al oído, pues su rostro descansaba en el hombro derecho de ella -déjame envolverme en tu aroma lo suficiente, como para poder recordarte durante el siguiente viaje -le pidió y ella entrecerró los ojos dejándose envolver en el abrazo, pasando sus brazos por encima de los de él.

-Ikuto... -susurró.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el calor de él envolverle el cuerpo. Si tan sólo pudiera quedarse así para siempre, pensaba. Envuelta en su aroma, rodeada por sus brazos, escondida en su pecho. Quería decírselo. Quería decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que él, al igual que los demás a su alredor, la viera sólo como una niña... Por ahora, esto estaba bien, se decía, esto es suficiente, se convencía. No importaba si nunca llegaban a nada más que simples amigos, los mejores en realidad. Simplemente el tenerlo a su lado, así, ahí, por siempre. No necesitaba más.

***

-Mentira... -susurró perpleja, asustada, confundida, traicionada.

Los ojos parecían querer salírsele de la impresión que había recibido. El baile había iniciado y justo a la mitad de éste se había anunciado que el dueño de la Dumpty Key finalmente había sido encontrado. Por fin el Joker del Humpty Lock tendría su pareja y la guerra podría alcanzar un final, pero ¿a qué precio?

Yaya lloraba sin preocuparse por las apariencias, aunque el público lo tomó como simple miedo por parte de la chica de quedarse sin la compañía de su Amuchi; Rima y Nagihiko lucían extremadamente tristes, preocupados por Amu e Ikuto.

-Ikuto...! -Amu le buscó con la mirada, desesperada de hallarle y refugiarse en sus brazos, sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y que éstos estaban a punto de estallarle en el pecho. Todo le daba vueltas. Cuando finalmente le halló giró sobre sus pies corriendo en su dirección hasta alcanzarle.

Pero él estaba en un estado aún peor que el de ella. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, en la contrariedad de tener que separarse de ella y entregársela a alguien más.

"¡Jamás!" -gruñó dentro de su cabeza, pero por fortuna reaccionó al sentir los brazos de ella rodearle el dorso y abrazarse a él con tanta fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ikuto! -lloró en su pecho y él le miró perplejo, temblando también ante la noticia que recién habían recibido -¡No quiero! -gritó ella con fuerza, la suficiente para que los presentes le escucharan.

Una gran conmoción se empezó a formar en todo el salón, y los guardianes -Kuukai, Rima, Yaya y Nagihiko- se apresuraron en calmar a la multitud, hicieron sonar la música de nuevo y escoltaron tanto a Ikuto como a Amu -quien permanecía aferrada con fuerza a su cuerpo, con el rostro oculto en la camisa de él -fuera de la pieza y a salvo en el pasillo

-Llévala a su habitación de inmediato -le dijo Kuukai evidentemente preocupado -nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí -le aseguró

Ikuto sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, cargó a Amu en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella.

-¡Ikuto! -Yoru apareció volando, con el rostro lleno de pena y preocupación pues conocía los sentimientos de ambos chicos, pero Nagihiko lo detuvo antes de que los alcanzara a ambos. -¿qué haces nya?! -gritó molesto intentando safarze.

-Déjalos estar solos -le pidió él -lo necesitan, ahora más que nunca.

***

Una vez a salvo en la habitación, Ikuto colocó a Amu sobre la cama, pero ésta se negaba a soltarlo.

-Amu -le habló él pero ella no volteó a verlo y siguió en su rabieta.

-No quiero... no quiero, no quiero, ¡no quiero! -gritó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas. Ikuto suspiró con cansancio, al ser el mayor entendía que lo correcto era seguir por caminos distintos aún si eso significase el que odiara dicha resolución.

-Lo sé -le dijo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara, lográndolo después de un rato. Se separó un poco para sacarse el saco y estar más cómodo pero Amu malinterpretó el gesto y se aferró a él de nuevo con tono suplicante

-No te vayas... no me dejes -sollozó

-No voy a ninguna parte -le aseguró él en un susurro -sólo voy a sacarnos algunas de las ropas para estar más agusto, si sabes a lo que me refiero -trató de provocarle, pero el hecho de que él también se estuviese sintiendo fatal sirvió para sabotearle dicho intento, además de que Amu, tenía poca fuerza para enojarse y mandarlo lejos, eso era lo último que en realidad quería.

-Mmm -asintió para asombro del chico, y comenzó a jalar del listón que ataba su vestido a su espalda.

-Espera -la detuvo él apurándose a explicarse antes de que ella volviera a entrar en pánico -déjame a mí hacerlo.

Aún en el contexto de la situación en el que se encontraban, su corazón volvió a dar un salto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron; dejándole a él libre el camino para que la desvistiera. Pero era obvio que el jamás se aprovecharía de ella, la vistió con su camisa, por lo que él se quedó en tan sólo sus pantalones, Amu por su parte, salvo el pequeño calzoncillo rosa, la camiseta de él era lo único que llevaba puesto.

Ella no lo dejó salir del cuarto esa noche. No hubo problema. Él no tenía intenciones de irse. Ella lloró en su pecho casi toda la noche, hasta que el cansancio la venció y calló presa del sueño. Él se mantuvo despierto un tiempo más después de que ella se durmiera; Amu había llorado por los dos, era cierto, pero aún así dejó caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas antes de caer en el sueño él también.

Rogando, por poder quedarse así por siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Esta es una idea que me rondó por la cabeza desde que leí el capítulo del manga en el que Ikuto y Amu se transforman con el humpty lock y la dumpty key, mi mente dijo que tal si... y no pude dejar de escribir, hasta el sig. capi. espero que les haya gustado.

tanto reviews como flames son bienvenidos, lo que sea con tal de mejorar la historia!

ja ne!


	2. The Joker, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, lo cual es obvio, de otro modo la historia habría estado llena de besos entre Amu e Ikuto, sorry haber pasado por alto el poner el disclaimer en el capi anterior, pero supongo que con una vez q lo ponga basta no? XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Joker. Ran, Suu, Miki, Dia.

Una semana había pasado sin mayor problema. No hubo ataques debido a la reciente unión con el reino Platino, el trato se había sellado en dicho reino tan sólo dos días después de que se hubiese anunciado en público durante el baile. Amu no asistió a dicha reunión y tampoco lo hizo Ikuto, quien, bajo órdenes extrictas de la pelirosa, permaneció encerrado con ella en la habitación.

Amu lloraba cada que podía, sus lágrimas parecían no tener fin. Era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el que su vida fuese diferente. Tener que amar a alguien porque era su destino no era algo con lo que pudiera ir tan fácilmente.

Ikuto por su parte, estaba consciente de los deseos de la chica, así como lo estaba de los suyos propios. Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, pero en el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en la habitación con ella, no había podido encontrar una solución posible. Además, a pesar de su relación con Amu, jamás pudo discernir si ella de verdad le correspondía en la manera en que él esperaba que lo hiciera; tenía el miedo de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y la única razón por la que ella se aferraba a él era porque desde el principio él había estado allí, era lo único que ella podía considerar como cercano a un familiar.

Ikuto suspiró vencido, siete días sí que habían pasado rápido, pensó. Sentía algo de temor porque lo poco que se había recompuesto Amu durante su arresto domiciliario -como él solía decirle- se destruyera tan pronto se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de conocer a su supuesto rey. Ikuto frunció el seño al pensar en el susodicho sujeto. Frustrado por no poder hacer nada más que observar a la espera de ver qué sucedía.

-"Maldición" -pensaba -"de haber sabido que esto sucedería habría escapado con ella en cuanto estalló la guerra".

Pero ni el habría ni el hubiera existen. Éste era un hecho claro e irrevocable. Aún así, no pudo evitar imaginar qué hubiera pasado de haber elegido ellos un destino diferente.

La verdad era que su vida era bastante buena antes de mudarse al castillo. La familia Hoshina era una de las más acomodadas y reconocidas del reino, tanto Ikuto como Amu, habían corrido con la suerte de ser adoptados por dicha familia, pues tanto el padre como la madre eran incapaces de tener hijos. Ikuto había sido encontrado en las orillas del puerto hacía catorce años, sobreviviente de un naufragio, por la misma señora Hoshina la cual paseaba como era costumbre por las mañanas. La historia de Amu sin embargo, había sido muy diferente, siendo el mismo Ikuto el que eligió a la niña.

Ikuto había conocido a los padres de Amu, éstos eran vecinos de la familia Hoshina. A pesar del conflicto entre el reino Easter, Platino y Tsukiyomi que estalló por aquellas fechas, su vida era bastante tranquila, pero las cosas cambiaron tan pronto Fortuna se vió involucrada en el asunto.

El reino Tsukiyomi había pedido ayuda al reino Fortuna quien accedió de inmediato ante tal petición. Como consecuencia algunas vidas se perdieron, entre ellas las de los padres de Amu, su padre murió en la guerra y su madre murió al dar a luz a la bebé. Para Ikuto era una promesa que debía de cumplir no sólo por él y por Amu, sino por la madre de la misma a quién él le había tomado cariño. Fue por eso que tan pronto el funeral hubo terminado y el tema de la adopción entró en discusión, Ikuto pidió a sus padres adoptivos el tomar a la pequeña Amu con ellos también. Por suerte sus padres adoptivos eran de un cálido corazón y aceptaron gustosos, conmovidos por el cariño del niño hacia la familia Hinamori.

Al recordar esto, Ikuto no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco. Si lo analizaba, él en realidad había sido un hermano para Amu, nada más, y seguro era que ella pensaba igual, porque aunque siempre se le dijo que en realidad no eran hermanos, de alguna manera la educaron para que se comportase como tal. Siempre al pendiente de ella, llamándole la atención cuando hacia algo malo y fastidiándola siempre que podía. Síp, sin lugar a dudas, no había forma de que ella lo viera de forma diferente y seguro que el resto del mundo también lo vería igual.

-Ikuto -dicha ninfa le habló con la voz temblorosa y él dirigió la vista hacia ella, quien acababa de despertar -¿en qué piensas? ¿ya te aburriste?

Él la analizó por un rato más, intentando descubrir en su mirada alguna señal de que ella lo viera de forma distinta. Ella por su parte, se sintió algo incómoda ante la reciente atención, automáticamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron e intentó desviar la mirada. Pero le fue imposible romper el contacto con esas hermosas orbes azules.

-Amu -le habló él en un tono que cargaba tanta emoción que el corazón de ella dió un salto con tan sólo escucharle.

-¿qué? -preguntó ella con voz temblorosa y él le miró detenidamente por un rato más.

-Nada, olvídalo -y el contacto se rompió, él volvió la vista al techo y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada -No podemos escondernos aquí por siempre, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-...sí -susurró ella con tristeza, sintiendose enojada de pronto por la indiferencia del chico, ella esperaba que precisamente bajo estas circunstancias él se mostrara sobre protector y se la llevara lejos a cualquier lugar con tal de mantenerla lejos de aquél rey misterioso destinado a ser su pareja -"Bien podrías deshacerte de mí ahora" -quiso gritarle, pero no lo hizo, pues estaba consciente de que cualquier lapso de tiempo, por muy corto que fuera, debía de aprovecharlo al máximo en compañía de él, así que permaneció en silencio abrazada con fuerza a su cuerpo como si ése fuera su único propósito en la vida.

Ikuto cerró los ojos con cansancio. Odiaba esta situación, de verdad la odiaba. No importaba cuánto tratara, no podía confortar a Amu cuando él mismo buscaba el que le confortaran. Así que, al igual que ella, se aferró a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que pase -le susurró él al oído -no pienso dejarte sola -le aseguró mientras cerraba los ojos hundiendo su rostro en el perfume de su cabello rosado.

Amu sintió su pecho cálido después de escuchar sus palabras y sus manos se cerraron apretando la tela de la camisa de él.

-Lo sé -le dijo -por favor, no rompas tu promesa -le rogó en un sollozo y él asintió cubriendo su cuerpo y el de ella con la fina tela de la sábana, ultimamente no hacían mucho más que dormir.

Al final no importaba cómo Amu lo viera, siempre y cuando pudiera estar así con ella durante el tiempo que fuera posible, su corazón podría soportarlo sin duda. O al menos, eso quiso creer.

***

El viento soplaba en su favor mientras el barco se acercaba al puerto de la bahía del reino Fortuna. Después de firmar el tratado, se decidió que lo correcto era presentar tanto al Joker de Fortuna como al King de Platino, con la esperanza de que el "Humpty Dumpty" resurgiera -sin mencionar que era importante el que los chicos se conocieran antes de comprometerse-.

-De nuevo, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

Por eso ahora, el muchacho de rubios cabellos quien fuera el heredero del reino Platino, se encontraba a bordo del barco que atracaba en el puerto, en compañía del As y el Escudero de Fortuna.

-Amuchi! -declaró el As con gran ánimo, parecía llevarse bien con el futuro nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Te equivocas Yaya, es Amu -le corrigió Kuukai con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Mou! -se quejó ella haciendo un puchero -Amuchi suena más bonito -declaró y el escudero sólo se rió.

-Amu san... -murmuró el rey y su mirada se volvió algo acongojada, los otros dos se percataron de esto.

-Te va a encantar -le aseguró Kuukai colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico a modo de apoyo -es una excelente chica -le aseguró.

-Gracias -le respondió sonando más aliviado.

-Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes? -Kuukai estaba sorprendido de tener a alguien de casi su misma altura, después de Ikuto él era el más grande tanto en edad como en tamaño dentro de la corte real.

-Quince -respondió y Kuukai dejó salir un silbido.

-Eres un año más chico que yo entonces, me siento algo rezagado -rió divertido y el chico rubio le miró confundido.

-Amuchi tiene a penas trece años, es un año más grande que yo, pero te aseguro que es una niña muy hermosa, no podrás quejarte -le aseguró Yaya con una sonrisa amplia.

De algún modo se sentía aliviada de que el dueño de la Dumpty Key resultase ser él y no alguien mayor y por consiguiente aburrido y horrible, según su descripción. En contraste se habían encontrado con un verdadero príncipe, alguien que sin duda podría ganarse el corazón de Amu en un santiamén, y tampoco dudaba de que Amu tuviera el mismo efecto en el chico. Además, el hecho de verlo tan amable y preocupado por dichas circunstancias lo habían verse aún más adorable, sin mencionar que era bastante apuesto también, pero lo más importante...

-Tadase, deja de comportante de forma tan patética -un pequeño chara con vestimenta de un mini rey flotaba al lado de dicho príncipe, su personalidad parecía ser la opuesta de la de su dueño.

-Kiseki -le habló el rubio -trata de calmarte por favor, ya no estamos en Platino, así que procura comportarte -le dijo más como petición que como orden.

-¿Por qué yo, el rey, debo de comportarme frente a los plebeyos? -retobó el pequeño chara y pronto se vio enfrascado en una discusión con su dueño.

Oh sí, él también tenía un chara, lo cual hacía todo aún más perfecto. Yaya sonrió ampliamente. Esto sin duda, sería un completo éxito.

***

-Esto será un completo desastre.

Nadie en el castillo parecía funcionar como deberían propiamente hacerlo, el lugar estaba hecho un caos -aunque no literalmente-, el castillo estaba presentable, sí, pero parecía que cada quien tenía sus propias preocupaciones, además de que un exceso de rumores corrían por los pasillos, en su mayoría -por no decir todos- envolvían a Ikuto y Amu.

-Vamos Rima chan -trató de animarle Nagihiko -no puede ser tan terrible.

Rima le miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras confirmaba sus sospechas de que todo eso no iba a terminar sino más que en un completo y verdadero desastre.

"Empezando por él" -se dijo.

Nagihiko rió nerviosamente, no le gustaba tener que lidiar con Rima bajo esas circunstancias. Rima frunció más el seño y se cruzó de brazos en son de molestia.

-Puede que Yaya y Kuukai estén intentando verle el lado bueno a toda esta situación -le dijo al chico quien de inmediato se enserio al entender a dónde quería llegar la chica -pero yo no soy tan infantil como Yaya, ni tan ridículamente idealista como Kuukai -se aseveró, Nagihiko sólo tragó saliva -ni Amu ni Ikuto serán felices con esto.

Nagihiko sudó frío. Rima estaba siendo extremadamente complicada.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos -se atrevió a retarle él y Rima sólo le miró con mayor enojo, si es que acaso eso fuera posible.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme? -su voz subió una octava, Rima de verdad se estaba impacientando por la actitud del chico.

-No es por llevarte la contraria Rima chan -le aseguró sonriendo confiadamente -pero trata de entender que ésos dos se han llevado más como familia que como otra cosa; es probable que sus sentimientos puedan cambiar con el tiempo -Rima desvió la mirada sin saber cómo responder a eso, ciertamente los sentimientos pueden cambiar -es natural que Amu chan se sienta perdida y asustada ante la idea de tener que vivir sin Ikuto san, cuando desde que incluso antes de que naciera él estuviera allí, no está acostumbrada a vivir en su ausencia, lo mismo por el lado de Ikuto san.

-Eso no lo sabes -le retobó ella aún sin mirarle -estoy segura de que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes él y Amu serían pareja para estas alturas.

-Me temo que te equivocas.

Rima finalmente le miró perpleja e irritada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar algo que desde el principio había sido tan obvio? pensaba; esos dos se amaban, a pesar de lo ridículamente despistados que fueran de los sentimientos del otro. Abrió la boca para contestarle pero Nagihiko la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Ellos dos fueron adoptados por la familia Hoshina -le recordó pero ella no pareció entender su punto, por lo que se apresuró a explicarle -Tecnicamente eran hermanos, los hermanos no se casan entre ellos.

Rima clavó la mirada al suelo ante esa declaración, su mirada cargada de tristeza olvidando por completo su enojo anterior. Nagihiko tenía un punto en eso. Incluso aunque no fueran hermanos por sangre, habían muchísimas barreras a vencer si querían estar juntos, después de todo habían estado compartiendo el techo por once años y el que alguno de los dos revelara sus sentimientos no sería cosa bien vista empezando justamente por eso. Además de que la ley era bastante clara, si de verdad querían estar juntos uno de ellos dos debían repudiar de su apellido Hoshina, pero dado lo que la familia había hecho por ellos, la culpa sin duda los embargaría a tal grado que sería imposible para ellos responderles de esa manera.

-Pero... -Rima se animó a hablar, sin embargo la voz se le perdió después de esa réplica, ¿qué podía decir?

-Sé cómo te sientes -le dijo él tratando de confortarla -ya que así nos sentimos todos los guardianes con respecto a esos dos. Gracias a que Amu resultó ser la dueña del Humpty Lock su estatus de hija adoptiva de la familia Hoshina se vió disuelto, pudo volver a retomar su apellido Hinamori. En realidad, fue gracias a eso que pudieron desenvolverse mejor el uno con el otro sin tener que preocuparse por tabúes -sonrió, pero Rima no igualó el gesto.

-Aún así -inquirió ella -estoy segura de que en este momento están deseando volver a esos días -su mirada firme retó a la de él, quien de inmediato disolvió la sonrisa de su rostro -no importa las veces que me lo expliques, no deja de no tener sentido para mí; todo esto de forzarla a amar a alguien más es una estupidez!! -le gritó.

Rima salió de la habitación sintiéndose frustrada de ser la única que aún recordaba lo que era verdaderamente importante. Nagihiko suspiró tan pronto la niña hubo salido de la habitación.

-No es que estemos de acuerdo Rima -susurró aún cuando sabía que la chica ya no podía oírle -pero ya que no podemos cambiar el destino, al menos cambiaremos nuestra actitud hasta que podamos hacer feliz a ambos... -volvió a suspirar.

-¿De verdad eso será posible? -Nagihiko levantó la vista hacia la fuente de la voz.

-¡Yoru!

El pequeño felino había estado vagando por los pasillos hasta que divisó a Rima y a Nagihiko, alcanzando a escuchar parte de la conversación, sintiéndose preocupado por su amo, no pudo evitar el volar hacia ellos.

-Ikuto aún sigue encerrado con Amu nya -dijo con tristeza y Nagihiko sonrió comprensivo.

-Le extrañas no es así? -Yoru asintió.

-Ikuto ha estado actuando muy extraño nya -le dijo -se la pasa todo el tiempo deprimido -la sonrisa de Nagihiko se desvaneció.

-Lo sé... Yoru, infórmale a Ikuto san que el barco arrivó esta mañana -le ordenó y al felino casi le da un infarto.

-¡¿qué?!

-No te escandalices por favor -le rogó -ve cuanto antes a decírselo, no queremos que las cosas se compliquen más de lo que ya lo están.

-De acuerdo nya! -Yoru salió volando al encuentro de Ikuto como se lo ordenó Nagihiko.

***

Había hecho esto tantas veces y aún así no estaba cansada de hacerlo. Amu se estiró en la cama -dentro del espacio que el cuerpo de Ikuto le dejaba libre- giró su cuerpo para ver de frente a quien fuera el dueño de su corazón y no pudo evitar el que la sonrisa le adornara el rostro. ¡Cómo adoraba el verlo dormir! Sin duda alguna esto era el paraíso: tener que escapar de sus deberes de Joker por toda una semana, no tener que levantarse de la cama y encima de todo poder permanecer así en esta cercanía con Ikuto. Sí, sin duda éste era el paraíso. De pronto, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

No podía evitar recordar porqué era que se encontraba encerrada allí después de todo. Iba a separarse de él al final de cuentas, cada vez que la vida parecía sonreírle era para abofetearla justo después de hacerlo. Suspiró. ¿Qué día era? Estar aislada realmente la había desorientado casi por completo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entonces, si ya había pasado una semana, entonces...

-"Por favor no" -pensó y junto ambas manos cerrando los ojos a modo de súplica -"Dame valor para afrontar esta situación por favor" -rogó sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer, pedir porque de algún modo las cosas salieran bien.

-¡Ikuto!

Yoru entró volando a la habitación a través de la ventana, el aludido al escucharle se forzó a salir de su sueño, parpadeando un par de veces antes de erguirse sobre la cama. Amu miró a ambos con curiosidad, llevaba un rato desde que no veía a Yoru y se sentía algo culpable por haberle separado de Ikuto durante tanto tiempo.

-Yoru, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? -Ikuto le miraba algo fastidiado, pero por dentro se había alegrado de volver a ver al felino.

-Ikuto!, el barco ya arrivó!!

El corazón de ambos dió un vuelco entonces.

Era absurdo esperar que las cosas pudieran prolongarse más, tarde o temprano tendría que salir a enfrentar la situación, y al parecer ése tiempo era justamente ahora. Ikuto se calmó entonces intentando parecer insensible ante toda esa conmoción y se dispuso a salir de la cama.

-Espera...

Si no fuera claro, por la mano de Amu aferrada a la camisa de él impidiéndole el avanzar. Ikuto la miró por encima del hombro, el flequillo de la chica cubría la expresión de su rostro -pues éste estaba agachado- mas pudo adivinar que estaba en el borde del llanto.

-Amu nya -Yoru le miró acongojado y en seguida desvió la vista hacia Ikuto.

Ikuto hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y, girando hacia ella, la obligó a soltar amablemente pero firme, su agarre en él. Ella le miró perpleja.

-Te dije que no podíamos escondernos aquí para siempre -le recordó en tono serio y ella sintió que el mundo se destrozaba para caerle encima -vistete de inmediato, nada que requiera de mi ayuda para hacerlo -le ordenó -te esperaré abajo.

Ella se quedó allí sentada sobre la cama con la mirada clavada en el suelo, el corazón le latía en un ritmo dolorosamente lento, y el aire difícilmente le llegaba a los pulmones.

-Amu... -Yoru intentó volar hacia ella y consolarla pero su amo se lo impidió.

-Yoru, apresúrate y vámonos -le ordenó mientras se dirigía a la salida, abrió la puerta sin mirar atrás -tenemos que ir a recibir al Kiddy King

Yoru dudó por un segundo, pasando la vista de Amu a Ikuto y de regreso a Amu. Cerró los ojos haciendo acopio de fuerza para salir del lugar y así lo hizo en cuanto consiguió el suficiente dominido para dejar a Amu atrás. La puerta se cerró con un pequeño tum en cuanto Yoru abandonó la pieza.

-Idiota -susurró Amu al tiempo en que las lágrimas se formaban en las cuencas de sus ojos -Ikuto, eres un idiota -sollozó.

_"Amu chan no debes llorar. Todo estará bien"_

Amu levantó la vista sobresaltada en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. ¿Quién había sido? Miró por todos lados, en cada rincón de la habitación e incluso dirigió la vista hacia el balcón, pero nada. La voz había sonado femenina, algo infantil, pensó. Y de pronto el hilo de sus pensamientos se vió interrumpido cuando vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Su vista se dirigió hacia la cesta en la que descansaban sus shugo charas. Por un momento no ocurrió nada, apesar de eso se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña mesita de centro en la que descansaba la canasta. A dos pasos de llegar y de nuevo el movimiento. Amu se quedó quieta ante esto. Primero el huevo rosa se sacudió un poco y se detuvo, luego pasó lo mismo con el azul y el verde hasta terminar en el amarillo. ¿Sus charas, estaban despertando? Movida por la curiosidad acabó por dar esos dos últimos pasos y tocó el huevo rosa con su dedo índice.

-Está tibio -dijo sintiéndose algo exaltada por la reciente temperatura del huevo.

Tocó el resto de los huevos y la sensación fue la misma. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Despertarían las cuatro charas ese día? ¿Por qué? El corazón le dió un salto al recordar las palabras de Yoru: _"el barco ya arrivó"_. ¿Tendría esto que ver con el dueño de la Dumpty Key? Si era así, entonces sin lugar a dudas él sería su media naranja, su alma gemela, su otra mitad. Contuvo el aliento al pensar en eso y buscó de inmediato el Humpty Lock -el cual estaba sobre el buró al lado de su cama- lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

-No está resonando -concluyó algo aliviada, mas luego volvió a preocuparse -pero tal vez necesite estar cerca de la Dumpty Key para reaccionar -giró la vista hacia sus charas -pero entonces, ¿Por qué los charas reaacionaron?

Decidiendo que no resolvería nada quedándose allí, se armó de coraje para salir a ver al susodicho futuro novio. Ikuto tenía razón, no podía esconderse allí para siempre. Si quería estar con Ikuto, tenía que idear una forma de probar que ella y el rey de Platino no eran compatibles; pero para poder hacer eso primero necesitaba conocerle.

Colocando el Humpty Lock en su cuello, comenzó a vestirse.

***

-¡Bienvenido joven rey!

Los sirvientes del palacio recibieron con alegría al invitado, quien sonrió amablemente agradeciendo la hospitalidad y ganándose un par de admiradoras conforme avanzaba por el pasillo.

-Woow -exclamó Yaya emocionada -se ve que tienes muy buena presencia

-Gracias, aunque no es para tanto -respondió el joven rey

-Por el contrario -refutó Kiseki -éste es el modo correcto de tratar a un soberano -declaró con aire digno y Kuukai soltó una risotada.

-Tienes que admitir que es bastante divertido -bufó.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al salón principal, en donde se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al ala de los dormitorios de la corte, nadie que no fuera miembro de la corte real se encontraba allí y por lo tanto podrían hablar con mayor tranquilidad. Sin embargo se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras, Nagihiko les esperaba allí.

-¡Nagi! -saludó Yaya y el chico le sonrió en respuesta, Yaya guardó silencio al entender que era el tiempo de empezar la discusión.

-Bienvenido Hotori Tadase kun -saludó Nagihiko en modo formal

-Gracias -respondió él.

-Mi nombre es Fujisaki Nagihiko y funjo aquí como el rey -le informó introduciéndose -como sabrás nuestro reino se mueve de acuerdo a las cartas de la baraja

-Sí, lo sé -respondió el rubio -el nuestro tiene un sistema parecido -confesó -por lo mismo, no es de extrañarse que nuestro reino tuviera la Dumpty Key

-Ciertamente -asintió Nagi -Pero entiendo que también son nuevos en cuanto a la tradición de Humpty Dumpty, seguro que no es fácil aceptar el ser comprometido con un extraño, pero de otro modo el poder no se activará. Y debido a que el poder del Humpty Dumpty reside en Fortuna, es de vital importancia el que residas en nuestro reino al igual que nuestro Joker.

-Lo entiendo -aceptó aún cuando no lucía muy convencido

-Pero por favor, siéntete libre de moverte como si estuvieses en tu casa -le aseguró sonriendo.

-En pocas palabras éste es nuestro reino también Tadase -kiseki se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Oh! -exclamó Nagihiko divertido -veo que posees un chara y que también está despierto. Sin duda eres el dueño de la Dumpty Key -sonrió

Yaya reía por lo bajo, Kuukai sonreía de modo simplón y Tadase sonrió también de forma honesta, hasta que una voz les rompió la burbuja que habían creado.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

Los presentes dirigieron la vista hacia donde provenía la voz. Rima -que se encontraba en la parte alta de las escaleras con Ikuto a su lado- lucía bastante molesta y estaba cruzada de brazos evidenciando aún más su inconformidad. Ikuto por su parte... bueno, él simplemente estaba siendo él mismo -mirando sin mucho interés en realidad.

-Rima chan! -saludó Yaya alegre como siempre

La aludida simplemente bajó las escaleras al igual que Ikuto, pero ambos se detuvieron un par de escalones arriba de la posición de Nagihiko, por un lado Rima no soportaba estar cerca de él y por el otro Ikuto no quería estar tan cerca del Kiddy King por temor a romperle la cara en ese preciso momento. ¿Quién demonios se creía él para llevarse a su Amu lejos de él? Fuera su culpa o no, eso no le importaba.

-Parece que se va a complicar un poco después de todo -bufó Kuukai aún con la sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Me parece difícil creer que alguien como él pueda ser la pareja de Amu -declaró Rima evaluando a Tadase -¿tú qué opinas Ikuto?

El aludido miró detenidamente a Tadase, quien le miró también. La mirada de Ikuto era por demás desaprovatoria

-También tengo problemas para creerlo Rima -respondió, logrando hacer que el ambiente se pusiera tenso, Rima asintió con un movimiento de cabeza con el rostro aún molesto.

-Rima chan ya lo habíamos discutido -le recordó Nagihiko intentando borrar la tensión pero sin éxito.

-Ikuto -fue lo único que la niña rubia respondió, como si estuviese de algún modo sincronizada con el chico gato éste respondió a la orden

-¿Y qué piensa el Kiddy King de todo esto? -preguntó en modo retador sin dejar de verlo

-¿Kiddy King? -cuestionó Yaya y Kuukai no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, Nagihiko sólo suspiró. Tadase estaba por responder cuando su chara se metió en el medio.

-¿A quién demonios llamas Kiddy King?!

-Yoru -habló firme Ikuto

Del mismo modo en que instantes atrás Rima y él habían sincronizado, ahora lo hacían Ikuto y Yoru, el pequeño felino salió volando de su escondite -detrás del cuello de su dueño- riendo maliciosamente, mientras, aprovechando la distracción de Kiseki, se dedicó a robarle su pequeña corona colocándosela sobre su cabeza

-¡Mira el rey gato nya! -rió divertido y de inmediato Kiseki le persiguió

-¡Devuélveme mi corona, gato ladrón!

-Y entonces -volvió a hablar Ikuto -¿cuál es tu respuesta? -Tadase volvió su mirada firme mientras pensaba en las palabras a responder, claro que tanto Rima como Ikuto le impidieron si quiera abrir la boca para hacerlo.

-Debes saber que Amu está en completo desacuerdo con esto -le advirtió Rima y los otros guardianes casi se caen de la impresión, los estaba metiendo en un gran lío justo después de haber firmado una tregua!!

-Yo no permitiré, por ningún motivo, que ella sea infeliz -declaró Ikuto con tono solemne aún sin dejar de retarle con la mirada.

***

Había bajado tan aprisa que por poco sale descubierta. Logró frenar a tiempo para poder esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares -en la parte alta de las escaleras- y tuvo que sostener con fuerza la canasta en la que llevaba los cuatro charas. Por fortuna nadie la había notado. Amu suspiró aliviada y se concentró en las personas que estaban manteniendo una pequeña reunión al pie de las escaleras. Ikuto estaba, sin embargo, cuatro escalones al pie de la misma con Rima a su lado, Nagihiko estaba apenas dos escalones abajo de ellos. Junsto en frente se encontraba el dueño de la Dumpty Key.

Era bastante atractivo, tenía que darle crédito a eso. Pero el aire que le rodeaba era muy diferente del de Ikuto, quien tenía un aura de misterio a su alrededor. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco antes de que sacudiera la cabeza ella misma para salir del trance.

Cuando lo hizo, alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Ikuto e hizo un esfuerzo por escuchar la conversación.

-Yo no permitiré, por ningún motivo, que ella sea infeliz

El corazón de Amu dió un salto de felicidad, Ikuto no la estaba abandonando después de todo. Se regañó mentalmente por haber dudado de él momentos atrás y el color rojo volvió a inundar sus mejillas.

-Mou! Ikuto neko! -se quejó Yaya -ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá -le recordó sintiéndose algo molesta de haber hecho el incidente más personal de lo que debería

-Así es -respondió Kuukai -además, él está pasando por lo mismo que Amu -le aseguró

-Exacto -apoyó Nagihiko dispuesto a arreglar el problema que Ikuto y Rima habían empezado a armar -no creo que debas de ser tan duro con él sólo porque tus sentimientos quedaron en el medio

Amu se sobresaltó ante esto -al igual que lo hicieron Ikuto y Rima- ¿Ikuto tenía sentimientos hacia Amu? Volvió la vista al frente asomándose un poco más para poder verle mejor. Ikuto lucía frustrado y tenía las manos cerradas en puños.

-No son sólo los sentimientos de Ikuto, también son los de Amu!! -Rima esta vez estaba verdaderamente enojada y miró desafiante a Nagihiko quien no se inmutó ante tal gesto, sino que por el contrario rió satisfactoriamente, parecía que él quería que ella respondiera eso justamente, y eso sólo consiguió irritar más a Rima.

Amu sintió su cuerpo congelarse y clavarse en el suelo. ¿Qué tanto sabían los demás? ¿Había sido de verdad tan obvia? Sin querer su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en pequeños temblores.

-"Después de todo, no puedo contener mis sentimientos" -Amu mantuvo fija la vista en Ikuto -"Todo este tiempo no dije nada, seguro es que ahora me detesta" -su corazón se estrujó ante esta realización, era obvio que él la quería y ella siempre fue tan torpe y distraída para no darse cuenta, lo había herido en más de una ocasión, reflexionó -"Lo siento, mi príncipe, en realidad me gustas, me gustas mucho; quisiera ser una chica que pueda expresarse de forma honesta"

_"¡Entonces cambia!"_

La misma voz de antes volvió a sonar y Amu se sobresaltó ante el sonido, pero fue incapaz de moverse para evitar lo que ocurrió a continuación.

_"¡De una chica que no es honesta a una que sí lo es, cambio de personalidad"_

Su cuerpo se llenó de una energía ajena a ella y la obligó a salir de su escondite para dejarse en evidencia desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-HAI, SIENTO HABERME NEGADO ANTES ¡¡ME GUSTAS MI PRÍNCIPE!!

Todos giraron la vista hacia la ruidosa Joker, en un estado parecido al shock. La mala selección de palabras sin duda alguna había creado un terrible y enorme malentendido; tan grande y espantoso que todos, absolutamente todos miraron incrédulos a la pelirosa mientras sus anteriores palabras resonaban haciendo eco en las paredes del salón del castillo. Pero nada se comparaba al shock que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Nada podía compararse con eso.

Rima tembló al sentir su corazón pender de un hilo, había estado en lo correcto, todo fue un completo desastre.

"Se terminó" -se lamentó Amu interiormente, mientras su mirada se clavó en la mirada destrozada de Ikuto, quien le miraba perplejo y con la expresión dolida -"Todo se terminó..."

Y las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras salió corriendo de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Tuve problemas para escribir este capítulo... pero bueno, al final creo q qdé satisfecha. Las ideas son bienvenidas, y también las sugerencias. oh! y gracias a los que leyeron la historia.

reviews y flames son bienvenidos (pero tampoco se pasen con los malos comentarios ok?)

ja ne!


	3. Mi supuesto yo

Sólo para comentar que yo tampoco estoy segura de cómo arreglar esta situación, pero para aclarar un pequeño error de lectura, Amu se refiere a Ikuto como su verdadero príncipe, en su mente la palabra tenía sentido XD el problema fue que en la realidad del momento no fue para nada oportuno, no es de extrañarse que halla salido corriendo por lo mismo LOL Y por otro lado,me robé esa escena del capítulo uno XD claro que el contexto es completamente distinto pues en lugar de decírselo a Tadase se lo dice a Ikuto... en fin.

Mejor sigamos con esto antes de que me enrede más de lo que ya lo hice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambio de personalidad. Mi supuesto yo.

-¡No! ¡Detente!

Ella trataba de luchar en contra de los fuertes brazos que estaban sosteniendo su cuerpo empujándolo hacia la cama, pero era inútil, el cuerpo del hombre que la sujetaba era más grande, más maduro y por consiguiente más fuerte; no había forma de que ella pudiera detenerlo. Así que terminó irremediablemente tendida sobre la cama, con él encima de ella.

-¡Te digo que te detengas! -gritó eufórica haciendo sonar su orden más como una súplica, el hombre sin embargo no hizo caso de sus palabras.

Él sostuvo los brazos de ella por las muñecas, manteniéndolos inmóviles por sobre encima de la cabeza de la misma -aunque sin hacerle verdadero daño, su toque seguía siendo cuidadoso casi amable-, su torso presionado contra el frágil cuerpo de ella, impidiéndole salir de la prisión creada. Ella trató desesperadamente de golpearlo con sus piernas, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, él colocó su pierna izquierda en medio de las de ella, con sus pies rodeandole los tobillos de modo que ella no pudiera agredirle.

-¡Por favor para! -su voz salió en forma de un pequeño gemido.

El chico estaba tan concentrado en inmovilizarla que no se había percatado de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba su muslo izquierdo en los labios bajos de la chica, rozando en el forcejeo de forma inconsciente, la feminidad de la misma. Aunque fue gracias a esto, que ella dejó de forcejear y él aprovechó para desquitar ahora sus palabras en ella, estaba herido pero por de más molesto.

-No hasta que hayas pagado por lo que hiciste -le gruñó él, sintiendo la ira tomar dominio de su ser.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios el tener que verle a la cara, se sentía avergonzada. Culpable de la situación que había provocado, pero aún así consideraba que esto era quizá demasiado. Sin importar lo mucho que se disculpara, lo mucho que le rogara porque se detuviera, él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y por consiguiente no lo haría. De pronto sintió deseos de llorar, incapaz de lograr pensar en una solución.

-¡Basta, Ikuto! -le volvió a rogar.

El aludido simplemente sintió su enojo crecer más contra la niña que estaba debajo de él. Chasqueo los dientes molesto y no dudó en reclamarle.

-Primero me encierras aquí durante toda una semana -su voz era normal, para nada alta, le estaba susurrando al oído después de todo, dispuesto a que si ella no le vería al rostro, al menos la obligaría a escucharlo.

-No, detente por favor...! -volvió a pedir ella intentando safarse una vez más de aquella prisión. El forcejeo sólo volvio a provocar el que él le rozara en aquélla área tan sensible -Aaahh...! -gimió incapaz de acallar el sonido, Ikuto sonrió complacido mas no satisfecho.

-Lloras todos los días porque detestas el que te comprometan con alguien que no quieres -volvió a susurrarle al oído y el aliento cálido de él en el cuello de ella, envió una serie de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-"¡¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo?!!" -pensó Amu para sí, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, bueno, al menos lo estaba disfrutando se decía -aah -volvió a gemir, trayendo la sonrisa de nuevo a los labios del chico -"con tal de sentirle así, volvería a equivocarme una y otra vez" -confesó para sus adentros.

-¡¡y luego gritas a los siete vientos que te gusta ese Kiddy King!! -el tono alto y molesto de su voz sin duda cortó de golpe el hilo de sensaciones deliciosas que ella había estado sintiendo -más que nada porque él hizo acto de repudiarla al separarse un poco de ella, de pronto, más avergonzada que molesta, tuvo la fuerza para separarse lo suficiente de él como para sentarse en la cama.

-¡¡Ya te dije que fue un error!! -le gritó y por fin le miró a la cara.

Ikuto la miró detenidamente, la mirada de Amu era entre desafiante y avergonzada, mientras que la de él estaba intentando escrutar la verdad a través de los ojos de la chica. Lo único que sus miradas compartían en común era el enojo -aunque cada uno por diferentes razones-.

Pero cómo terminaron en esta situación se preguntarán. Bueno, todo comenzó con el pequeño gran, GRAN malentendido...

_flashback_

_-Hai! Siento haberme negado antes, me gustas mi príncipe!!_

_Oh cómo deseaba que en ese momento se la hubiera tragado la mismísima tierra, porque aunque sabía que Ikuto siempre había sido su príncipe soñado, jamás se había molestado en hacer en alto sus pensamientos y dada la reciente situación además, era obvio hacia quién se creería que iban dedicadas las palabras._

_Sintiendose más estúpida que una mosca que sigue una luz tan sólo para terminar quemada -porque eso era lo que le había pasado- salió corriendo de la pieza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente; sin duda alguna no habría modo de arreglar aquélla situación, así que hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor: huír._

_Sin embargo, no contaba con que cierto gato corriera detrás de ella._

_-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, para que no te hagas falsas ideas -le gruñó Ikuto a Tadase antes de decidir salir corriendo detrás de la chica -Rima_

_La chica asintió en comprensión cambiando de personalidad para distraer a los presentes y evitar el que alguno de ellos siguera el camino que Ikuto había tomado._

_-Nos vemos después nya! Ikuto me está llamando -gritó Yoru al tiempo en que lanzaba la pequeña coronita sin preocuparse de si el dueño la atraparía o no._

_-¡Mi corona! -gritó Kiseki logrando atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, tan pronto se la puso le gritó a Yoru con enojo -¡me las pagarás gato ladrón!_

_Por lo menos las cosas se quedarían tranquilas por ese lado gracias a Rima, pensaba Ikuto mientras corría por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Amu, en donde sabía que ella volvería a esconderse. No sabía qué había pasado, ésa no era la Amu que él conocía, Amu era alegre pero no tan expresiva y libre de verguenza como lo había sido instantes atrás. Algo no andaba bien y lo iba a averiguar. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo todo esto no pudo evitar el que las palabras de ella le afectaran, después de todo estaba enamorado de ella y eso sin duda lo volvía débil -fuera que ella hablara en serio o no- pero más que herido se había sentido, no, corrección, se sentía molesto, irritado, en el colmo del enojo. Y, decidió, iba a castigar a Amu por haber hecho tal estupidez._

_-¡Ikuto! -Yoru le alcanzó en un instante -cambia de personalidad nya, Amu intentará cerrar la puerta con llave_

_-Hn. Como si eso fuera a detenerme -se burló él con aire digno_

_El cambio de personalidad se hizo e Ikuto se dedicó a perseguirla dando saltos hasta por fin alcanzarle, justo antes de que la chica le cerrara la puerta en la cara._

_-Te atrape! -le dijo en cuanto la tomó por el brazo_

_-Ikuto! -gritó alarmada ella retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos intentando alejarse de él, pero el forcejeó provocó el que sus rostros inevitablemente se encontraran_

_-Amu... -Ikuto sintió su enojo crecer tan pronto vió las lágrimas en los ojos de ella, frustrado por la ironía, ¡¡él era el que debía estar llorando, no ella!!, pensaba._

_Dejando que la ira se apoderara de su cuerpo, golpeó la puerta tras de sí con su pie de modo que ésta se cerrara, Yoru por su parte se encargó de ponerle el cerrojo. Ikuto le arrebató la cesta en la que descansaban las cuatro charas y se la lanzó a Yoru, seguro de que éste la atraparía_

_-Nya!! -gritó el felino al tiempo en que intentaba balancear la cesta sobre sí, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de ponerla a salvo en el suelo. Suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer para descansar sobre uno de los charas, respirando pesadamente._

_-Ikuto, ¡suéltame! -le dijo ella intentando sonar desafiante pero sin éxito_

_-¡No! -gruñió él tomándola por ambas manos, intentando llevarla a una posición en la que pudiera tener control de ella, para que ésta no tuviera oportunidad de escapar, sin darse cuenta ambos se dirigieron hacia la cama de la chica -Ahora mismo, me vas a explicar qué demonios ocurrió allá abajo._

_-No! Detente!_

_end flashback_

Y fue así que terminaron en esa posición.

-Haaa...

Ikuto suspiró vencido. Cerrando los ojos en el acto y soltándose por completo de ella, se sentó en la cama con aire cansado, descansando sobre su mano derecha su rostro.

-Como siempre te la pasas haciendo tonterías -le dijo, Amu sólo agachó la vista avergonzada

-Perdón... -susurró ella y él abrió un ojo para mirarla

-Eso no va a arreglar el malentendido que creaste, lo entiendes ¿verdad? -le dijo aún molesto aunque su voz era tranquila, la misma de siempre

-Lo sé -respondió ella frustrada de la verdad en las palabras del chico, apretando los dientes -luego, trataré de arreglarlo -le aseguró, él volvió a suspirar dirigiendo la vista hacia la canasta de charas de la chica y una idea le pasó por la mente

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces? -Amu le miró extrañada -pensé que habías cambiado de personalidad, pero tus charas siguen dormidas después de todo

-Yo juraría lo mismo -respondió ella mirando tímidamente a Ikuto quien tenía la vista fija en Yoru, el cual descansaba sobre el huevo rosa con una sonrisa adornando su pequeño rostro

-Haaa, está tibio nya -murmuró Yoru disfrutando de la sensación calientita que le proporcionaba el pequeño huevo rosa, y de inmediato los otros dos presentes se sobresaltaron poniéndose de pie de un brinco, Ikuto recordaba que el huevo se ponía tibio cuando el chara estaba por nacer, pues así había sido con Yoru.

-Amu, tal vez sí están despertando -le dijo

-Entonces, lo de hace rato... -concluyó ella y él le interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona mientras le hablaba

-Sin duda sigues siendo una niña con suerte -ella infló los cachetes molesta al escucharle llamarle niña de nuevo -aunque el hecho de no poder controlar a tus charas significa que aún te falta mucho por aprender

-Mou Ikuto!

-Pero aún algo no me queda claro -su semblante se enserió y ese gesto sirvió para que ella dejara de lado su enojo y le mirara confusa -si no te estabas refiriendo a Kiddy King, entonces... -Ikuto se giró para verla directamente y ella al instante se sobresaltó nerviosa

-"Oh demonios!" -gritó para sus adentros, mientras sudor frío recorría su cuerpo -"si me lo pregunta directamente..."

-¿A quién te estabas refiriendo? -su mirada se selló con la de ella y Amu no pudo evitar sentir que las piernas se le volvían agua

-P,po,por supuesto que, a otra persona -la mirada de él se entrecerró un poco y Amu juraría haber visto un destello pasarle por la mirada

Inconscientemente Amu retrocedió topando de nuevo con la cama, Ikuto se acercaba a ella lentamente

-otra persona uh -le dijo él como si estuviese cabilando su respuesta, sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa maliciosa -¿y? ¿de quién se trataba, Amu? -le susurró

-D-de..ah.. -ella abrió la boca pero la voz no salió, traicionándola por completo, se quedó así helada hasta los huesos sin poder decir en voz alta aquello que había estado gritando en su mente durante esos últimos años -"Maldición, después de todo no puedo decirlo, si tan sólo tuviera más confianza" -su rostro se volvió de un color rojo tomate intenso, pero justo cuando iba a hablar de nuevo la pequeña chara volvió a hablar.

_"¡Entonces cambia!"_

-Nya!!! -Yoru salió volando fuera del pequeño huevo en el que descansaba, atrayendo con su grito la atención de los otros dos -¡¡Está muy caliente!! -se quejó

El huevo se sacudió un poco. Amu e Ikuto lo miraron expectantes. Luego dejó de moverse. Amu e Ikuto le miraron más intensamente. El huevo entonces se elevó de la cesta quedando a la altura del rostro del chico. Amu e Ikuto se sobresaltaron un poco. El huevo crujió y se llenó de fisuras por la parte del medio. Amu e Ikuto abrieron un poco más los ojos esperando ver quién o qué saldría. El huevo finalmente se rompió y una pequeña chara vestida completamente en rosa salió exalando profundamente en cuanto se liberó.

-¡Al fin! -exclamó. La pequeña chara miró hacia todos lados buscando a su dueño. Vio primero a Yoru quien le veía con la expresión perpleja y quizá hasta confusa, luego a Ikuto que le miraba con algo de extrañeza y finalmente vió a la chica detrás de él -Ah! ¡¡Amu chan!! -voló con alegría hasta donde se encontraba la aludida.

-Tú eres... ¿uno de mis charas? -preguntó Amu algo confundida

-Así es, ¡¡yo soy Ran!! Una parte importante de tu Yo interno -le explicó

-¿Mi yo interno? -preguntó aún confundida

-¡Ikuto! ¡Otro más nya! -Yoru le gritó en alarma al ver que el huevo azul repetía los pasos anteriores del rosa, sin embargo, apesar de que las fisuritas ya se habían hecho, el huevo no se abrió y dejò de moverse.

Amu e Ikuto soltaron el aire que al parecer habían estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

-Parece que todavía no está lista -informó Ran

-Entonces esta enana es la responsable de que andes por ahí gritando que te gusta medio mundo -concluyó Ikuto con el semblante desinteresado

-¡¡Ya te dije que fue un error!! -volvió a gritar Amu, Ikuto simplemente la ignoró

-Te equivocas Amu chan -la interrumpió Ran logrando atraer la atención de todos los presentes -el cambio de personalidad es simplemente para ayudarte a ganar más confianza y tener el valor de ser tú misma

Amu sintió en ese momento que una soga invisible se estaba formando alrededor de su cuello para ahorcarla después, sin importar las señas que le hizo a su chara para que cerrara el pico, ésta seguía tan emocionada dando su explicación que siguió hablando aquéllo que su ama prefería hubiera quedado en secreto.

-Por consiguiente -siguió explicando Ran -aquéllas palabras eran la expresión de tus verdaderos sentimientos -concluyó moviendo los pequeños pompones que tenía en sus manos como si tratase de animarla, y rió complacida después de eso

-Entonces, ¿Amu de verdad quiere al principito? -cuestionó Ikuto, que de pronto se había sentido molesto otra vez

-¡Así es! -exclamó Ran, Yoru por su parte estaba sudado frío nerviosamente, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, una vez que Ikuto se enojaba de verdad las cosas se podían poner lo bastante feas como para querer salir huyendo en ese preciso momento

-¡¡Ran, guarda silencio!! -le ordenó Amu que sentía su cuerpo convertirse en un saco de nervios -"No hay forma de que yo pueda confesarme ahora" -pensaba

-¿Pero por qué no Amu chan? -la chica se sobresaltó al percatarse de que Ran podía escuchar sus pensamientos -¡¡vamos otra vez!! -gritó animada la pequeña chara sacudiendo de nuevo sus pompones -de una chica que no es honesta a una que sí lo es

-No, Ran, detente!!!! -rogó Amu intentando alcanzar a la pequeña con las manos, Ikuto la miró expectante y extrañado, no comprendía de dónde venía el miedo de la chica -¡¡RAN!! -Rogó porque la chara se callara.

Pero ya era tarde.

-¡¡CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD!!

Amu se detuvo como si alguien la hubiese congelado al momento de intentar saltar hacia Ran, Yoru estaba asustado del posible resultado que practicamente se comía las uñas de sus patitas delanteras, Ikuto... estaba siendo él mismo. De pronto Amu le llamó casi en un susurro

-Ikuto

El aludido le miró expectante, enarcó una ceja esperando ver qué sucedería. Esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto lo siguiente.

-¡¡Mi querido príncipe!! -gritó Amu con una alegría y entusiasmo que no eran para nada característicos de ella, tomando por sorpresa al chico gato, en cuanto ella le hubo saltado encima, por lo sorpresivo del movimiento apenas y pudo atraparla, pero terminaron cayendo irremediablemente al suelo. Ikuto ahogó un grito en cuanto Amu le saltó encima rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas.

-¡¡Daisuki desu atashi no neko prince!! (te quiero mucho mi príncipe gato) (A/N: sorry, suena más bonito en japonés) -gritó eufórica con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras repegaba la mejilla en el pecho de él, cual felino se acaricia a las piernas de su Amu

-Oye, Amu!! -intentó razonar él con ella, intentando por todos los medios el poder sentarse cuando menos. La posición en la que la chica se había colocado encima de él, le estaba trayendo problemas en el área de los pantalones; pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse pronto sino que, por el contrario, se repegaba más al cuerpo de él rozando su feminidad con el miembro masculino de él. -¡¡Detente Amu!! -le rogó con la voz en forma de un gemido ahogado.

-"Aunque quisiera no puedo" -lloraba Amu interiormente mientras se debatía en que estaba mal sentirse bien por estar haciendo algo así, pues aunque fuera en contra de su personalidad, su cuerpo y su corazón estaban disfrutando dicha postura

-Ooohh -Yoru miraba divertido y emocionado de estar presenciando una escena de adultos

-Vamos Amu chan -por su parte Ran, no parecía entender muy bien lo que realmente estaba sucediendo

Pero nada dura para siempre. Por desgracia. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, revelando a una escéptica y molesta Rima a la entrada, el sonido de su voz bastó para que el cambio de personalidad dejara de tener efecto en Amu.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto? -preguntó la pequeña reina haciendo evidente el enojo en su voz

-Ri-Rima!! -gritó Amu separándose por fin de Ikuto y sentándose completamente avergonzada en el suelo, a un lado de él, dicho muchacho se irguió como pudo para evitar el que cierto bulto en sus pantalones fuese detectado por la chica rubia, respiró hondo varias veces para resolver ese pequeño pero gran problema.

-Ikuto, no recuerdo haberte permitido propasarte con Amu -le reclamó Rima mirándolo con dagas en sus ojos, el aludido la miró desinteresado, respondiendo como era su costumbre

-Fue ella la que se me aventó -declaró, y Amu sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho

-Te, te equivocas, fue un accidente -le explicó rogando por todos los cielos el que ella le creyera -Ran fue quien...

-¿Ran? -Rima la interrumpió en plena explicación, como si le hubiesen llamado la pequeña chara flotó frente a ella

-Hai!, yo soy Ran, el shugo chara de Amuchan

Rima parpadeó dos veces, intentando discernir qué pasaba ahí realmente, Amu suspiró vencida y avergonzada con la cara totalmente roja; Ikuto desviaba la mirada sin mostrar realmente interés en la situación, Yoru reía por lo bajo con malicia, obviamente divertido de lo que había pasado y Ran, simplemente sonreía con verdadera alegría.

¿Qué rayos había pasado allí?

***

-Esto es nuevo. Mira que crear tanto alboroto.

Kuukai suspiró por cuarta vez en esa tarde. La verdad es que no disfrutaba de ése tipo de malentendidos, aunque su lado optimista siempre le ayudaba a la hora de sobreponerse a dichas situaciones. Después del pequeño show durante la reunión, Rima se había encargado de disipar la tensión con sus actos de comicidad, lográndolo con éxito. Kuukai sonrió al pensar en ello. Rima realmente era la mejor a la hora de hacer reír a la gente.

Por fortuna no hubo resentimientos por parte de Tadase, de verdad que daba gracias de que el dueño de la Dumpty Key resultara ser alguien tan comprensivo, aunque por otro lado, su cambio de personalidad cuando le llamaban pequeño príncipe sí que era toda una sorpresa bastante divertida.

-¿Tú también estás molesto?

Nagihiko, que había permanecido callado desde que Yaya se fuera a mostrarle el castillo a Tadase y Rima desapareciera en busca de Amu, trajo de nuevo seriedad a la pequeña sala.

-No realmente -respondió Kuukai con su característica sonrisa -creo que puedo entender porqué lo hiciste

Nagihiko sonrió complacido.

-Aunque lamento no haber encontrado otra forma de hacerlo -le dijo con algo de culpa en su voz

-No te preocupes -le animó el castaño -sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Rima lo entienda. Ya que a ella no le gusta el que las personas se guarden secretos, por eso reaccionó de esa forma. Creo que a su manera, ella quería aceptar estar conforme con toda esta tradición.

-Supongo -aceptó Nagihiko -Pero por otro lado, para que esto pueda funcionar, tanto Amu chan como Ikuto san deben poner en claro sus sentimientos. Si el Joker aceptara la unión con el Rey sin haber confesado sus sentimientos anteriores, el poder del Humpty Dumpty podría volverse negro con el tiempo.

-Sí -concluyó Kuukai desvaneciendo su sonrisa -y debido a que ellos nunca harán nada por sí mismos, nosotros tenemos que perseguirlos hasta que ya no les quede a dónde correr...

El silencio llenó la sala después de esas palabras, cada uno sopesando a su manera el significado de las mismas. Nagihiko no había querido el poner en evidencia los sentimientos de Ikuto de esa manera, pero debido a su comportamiento no le había dejado otra opción más que esa. Era su forma de forzar al chico a que si de verdad estaba dispuesto a luchar por Amu, que al menos lo hiciera en serio, no más jugar a las escondidas, por una vez decir la verdad sobre lo que sentía por la chica. Kuukai por su parte, nunca había sido del tipo d persona que se entromete en las relaciones de los demás, pero entendía que bajo esas circunstancias era su deber como Escudero el guiar las cosas por el camino ya establecido, y por lo mismo podía entender las acciones de su compañero. Él tampoco quería que Amu eligiera sin conocer todas las opciones.

El silencio se vió interrumpido de nuevo cuando el castaño volvió a hablar.

-¿pero estás seguro de que estás haciendo lo correcto? -Nagihiko le miró extrañado -después de todo, aún no le has dicho la verdad a Amu sobre tu anterior puesto como la reina, Nadesiko -su sonrisa volvió a ocupar su rostro y el moreno se sobresaltó por el que lo hayan puesto en evidencia, mas se calmó al instante también sonriendo

-Confío en que dentro de muy poco, podré decirle la verdad a Amu chan -Kuukai soltó un silbido como si se burlara diciendo "pasará una eternidad antes de que finalmente lo hagas"

-Estaré esperando con ansias ése día -rió -sé que muchas cosas divertidas sucederán entonces

Nagihiko le devolvió la sonrisa. Era agradable el poder ser honesto al menos con alguien, en ese castillo que guardaba tantos y tantos secretos. Si tan sólo él pudiera tener la confianza y seguridad en sí mismo que el castaño tenía, pensaba.

Si tan sólo pudiera volver a hacer cambio de personalidad. Suspiró.

***

La tarde estaba por perderse en la profundidad del ocaso. A unos tantos cientos de kilómetros de distancia del Reino Fortuna, el Reino Tsukiyomi brillaba con esa resplandeciente belleza platina, con sus climas fríos extremos, pero ridículamente cálidos al mismo tiempo, el reino era una fuente de misterio por sí mismo. Siempre rodeado por una exquisita neblina a horas altas de la noche y tempranas de la mañana, el reino frecuentemente conocido por el reino de la Luna, debido a que los rayos del sol dificilmente sofocaban sus tierras.

Sus ciudades eran por demás hermosas y elegantes, vivían dentro de una extraña tranquilidad de misterio. El castillo de dicho reino, hubicado en la parte media del país, se erguía con sus hermosos pilares de marmol, sus paredes de cristal y sus delicadas alcobas siempre refinadas.

-¿y bien?, ¿cuándo partimos?

La chica rubia de coletas, sacudió los dedos sobre la mesa, desesperada por escuchar la respuesta que quería recibir en ése momento.

-Sanjo -le volvió a hablar en tono severo a la mujer que miraba a través del enorme ventanal de la habitación de juntas -te hice una pregunta

-Jijiji -un pequeño chara en forma de diablita, flotaba al lado de la chica de coletas, reía maliciosamente mientras veía a la mujer al igual que su ama -parece que el gato le comió la lengua, Utau

-Iru, trata de no ser irrespetuosa -por fin habló la mujer de rojos cabellos, girándose para poder ver de frente a la joven de rubia -con respecto a tu pregunta Utau, ya hablé con tu madre, al parecer aún no habíamos recibido respuesta de Fortuna y por ello no nos habían dado luz verde -le explicó sonriendo

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver con nuestra partida? -preguntó Utau algo irritada

-Utau, ¿no lo entiendes? -rió complacida -la Dumpty Key ya no se encuentra en reino Platino

-¿Qué? -tanto Utau como Iru se exaltaron ante la declaración

-Pero no te preocupes -la calmó Sanjo -la respuesta de Fortuna llegó esta mañana, informándonos de que el supuesto dueño de la Dumpty Key arrivó hoy justamente, para sellar la unión entre él y la Joker. De modo que nuestro viaje simplemente cambió de rumbo

-¿Van a activar el poder del Humpty Dumpty? -preguntó incrédula -Hn -bufó -les será imposible desde que la llave no les pertenece realmente a ellos -exclamó molesta

-Tranquila Utau, no hay razón para que te enojes -le dijo ella aún con aire confiado -esta misma noche partiremos rumbo a Fortuna, así que será mejor que ensayes tu mejor actuación niña, pues a toda costa debemos recuperar la Dumpty Key -Utau sonrió complacida

-En efecto -asintió ella -Iru

-¡Sí Utau! ji ji ji, ¡cambio de personalidad! -exclamó la pequeña chara, y al instante un par de alas de murciélago aparecieron en la espalda de Utau

-Vayamos pues, Sanjo san

La mujer sonrió con satisfacción, volviendo a mirar por un instante la luna que recién se había posado en el firmamento, a través del enorme ventanal. Su sonrisa se amplió y luego, tomando unos documentos del escritorio, salió de la pieza junto con Utau y su chara Iru

-Vayamos, rumbo a Fortuna -exclamó

***

-Haaa, qué problema -suspiró la pelirosa con aire cansado, mientras se recostaba en su cama, recién había salido de la ducha

-¡Amu chan, no te deprimas! -le animó Ran consiguiendo sólo el que la chica le mirara molesta

-Todo esto es tu culpa Ran -le regañó -No debiste de obligarme a hacer todas esas cosas, por lo mismo mañana tendré que reunirme con el tal Tadase

-jeje -rió avergonzada la chara -vamos Amu chan, no es tan terrible, al menos ya confesaste tus sentimientos con la persona que realmente importaba -le recordó

Amu se sobresaltó y sintió que el corazón quería salirsele por la boca. Oh sí, cómo olvidar aquél acto tan bochornoso. Porque no había otra forma de llamarle. Su rostro se coloreó del característico rojo tomate, al grado que sentía sus orejas arder de calor. En aquella posición había logrado sentir la erección del chico gato, y pensar que esta vez había sido ella, aunque sin querer (bueno, realmente sí quería, no, no, definitivamente ése era un punto y a parte), ¿en qué estaba? ¡ah sí!, ella había sido la pervertida... ella había sido la pervertida...

La pervertida había sido ella...

(con él rogándole que se detuviera)

La pervertida...

Ella...

...

-¿Amu chan? -Ran estaba preocupada cuando vió que su ama no reaccionaba, pero salió volando hacia atrás en cuanto ésta volvió a la realidad

-¡¡No me lo recuerdes!! -le gritó con fuerza a la chara, respirando agitadamente -Así no era como se suponía que debía de haber pasado!! -gritó en el borde del berrinche -¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente el no poder dormir hoy con él por culpa de eso?

-¡Amu chan! -gritó Ran avergonzada, ante la realización del doble sentido de las palabras de Amu, la chica al darse cuenta del malentendido le discutió de inmediato

-¡¡No me refiero a eso tonta!! -le alegó

Las dos se sumergieron en una discusión tan acalorada, en la que la chara huía de su dueña por toda la habitación que no se percataron del pequeño chara del huevo azul, que se asomaba curiosa desde su cascarón

-Amu chan -murmuró tan bajo, que ninguna de las otras dos le escuchó...

***

-Ikuto, no piensas dormir con Amu nya?

Yoru descansaba encima de la rodilla izquierada de su amo, el cual descansaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, con sus brazos detrás de su nuca, tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante sereno, como si no quisiera tener que hacerle caso a su felino compañero

-Ikuto -Yoru le veía preocupado, habían pasado suficientes años para poder comprender a su dueño y entender cuando el mismo estaba pensando algo que era importante, Yoru suspiró volviendo a descansar sobre la rodilla de Ikuto, dispuesto a dormir así en caso de que su amo no planeara levantarse de ese sitio en lo que restaba de la noche; los gatos duermen mejor bajo estas condiciones se recordaba.

Instantes después Ikuto abrió por fin los ojos, lo primero que vio fue al felino dormido en su rodilla, sonrió ante la vista y acarició la melena del pequeño con su mano, el ronroneo de Yoru le hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

Su semblante se enserio poco después de ese acto. Había estado dándole vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, a toda la odisea de aquél día. Decidió que necesitaba estar solo para poder poner sus ideas en claro. Y, por otro lado, debía permitir el que Amu interactuara con su chara ahora que ésta había despertado (no podía darse el lujo de que la chara desapareciera porque su ama estaba ocupada atendiendo al felino).

Suspiró con cansancio.

Amu le quería.

Su mirada se perdió en la brillante luna que se erguía en el firmamento.

Amu había dicho que le quería.

Agachó el rostro, clavando la vista en el jardín que descansaba al frente de su habitación.

Amu le había demostrado que le quería.

-Haaa -suspiró de nuevo con aire cansado, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sostenida por aquél marco de madera.

Pero no había sido ella misma.

Era quizás absurdo el deprimirse por algo así. Pero después de todo, le hubiera gustado el que la confesión hubiese sido algo más honesta. De nada le servía si la chica no estaba dispuesta y/o lista para confesar sus sentimientos en voz alta por ella misma y no porque el chara la había forzado a que lo hiciera.

Bueno. Al menos tenía una oportunidad, pensó.

Ikuto tomó a Yoru entre sus manos para posicionarlo sobre su hombro derecho, bajó del marco de la ventana y se dirigió hacia su cama. Colocó a Yoru dentro de su cascarón y éste se selló al instante. Sonrió.

-"Tengo una oportunidad" -se dijo

Se quitó la camisa dejándola caer al suelo sin molestarse en levantarla y guardarla como era debido, se sacó las botas y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Amu -susurró para sí.

Y se dejó caer en el abrazo prometedor del sueño, en el que su ninfa le encontraría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Q tal? les gustó? sorry por hacerlo corto, pero es que mi computadora se quemó XD y tuve que venir al ciber para seguir escribiendo y ps soy pobre snif snif. espero mi compu funcione para el sig lunes, día en q escribiré al por mayor para subir el cap el martes jejeje

Mil gracias a los que dejaron reviews!!!

ja ne!


	4. El rey, la joker y el pirata!

Pequeña explicación, me preguntaron por ahí que si escribí en japonés, porqué príncipe lo puse como prince y no como ojisama; la respuesta es sencilla, en japón a veces hacen algunos modismos con el inglés y cambian ciertas palabras a ese idioma justamente porque tiene una mejor fonética... so, algo de eso se me pegó XD

Por otro lado, tanto el Hompty Lock como la Dumpty Key pertenecen a Fortuna, o tuvieron su origen allí para que me entiendan, es por eso que Tadase tuvo que cambiar su residencia LOL La historia del reino Tsukiyomi con el Humpty Dumpty se dirá más adelante, de modo que aún es algo pronto para sacar conjeturas, ejejeje... aunque sí, se podría decir que le pertenece a la FAMILIA Tsukiyomi.

Bueno mejor ya empiezo la historia antes de que me revuelva otra vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pintura del Rey, la Joker y el Pirata?!.

Las aguas del oceano se portaban amables en esa cálida noche. El barco avanzaba sin problemas a través de las suaves olas que se erguían por debajo de él. El aire frío y fresco levanta aromas bañados en sal. El cielo estaba escasamente cubierto de nubes, la luna por tanto, lucía espléndida y brillante en el firmamento.

-Era de esperarse este recibimiento, ya que somos la flota de Tsukiyomi

Un hombre alto y esbelto, de castaña melena alborotada y que usaba unos pequeños lentes, miraba con admiración la vista del cielo, mientras la sonrisa tranquila se esbozaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Se nos facilita más el navegar por las noches, nuestra luna es muy piadosa con nosotros -concluyó para él

-No entiendo cómo se te da tan bien moverte en este ambiente -le retobó la mujer de rojos cabellos

-Oh Yukari -se burló él -mira nada más cómo estás, tal vez hubiera sido mejor el que te quedaras en tierra firme -se rió

-Cállate -le retobó ella sin muchas energías, mientras se sostenía del barandal de la cubierta -es sólo un mareo, nada más -le dijo

La verdad era que a Yukari nunca se le dió bien el viajar en barco, tan pronto se subía las nauseas comenzaban a hacer efecto. Se reprochó internamente por no haberse preparado mejor, pero es que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que salió del reino, que creyó que a lo mejor había superado esos síntomas, obviamente, había cometido un terrible error.

-¿y cómo se encuentra nuestra pequeña princesa? -preguntó el hombre intentando desviar la atención de la mujer de su reciente enfermedad

-Utau está bien, está durmiendo en su camarote -le respondió sonando algo irritada -nadie más que ella está tan emocionada con la idea de recuperar la Dumpty Key, pero ¿qué hay de ti Nikaidou? No se te ve muy animado que digamos

Nikaidou suspiró sin dejar de sonreír. Su mirada sin embargo lucía algo triste.

-No es que no me anime el recuperar algo que pertenece a la familia Tsukiyomi -respondió él sonando tranquilo -sino el hecho de que fue el mismo Tsukiyomi Aruto quien entregó la Dumpty key a Hotori Tsukasa -confesó, Yukari enarcó una ceja confundida de la conciencia de él -más que recuperarla me parece que vamos a robarla

-Hn -se rió ella -no seas ridículo, las circunstancias cambiaron desde hace diez años. No tenemos otra opción ahora que Easter se ha puesto en el medio -Nikaidou frunció el seño ante esa respuesta -sea quien sea que tenga la razón, nuestro deber es reestructurar el reino y necesitamos la Dumpty Key para poder hacerlo. No importa si es recuperar o robar, debemos hacerlo por el bien del reino.

-¿Pero qué pasará si Utau no logra activar dicho poder? -cuestionó él con tono serio

-Ya te lo dije antes, Utau logró despertar a su chara e incluso hacer transformación de personalidad -le dijo sonriendo complacida -además ha adquirido también un nuevo huevo y es cuestión de tiempo para que lo active. Nadie más en el reino ha podido tener un progreso como el de Utau, ni siquiera en el reino Fortuna

-La Joker tiene cuatro charas -le recordó él interrumpiéndola -Hotori Tadase también tiene un chara despierto y hay un rumor sobre uno de los escuderos de la corte de Fortuna, que dice que ése chico también tiene a su chara despierto y es capaz de hacer transformación de personalidad -Yukari frunció el seño molesta

-Era de esperarse considerando que son de Fortuna, y en cuanto a lo que dices de Hotori Tadase hay otra posibilidad -vovió a sonreír segura

-¿Y cuál es?

-Si Hotori Tadase resultase ser el verdadero dueño de la Dumpty Key, entonces sólo tendríamos que cambiar de objetivo

-¿Cambiar de objetivo? -preguntó confuso y de pronto entendió a lo que se refería -¡No estarás pensando...!

-Sí, así es, el Humpty Lock entonces tendría que ser de Utau -respondió satisfecha -a diferencia de la llave el candado puede ajustarse a otro dueño siempre y cuando llene los requisitos, y estoy segura de que Utau es ésa persona especial. Ya que a diferencia de la Joker, ella sí pudo despertar a su chara desde el comienzo.

Nikaidou agachó la vista sopesando las palabras de la mujer. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida instruyéndose en el folklore del Humpty Dumpty, por lo que sabía que la mujer no mentía al mencionar dicha posibilidad, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que fuera algo tan sencillo de realizar, ya que para eso primero tendrían que acercarse a dicha Joker.

Haaa -suspiró -esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

***

-¡Rey Nagihiko san!

Nagihiko se detuvo en su avance por el pasillo, se había levantado con un hambre gigante y planeaba ir al comedor para acabar con la misma, cuando dos guardias le llamaron con prisa

-¿Qué pasa? -les preguntó en cuanto volteó a verlos, los dos muchachos se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento antes de hablar, el primero le informó al tiempo en que le pasaba un manuscrito al moreno

-Recibimos respuesta por parte de Tsukiyomi

Nagihiko tomó el pergamino en sus manos y se dedicó a leerlo.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó el segundo de ellos -de acuerdo al anterior tratado no tenemos opción más que aceptar su propuesta

-No puedo creer que esto se halla complicado a este punto -dijo Nagihiko sintiéndose cansado e irritado, respiró hondo y su rostro se enserió al instante -llama cuanto antes a los guardianes, convoca una reunión de inmediato en el comedor

-¡Sí señor! -respondieron los dos tan sólo para mirarle confundidos después -¿en el comedor? -preguntaron con incredulidad, consiguiendo únicamente volver a irritar al chico

-Pues claro -levantó la voz sin realmente estar consciente de ello -¡¡hace hambre!! -les gritó con el enojo escrito en sus ojos -¡¡y ahora muévanse!! -les ordenó y ambos muchachos salieron corriendo ligeramente asustados del comportamiento del chico

-Ése comportamiento no te recordó a la anterior reina Nadesiko?

Nagihiko se sobresaltó al escuchar a las mucamas susurrarse entre ellas, las cuales al verse descubiertas salieron de la pieza al instante. Nagihiko agachó la vista mientras reflexionaba.

-"¿Hice cambio de personalidad?" -se cuestionó interiormente -"¿pero cómo?, mi shugo chara desapareció cuando el segundo se formó"

De pronto, sintiendose ansioso, se dirigió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación buscando por aquello que se suponía perdido. ¿Tendría esto algo que ver con el hecho de que la llave se encontrara en el reino? Sabía que por ahí debía de ir la cosa, pero se decidió a investigarlo tan pronto confirmara sus sospechas.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe, mirando en todas direcciones hasta que su vista se posó sobre la cama. Allí, descansando al lado del chara azul, se encontraba el anteriormente desaparecido chara rosa. El corazón del chico dió un salto de la sorpresa, mucho aún más cuando el huevo se sacudió.

***

-¡Mou pero cuánto más se piensa tardar! -gritó Amu irritada

-Amu chan no te impacientes -le dijo Ran sonriendo

-¡¿cómo quieres que no lo haga?! -exclamó molesta y Ran se tapó los oidos por instinto -hace una hora que debería de estar abajo para aclarar el malentendido con Hotori san, Ikuto se está demorando a propósito

Amu cruzó los brazos con molestia mientras se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, tenía los cachetes inflados debido a la escena de berrinche que estaba realizando. Ran suspiró.

-Vamos Amu chan -le animó -no puede ser tan difícil ponerse un vestido

-Oh en serio? -el sarcasmo se asomó a la voz de Amu -a ver, inténtalo

-Go, go, Amu chan!! -exclamó una divertida Ran mientras agitaba sus pompones -¡Cambio de Personalidad!

Al instante, una muy animada y siempre optimista Amu cobró vida en la habitación.

-Ok! -exclamó la nueva Amu -Brincar, brinco, salto!, esto será pan comido!! -Llena de una nueva determinación, tomó el vestido en sus manos y comenzó a deslizarlo por su cuerpo. -Eso es Amu chan!! -exclamó Ran -No Amu chan, ese tirante va del otro lado!! No, no, hacia el otro lado!!... espera creo que me equivoqué -la pequeña chara intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo ayudándola -¡¡Amu chan!! -gritó en cuanto la chica cayó de golpe al suelo

-¡¡Mou IKUTO!!

Una atrapada Amu en un muy laborioso vestido, gritó en el colmo del enojo desde la oscuridad del mismo...

-perdón Amu chan -Ran sonrió nerviosamente, tal vez no era tan buena para este tipo de cosas como creyó

***

Los gatos usualmente duermen hasta tarde. Especialmente cuando el clima es demasiado cálido.

-Aaaaahh

Tanto Yoru como Ikuto, estiraron su cuerpo hasta lo imposible, intentando sacudirse el sueño por completo. La sonrisa gatuna bailando en ambos rostros tan familiares, parpadeando dos veces antes de abrir por completo los ojos y ver sus alrededores. Perfectamente sincronizados el amo y su chara.

-¿Dormiste bien Yoru?

-Mm -asintió el felino -extrañaba el poder dormir así nya -sonrió más ampliamente y el rostro de Ikuto se entristeció un poco

-Lo siento Yoru, debí causarte mucha angustia mientras estuve con Amu -se disculpó

-No hay problema Ikuto -le aseguró aún sonriendo -¿Lograste algún avance con Amu nya? -Ikuto suspiró

-No realmente, aunque ayer fue un gran descubrimiento -su sonrisa maliciosa tomó su lugar en la comisura de los labios, Yoru rió por lo bajo entendiendo el significado detrás de dicha expresión

-¿Hoy también haremos travesuras?

-Aah -asintió el muchacho -y la primera del día ya se hizo, Amu debe estar furiosa -se burló al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj, Yoru sólo se rió -vámonos Yoru, no hagamos esperar más a Amu

-Sí!! nya!!

No con verdadera intención el que Ikuto estuviese intentando sabotear a la pobre Amu, pero era una tradición que había empezado desde años atrás, fastidiarla y hacerla enojar le resultaba tan extremadamente divertido que simplemente no podía contenerse. Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, las cosas de algún modo se habían logrado tranquilizar. Por fortuna -gracias a Rima-, tanto mostrarle al rey de Platino las tierras del reino, le habían permitido a Amu estar lejos de dicho rey y no tener que pasar por la verguenza de explicarse por aquél malentendido; aunque, por otra parte, el tiempo se había terminado y Amu tenía que verse ahora con el mismo para hacer formal la introducción entre ambos jóvenes. Después de todo, el compromiso seguía en pie.

Ikuto por su parte, había tenido que salir a una de las islas de fortuna durante esos días en compañía de Kuukai, para arreglar algunos disturbios ocurridos contra Easter. Había alcanzado a regresar la noche anterior, a sabiendas de que al día siguiente se daría el encuentro entre ambos herederos (Rima había hecho una excelente labor en mantenerlo informado, después de todo, fue su idea el mantener a Tadase lejos de Amu mientras Ikuto se encontraba ausente). Amu requeriría de nuevo de sus servicios para vestirla con otro de los tantos elaborados vestidos que Yaya se divertía pidiendo para ella.

Con ágiles movimientos, tanto Yoru como Ikuto se introdujeron en la habitación de Amu a través del balcón.

-¡¡Amu chan!! -escucharon gritar a Ran y de inmediato dirigieron la vista hacia la misma.

Ikuto tuvo que contenerse la carcajada. Frente a él, se encontra Amu tirada, literalmente, sobre el suelo, mientras intentaba por todos los medios sacar la cabeza de la prisión creada por dicha vestimenta. Yoru por su parte no pudo contener su risa, evidenciando su presencia para las dos chicas.

-Hya! -suspiró aliviada Amu en cuanto logró sacar la cabeza y su brazo derecho por el orificio destinado para la misma, sin embargo, al hacerlo, los botones del frente del vestido se abrieron de golpe, revelando el pecho de la joven detrás de un fondo de tirantes de lino.

-¿Problemas para vestirte Amu? -le habló Ikuto divertido y ella le devolvió la mirada molesta -¿o es que tratas de hacerme una propuesta indecorosa?

Ikuto miraba divertido el esfuerzo inútil de la joven por cubrirse el cuerpo, Yoru le acompañaba en la diversión riendo por lo bajo

-Amu chan -Ran miraba preocupada a su dueña, mientras que ésta tenía el rostro en el colmo de la vergüenza y el enojo.

-Grrrr...

La joven apretaba los dientes y fruncía el seño, su cuerpo se sacudía en los pequeños temblores del enojo, sus cachetes estaban inflados ante la molestia, coloreados del característico rojo carmesí.

-¡Tú! -rugió ella señalándolo con el dedo, el aludido simplemente enarcó una ceja interrumpiéndose en su risa -¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -le acusó y él la miró desaprovatoriamente

-¿Mi culpa?, eres tú la que a sus trece años de edad aún no sabe la forma correcta de vestirse -señaló él

Amu desvió la vista avergonzada, respirando hondo antes de volverle a hablar, ésta vez intentando sonar amable

-Entonces, ¿no vas a ayudarme?

Su voz era apenada y hasta cierto punto suplicante, pero quizá no lo suficiente para convencer al chico, quien desvió la vista de ella en modo indignado

-¿Por qué debería? -inquirió él con desinterés, Amu sintió la venita del enojo saltarle a la frente, pero aún así intentó controlarse, sabiendo que sin su ayuda no habría forma de que pudiera vestirse

-¿Por favor? -le pidió

Ikuto suspiró con cansancio, ella le miró a la expectativa de que fuera a decir que sí. El muchacho caminó hasta la cama de Amu, sentándose sobre la misma, cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera cabilando la respuesta que iba a darle, mientras que los nervios se comían a la pobre chica.

-Ya que me lo pides tú... -comenzó, y los ojos de Amu y Ran se iluminaron con esperanza. Ikuto abrió los ojos entonces y le miró directamente -...No -declaró con una media sonrisa

Sobra decir que la esperanza tanto de Amu como de Ran se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Ikuto sonrió complacido

-¿Cómo que no? -le reclamó ella subiendo el tono de su voz

-Ya te lo dije. No -volvió a repetir divertido, dejándose caer por completo sobre la cama, acomodándose en la misma dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

-¡¡Ikuto!! -volvió a rugir Amu

-¡¡Amu chan, trata de calmarte!! -rogó Ran

-¡¡Pero...!! -intentó retobar pero Yoru, que flotaba simulando estar recostado en una cama invisible, le interrumpió

-Si quieres que Ikuto te ayude tendrás que darle algo a cambio nya

-¿Algo a cambio? -murmuró Amu, sorprendida de que por primera vez, el chico esperase un pago por sus servicios

-Así es nya -respondió Yoru divertido, la siguiente broma acababa de empezar.

Amu miró a Ikuto inquisitoriamente, tratando de descubrir qué podría querer el chico. Éste, al sentir la mirada de la misma, abrió los ojos para mirarle y sonreirle con ese gesto tan característico de él.

-Así es Amu, si quieres que te ayude, convénceme para que lo haga -le insinuó y las mejillas de ella se colorearon al instante

-¿Q,qué intentas s,sugerir? -tartamudeó ella nerviosamente, deseando no haber hecho la pregunta al notar que la sonrisa de él crecía en esa mueca maliciosamente seductora y satisfecha

-¿Tú qué crees Amu? -su voz salió algo ronca pero exquisitamente seductora, mientras palmeaba el espacio vacío en la cama al lado de él, dejando en claro sus segundas intenciones

-¡Pervertido! -gritó ella tan pronto comprendió las indirectas del chico gato

-Ji ji ji -Yoru reía complacido, molestar a Amu era tan divertido porque la chica se enojaba con demasiada facilidad

Amu se giró en son de molestia, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo sabía, tendré que vestirme yo sola -declaró molesta

-¿Eh? -Ikuto decidió seguir empujando un poco más -Creí que estaba más que claro que eres incapaz de hacerlo, desde que me rogaste a mí el que lo hiciera

-¡¡No estaba rogando!! -retobó ella -te pedí un favor que es diferente

-Hum... -Él enserió su expresión mirándola detenidamente, la chica volvió a ruborizarse al sentir encima su atención

-¿Q,qué me estás mirando?

-Nada en lo absoluto -respondió él luciendo algo aburrido y luego su expresión cambió a una de burla -simplemente pensaba en que sería una buena idea el poder guardar este día en un recuerdo

-¿Un recuerdo? -las palabras de él la desorientaron -¿y eso por qué? -la sonrisa de él se amplió más

-No todos los días, la Joker decide presentarse a medio vestir en frente de toda la corte real -se burló y en cuestión de segundos Amu estalló en cólera dispuesta a matar a dicho felino

-¡¡IKUTO!! -gruñó furiosa, el aludido simplemente la ignoró, Yoru se veía ligeramente asustado

-¡¡Amu chan!! -le llamó Ran intentando por todos los medios impedir el que su dueña cometiera asesinato -¡¡Trata de detente, sólo está intentando provocarte!!

Las palabras de la chara al parecer surtieron el efecto esperado, pues Amu se detuvo al instante al tiempo en que una idea brilló en su cabeza. Ran suspiró aliviada al sentir que su dueña recobraba la cordura, aunque el alivio no le duró mucho tiempo

-Je...je, je, je -Amu rió con malicia y Ran tuvo un mal presentimiento -Tienes razón Ikuto -declaró segura con aire digno, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte del chico -no tiene caso que vaya a medio vestir, sería de mal gusto -la risa se notaba en cada acorde de su voz, por lo que Ikuto se irguió sobre la cama sintiendo el mismo mal presentimiento que Ran, Amu dirigió la vista hacia dicha chara -Ran -le habló mientras se bajaba la manga del mal puesto vestido -¿me ayudas?

-¡¡¡¿Eeeeh?!!! -tanto Yoru como Ran saltaron sorprendidos, entendiendo los planes de la chica

-Pero Amu chan -intentó Ran razonar con ella mirando de reojo a Ikuto, cuyo semblante se había fruncido

-Ay, no te preocupes por él -le interrumpió Amu con tono despreocupado -después de todo con alguien tenemos que practicar ¿o no?

Ran sudó frío, no gustándole para nada el rumbo que estaba siguiendo el asunto.

-Amu chan -se lamentó sintiendose sin escapatoria alguna

-Oye -le habló Ikuto sintiéndose de pronto molesto, pero Amu hizo como que no le oía

-Deja de quejarte Ran y ayúdame a quitarme esto -le ordenó, Ran hizo como le indicó y en un instante Amu permanecía de pie vestida únicamente con el delgado y fino fondo de lino, que le cubría tan sólo dos manos arriba de la rodilla -¡¡mucho mejor!! -exclamó aliviada, como si de pronto se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Amu? -le advirtió Ikuto con la reciente molestia remarcada en cada una de sus palabras

-¿Qué crees que pretendo? -le dijo ella divertida, estaba disfrutando el hacerlo enfadar -tengo una reunión a la cual asistir, toda la corte me está esperando, ¿no es así Ran? -le preguntó sonriendo inocentemente a la chara

-Ha,hai... -quien asintió nerviosamente y con algo de pena

-¿No estarás pensando en bajar así? -volvió a advertirle él poniéndose en pie al instante

-¿Y por qué no? -respondió divertida, esperaba justamente esa reacción -tú mismo lo inquiriste ¿o no?

La mirada de Amu sin duda alguna lo estaba retando, al igual en que lo hacía su sonrisa. Ikuto apretó los dientes y las manos se le cerraron en puños. Amu estaba por demás divertida, tanto, que decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

-Me preguntó qué pensará Tadase kun cuando me vea -La vena saltó al instante en la frente de Ikuto, quien no pasó por alto el honorífico que ella había usado para referirse al mini rey

-¡Ikuto/Amu chan! -ambos charas gritaron alarmadamente al mismo tiempo, temerosos de lo que pudiera ocurrir

-Tadase uh? -musitó las palabras en tono fúnebre, mientras su mirada se escondía detrás de sus mechones azules, su cuerpo sacudiéndose en temblores

-¿No habrás olvidado que tenemos una reunión privada o si? -inquirió ella presionándolo más, disponiéndose a encaminarse a la salida de la habitación -tengo que disculparme con él -le dijo en tono inocente, luego, volteó su rostro mirándole por encima del hombro derecho -me pregunto si deberé decirle... -su sonrisa se ensanchó -O,ne,ga,i (por favor)

Con eso bastó para hacer explotar el mundo de él.

Su voz había salido en algo incluso más bajo que un susurró, era como si hubiera suspirado la palabra, de una forma tan deliciosamente seductora y tan dolorosamente lenta, que la paciencia de él terminó por abandonar cada rincón de su cuerpo; Amu se giró para seguir en su camino consciente de que él la miraba, cantoneando exquisitamente las caderas al andar.

-"¡¡Suficiente!!" -gritó Ikuto mentalmente

En tan sólo dos zancadas la alcanzó tomándola por el brazo y jalándola hacia él. Amu cayó de espaldas en el pecho de Ikuto quien le rodeó con sus brazos al instante, capturándola en el abrazo del que ella no tendría oportunidad de zafarce.

-¡Ikuto! -el aliento de Amu quedó capturado después de soltar el nombre del muchacho. El brazo derecho de él le rodeaba por debajo de los hombros, apretando ligeramente la base de los senos de ella, su brazo izquierdo le rodeaba la cintura a medias, pues estaba peligrosamente inclinado hacia la pierna derecha de la chica, casi rozando con el dorso del dedo meñique aquélla área tan sensible

-Aaah -Yoru y Ran miraban emocionados la escena, por una vez ambos estaban igual de rojos que la pobre Amu

-¿Qué te crees provocándome de esa manera? -le gruñó él al oído, el tono ronco de su voz sincronizado con su aliento cálido en el cuello de la chica, lograron traer esa corriente eléctrica que se disparaba por todo el cuerpo de la misma

-Ikuto -susurró

-¿Realmente crees que voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente para que te veas con ése mini rey? -él sonreía con malicia y ella sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse al sentirle apretarle más fuerte.

Le sintió arrastrarle de nuevo hacia la cama. Cerró los ojos permitiéndole el que le hiciera lo que quisiera, feliz y satisfecha del curso que estaban tomando las cosas. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada en cuanto él la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama, deslizando sus brazos lenta y cuidadosamente del cuerpo de ella, la tela de la sábana, la fue rodeando cada vez más y más, hasta que sintió el apretón de quien hace un fuerte nudo

-"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Amu abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que algo no estaba bien, de pronto no podía mover los brazos, al girar la vista sobre su cuerpo lo halló al mismo amarrado con la sábana de la cama

-Bien, todo listo -exclamó Ikuto satisfecho

-¿Por qué demonios me amarraste? -le reclamó obviamente insatisfecha y decepcionada -Creí que... -su voz se ahogó al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¿Eh? -Ikuto le miró con divertida sospecha -¿No estarías pensando en algo pervertido? ¿O sí Amu?

-¡¡Claro que no!! -le contestó molesta y avergonzada, con la cara completamente roja, sintiéndose tonta por haber caído de nuevo en una de las provocaciones del chico, justo cuando creyó que por una vez ella ganaría la contienda, Ikuto soltó una risotada -De cualquier manera no puedo moverme, ¿cómo esperas que vaya a la reunión así?

-¿Qué no escuchaste cuando te dije que no te dejaría ir con esa pinta?

-Eso es una cosa, pero ésta es otra!! -le reclamó -estaba bromeando tonto!!, de por si ya voy retrasada, cómo piensas solucionar esto? -su enojo pasó a convertirse en frustración -esto es el colmo, el vestido está estropeado y no hay forma de que pueda llegar a tiempo esta vez

"Entonces cambia"

-Gracias Ran, pero no creo que tus habilidades me salven esta vez -suspiró Amu con una media sonrisa

-Yo no fuí quien habló Amu chan -respondió la chara

-¿Eh? -Tanto Amu como Ikuto le miraron confundidos

-Ikuto, el huevo azul de nuevo!! -le alarmó Yoru

Dicho huevo, volvió a sacudirse hasta partirse por la mitad, dejando libre a una pequeña chara vestida en tonos azules

-¿Otro chara? -cuestionó Ikuto algo sorprendido

-Soy el lado creativo de Amu chan, Miki -informó la pequeña sacandó un pincel algo grande para alguien de su tamaño, agitándolo al gritar -"Cambio de personalidad"

Al instante en que dijo ésas palabras la expresión de Amu cambió, sonriendo de forma tranquila, la sábana que la tenía prisionera fue suavisándose hasta deshacer el amarre en la chica; Miki volvió a sacudir su pincel y al instante la sábana se transformó alrededor del cuerpo de Amu formando un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco con encaje rojo y moños del mismo tono, la falda del mismo le llegaba dos dedos por debajo de la rodilla, marcando un estilo totalmente diferente al que Yaya forzaba a Amu a vestir.

Cuando la transformación terminó, Amu no daba crédito a lo que veía, al igual que Ikuto. El vestido se amoldaba tan perfectamente al cuerpo de la chica, que por una vez se notaban los atributos de la chica sin ser escandaloso ni provocativo, ni mucho menos aniñado como para que no se note que era una hermosa jovencita, para nada una niña.

-Es hermoso -murmuró Amu casi sin aliento

-Amu chan, te ves preciosa -exclamó Ran feliz -¿verdad que sí Yoru?

-Mm -asintió el felino y luego miró a su dueño -¿verdad que sí Ikuto? ¿Ikuto?

Ikuto se había quedado congelado, mirando con deleite a su Amu; para él siempre había lucido hermosa, pero esta vez su belleza brillaba como nunca antes.

-¿Me veo bien? -le preguntó Amu con rubor en sus mejillas, olvidándose por completo de su enojo anterior. Ikuto salió de su trance y respondió desviando la mirada

-Sí

El rostro de Amu se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Miki eres sorprendente!! -le dijo a su chara azul, la aludida asintió con dignidad

-Déjaselo todo a Miki, ahora que yo estoy aquí ya no tendrás problemas para vestirte -declaró contenta al igual que Ran

Sin embargo, sus palabras trajeron una emoción distinta para el muchacho que permanecía de pie a su lado.

-Gracias Miki, ahora no tendré problemas -asintió Amu

-En vista de que ya no me necesitarás -habló Ikuto atrayendo la atención de todos, Yoru se percató de la molestia y el tono herido en su voz, al igual que Amu -supongo que finalmente puedo irme -declaró y se dirigió a la entrada con aire molesto -Yoru, vámonos

-Ikuto! -Yoru salió detrás de él

La puerta se cerró de nuevo. Amu permaneció de pie mirando el lugar en el que él antes había estado.

Otra vez las cosas se habían complicado por causa de una de sus charas.

Y otra vez, no podía realmente culparla, puesto que no había hecho nada malo.

-¿Amu chan? -le habló Miki

-¿Te encuentras bien Amu chan? -le preguntó Ran

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Amu por fin reaccionó.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Logrando el que su grito se oyera por toooodo el castillo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIEMPRE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS A MÍ??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

Estaba nervioso porque finalmente conocería en persona a la Joker. No era que hubiese olvidado cómo lucía la misma, pero durante esos tres días la reina Rima se había encargado de dejarle bien en claro que ésa no era Amu, al menos no la verdadera (y encima le había insinuado que la culpa era suya, según Rima seguramente el mal control sobre el poder de la llave había alterado el del candado, haciendo que su querida Amu chan actuara de esa manera; sí, no podía haber otra explicación).

Tadase esperaba tranquilo en la pequeña antesala en la que se reuniría con Amu. El rey Nagihiko había insistido en que los charas no estuviesen presentes para evitar otro posible malentendido con algúncambio de personalidad. Según él, ambos jóvenes debían de conocer a la imagen verdadera del otro; además le había informado del reciente despertar de Ran y de lo difícil que le resultaba a Amu tener control sobre la imperactiva chica. Tadase no objetó, y Kiseki por una vez pareció entender la seriedad del asunto, dejó solo a su amo mientras se dedicaba a instalarse en su nuevo castillo.

Tadase sonrió al recordar aquéllo. Sin duda alguna Kiseki hacía las cosas más divertidas y esperaba ansiosamente por el día en que él pudiera heredar el valor de su chara. Suspiró con tristeza después de ése pensamiento. Si fuera por él, habría preferido quedarse en Platino, lejos de aquella tontería de comprometerse con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Suspiró de nuevo esta vez con cansancio, no había solución, pensó; su hermano Tsukasa no había resultado ser el dueño de la Dumpty Key, pues aunque su chara despertó, jamás fue capaz de hacer cambio de personalidad a diferencia de Tadase, cuyo chara despertó de su sueño cuando el niño tomó la Dumpty Key por simple travesura. De haber sabido que aquello ocurriría se habría mantenido lejos de la llave. Bueno, quizá no después de todo, ya que gracias a eso podía pasar sus días en compañía de Kiseki.

El joven respiró hondo dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón. Qué laberinto, pensaba.

-Desearía no haberlo hecho, al mismo tiempo en que no me arrepiento -se dijo.

De pronto, la puerta de la entrada se abrió revelando a la mismísima Joker. Tadase se irguió en su asiento de nuevo para recibir a la misma.

-Con permiso -dijo Amu en cuanto entró

-Ah!, Tú debes ser Hinamori Amu, la Joker soberana de Fortuna -le dijo él sonriendo y su sonrisa logró ruborizar un poco a la chica

-Sí, así es -asintió mienntras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

No sabiendo que decir en ese momento, el silencio los envolvió sin remedio alguno. Era incómodo para ambos aunque de formas distintas.

-Este... -Amu se animó a romper el silencio, Tadase la miró esperando a que continuara -lamento el incidente anterior -le dijo -lo que sucedió fue que uno de mis charas despertó y me obligó a cambiar de personalidad. Lo lamento, en realidad las palabras iban dirigidas para otra persona

-No te preocupes -le sonrió de forma honesta y ella se asombró por la comprensión y amabilidad tanto en la expresión como en las palabras del chico -puedo entender cómo te sentías, después de todo fue lo mismo por mi lado. Toda esta cultura la verdad me molesta un poco

-También a ti? -las palabras de él terminaron llenándola de ánimo, el chico asintió -fiuuu -suspiró ella -creí que yo era la única comportándose como una niña -él se rió por su comentario

-creo que de algún modo ambos lo somos -le dijo

-tienes razón -asintió ella también riendo -la verdad es que creí que todo esto sería más difícil, aunque de alguna manera también creía que sería demasiado fácil

-Te entiendo, si alguien me hubiese dicho que tendría que comprometerme, habría renunciado a la corona en cuanto tuve oportunidad de hacerlo

-Verdad! -exclamó divertida

-Pero al final no hay solución -declaró él sonriendo tristemente -como soberanos, nuestro deber es ver primero por la gente a la que gobernamos, esto es necesario para terminar con la reina

-Eso, es cierto -aceptó ella sintiendo la misma tristeza que él

-Es triste y frustrante -le dijo él -pero creo que con tu ayuda nuestro corazón se hará más fuerte y podremos terminar con esta guerra. Ansió el que llegue el final de todo esto.

Amu no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable, lo había juzgado incluso desde antes de conocerlo. En ese tiempo en el que estuvo con él conversando en la antesala, se había percatado de que en realidad no era para nada una mala persona, y que sin duda tenían más en común de lo que estaría dispuesta a aceptar. Ella sintió una gran admiración por la determinación que mostraba el chico y el aura cálida que desprendía su persona, una escencia brillante que sin duda sería capaz de eliminar cualquier oscuridad.

El tiempo de la reunión estaba por concluír. El hermano de Tadase, Tsukasa, no tardaría en entrar en la habitación para dar como terminado el encuentro. Amu suspiró después de que ambos congeniaran en que había sido una buena experiencia el conocerse.

-Realmente, eres como un príncipe después de todo -le dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Príncipe? -Pero eligió la palabra equivocada -¿Me acabas de llamar príncipe? -De pronto el cuerpo del chico comenzó a sacudirse en temblores, una pequeña coronita apareció sobre su cabeza y de inmediato el aura que desprendía cambió a otra totalmente opuesta -¡No me llames príncipe! -le gritó

-¿¡¡Eh!!? -Amu se sobresaltó al ver el cambio repentino en la actitud del chico

-hahahahaha, hahahahaha -el cual no paraba de reír con ese aire digno

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió, Tsukasa entró en la antesala presenciando el repentino suceso. Amu corrió hacia él, quien lucía bastante divertido.

-Ah! Ha pasado un buen rato desde que no vimos a nuestro lord -habló Tsukasa con su tono siempre amable -Cuando Tadase se vuelve así es imparable ¡qué emocionante!

-¿Emocionante dices? -se quejó Amu, Tadase de pronto se volvió hacia ella con ese peculiar aire digno

-Escúcha mi súbdita, no me llames con un nombre tan pequeño como príncipe, ¡es Rey! -le ordenó mientras volvía a reír como instantes atrás

-No me digan que el sueño de Tadase kun es... -comenzó Amu mientras Tsukasa reía divertido, Tadase fue quien le contestó

-Por supuesto, es la dominación del mundo!! -Amu sudó frío

-Eso es malvado, Tadase kun -le dijo casi sin aire

-No te preocupes Amu, volverá pronto a la normalidad -le aseguró Tsukasa

-¡¿No me digas que estás estimulando su codicia?! -le acusó ella de pronto perturbada

-Por supuesto, por eso estamos buscando activar el Humpty Dumpty -le respondió el hombre sonriendo

-¿Pero por qué? -volvió a inquirir ella sin llegar a comprenderlo

-Porque es divertido -le respondió

-¿Sólo por eso? -cuestionó ella incrédula

Tal como lo había dicho Tsukasa, Tadase volvió a la normalidad después de unos minutos. En cuanto el chico se dió cuenta de lo que había sucedido se sentó avergonzado sobre el sillón, con su cabeza recargada en sus manos

-Cuando cambio de personalidad me vuelvo así, lo siento, estás decepcionada ¿verdad Hinamori san?

-No, para nada, después de todo fue lo mismo conmigo -le dijo ella intentando animarlo

-La verdad es que no merezco ser el rey -le dijo él

-Es cierto, no es más que un niño penoso -le explicó Tsukasa al oído a la pelirosa -siempre se averguenza cuando está en frente de la audiencia

-¿De verdad? -exclamó ella incrédula al recordar que así justamente se sentía ella la mayor parte del tiempo, era bajo esas circunstancias que su fachada se activava-"Es lo mismo que conmigo"

-Deseo volverme fuerte para poder cambiar justamente eso -le dijo Tadase -fue cuando desee el poder tener más valor. Después de eso Kiseki nació

Los ojos de Amu se abrieron ante sus palabras, recordando a base de qué deseo había despertado Ran y muy probablemente también Miki

-"Fue lo mismo con él que como conmigo"-pensó para sí

Ahora entendía la razón por la que sus charas habían permanecido dormidas hasta entonces, suspiró mentalmente sintiéndose tranquila de que después de todo no hubiera sido por Tadase, ni por la llave, el que sus guardianas estuviesen despiertas ahora.

-Creo que, no eres tan malo después de todo -le dijo ella sonriendo honestamente provocando la admiración de Tadase

-Hinamori san -le dijo algo incrédulo por la comprensión de la chica

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no volvería a arrepentirse de haber tomado la llave en aquella ocasión.

***

-¿Tsukiyomi Utau?

Por otro lado (en el comedor), la reunión de los guardianes se llevaba a cabo mientras cada uno de ellos tomaba su desayuno. Yaya había sido quien había preguntado ante la declaración de Nagihiko sobre de que dos embajadores del reino Tsukiyomi llegarían a Fortuna ése día junto con la heredera al trono, Tsukiyomi Utau.

-Así es -asintió Nagi -al parecer vienen a confirmar que Tadase sea el verdadero dueño de la Dumpty Key

-Así que no somos los únicos que lo dudan uh -inquirió Ikuto quien estaba bebiendo tranquilamente su café, los demás sintieron la gotita de sudor caer por sus frentes, bueno todos salvo Rima y Yaya por supuesto; la primera porque pensaba igual que él y la segunda porque estaba muy entretenida jugando con su comida

-No sólo eso -prosiguió Nagihiko intentando obviar el comentario de Ikuto -si comprueban dicho hecho estarán esperando el que se les entregue lo estipulado en el contrato de hace diez años

-Podrías explicarnos al menos dicho contrato no? -le dijo Rima con su característico tono arisco -ya que muchos de nosotros no teníamos conciencia cuando dicho tratado se firmó

Nagihiko suspiró nerviosamente, bebiendo por completo su jugo en un sólo trago. Rima era difícil como siempre.

-Haaa -suspiró -como todos saben, hace catorce años hubo el primer conflicto entre Easter y Tsukiyomi, aunque el ataque no fue fuerte, el rey en turno Aruto Tsukiyomi desapareció en dicho conflicto sin dejar rastro alguno; cuatro años después estalló el segundo conflicto, sólo que esta vez también involucró al reino Platino. Por aquél entonces el candado estaba en el reino de Easter, fue el reino Tsukiyomi quien se enteró de dicho dato y nos informó al instante. Al saber que el Humpty Lock había por fin renacido, era la obligación del Joker el traerlo de regreso, nos aliamos a Tsukiyomi y salimos victoriosos en el conflicto pero...

-¿Pero? -preguntó Yaya emocionada de pronto por el relato, Kuukai decidió terminar la historia

-La llave se encontraba originalmente en el reino Tsukiyomi -tal declaración tomó desprevenidos a los guardianes -pero por alguna razón desconocida el rey Aruto Tsukiyomi la entregó a Tsukasa Hotori, rey de Platino; cuando el conflicto terminó el reino Tsukiyomi intentó recuperarla pero Fortuna intervino

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -cuestionó Ikuto de pronto -Si la llave era originalmente de otro reino, ¿por qué no devolvérsela?

-Porque para ese entonces, la llave ya había reaccionado con alguien -explicó Kuukai

-¿Con quién? -preguntó Yaya

-Hotori Tadase -respondió Nagihiko e Ikuto frunció el seño, Rima se percató de la expresión del chico y se animó a cuestionar

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con un tratado?

-Bueno -empezó Nagihiko algo inseguro de cómo explicarlo -al parecer la llave había reaccionado también antes, en manos de la misma Tsukiyomi Utau

-¿Eso es posible? -cuestionó Rima comenzando a dudar aún más de toda aquélla tradición

-En teoría lo es -respondió Kuukai -siempre y cuando la reacción del portador sea de un deseo fuerte, cuando hubo tal confusión sobre quién era el verdadero dueño, Fortuna accedió a fungir como juez cuando llegara el momento decisivo

-¿Y cuándo sería ese momento? -cuestionó Ikuto sintiéndose algo desesperado

-Cuando el dueño del Humpty Lock apareciera -concluyó el castaño

-Amu... -susurró Ikuto ante la realización

-Si el dueño del candado hubiera sido un chico, la llave habría pasado a manos de Utau, pero como la dueña era sin duda alguna una niña, la llave quedaba en manos de Tadase.

-Esto es absurdo -musitó Rima, Ikuto no podía haber estado más de acuerdo.

-Debido a que el reino Tsukiyomi siempre estuvo resguardado por el poder de la Dumpty Key -continuó Nagihiko con su explicación -si la llave quedaba fuera de su alcance el reino podía sufrir un colapso, fue por eso que Fortuna se comprometió a entregarle el mismo poder tan pronto como los dueños del Humpty Dumpty se juntaran

-¿Pero no es muy pronto? -cuestionó Yaya -ésos dos a penas se están conociendo, elegidos o no, aún es muy pronto para que se sincronicen -declaró

-Es cierto -apoyó Rima -ya que las charas de Amu no han despertado todas todavía

-Ahora pueden comprender el problema que se nos avecina -declaró Nagihiko y todos se sobresaltaron ante la realización -Fortuna debe cumplir con su palabra, de otro modo Tsukiyomi se inclinará hacia Easter -concluyó

Un silencio estremecedor llenó la sala. Todos se habían alarmado ante tal declaración. Ahora más que antes aquellos dos jóvenes debían unirse.

***

El cielo estaba completamente despejado ése día. Las gaviotas revoloteaban contentas mientras "pescaban" su comida. Las olas fuertes y reaceas se formaban en el mar para desaparecer como espuma en la playa.

Varios barcos arribaron al puerto de la bahí Fortuna. Entre ellos se encontraba el del reino Tsukiyomi.

-Bienvenidos!! -exclamaban los guardacostas a los recién llegados.

Las tres personas avanzaron sonrientes y con aire digno por el camino de madera del puerto. Tsukiyomi Utau lideraba el avance, seguida por Yuu Nikaidou y Yukari Sanjo, a su vez seguidos por una escolta real de su propio reino. Iru flotaba al lado de su ama, mientras que el otro huevo permanecia colgado del cinturón de la misma.

-jijiji, va a ser muy divertido -rió Iru y Utau asintió con ella tan pronto entraron a la ciudad Fortuna.

-Sí -asintió la chica rubio -Por fin hemos llegado. Sanjo san, Nikaidou san -ambos aludidos sonreían satisfactoriamente -es hora de actuar

Y sin más las tres figuras se adentraron camino al castillo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Salió algo más largo de lo que preví, y en realidad iba a ser mucho mucho más largo, pero nunca iba a terminar así que tuve que cortarlo... en fin, espero les haya gustado y sin tienen dudas ya saben dónde localizarme

Gracias por las correcciones que me mandaron en sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar la historia y tener mejores ideas!!!

ja ne!


	5. ¡¡Lunatic charm y Black Lynx!

Sorry por los problemas de escritura. En el capítulo anterior cuando Tadase está con Amu, quise poner "esto es necesario para terminar con la guerra" y en vez de eso salió "reina" (WTF?), no tengo la menor idea de cómo sucedió eso XD Realmente no sé porqué no guardaba los cambios bien la página, siempre me movía algunas expresiones y fue toda una lata intentando que quedara como quería, ojalá q en este caso sea la excepción.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Compromiso? ¡¡Lunatic charm y Black Lynx!!

Era exactamente el medio día, cuando las puertas del castillo Fortuna se abrieron para recibir a la embajada de Tsukiyomi. La escolta era algo pequeña, considerando que la de Platino había sido algo más grande y que Tsukiyomi solía ser un poco más extravagante; pero Yukari Sanjo había decidido que si iban a ganarse la confianza de Fortuna, debían al menos bajar sus estándares a un nivel más humilde y que demostrara confianza en su seguridad al estar en territorio extranjero.

Sin embargo, dicha acción también había provocado una mayor atención hacia la princesa de dicho reino, Tsukiyomi Utau. La chica era bastante hermosa, con sus dorados cabellos y sus misteriosos ojos color púrpura, sin duda era la mismísima encarnación de la diosa de la Luna.

Fueron recibidos por la misma corte real, siendo el rey y la reina los encargados de dirigir dicha bienvenida.

-Sean bienvenidos a Fortuna -hablaron al mismo tiempo Nagihiko y Rima, quienes esperaban con una sonrisa a los recién llegados, a la entrada del salón principal

-Gracias -respondió Utau devolviendo la sonrisa -Debo admitir que su reino es bastante bello

-Gracias, nos complace oír sus palabras -respondió Nagihiko -es una pena el que no hallamos tenido verdadero tiempo para prepararnos a su llegada

-Ah, lo sentimos por eso -se disculpó Nikaidou sonriendo nerviosamente -nos acordamos de enviar la notificación hasta que estuvimos a bordo del barco, de verdad lo sentimos

-No hay problema -respondió Rima con aire digno -no fue tan grande el inconveniente, considerando que están aquí por cuestiones más importantes que una simple visita

-Rima chan! -intento regañarla Nagihiko, como siempre, Rima se estaba saltando las formalidades para llegar directo al grano

-Está bien -respondió Utau con la misma expresión que la reina -a mí tampoco me gusta irme con rodeos -sus palabras volvieron tenso el ambiente, haciendo que se enseriasen todos los presentes -¿y bien?, ¿dónde está el chico?

-No hay razón para apresurarse

La atención se dirigió hacia el dueño de la voz, el recién llegado fue reconocido por la princesa

-¡Tsukasa san!

-Tadase estará aquí en un momento -sonrió con ternura -y sé que le dará mucho gusto verte, Utau chan

***

El encuentro había terminado bien y por fortuna, Amu había resultado ser tan encantadora como le había asegurado Kuukai, y no había tenido problema en congeniar con ella en casi todo; sin embargo, había sabido prestar atención y se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaban en el corazón de la chica, sin duda era algo pronto, pero estaba seguro en que no tardarían en darse cuenta los demás: ninguno de los dos (ni él ni Amu), estaban dispuestos a aceptar el compromiso.

-Haaa -suspiró con cansancio dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama, Kiseki flotó a su lado

-¿Qué pasa Tadase? -le cuestionó preocupado aunque sin borrar ese tono solemne -¿La Joker no resultó ser una buena aliada?

-Kiseki -le regañó -sabes que no debes referirte a ella de esa manera

-Hn -se bufó él -como el rey no debo de preocuparme por cosas tan triviales -Tadase sólo suspiró vencido

-El problema es que ambos estamos pensando en alguien más

-¿uh? -la curiosidad despertó en los ojos del chara -¿todavía sigues con lo mismo? Tsukasa dijo que no había otra solución más que ésta

-Eso lo sé, pero sigo creyendo que ésta no es la forma correcta en que deberían hacerse las cosas -le explicó -es obvio que Hinamori san tiene sentimientos por otra persona

-¿y qué con eso? -respondió con indiferencia -no importa lo mucho que intentes cambiarlo el resultado siempre será el mismo, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que activaría el Humpty Dumpty para acabar con la guerra?

Tadase le miró de reojo con la preocupación escrita en su rostro, y luego regresó la vista hacia el alto techo de su habitación mientras sopesaba la respuesta de su chara, viendo que no había ninguna otra opción asintió vencido

-Aa (sí) ...Pero, al final habría sido mejor no haber considerado la idea

-uh?

Kiseki le miró enarcando una ceja confundido, no era usual el escuchar a Tadase arrepentirse de algo, de modo que ésta era una nueva faceta para él. Conocía a Tadase mejor que nadie, después de todo en cierta forma eran el mismo ser, compartían la misma alma, así que sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo el que terminara aceptando el compromiso con la Joker. Kiseki conocía los gustos de su amo y no le fue tan difícil por tanto, el deducir que con el tiempo terminaría enamorado de ésta. Sin embargo, verlo en un estado tan pesimista era algo que no había considerado.

-Tadase... -quizo intentar razonar con él, pero el sonido de los golpes en la puerta le interrumpió

-Hotori san! -se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, Tadase se irguió al instante

-Adelante -dijo

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Kuukai con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro

-Siento molestarte a tan pocas horas después de tu encuentro con Amu

-No hay problema, ¿qué sucede?

-No sé muy bien cómo explicar esto -rió nervioso el castaño -pero, se te necesita en el salón de la corte

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No exactamente -volvió a reír -sólo Tsukiyomi Utau que pasaba por aquí para conocerte

-¡Tsukiyomi Utau! -tanto como Kiseki como Tadase exclamaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

-¿Le conoces?

-No realmente, sólo un poco -contestó el rubio con algo de irritación en su rostro -haaa -suspiró con pesadez -justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían volverse más complicadas

Tanto Utau como Tadase, se habían conocido de pequeños, cuando las relaciones entre sus familias iban viento en popa. La situación no había cambiado mucho en realidad, ya que nunca fueron verdaderos enemigos. A pesar de la presente guerra, el reino Tsukiyomi se había mantenido al margen, sin realmente participar en ella, de modo que no habían tenido comunicación con dicho reino a pesar de la cercanía que alguna vez tuvieron. Por otro lado, Tadase conocía el caracter complicado de Utau, de niños ella solía hacerlo llorar a él...

Y cuando la llave fue entregada a Tadase un año antes de que empezara la guerra, Utau por sí misma se la había declarado directamente a él diciéndo que no estaba dispuesta a perder ante él. De modo que no era de extrañarse el que ahora mismo Utau se encontrase ahí para saldar cuentas pendientes.

-Será mejor que vayamos de inmediato Tadase -le dijo Kiseki con la misma expresión que su amo, ya que él por su parte, tampoco tenía buena relación con la chara de Utau, Iru, quien se dedicaba a fastidiarlo la mayor parte del tiempo

-hai, hai -asintió resignado el rubio

Kuukai no sabía si preocuparse o reírse, pero qué importaba, al menos no era él el que estaba en medio de tanto conflicto, pensó.

***

-Aah, eso fue agotador -exclamó Amu mientras estiraba los brazos, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron en cuanto llegó a ésta.

-¡Amu chan, bienvenida! -exclamó Ran siempre animada

-¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con el príncipe? -cuestionó Miki con interés

-No estuvo tan mal -respondió Amu en su Cool & Spicy fachada, sus charas rieron ante su pequeño acto -por cierto, ¿se comieron la comida que les dejé?

-Sí -respondieron ambas

-el omelet relleno estuvo delicioso! -exclamó Ran

-pero es aburrido permanecer aquí Amu chan -retobó Miki -¿no podríamos ir a otro lugar?

-Supongo -respondió Amu mientras se pensó por un momento -¡ya sé! -exclamó tan pronto la idea se le vino a la mente -¿no les gustaría escuchar algo de música?

-uh? -las dos charas le miraron con curiosidad, Amu simplemente rió complacida

No tuvieron que preguntar absolutamente nada más, pues al instante su ama había salido de la habitación corriendo, diciéndoles que la siguieran y ellas así lo hicieron. Amu corrió por los pasillos con sus charas siguiéndole el paso flotando a cada uno de sus lados. Después de dar varias vueltas por los mismos y de subir y bajar escaleras, finalmente llegaron a una habitación al final del pasillo, la puerta estaba finamente tallada con imágenes que evidenciaban que el salón era un aula de música. Aún estando a puertas cerradas y estando ellas afuera de la habitación, pudieron apreciar el exquisito sonido de las notas producidas por un violín.

-¡Ah! -exclamaron ambas charas

-¡Qué hermoso sonido! -Amu las miró satisfecha, mientras la sonrisa invadía su rostro

-Y todavía hay más -les dijo -¿qué dicen, les gustaría entrar? -las charas asintieron animadas

Amu no demoró más y abrió la puerta del salón, tomando exclusivo cuidado en no emitir sonido y prevenir así el que la música se parase por la introducción.

-¡Ooh! -Ran y Miki estaban sorprendidas con la vista que tenían frente así

-Les dije que valía la pena

El sonido era exquisito y hermoso. La textura fina de las notas al ser tocadas en cada acorde dado por el músico, quien era nada más y nada menos que el chico gato, se podían apreciar una a una envueltas en una mística que parecía imposible. Tanto Amu como las charas, miraban en deleite la muestra de talento por parte del muchacho. La expresión calmada en su rostro mientras tocaba la encantadora melodía, era como si en cada acorde pusiera parte de su alma hasta entregarla por completo; la postura elegante del muchacho, resplandeciendo por los finos rayos del sol que entraban a través del enorme ventanal, el suave viento elevando las cortinas como si bailasen al ritmo de la melodía, gustosas de poder ser partícipes de tal honor; todo combinaba a la perfección, provocando el que las expectadoras pudiesen sentir el cálido sentimiento en sus pechos.

Amu se dejó envolver en la melodía, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar aún más de la misma. Siempre que escuchaba tocar a Ikuto, sus deseos bailaban en su mente en forma de fantasías, sueños en los que pasaba el tiempo con él sin tener que preocuparse del resto del mundo. Ella sabía que podía pasar el resto de su vida así, simplemente a su lado escuchándole tocar el violín para ella.

La melodía terminó antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta, demasiado sumergidas aún en la magia de la misma. Yoru, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido desapercibido, salió de su lugar de descanso (el piano), para flotar directo hacia las intrusas.

-Parece que te ganaste expectadoras nya

-Ah Yoru! -exclamó Amu tan pronto salió de su ensoñación

Ikuto se dedicó a guardar su violín en el estuche del mismo y luego se dirigió hacia la pelirosa

-Acosándome como siempre, Amu -le sonrió con malicia provocando el que la chica se sonrojara

-No estaba acosándote, ése es tu trabajo! -se defendió

-Eeeh! -sonrió él más ampliamente -lo que significa que no tienes problemas con que lo haga

-¡No estaba insinuando eso! -le dijo aún más sonrojada, Ikuto simplemente se rió al igual que Yoru, la niña gruñó

-¡Amu chan! -sus charas volvieron a la tarea de mantenerla tranquila

-Pero el concierto ya se terminó -declaró Ikuto cerrando el estuche del violín y disponiendose a salir de la habitación, dejando a una confusa y desilusionada Amu

-¡Eh?!, pero si acabo de llegar -le dijo

-Eso es tu problema no el mío cierto? -le respondió con indiferencia -además es tu culpa por llegar tarde, ¿te divertiste con el mini rey?

-¿A qué viene eso? -cuestionó ella confusa

-Podría ser que... -comenzó Miki

-Ikuto está celoso? -terminó Ran

-Hn -se burló el chico gato -es imposible sentir celos de alguien tan poco avispada como Amu

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! -le gritó molesta

-¡Amu chan! -volvieron a gritar preocupadas las charas al igual

-jijiji -Yoru simplemente rió

-Para que lo sepas mañana cumplo catorce años, de modo que dentro de poco dejaré de ser una niña -le dijo aún molesta

-Dices eso, pero tu pecho sigue igual de pequeño que el año pasado ¿o me equivoco? -le provocó e instintivamente Amu se llevó los brazos al pecho para cubrirlo

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!

-Claro que lo es -le interrumpió sonriendo burlonamente, mientras descansaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca -después de todo pude verlo hace unos días

-¡¡osea que sí estabas espiando!! -le acusó señalándole con el dedo

-Ya te dije que fue tu culpa por desvestirte a medio cuarto, cuando sabías de antemano que yo iba a llegar en cualquier momento -se defendió -¿por qué no mejor admites que lo hiciste a propósito?

-Serás!!!

-Igual no importa -volvió a interrumpirle -sin importar cuánta leche bebas tu pecho no se hará más grande

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-le reclamó -además aún es algo pronto para que mi cuerpo se desarrolle a ése punto -le retobó haciendo un puchero -pero ya verás cuando sea una completa adolescente, mis pechos serán tan grandes que terminarás rogando a mis pies el que te los enseñe

-¡Amu chan! -de nuevo las charas fueron las primeras en darse cuenta del hilo de tonterías que su ama estaba diciendo al pillar en la trampa del chico

-¿Qué caso tiene rogar si de todos modos no vas a enseñármelos? -se bufó él y ella sintió el enojo abrumarle el cuerpo

-¡¡Eres un pervertido!!

-Pero no puedes negar que tengo razón -inquirió él

-¿qué tratas de decir?

-muchas chicas se ponen relleno en esa área para simular cierto tamaño, gracias a la ropa no hay forma de comprobar que sean verdaderas sino hasta la intimidad -le explicó y luego sonrió con malicia -de modo que no hay forma de que te crea hasta que no lo compruebe por mi mismo

-Ikuto!!

-igual no tiene remedio -Se giró dándole la espalda a la chica -con seguridad tú terminarás siendo igual que ellas al ver que no te crecen como te gustaría

Amu sacudió su cuerpo en temblores, cuando el enojo por fin se apoderó por completo de ella, gruñía por lo bajo e Ikuto simplemente se dedicó a esperar a que el pez picara en el anzuelo que había lanzado

-Te provaré que no es así!!! -y tal como lo predijo Amu cayó al instante, rayos era tan sencillo, se burló mentalmente

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AMU CHAN!!!!!!!! -gritaron Ran y Miki al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho su Amu

-¡¡¡OOOOHHH!!!! -Yoru no podía estar más divertido por el rumbo que estaban siguiendo los hechos

Ikuto se giró entonces de nuevo hacia ella, y con aire complacido, seguro y satisfecho, caminó en su dirección como si estuviera acechando a su presa; el sonrojo llegó a las mejillas de la chica pero aún así se mantuvo firme frente a él. Ikuto bajó su rostro a la altura de ella.

-Es un trato Amu -le dijo sonriendo tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha, para impedir el que la chica mirara a otra parte -cuando llegue el momento yo seré quien juzgue tu madurez y decidiré si tienen el tamaño correcto o no

-Ah!.................................................

Y finalmente, la chica comprendió en lo que se había metido.

-...

-Diste tu palabra, y como la Joker, debes cumplirla -se rió, irguiéndose de nuevo para salir de la habitación -vámonos Yoru

-Sí, nya!! -exclamó el mismo volvando hacia su amo, quien se detuvo antes de salir del aula -por cierto, baja al salón de la corte, parece que tenemos invitados -le informó -que tengas buen día Amu -y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Amu chan -le habló Ran con preocupación, la aludida permanecía literalmente petrificada con la expresión perdida y el rostro blanco cual si fuera un fantasma

-Parece que perdió la vida -informó Miki

Al instante después de las palabras de Miki, el alma de Amu salió por su boca elevandose lentamente mientras hablaba

-Estoy bien... totalmente bien

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahh!!! -gritaron las charas

-¡¡¡Amu resiste!!!

***

Por su parte, Tadase y Kuukai habían llegado a la reunión celebrada en el salón de la corte. Cada guardian en su respectivo lugar en el mismo, Tsukasa permanecía al lado de Tadase, mientras que Sanjo y Nikaidou estaban a cada lado de Utau.

-¡Vaya encantadora sorpresa! -exclamó Tsukasa -te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita Utau chan

-Hai, encantada -respondió ella algo apenada

-Éste es mi hermano, Tadase -le señaló -Utau ya le conocía, pero se los presento ahora de manera formal frente a la embajada Tsukiyomi

-Es un placer -respondieron Sanjo y Nikaidou

-El placer es mío -respondió Tadase con el semblante solemne y serio

La puerta se abrió entonces revelando a Ikuto seguido de una no muy contenta Amu

-Perdón por la interrupción -se disculpó la pelirosa

-Ah! justo a tiempo -exclamó Nagihiko dirigiéndose a ella -Ella es nuestra soberana, Hinamori Amu, nuestra Joker

Amu, al percatarse de la atención que tenía, se apresuró a saludar con nerviosismo; mientras que Ikuto se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente sin mucho entusiasmo ni interés

-Hola, es toda una agradable sorpresa el recibirlos aquí, sean bienvenidos -sonrió

-Muchas gracias Joker san -respondió Nikaidou

-Por cierto, ¿esto significa que habrá una unión con el reino Tsukiyomi también? -preguntó Amu mientras tomaba asiento en su silla, Ikuto estaba a su lado

-No exactamente -respondió Nikaidou -como sabrá nuestro reino se ha mantenido fuera de esta guerra, ya que aún seguimos algo débiles por el último enfrentamiento hace 10 años. Eso, y la desaparición del rey en turno, Tsukiyomi Aruto

-Nuestro reino aún no está en condiciones de respaldarle en la lucha -le explicó Sanjo -pero como en el tratado firmado de entonces, hemos venido hasta aquí para conocer al portador de la Dumpty Key y a la dueña del Humpty Lock

-Ara, no esperaba que fueran a tener una reacción tan rápida -exclamó Tsukasa en tono amable

-Esperamos que entienda Tsukasa sama -habló Utau -no dudamos de sus predicciones, ya que siempre han sido acertadas. Pero nuestro reino requiere de dicho poder para regenerarse -le explicó suplicante, mientras que Tsukasa entrecerró la mirada analizándola aunque sin dejar de sonreír con el gesto amable

-No entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere -dijo Amu

-Te lo diré, originalmente la Dumpty Key se encontraba en el reino Tsukiyomi -le dijo Utau

-Eh?! -tanto Amu como sus charas se exaltaron

-¡mentira! -dijo Ran

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? -inquirió con algo de molestia Utau -Candado y llave, una tierra sumergida en sol y la otra en luz de luna; no hay otro lugar mejor para dicho par

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué el reino Platino la tiene? -cuestionó la pelirosa

-Realmente no importa el lugar en el que se encuentre si nadie alli es capaz de activarlo. -le explicó Tsukasa siempre en tono amable -Tanto la llave como el candado responden cada uno a un sólo dueño, independientemente del reino del que provengan.

-En otras palabras no hay duda de que la llave sea de Hotori kun -afirmó Nagihiko

-Puede decirse -aceptó Tsukasa sin dejar de sonreír

-Aún así, nosotros accedimos a entregar la llave siempre y cuando se nos diera a cambio el mismo poder -señaló Sanjo

-Lo sabemos, pero por el momento no es posible -respondió Kuukai -Es muy pronto para que el poder del Humpty Dumpty se active, la Joker es muy joven aún -explicó

De inmediato la atención de Utau se dirigió hacia la pelirosa

-¿Cuántos años tienes niña?

-¿eh?!, trece, pero cumpliré los catorce mañana -respondió algo exaltada por la fiereza en la mirada de la chica de ojos púrpura

-a mí no me parece tan pequeña -inquirió en son de molestia dicha chica

-la edad y la madurez no siempre van de la mano, Utau chan -le dijo Kuukai sonriendo confiadamente

-Por otro lado ¿cuál es la relación de él con Fortuna? -cuestionó mirando directamente a Ikuto, quien permanecía con la atención en otra parte -Él no parece ser nativo de aquí

-De eso no estamos muy seguros -dijo Yaya sonriente -gatito ha viajado mucho

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó Nikaidou tomando interés de pronto por la provenencia del chico

-Ikuto san fue encontrado hace catorce años a las orillas de la playa Amuleto, al parecer fue el sobreviviente de un naufragio -explicó Nagihiko

-¿Un naufragio? -cuestionó Utau con aún más interés

-¿Hace catorce años?, ¿no fue eso cuando el primer incidente de Easter ocurrió? -le preguntó Sanjo a Nikaido pero Ikuto respondió antes de que el hombre de gafas lo hiciera

-Así es, ¿y?, ¿qué con eso? -su tono era por demás enfadado, no gustándole la atención que de pronto le daban, él no era la razón por la que estaban ahí después de todo

-¡Ikuto, no seas irrespetuoso! -le regañó Amu

-Te equivocas, son ellos quienes lo están siendo -respondió él sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Utau, ella le mantuvo firme la mirada -¿Qué importa de dónde provenga? Soy de Fortuna ahora y eso es lo único que importa

-¿Y si no lo fueras? -le retó Utau, e Ikuto no pudo evitar el sobresaltarse interiormente por la pregunta de ella, después de todo él mismo se lo había preguntado hacia un tiempo -Originalmente en ese incidente se vieron involucrados Easter, Platino y Tsukiyomi. Dime, ¿de verdad no te interesa saber de dónde provienes?

-Aquí está de donde provengo -respondió él con el mismo tono fiero, y sin despegar la mirada de la chica rubia, tomó la mano de Amu en la suya -Mi lugar está aquí, junto a Amu, no me interesa nada más, éste es mi hogar ahora

-Ikuto...! -Amu no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras del chico, sonrió segundos después mirando la mano de él sobre la suya, sus mejillas llenas del característico tono rojo

-No nos pongamos tensos -habló Rima con aire digno, no le gustaba para nada el que la situación se tornara en una riña, así que se dispuso a poner los puntos sobre las ies -lo importante es que ustedes corroboren lo que vinieron a comprobar, y por otro lado, debemos buscar una solución para el tratado firmado anteriormente.

Todos asintieron, a pesar de Utau e Ikuto mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos más, mientras que Amu seguía sonrojada con la mirada fija en aquella mano tan varonil que rodeaba la suya por debajo de la mesa.

La reunión siguió sin mayores problemas ni interrupciones. Muchas posibles soluciones habían sido discutidas, pero por alguna razón ninguna parecía ser la adecuada. Al final se decidió que se discutiría el asunto por más tiempo. Después de todo, al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de la Joker, por lo que durante una pequeña temporada, Tsukiyomi y Platino permanecerían en Fortuna hasta llegar a un acuerdo.

La reunión se disolvió. Cada uno volvió a sus respectivas actividades acordándose el reunirse para la cena.

***

Nikaidou, Sanjo y Utau, descansaban en la antesala que unía sus habitaciones, en el ala del castillo designada para ellos. No habían podido vislumbrar un verdadero espacio para señalar el que Tadase no era el elegido, al parecer las cosas se habían complicado y la única opción que quedaba era el hurto.

-Sabía que esto terminaría así -exclamó Nikaidou con aire cansado

-No te quejes, ya sabíamos que no sería sencillo -le regañó Sanjo -por cierto Utau, ¿dónde está Iru?

-Fue a fastidiar a Kiseki -respondió ella sonriente -y aprovechará para descubrir alguna debilidad en él

-bien pensado Utau -le aplaudió la mujer

-Sin embargo dejaré eso de lado por ahora -le dijo

-¿De qué hablas? -le reclamó ella -lo importante es la Dumpty Key

-Eso ya lo sé -le respondió -Es sólo que tengo otro objetivo en mente

-¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestionó Nikaidou con interés

-Ese chico, Ikuto -le respondió

-¿qué hay con él? -preguntó de nuevo, ella le miró desafiante

-lo quiero -le ordenó

-¡¿Eh?! -ambos adultos casi se caen de la silla por la impresión

-Pero Utau, no podemos pedirlo así como así -le dijo Sanjo intentando razonar con ella

-Querían una unión con Fortuna no? -retobó ella defendiéndose -éste es el método más efectivo, además... -su semblante se volvió serio de nuevo -su descripción encaja a la perfección con el naúfrago de hace catorce años

-Utau, no querrás decir que él... -la mujer empezaba a entender las conjeturas de la chica

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero si mis sospechas son correctas, es probable que pueda estar relacionado con Easter o con Platino -le explicó -y en ambos casos nos convendría tenerlo de nuestro lado

-Entiendo tu punto -afirmó Nikaidou -después de todo yo vislumbré la misma posibilidad -sonrió complacido

-¿Qué quieres decir Nikaidou? -Sanjo al parecer no había entendido del todo bien

-Si alguien fuera a robar la Dumpty Key, ése sería Ikuto -le respondió el hombre con suma seguridad -Nadie dudaría de él puesto que es residente de este reino, no tendría problemas para conseguirla especialmente porque conoce el territorio y por otra parte...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sanjo demasiado interesada en sus palabras

-Yukari, ¿de verdad no lo notaste? -se burló él -ése joven está enamorado de la Jóker, no hace falta ser un adivino para descubrirlo -le explicó -está inconforme y molesto por el tal Tadase, será pan comido ponerlo de nuestro lado

-Conque era eso, pero no cantes victoria, ¿por qué accedería a nuestro plan?

-Yo lo convenceré -declaró segura

-Utau!

-Sé cómo convencerlo -les dijo -Nadie más que yo conoce la verdadera tradición del Humpty Dumpty, sé que podré convencerlo de que la llave nos pertenece y sé que no dudará en tomarla tan pronto lo descubra

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? -cuestionó de nuevo la mujer

-Porque si lo que Nikaidou san afirma es correcto, él estará dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que la Joker no se comprometa. -declaró segura

Nikaidou y Sanjo sonrieron complacidos. Ciertamente, sería un juego de niños el que el chico gato picara el anzuelo.

***

Amu e Ikuto descansaban de nuevo en el aula de música. Después de terminar con sus deberes, Amu había convencido a Ikuto de que tocara para ella otra vez, el muchacho había accedido si ella cantaba mientras él se dedicaba a tocar, y ella había accedido gustosa. Sus charas se dedicaban a jugar con Yoru, mientras los otros dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Amu estaba feliz, el recuerdo de las palabras de Ikuto durante la reunión, aún bailaban en su mente; la sensación de su mano sobre la suya le habían hecho olvidar su anterior enojo, y por el contrario estaba más que complacida con el chico.

-Ikuto -le llamó entonces, sentada en el sillón que estaba unido al ventanal, mientras Ikuto guardaba su violín

-¿nani? (qué) -preguntó él sin mirarla

-Lo que dijiste antes, fue muy tierno de tu parte Ikuto -sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus manos apretaban nerviosas la tela de su falda

-Fue nada más que la verdad -respondió él sin darle verdadera importancia a las palabras de la chica, pues se sentía algo avegonzado de haber sido tan directo y más en la situación en la que se encontraban

-Aún así... -volvió a hablar ella con ese característico tono amable -Gracias -y finalmente le miró con los ojos llenos de amor y ternura, Ikuto le miró en deleite y con algo de sorpresa también

-Amu -le habló con el rostro decidido, estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a la chica directamente sobre sus sentimientos

-¿Sí? -le miró con inocencia, pero antes de que Ikuto pudiera seguir se vió interrumpido por otra voz

-Ikuto san

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia la entrada del aula en donde se encontraba la persona que había interrumpido el momento, Amu fue la primera en reconocerle

-¡Utau!

La chica sin embargo, mantuvo su atención en el chico gato.

-Tengo algo que me gustaría platicar contigo -le dijo -¿puedes venir por un momento, por favor? -Ikuto frunció el seño

-¿ahora?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? -le dijo con algo de molestia

-está bien Ikuto -le animó Amu captando su atención en cuanto le tomó del brazo -lo que menos que queremos es otro malentendido ¿cierto? -le sonrió -te esperaré en el jardín, no te entretengas demasiado -le dijo poniéndose de pie en dirección a la salida, Ran y Miki volaron al instante detrás de ella y Yoru volvió al lado de Ikuto

-Está bien -respondió el muchacho sin dejar de mirar su figura

-Gracias Hinamori Amu -le dijo Utau en cuanto la aludida le alcanzó en la entrada

-Amu, está bien, y no tienes qué agradecérmelo -le sonrió

-De acuerdo, Amu chan -Utau le regresó el gesto

En vista de que ahora estaban solos en la habitación, Utau decidió que era mejor hablar allí, después de todo el aula estaba bastante retirada de las otras aulas, nadie podría escucharles. Además, no podía perder más el tiempo, tenía la intención de terminar todo cuanto antes fuera posible.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que sea un secreto para Amu? -le preguntó Ikuto con la sospecha escrita en su rostro, Utau simplemente suspiró ahogando una risa

-Sólo algo que resulta más importante para tí que para mí -le aseguró

-Ikuto, aquí huele a gato encerrado nya -le dijo Yoru con preocupación

-Aah -asintió

***

-Como lo supuse, todo se está complicando -asintió Kiseki mientras se recostaba en la cama al lado de su amo, había tenido que soportar a Iru un buen rato y por poco no logra deshacerse de ella

-Termino pensando igual que tú Kiseki -asintió Tadase

-No debes de estresarte Tadase, todo está yendo sobre ruedas -le aseguró su hermano

Tsukasa, permanecía sentado frente al escritorio de la enorme habitación que compartía con su pequeño hermano, tenía las cartas de la baraja acomodadas frente así, mientras que otras tantas descansaban en su mano.

-Es fácil para tí decirlo, tú no tienes que preocuparte por ningún tipo de compromiso -le refutó el pequeño

-Por el contrario, lo hago -afirmó Tsukasa sin despegar la vista de las cartas

-Acabas de leer la fortuna ¿cierto? -inquirió Kiseki flotando a su lado

-¿Tan obvio soy? -le miró Tsukasa con inocencia

-Esto es el colmo -suspiró irritado Kiseki -¿y?, ¿qué viste?

-Acabo de ver una unión entre Tsukiyomi y Fortuna -declaró enseñando la carta del As de pijas

-¿una unión? -cuestionó Tadase, irguiéndose para hacerle frente a su hermano

-una boda para ser más precisos, aunque se enfrentarán muchos problemas antes de que se pueda llevar a cabo -explicó volviendo su atención a las cartas, disponiéndose a acomodarlas de nuevo

-mmm... -Tadase le miró analizándolo -supongo que no puedes ser más específico

-por desgracia así es -asintió Tsukasa sin dejar de sonreír -pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-si tú lo dices -Kiseki simplemente le siguió la corriente

-Por cierto Tadase, no te he visto con la Dumpty Key el día de hoy, ¿no la habrás perdido o sí?

-Por supuesto que no -respondió haciendo un puchero -Kiseki

El aludido se pocisionó frente a Tsukasa mostrando su cascarón, el cual se abrió revelando la llave

-La tengo guardada dentro de mi cascarón, así que está a salvo -le aseguró con aire digno

-Oh, ya veo -suspiró aliviado

-¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso alguien va a robarla? -cuestionó Tadase con algo de interés por las acciones de su hermano

-No, no, para nada -se apresuró a responder, negando tanto con las manos como con la cabeza -sólo estaba siendo precavido

Kiseki no le prestó más atención y por el contrario se giró hacia Tadase para discutir con él sobre el hecho de que lo abandonara con Iru, Tadase no tardó en enfrascarse en la discusión. Tsukasa sonrió conmovido por la escena y luego volvió la vista hacia las cartas que permanecían en el centro de la mesa, la carta del Joker y la carta del Jack.

-Pero... -su semblante se volvió algo acongojado -tal parece que el candado y la llave están por separarse.

***

-¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando disparates?

Por su parte, Ikuto y Utau seguían discutiendo el pequeño asunto. Utau se había encargado de contarle la historia del reino de Tsukiyomi y sobre la tradición del Humpty Dumpty, sobre cómo los problemas surgieron con Easter y Platino, la desaparición de Tsukiyomi Aruto en aquél naufragio años atrás. Todas las razones existentes por las que Utau debía hacerse con la llave, y por lo cual, pedía su ayuda para conseguirlo. Sin embargo el chico, no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar.

-Fortuna necesita una unión con nuestro reino -ella siguió intentando convencerlo -pero no puede darnos aún algo del resplandor del poder que prometió, por tanto, qué mejor que un compromiso para celebrar dicha unión!

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente? -le cuestionó sintiéndose irritado de pronto -Porque siendo tú la soberana, tendrás que ser tú quien se comprometa

-Eso ya lo sé -respondió ella confiada y eso no le dió muy buena espina al muchacho

-¿Y no te importa?

-No, porque ya que es a nosotros a quienes tratan de convencer, seré yo quien elija -le explicó sonriendo satisfecha

-Esto no me gusta nya -dijo Yoru a Ikuto, deduciendo lo mismo que su amo

-Supongo que ya lo hiciste

-Así es -confesó ella -Estoy segura de que sabes que me refiero a tí

-¿Por qué habría de aceptar tu propuesta? -le debatió al instante, mostrando su poco interés y molestia por el asunto -Estoy bien aquí en Fortuna, todo lo que necesito se encuentra aquí

-¿De verdad? Yo no estaría tan segura -le retó ella en son de burla y él no tardó en molestarse por dicho gesto

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Creo que ni siquiera te has puesto a analizar la verdadera situación -le explicó con aire digno mientras se movía por el aula -Como ya te dije antes, la Dumpty Key pertenece a los Tsukiyomis, si tú fueras a convertirte en un miembro más de nuestra familia entonces... -intencionalmente se detuvo allí para que él terminara de unir el rompecabezas

-La Dumpty Key me pertenecería -concluyó él

-Ikuto! -Yoru fue el primero en distinguir el anzuelo, temiendo porque Utau hubiese descubierto la debilidad de su dueño

-Exacto. -Aplaudió ella -Y según veo, la necesitas para poder tener a Amu o no? -Ikuto entrecerró la mirada

-Aunque la tuviera de nada sirve si el dueño es Tadase

-Ay, no te preocupes por eso -se rió ella despreocupada -aunque Tadase sea el dueño, no hay forma de que pueda abrir el candado sin la llave, ¿o sí?

-"¡Oh no!" -se alarmó interiormente Yoru, sin duda Ikuto había cobrado interés en la propuesta de la chica, pues Ikuto había bajado la vista analizando las palabras de la misma, sintiéndose tentado por evitar aquél compromiso.

Utau se aprovechó de la posición del chico (quien estaba sentado en el banquillo del piano) para posicionarse detrás de él y abrazarle. Él no le prestó atención a la cercanía de ella, demasiado sumergido ya en la posibilidad de evitar la unión de Amu con el mini rey.

-Tú dame la clave para poder usar el Humpty Dumpty, y yo te daré aquéllo que anhelas más en todo el mundo -entonces ella le susurró al oído -tu...A-m-u

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en total sorpresa y asombro, que sintió su cuerpo congelarse ante la realización. Sin importar lo que dictara la ley, no estaba dipuesta a cumplirlas si le impedían estar lejos de la razón de su existencia.

-¡¡nya!! -gritó Yoru volando desesperado por la habitación, Ikuto había pescado el anzuelo.

***

Ajena a toda esta situación, Amu y sus dos charas Miki y Ran, se encontraban en el jardín a la espera del chico gato.

-Haa, estoy muy nerviosa -murmuró mientras estaba sentada en el escalón de la fuente.

-Animo Amu chan, todo saldra bien -le animó Ran

-especialmente porque se trata de Ikuto -le aseguró Miki

-tienen razón, pero precisamente porque se trata de él es que estoy nerviosa -se quejó ella

-tranquila, nosotros nos llevaremos a Yoru, para evitar el que empiecen a hacerte bromas -le prometió Miki

-Así es Amu chan, déjanoslo a nosotras -le dijo Ran

-Gracias chicas -ella sonrió complacida

Detrás de los arbustos, a unos cuantos pasos de las chicas, Ikuto y Yoru permanecían de pie mirándolas con interés.

-Amu... -murmuró el joven con algo de congoja tanto en su rostro como en su voz

-Ikuto -Yoru le miró preocupado y luego se volvió decidido -no te preocupes -le habló poniéndose frente a él -yo me encargaré de esas dos molestas para que no interfieran nya -Ikuto sonrió

-Gracias Yoru -el pequeño felino se rió

Yoru salió volando entonces en dirección hacia las charas de Amu, alcanzó en un dos tres a Ran y con ágiles movimientos la despojó de sus pequeños pompones rosas

-Nya!! -exclamó divertido y las otras charas se exaltaron al verle al igual que Amu

-Yoru!!

-si los quieren de regreso tendrán que alcanzarme -se burló mientras salió volando del lugar

-Vuelve aquí!! -le gritó Ran molesta persiguiéndole al instante

-Ran espera!! -y Miki salió detrás de ella con la intención de impedir un conflicto

-Chicas! -les gritó Amu, pero fue demasiado tarde, ambas se perdieron de vista en un instante -Se fueron -murmuró por lo bajo

Fue entonces que Ikuto salió de su escondite sorprendiendo con ello a la pelirosa

-Amu

﻿-Ah! Ikuto! -él le miró directamente y la chica sonrió aliviada -Me tenías preocupada, ¿qué era lo que Utau quería hablar contigo?

-Nada importante -respondió girando el rostro fuera de la mirada de ella -casi todas fueron preguntas sobre ti

-en, en serio? -ella se sobresaltó algo avegonzada

-Descuida, no le dije nada malo -le aseguró antes de que su sonrisa maliciosa adornara su rostro -nada al menos que no fuera obvio

-Ikuto! -le gruñó

Pero su enfrentamiento se vió interrumpido por el sonido de los acordes de una guitarra. Ambos chicos giraron la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Uno de los músicos del castillo, estaba practicando sus notas en el jardín.

-Ah, se me había olvidado que a estas horas practica la orquesta -recordó la chica

-es solamente uno de los músicos tocando la guitarra Amu -se burló el chico

-bueno sí, pero... -balbuseó avergonzada -ay, olvídalo

-pero, tiene un sonido agradable -aceptó Ikuto

-es cierto -sonrió ella, mientras se dedicaba a escuchar la melodía

Inconscientemente, Ikuto volvió la vista hacia Amu, la pelirosa parecía haberse perdido en los acordes de la guitarra. La determinación brilló en los ojos del muchacho cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

-Oi Amu -le llamó y la chica le miró al instante -¿te gustaría bailar?

-¿Eh? -le miró confundida

-Sólo te lo pediré una vez, así que responde, sí o no? -le preguntó con fastidio, aunque era evidente el que se sentía algo apenado

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -trató de calmarlo ella, y luego el sonroje volvió a adornar su rostro -Um... sí -respondió e Ikuto sonrió al tiempo en que extendía su mano hacia ella

-Vamos

-Ah...sí -aceptó dejándose guiar por el chico hacia su pequeña pista de baile alrededor de la enorme fuente.

Ella había bailado incontables veces durante esos dos años y medio en los que habían estado viviendo en el castillo. Pero nunca había tenido verdadera oportunidad de bailar exclusivamente con Ikuto, mucho menos en el jardín con el atardecer tomando lugar en el cielo, con esos tonos de luces anaranjadas que inundaban el lugar con una magia cargada de romanticismo y misterio.

WHEN YOU WERE HERE BEFORE (Cuando tu estabas aqui antes)

Él la hacía sentir todo eso, su sola presencia convertía cualquier lugar en el paraíso.

COULDN´T LOOK YOU IN THE EYE (No podia mirarte a los ojos)

Su mano derecha detrás de su espalda a escasos centímetros de su cintura, su mano izquierda sosteniendo la derecha de ella, su mirada azul fija y entrelazada con la mirada ámbar de ella.

YOU´RE JUST LIKE AN ANGEL (Tu eres solo como un angel)

Empezaron a bailar, moviendose al ritmo de los acordes de la guitarra. Amu se aferró a él, apretando la tela de la camisa blanca de él, con la mano izquierda que descansaba sobre su hombro.

YOUR SKIN MAKES ME CRY (Tu piel me hace llorar.)

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios. Incapaz de separar la vista de Ikuto, salvo en los pequeños instantes en que él la hacía dar vueltas para después volverla a atraer hacia su cuerpo.

YOU FLOAT LIKE A FEATHER (Flotas como una pluma)  
IN A BEAUTIFUL WORLD (En un mundo hermoso)

Él la había visto crecer durante todos esos años, creyendo firmemente en que un día ella se volvería una hermosa mujer, y él esperaría por ella

IN WICH I WAS SPECIAL (En el cual yo soy especial)

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, el ser especial para ella en la misma medida en que ella lo era para él. No pudiendo contener más sus sentimientos, aprovechó el movimiento de una vuelta en la que ella terminó con la espalda contra el pecho de él, para susurrale al oído durante los pequeños segundos en los que estuvieron así.

YES SO VERY ESPECIAL (sí, muy especial)

-Amu... Estoy enamorado de ti

-¡Ah! -y luego la soltó haciéndola girar de nuevo hasta que quedó de nuevo frente a él

AND I ´M A CREEP (Y soy un arrastrado;)  
I ´M A WEIRDO (Soy un rarito)

Paso a paso, la hizo girar con él. Amu no podía dejar de verlo con la sorpresa y la esperanza escritas por todo su rostro. Ikuto lucía tan sereno y decidido que la hacía tener la pequeña duda de que tal vez había escuchado mal, así que se animó a preguntarle.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? (Qué demonios estoy haciendo aqui ??!)  
I DON´T BELONG HERE (No pertenezco aqui.)

-¿Lo dices en serio?

I DON´T CARE IF IT HURTS (No me importa si duele)

Ikuto enarcó una ceja, mientras una media y confiada sonrisa bailaba en su rostro; como si le preguntara con la mirada ¿a qué te refieres?

I WANNA HAVE CONTROL (Quiero tener control)  
I WANT A PERFECT BODY (Quiero un cuerpo perfecto)

Otra vuelta más, en la que sólo permanecía unidos de una mano, evitó el que ella volviera a preguntarle, pero tan pronto la sincronía de esa misma vuelta le permitió armarse de valor para encararle de nuevo (en el momento en el que con esa misma mano la jaló de regreso a su abrazo por la espalda), insistió en su pregunta

I WANT A PERFECT SOUL (Quiero un alma perfecta)  
I WANT YOU TO NOTICE (Quiero que notes)

-sobre que estás...

WHEN I´M NOT AROUND (Cuando no estoy alrededor)  
YOU´RE SO VERY SPECIAL (Eres tan especial)

No pudo terminar la frase, pues él volvió a girarle hasta tenerla de frente de nuevo, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarlo pasar

-que estás ena...

I WISH I WAS SPECIAL (Desearia ser especial.)

De nuevo no pudo terminar la frase, pero esta vez fue por la cercanía del rostro de él con el de ella. Sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose sin embargo, meciéndose lentamente al compás de la música

BUT I´M A CREEP (Pero yo soy un arrastrado;)  
I´M A WEIRDO (Soy extraño)

Ambos empezaron a cerrar los ojos. Ikuto abrió un poco los labios, mientras inclinaba el rostro para sellarlos con los de Amu, ella imitó el gesto, inclinándo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario en que él lo hacía, dejando también entreabiertos sus labios.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? (Que demonios estoy haciendo aqui)

Mas no se besaron aún. Amu sintió que el cuerpo le ardía a la espera de tan soñado beso.

I DON´T BELONG HERE (No pertenesco aqui.)

-Hn -Ikuto rió un poco, mientras enderezaba su rostro ligeramente

-¿Qué? -le preguntó ella en un susurro volviendo a entreabir los ojos

-No sé si debería besarte -le confesó aún con la sonrisa burlona e insegura en su rostro, la herida en su pecho remarcada en su mirada, con el miedo de que ella no quisiese recibir dicho gesto

SHE´S RUNNING OUT AGAIN (Ella esta huyendo otra vez)

-¿Debería hacerlo? -le preguntó al tiempo en que volvía a cerrar los ojos acercándose de nuevo al rostro de ella

SHE´S RUNNING OUT (Ella esta huyendo)

-¿Quieres que te bese Amu? -le susurró en un tono casi inaudible, ella le esperaba ya con los ojos cerrados y los labios preparados para el contacto

SHE RUN, RUN, RUN RUN (Ella corre, corre, corre, corre.)

Ya practicamente sus labios se estaban rozando, sintiendo el aliento cálido del otro sobre sí

-...Sí -le respondió

No tuvo que esperar más tiempo, al segundo después de la respuesta él ya estaba devorando su boca, fundiendo su alma con la de ella en esa misma caricia.

RUN -and so, he kissed her- (corre)

Los brazos de Amu rodearon el cuello de Ikuto, apretándo el cuello de la camisa de él y a veces perdiéndose detrás de su nuca, enredándose en los mechones de su cabello.

Lo que empezó con un beso dulce, terminó como un beso pasional cargado de todas esas emociones guardadas en esos años, de toda esa añoranza por recibir un roce así. Él la abrazaba por la espalda, resbalando por la misma en caricias, para luego volver a subir.

WHATEVER MAKES YOU HAPPY (Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz)

Renuentes a separarse, tuvieron que hacerlo para recuperar el aire. Había deseo ardiendo en ambas miradas. Ikuto junto su frente con la de Amu, haciéndose caricias bajo ése simple e inocente gesto.

WHATEVER YOU WANT (Cualquier cosa que tu quieras)  
YOU´RE SO VERY SPECIAL (Tu eres tan especial)

Acariciando su rostro con el del otro. Ikuto recobró el liderazgo para seguir bailando. Giró a Amu para abrazarle por la espalda.

I WISH I WAS SPECIAL (Desearia ser especial.)

-Desearía ser especial -le susurró al oído y su voz ronca y casi inaudible la hizo sentir que se derretía casi por completo

BUT I´M A CREEP (Pero soy un arrastrado)

Él simplemente no podía evitarlo, el recordar que después de todo ella no era para él.

I´M A WEIRDO (Soy un extraño)  
WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? (Que demonios estoy haciendo aqui?!)

Ikuto le besó el hombro derecho, al tiempo en que la música paraba y él se detenía en el baile, al igual que su compañera

I DON´T BELONG HERE (No pertenesco aqui)

Así que, sin cortar la magia del momento, rompió el abrazo soltándose con suavidad de ella y separándose a paso lento e inaudible. Amu seguía sumergida en aquella magia que no se percató de cuando la presencia de él había abandonado la escena.

I DON´T BELONG HERE. (No pertenesco aquí.)

Él la dejó allí, sola en el medio del jardín envuelta aún en aquélla magia.

-Ikuto? -Amu miró en todas direcciones esperando hallarle, pero sin éxito

Por un instante su corazón se estrujó, pero de nuevo, Ikuto siempre solía ser así, de modo que esta salida entre triunfal y dramática era perfecta para alguien de su persona

-Ikuto -suspiró Amu sonriente y complacida, su pecho se sentía cálido

Había recibido su primer beso de los labios del amor de su vida.

Sin duda alguna, ése había sido el perfecto preludio para su cumpleaños.

-Ya falta muy poco -habló para sí -Pronto, me volveré una mujer adulta... Ikuto

***

La noche cayó en todo el reino Fortuna. Los guardianes y los invitados tanto de Platino como de Tsukiyomi, se dispusieron a bajar al comedor para disfrutar de la cena. Todos lucían alegres, disfrutando del banquete y de las charlas que tomaban lugar. Nagihiko y Rima eran quizá los únicos que permanecían con la expresión seria; Utau había hablado con ellos después de todo, y les había indicado sobre la respuesta de Ikuto a la propuesta hecha por la chica. Ninguno de los dos habían esperado ése tipo de comporamiento por parte de él, se disculparon con Utau aceptando el nuevo pacto que estaba por sellarse. Y ninguno de los dos estaban seguros de cómo dar la noticia.

Sin más, decidieron que lo mejor era hablar antes de que la situación se volviera muy comprometedora. Cuando la noticia se dió, todos salvo Tsukiyomi, se sobresaltaron incrédulos ante la noticia.

***

Por fin las cosas se calmaron después de un acalorado tiempo de discusión y un silencio ensordecedor inundó el comedor.

Fue entonces que Amu entró en la sala con la expresión de ensueño inundando su rostro y un aire de felicidad y enamoramiento rodeándole el resto del cuerpo.

-Te ves muy contenta Amu -le dijo Rima mirándola preocupada y conmovida, podía hacerse una idea del porqué de la felicidad de la chica, ya que ella les había visto a medio baile cuando había salido a busca a Ikuto para que le explicara la situación con Utau; pero tan pronto los vio fue incapaz de romper el momento.

-Bueno, mañana es mi cumpleaños -respondió la chica sintiéndose algo apenada -y en vista de que tenemos invitados pensé que podríamos extender la celebración con el motivo de su llegada

-Eso es bueno porque habrá una nueva unión -habló Sanjo con aire complacido, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rima

-¿qué quieres decir? -preguntó curiosa y confundida, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a decir una palabra

La pelirosa les miró sin poder descubrir a qué se referían, no gustándole en absoluto las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos, sus charas sentían lo mismo. Finalmente Yaya se armó de valor para hablarle, lo cual fue una ironía pues era ella la de la personalidad más infantil, aunque quizá fuera esa misma personalidad lo que la motivara a hacerlo.

-Amuchi, Tsukiyomi y Fortuna harán un compromiso para unir ambos reinos en paz -le informó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto para evitar el que la chica se diera cuenta de la realidad al menos por un poco de tiempo más

-¿Un compromiso? -Ran no entendía de qué iba la cosa

-Así es

La atención se dirigió a la entrada del comedor de donde la voz provenía.

-Utau!

La chica permanecía de pie al lado de Ikuto, a quien abrazaba rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y descansando su rostro en su pecho.

-Mi compromiso con Ikuto servirá para unir ambos reinos -le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa -¿no estás de acuerdo Ikuto-koi? -le susurró haciéndole énfasis al honorífico que había usado para él

Ikuto mantenía la mirada firme en Amu, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. La expresión de él sin embargo, lucía ausente de emoción.

-...Aa (sí) -asintió

-...Ikuto... -el corazón de Amu se estrujó a tal punto, que sintió que el aire había dejado de llegarle a los pulmones, sintió que perdía el sentido y la vista se le nubló con las lágrimas que se formaban en las cuencas de sus ojos -¿por qué? -le susurró en una voz ahogada

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: He creado muchas confusiones... pero a quién engaño, si a eso me dedico!!! XD Por cierto la canción es Creep de Radiohead, pero es la versión acústica, por si les interesa escucharla e imaginarse la escena je je je

ja ne!


	6. La solución esponjosa de Suu

Antes de empezar quiero recalcar q realmente no soy cruel, simplemente una niña incomprendida LOL pero admitámoslo, el clásico cuento de se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron, tuvieron muchos hijitos y vivieron felices para siempre, ABURRE, son los problemas los que lo vuelven interesante! y más q nada el como los enfrentan! XD

Y para que vean que no soy cruel, en el sig capi habrá lemon LOL

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La solución esponjosa de Suu"

No había sido el cumpleaños soñado que tenía en mente, y en definitiva no había podido disfrutarlo en lo absoluto. No era el que no valorara los esfuerzos de sus amigos, sino el hecho de la celebración del recientre compromiso. Utau le había explicado a Amu la situación por la que atravesaban ambos reinos y de cómo su idea de la alianza por medio de un matrimonio arreglado, había sido la solución perfecta a su problema. Por supuesto que Amu no pensaba lo mismo.

¿¡Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo ese idiota de Ikuto?! Primero bailaba con ella y se le confesaba mientras tanto, le había dado su primer beso decidiendo dejarla sola en cuanto la música paró, y por si todo eso no fuera suficiente para alterarle el nervio a la pobre chica, había decido cerrar la ocasión con la ironía más grande de todas: comprometiendose con una mujer que obviamente no era ella. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

En un principio se había sentido devastada, herida y destrozada, al punto de no querer hacer nada que encerrarse en una torre para llorar por su suerte; pero tan pronto los celos se hicieron presentes, la tristeza se vio fácilmente reemplazada por la ira y el enojo, un profundo resentimiento hacia quien fuera el amor de su vida. ¡Oh cómo odiaba a dicho ser amado! Rima, siendo su mejor amiga, había ayudado para mantener a Amu alejada de Ikuto durante el tiempo en que la tristeza la embargaba; no iba a permitir que ése mal hombre la hiriera más de lo que ya había hecho, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de excusarse con Amu cuando ella en definitiva no estaba bien. Una vez la chica recobró las fuerzas, Rima por fin le dejó sola para enfrentarse al demonio, aunque no por eso dejó de mandarle miradas asesinas al muchacho siempre que lo veía. ¡Eso es Rima!

No queriendo tener que respirar el mismo aire que él en lo absoluto, Amu le evitaba hasta lo imposible, desviándole la mirada cada que se cruzaban en los pasillos o cuando se encontraban en alguna de las habitaciones del mismo. Siempre asegurándose de mostrarle al chico la expresión del enojo y la decepción escritas en su rostro segundos antes de voltearle la cara. Lo que más le molestaba sin duda, era el hecho de que él realmente no se esforzara por hablar con ella, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía bien que si realmente hubiera querido arreglar las cosas con ella, para estas alturas ya la tendría acorralada como lo había hecho muchas otras tantas veces en el pasado. El hecho de que Utau se colgara del brazo del muchacho cada que estaba con él, tampoco ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Bajo esas circunstancias Amu, subconscientemente, buscaba la mano de Tadase, como queriéndo decirle "yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego, Ikuto". Fingía disfrutar en extremo de la compañía del rubio siempre que Ikuto pasaba cerca de ellos, e Ikuto no tardaba en mostrar la misma expresión molesta en su rostro. Él entendía lo que Amu estaba haciendo, quizá incluso más de lo que ella lo hacía, y siendo tan testarudo como la misma se dedico a hacerle frente con los mismos retos.

Así es que, por los dos meses siguientes, se dedicaron a jugar el tan antiguo y gastado juego de los celos, tan sólo para ver quién resistía más.

Eso claro, hasta que el avance de la guerra volvió a alcanzarles.

-¡Nagihiko kun! -gritó Yaya con una preocupación no característica de ella, lo que terminó alertando al rey

-¿Qué sucede Yaya?

-Un gran problema!! -le dijo ella -¡¡la playa Amuleto está rodeada por embarcaciones de Dream Land e Easter!!

-¡¿Cómo?! -tanto Rima como Nagihiko se alarmaron en extremo

-¡¡reune de inmediato a las tropas de Fortuna!! -ordenó y la niña asintió saliendo de inmediato a cumplir la orden -Rima busca a Amu e Ikuto, diles que se preparen de inmediato

-Entendido -la pequeña reina salió en busca de su mejor amiga y de su recién nuevo enemigo

Nagihiko por su parte no podía entender el ataque tan directo, estaba seguro de que la noticia de la alianza con Platino se había hecho pública, pero no tanto como para que descubrieran que los soberanos de dicho reino se encontraban allí, y no suficiente con eso la soberana de Tsukiyomi también estaba con ellos.

-"Maldición" -pensó -"esto es terrible, es como si nos hubiesen acorralado a todos para destruirnos al mismo tiempo en un solo ataque"

-¡Nagihiko!

-¡kuukai! -le llamó en cuanto le vió -de prisa tenemos que alertar al resto de los habitantes de Fortuna

-Sí -asintió el castaño -me adelantaré para dar el aviso, tú dirígite a Amuleto para proteger a Amu

Ambos chicos salieron en sus respectivas direcciones, habían tenido encuentros con dichos reinos en los anteriores dos meses pero ninguno tan directo como el que hacían ahora, era la primera vez después de casi tres años que eran atacados de ésa forma. ¿Sabría el enemigo ya de que tanto el candado como la llave habían sido encontrados?

_***_

El tenue sonido de una campana resonó en un ritmo que parecía semejar al de un corazón palpitando. Tanto Amu como Ikuto junto con sus respectivos charas se exaltaron al escuchar dicho sonido.

-Amu chan, el Humpty Lock está resonando -le dijo Ran alarmada, la aludida miró consternada dicho objeto que colgaba de su cuello

-Es igual... es igual a la primera vez

-Amu!!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, revelando a un preocupado y agitado Ikuto cuyo chara, Yoru, a penas y había sido capaz de seguirle el paso.

-Ikuto...! -le dijo ahogando un grito

Amu le miró con la sorpresa y la congoja escritas en su rostro, sus ojos se veían asustados. La chica permanecía sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas, evidenciando el que había caído de rodillas al suelo en un principio, sus manos estaban elevadas a la altura de sus hombros, con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba, temblando al igual que su cuerpo

-Amu chan! -Miki estaba preocupada al igual que Ran, más aún cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las orbes ambarinas de la misma, resbalando después por sus enrojecidas mejillas

-Ikuto! -le alarmó Yoru y el aludido se lanzó de inmediato hacia Amu para envolverla en su protector abrazo

-Amu, estoy aquí -le dijo con la preocupación bailando en su voz haciendo el que la misma le saliera ronca

-Todo es igual -habló ella, al parecer estaba sumergida en un trance -...todo es igual que aquella vez, me está llamando -el chico le abrazó con más fuerza

-Tranquila, haré que el sonido se vaya -le confortó -igual que la primera vez

-Amu chan... -Yoru, Ran y Miki se acongojaron al mismo tiempo

El silencio envolvió la habitación por unos segundos, en los que los charas se habían sentido atrapados entre la angustia y la esperanza. Después de todo, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que sus amos habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro sin problemas ni enojos. A Amu le agradaba la sensación de estar envuelta en los brazos de Ikuto, había extrañado su calidez durante esos largos dos meses; recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, permitiéndose disfrutar de su aroma. Ikuto por su parte, estaba preocupado por ella, al mismo tiempo en que se sentía aliviado de poder sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos, le amaba demasiado y el simple hecho de estar en ésa cercanía hacia que cualquier tortura valiera la pena. A como diera lugar, pensaba Ikuto, tenía que robar la Dumpty Key.

Ikuto cerró los ojos con una calmada resignación, cuando volvió a abrirlos su mirada era decidida, Amu también había salido de su trance.

-Vamos, Amu -le dijo él en tono solemne, mirándole directamente a los ojos

-Hai -asintió ella con la misma decisión en su mirada

-¡Amu chan! -justo entonces Rima apareció en la entrada, exaltándose de pronto por la cercanía de esos dos, pero se recompuso al instante -es hora!

***

A pesar del largo tiempo de relativa paz que habían experimentado en Fortuna durante los meses anteriores, los soldados no habían perdido la practica en la lucha; la cual se desató mucho antes de que los miembros de la corte pudiesen llegar al lugar de la batalla.

-¡Protejan el fuerte!

Todos los caballeros de Fortuna, corrían en distintas direcciones intentando proteger sus tierras, a la espera de que llegaran los guardianes.

-¡Disparen los cañones!

Mientras que las embarcaciones enemigas de Easter y Dream Land, atacaban sin piedad ni descanzo la playa en distintas direcciones al mismo tiempo.

-Madaam Lulu -el capitán de la flota de Dream Land habló a su líder, la embajadora de Dream Land Lulu de Morcef -hemos encontrado una abertura en su defensa, ¿qué hacemos, intentamos entrar?

La chica de larga cabellera rubia no despegó la vista del frente y sonrió divertida antes de contestarle, una pequeña chara vestida en un atuendo decorado de joyas flotaba a su lado con la misma expresión en su rostro

-No, no venimos a hacer ése tipo de ataque -respondió -tan sólo venimos a ver qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto el corazón de Fortuna, hace ya casi tres años de que la Joker despertó

-Entiendo -respondió el hombre -entonces usaremos su poder madam, avisaremos a la tropa de Easter

-Pero antes de eso -le interrumpió la chica evitando el que se fuera -ordena que disparen hacia esa pequeña abertura -el hombre sonrió complacido

-Sí, madam

La lucha se prolongó más de lo esperado, pero aún así, los caballeros de Fortuna había logrado mantener a raya a los invasores, impidiéndoles acercarse más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Estaban tan concentrados en ello que no se percataron de la debilidad de su defensa sino hasta que ya era tarde

-¡Cuidado!

Los cañones se habían disparado directo hacia aquél punto crítico, y en entre todos trataban de ayudar a salir de su alcance a aquellos caballeros dentro de dicha abertura, pero parecía que realmente no tendrían salvación

-¡Spiral heart!

Una luz rosa brillante salió la defensa de aquellos hombres, logrando deshacer las balas de los cañones antes de que hicieran contacto con su objetivo; una vez destruyó la amenaza, la luz se dispersó revelando un pequeño bastón en el centro que giraba, el cual vovió a las manos de su dueña

-¡los guardiande están aquí!

El alivio iluminó el rostro de los presentes al ver llegar a sus salvadores. Yaya fue la primera en concentrarse en sus deberes, como la bebé del grupo tenía una extraña habilidad de sanar las heridas de las personas (un talento único en el mundo pues nadie más lo tenía), Nagihiko y Rima se posicionaron a la altura de Amu a varios metros de distancia

-Traten de cubrir el mayor rango posible -les dijo Nagihiko y los demás asintieron

Ikuto era el único que podía hacer transformación de personalidad, y en ese momento se había posicionado frente a Amu en modo protector. Lulu por su parte miraba complacida la escena.

-Parece que su estructura se ha vuelto bastane fuerte -le dijo su pequeña chara

-Así parece Nana -aceptó ella

-Espero que el tal Tsukumo esté guardando todos los datos -se quejó la pequeña chara con aire digno

-No te preocupes, después de todo ésa el la habilidad especial de Easter -le dijo su dueña

Los ataques siguieron y los guardianes se encargaron de defender la playa. La flota de Easter estaba como siempre recavando los datos necesarios para un futuro enfrentamiento, justo entonces el capitán de la nave se dirigió hacia su líder

-Tsukumo san, Lady Lulu dice que es momento de soltar los huevos x

-Ya era hora -respondió el hombre luciendo por fin aliviado aunque su expresión era más de irritación que nada -me muero de ganas de irme de este lugar y regresar a Easter -se quejó -haz como la dama te dice, libera los huevos x

-Sí -respondió el capitán cumpliendo las órdenes tal cual

-Es hora de ver su capcacidad para curar Joker san -murmuró el hombre de castaña cabellera -aprovecharemos la confusión para salir de aquí sin ser vistos

Al instante una gran cantidad de huevos x fueron liberados, y éstos comenzaron de pronto a amontonarse a cierta altura en el cielo; ésa señal le indicó a Lulu que era el momento

-¡Nana!

-Sí -respondió su chara, haciendo cambio de personalidad con su dueña

Una extraña gema parecida a un rubí apareció entonces en las manos de la chica rubia, el cual agitó hasta trasformar a los huevos x en unos de un tono color rojo

-Es hora de confundir más al corazón del huevo -dijo divertida

Al cese del ataque de cañones y al ver la enorme cantidad de huevos x ahora transformados, los guardianes tuvieron que hacer una nueva organización

-¡Amu chan! -le llamó Ran -¡van a atacarnos!

-Ikuto! -Yoru le llamó desde el interior del chico -¡hay más huevos detrás de Amu!

-¡Eh! -Ikuto comprobó las palabras de su chara al ver otra pequeña cantidad escabullirse para atacar por detrás a la chica, quien estaba concentrada en detener otro ataque como para darse cuenta a tiempo -Amu! -gritó intentando alcanzarla

-¡Holy Crown!

Pero la luz amarilla en forma de una enorme corona le salvó a tiempo. Amu se giró entonces para ver directamente a su salvador, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros

-¡Tadase kun!

-Kuukai me informó lo que pasaba -les dijo -Ya que somos aliados, es normal que tome parte en la lucha no? -le sonrió en forma amable y Amu sonrió complacida, Ikuto se sintió algo irritado por el chico

-Amu, date prisa en regenerarlos a todos -le indicó Nagihiko y la chica asintió

-Ikuto!, están retirándose! -Yoru volvió a advertirle a su dueño desde el interior del mismo

El muchacho levantó la vista hacia el mar para comprobar que, en efecto, las dos embarcaciones enemigas desaparecieron en el oceano.

-¡¿Cuál era su propósito entonces?! -se cuestionó

-Ran, Miki -les habló Amu -colóquense cerca del Humpty Lock, voy a ocupar su poder para purificar los corazones del huevo x

-hai -asintieron gustosas colocándose cada una al lado del candado

Ésta sería la primera vez que las charas le acompañaban conscientes en una batalla y Amu no pudo evitar el sentirse algo nerviosa. Fue entonces que todos y cada uno de los huevos X fueron puricados, y después volaron en distintas direcciones en busca de sus respectivos dueños, todos menos uno

-¡Amu chan uno de los huevos se escapó! -le alertó Miki

Todo giraron su atención hacia el pequeño huevo negro que se había comenzado a partir por la mitad

-Eso es malo, saldrá una personalidad X -informó Nagihiko -todos prepárense -ordenó y el resto así lo hizo

Pero antes de que la pequeña personalidad X pudiera salir, una cantidad enorme de incontables mariposas rojas atacó de pronto obligando por la fuerza a que el huevo volviera a cerrarse

-¡Nightmare Lorelei!

El ataque había tomado por sorpresa no sólo al pequeño enemigo, sino al resto de los presentes que miraban incrédulos el resultado, Nagihiko fue el primero en voltear la vista hacia donde se encontraba el atacante y se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa que tenía frente a sus ojos

-Imposible -murmuró -una transformación de personalidad?!

-¡Qué patéticos, guardianes! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

Frente a sus palabras los demás finalmente se giraron para ver la chica y exaltarse también en el asombro

-Utau!! -Amu fue quien le reconoció primero

La chica estaba a unos metros de distancia de los guardianes, luciendo un vestido rojo con botas largas en el mismo tono y un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda. Hasta entonces Ikuto había sido el único capaz de hacer transformación, de modo que el ver a Utau realmente fue algo inesperado, Nikaido y Sanjou se encontraban a cada uno de sus lados por detrás de ella; la rubia volvió a romper el silencio con algo de molestia en su voz

-Lo único que necesitamos es el poder del Humpty Dumpty

-¡Cómo?! -los guardianes se exaltaron por su declaración

Al instante, Utau extendió su brazo derecho haciendo salir un polvo rojo envuelto en una ventisca, la cual, al hacer contacto con el huevo X, terminó succionándolo hacia su dirección hasta que éste terminó en su mano

-¡El huevo X! -Se alarmó Ran

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él? -preguntó Miki igual de preocupada que Ran

-Los inútiles huevos X deberían desaparecer -la expresión de Amu fue de una sorpresa tan grande que sintió el corazón dejar de latirle por un segundo -¿no es así, Ikuto? -preguntó sonriendo divertida

-Eh...! -Amu se giró de inmediato hacia el chico, con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo. Él miraba directamente a los ojos a Utau y, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Amu, contestó después de un instante con el rostro inexpresivo

-Aa (sí)

-¡! -los ojos de Amu se abrieron incrédulos ante la respuesta del chico y sintió el corazón rompérsele en mil pedazos

Fue entonces que la sonrisa de Utau se ensanchó con un gesto de malicia complacida y, apretando con fuerza el pequeño huevo en su mano, lo destruyó

-¡Aaah! -Amu gritó al sentir el dolor del corazón del huevo al ser destruído, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cubriendose los oídos con las manos, como si el resquebrajarse del huevo le produciera otro tipo de dolor insoportable

-¡Amu chan! -sus dos caras volaron a su lado intentando confortarle

-Hn. -bufó Utau -Volvamos -ordenó girándose para partir de regreso al castillo -no tiene caso seguir aquí cuando la batalla terminó, Sanjo san, Nikaidou san

-Mm/Hai -respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, con la misma sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros, mientras se alejaban junto con su princesa de la escena destrozada de la playa

Las respuestas por parte de los presentes comenzaron a escucharse, y empezaron a discutir entre ellos, Rima y Nagihiko se encargaron de controlar la situación.

-Qué cruel... -sollozó Yaya llorando sin poder detenerse

-Hinamori san? -Tadase la veía preocupado, la chica no se había levantado del suelo y seguía sacudiéndose en pequeños temblores con la mirada fija en la arena bajo ella

De pronto y sin aviso, la chica se quejó.

-¡¿Estás demente verdad?! ¡Ikuto! -y al decir el nombre del chico finalmente le miró directamente al mismo, quien permaneció con el semblante serio -¡recién rompió un huevo del corazón! ¡yo me dedico a proteger dichos sueños!... ¡¿Y tú la defiendes?! -le acusó, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, incluso si no los rompemos ellos lo hacen por sí mismos -le respondió él sonando desinteresado, la chica apretó los dientes y se puso de pie de inmediato

-¡Eso es diferente! -le refutó con el enojo claro en su voz -¡Mi trabajo es devolverles esa esperanza! ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? -el reclamo estaba adornado por el dolor que la chica estaba sintiendo, y su voz fue haciéndose cada vez más suave, más baja, más herida -ambos lo prometimos, aquélla vez. Juramos que protegeríamos esos sueños -su rostro se había vuelto a dirigir hacia el suelo, mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia, cerró las manos en puños intentando mantenerse firme, pues el cuerpo volvía a sacudírsele en temblores -Eres un mentiroso... -sollozó por lo bajo -¡eres un egoísta! -le acusó levantando la voz hasta que finalmente con fuerza le gritó -¡Te odio!

-¡Ah! -todos al igual que el muchacho se exaltaron por las palabras de lachica, Ikuto en particular sintió una gran opresión en el pecho

-...¡Te odio! -volvió a gritarle está vez viéndolo directamente al rostro antes de salir corriendo fuera del lugar

-¡Amu chan! -gritaron sus charas volando detrás de ella

-¡Amu! -Ikuto también quiso alcanzarla pero Nagihiko se lo impidió bloqueándole el camino

-Yo me haré cargo de ella -le dijo con el semblante serio y decidido -Tú ya no tienes que acercarte, sólo complicarás más las cosas -por un instante Ikuto apretó los dientes sintiéndose frustrado, pero luego se calmó

-Entiendo -respondió tristemente resignado agachando la mirada

-gatito -se lamentó Yaya sintiendo lástima del mismo

-creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, Yaya chan -le dijo Tadase llevándose a la chica con él

Una vez se fueron todos, Rima aprovechó la oportunidad para intercambiar unas palabras con el chico gato

-Realmente no sé cómo funciona tu mente estos días Ikuto, pero espero que tengas una buena razón -le retó con la mirada y él le devolvió el gesto pero con una determinación poco característica de él, lo que terminó preocupándola un poco

-La hay Rima. La hay. -le respondió

-Por tu bien, espero que sí -le dijo

-¿Es eso una amenaza? -preguntó él y la chica simplemente entrecerró la mirada como si estuviese analizándole

-Te lo advierto -su voz salió entre un susurro y un gruñido

-Es una amenaza -concluyó él

-Si le haces más daño... -comenzó ella mirándole retadoramente de nuevo, mas después de un instante suspiró vencida girándose de espaldas a él -No hace falta que te diga el resto -y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo al igual que el resto, dejando atrás al chico gato

La transformación de personalidad terminó y Yoru volvió a aparecer

-Ikuto -le miró preocupado

El aludido giró la vista hacia el mar con la tristeza marcada en sus ojos, tomé una decisión y debo cumplirla, pensaba

-Vámonos Yoru

***

Tan pronto los guardianes llegaron al castillo, se encargaron de terminar con sus respectivos deberes sin mencionar ni una palabra de lo ocurrido al final de la batalla. Amu se había dirigido directamente a su alcoba, dejándose caer sobre la cama para llorar. Ran y Miki le veían preocupadas, incapaces de hacer que el ánimo de la chica regresara. Nagihiko había llegado entonces, pidiéndoles a las charas de Amu el que le permitiesen hablar con ella a solas, Ran y Miki se quedaron dentro de sus cascarones.

Amu se desahogó con el chico, quien escuchó atento a las palabras de la misma. Él sabía bien que Amu era incapaz de odiar, especialmente a Ikuto; por lo que se esforzó un poco en disipar dicho sentimiento en el corazón de la chica.

-Pero no conoces las razones por las que está haciendo esto -inquirió el moreno

-¡¿Qué importan las razones?! -se quejó ella interrumpiéndole -me traicionó, eso fue lo que hizo! -exclamó molesta cruzánose de brazos

-Te equivocas -le refutó él con el semblante acongojado

-Qué?! -ella no entendía porqué de pronto se estaba poniendo en su contra y le miró perpleja

-Todo esto, lo hizo por tu propio bienestar Amu -le explicó él

-¿a qué te refieres? -cuestionó ella confundida e irritada por lo que él se apresuró a explicarle

-Tsukiyomi dejó de ser un verdadero aliado hace diez años, los resultados de pedirnos ayuda no le favorecieron en lo absoluto. -le recordó -A pesar de que tenemos la ventaja en todo este conflicto, si Tsukiyomi se volviera enemiga sin duda perderíamos ése liderazgo; por eso nos vimos en la necesidad de hacer este pacto

-¡¿pero por qué un matrimonio?! -volvió a quejarse ella -y justo después de que me confesó sus sentimientos por mí -sollozó tomándo por sorpresa al chico

-¿Te confesó sus sentimientos? -le preguntó incrédulo

-Ya no importa -respondió ella intentando no darle importancia al asunto -va a irse con otra después de todo, seguro estaba mintiendo -murmuró haciendo un puchero, Nagihiko pareció pensar la situación antes de responder

-¿y si por el contrario estaba diciendo la verdad?

-¿Ah? -ella le miró aún más confundida

-Amu tú conoces a Ikuto, es capaz de muchas cosas pero no de mentir, al menos no a tí -le dijo intentando razonar con ella -cuando él se encontró contigo fue después de haber sellado el pacto con Utau, tal vez el confesarte sus sentimientos era una despedida; después de todo, sin importar lo mucho que él te quisiera tú estás destinada a alguien más

Amu le miró perpleja mientras su mente intentaba procesar la información, una vez que lo hizo el enojo abandonó su cuerpo

-...puede que tengas razón -aceptó y la voz se le quebró después de eso -pero es algo precipitado el despedirse, yo aún creía que...

-Amu -le interrumpió -si iba a perderte, al menos quería decirte cómo se sentía -le explicó y los ojos de la chica se abrieron en asombro y comprensión -creo que tienes que valorar el esfuerzo que está haciendo, èl sabe lo que sufres con los conflictos; por eso, si el comprometerse con Utau significaba el que tú pudieses descansar de un enemigo, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; incluso cuando no era lo que él quería -le explicó

Al haber entendido por completo sus palabras, la chica sintió el corazón estrujársele

-Ay Nagi -se lamentó -me siento como una tonta... pero de todas formas cómo pudo defenderla después de lo que hizo?

-Las tradiciones de Tsukiyomi no son iguales a las nuestras -le recordó él -Ikuto no podía ponerse en su contra a apenas dos meses de haber formalizado su compromiso

-Pero... -intentó refutar de nuevo pero él la detuvo

-Entiende, fue por eso que no te refutó a los reclamos que le diste

-Ay no... -la chica recordó justamente los reclamos que le había hecho, incluyendo las terribles palabras del final -¿pero qué he hecho? -se lamentó volviendo a llorar

-Tranquila Amu, sé que Ikuto te entiende -le reconfortó envolviendo a la chica en un abrazo

-Eso espero Nagi, eso espero -sollozó

***

_"te odio! ...Te odio!"_

Al igual que todos, había tenido que encargarse de sus respectivos deberes, estaba agradecido porque mientras estaba ocupado no tenía que pensar en lo sucedido instantes atrás; pero ahora, en la soledad de su habitación, Ikuto no podía dejar de recordar aquélla escena. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba fuera del límite, pero había sido necesario, por otro lado las palabras de la chica habían sido muy duras a su modo de verlo, al mismo tiempo en que sentía que se las merecía por completo, pues la había lastimado a pesar de haberle prometido lo contrario tantas veces atrás.

Yoru estaba exhausto y descansa dentro de su cascaròn, sumido en un profundo sueño. Ikuto sonrió al mirarle, al menos tenía a alguien que siempre estaría detrás de él; suspiró con cansancio volviendo la vista hacia el cielo dibujado a través de su ventana.

_"te odio!...Te odio!"_

Agachó el rostro de nuevo, cerrando los ojos intentando borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

_"Partiremos dentro de una semana"_

Pero ese acto había provocado el que otro recuerdo bailara en su mente, Utau le había informado que el compromiso debía hacerse formal en Tsukiyomi y no sólo en Fortuna, después de todo tendría que conocer ahora su futuro nuevo reino. El muchacho recargó el barbilla en su rodilla derecha, rodeando la misma con sus brazos, mientras reflexionaba.

Tal vez, lo mejor sería intentar arreglar las cosas con Amu antes de partir. Ya que era por ella que estaba haciendo todo esto.

-Haaa -suspiró con cansancio dejándose caer sobre el marco de la ventana, volviendo la vista hacia afuera

¿Pero cómo podría hacer eso?

***

El vapor del agua caliente había terminado rodeando toda la habitación del baño, creando una atmósfera parecida a la de un baño de aguas termales, a pesar de que la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la habitacón permanecía abierta, dejando vislumbrarse la luna a través de su marco.

-Le dije que le odiaba, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de verme ahora...

Amu descansaba dentro de la tina, la cual simulaba en tamaño a una pequeña piscina en forma rectangular. Nagihiko se había encargado de informarle del viaje que tendría que hacer el chico gato para cumplir con el pacto del compromiso, y de que, si quería arreglar las cosas con él, debía apresurarse y buscarlo cuanto antes. Pero Amu simplemente no encontraba ni la forma ni el valor para hacerlo, su mirada acongojada se nublaba con el recuerdo de sus propias palabras para con el chico

-Y encima de todo, en tres días será su cumpleaños... -se recordó -soy una tonta -volvió a lamentarse

Se dejó caer hasta el fondo de la tina, resbalando por el respaldo hasta que su cuerpo estuvo completamente cubierto por el agua, sumergido dentro de la misma hasta tocar el frío fondo de mármol. Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la sensación del agua presionándole el cuerpo, era como si quisiera que el agua le limpiara el cuerpo de todos sus errores, de todas y cada una de las preocupaciones que bailaban en su mente, dejando el que las ideas se le escurrieran de la cabeza

-"Al final no había solución..." -pensó dentro de sí -"Esto estaba destinado a pasar..." -se lamentó

_"Que no entre el pánico, que no entre el pánico"_

La voz la tomó por completo por sorpresa, que abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto la escuchó, irguiéndose en la tina aprisa volviendo a recuperar el aliento. Miró en todas direcciones intentando hallar al culpable, pero sin éxito.

-¿Ran? ¿Miki?

Ninguna de las aludidas respondió, pues ambas se encontraban durmiendo sobre la toalla sobre el tocador del baño, al parecer el vapor les había infundido sueño.

-¿Quién habrá sido? -se cuestionó decidiéndose a salir de la tina y vestirse en el fino camisón de lino lila que usaba para dormir -¿habrá sido otra chara?

El pensamiento le causó preocupación, pues aún recordaba cómo las cosas se habían salido de control cuando Ran y Miki despertaron.

-Maldición, esto puede traerme problemas -se lamentó -será mejor que vaya ahora que aún es tiempo

No queriendo el que las cosas volviesen a arruinarse por alguna de sus charas, Amu salió de su alcoba envuelta en una nueva determinación, decidida a arreglar los problemas con Ikuto antes de que la nueva chara despertara, no, se había dicho, mejor hago esto sola.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el huevo verde se había estado agitando en el instante en el que ella salía de la habitación. Cuando la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse, dicho huevo rodó fuera de la canasta en la que se encontraba, cayendo en el suelo y rodando por el mismo en dirección a la salida, logrando salir antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Cuando Amu había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la habitación del chico, el huevo se sacudió intentando erguirse y cuando lo hizo, notó que su ama ya estaba algo retirada; así que se apresuró a elevarse para seguirla por el aire sin ser visto.

Cuando Amu finalmente llegó a la habitación de Ikuto, dudó sobre si debía entrar o no, ¿debería tocar? no, no debía, se dijo, si lo hacía seguro que él la mandaría a volar; entonces debía entrar por su cuenta incluso si él no se lo permitía. Tomó la perilla con su mano izquierda, temblando y dudando al mismo tiempo, tragó saliva antes de armarse de valor para girarla y abrirla la puerta.

***

Por su parte Ikuto, se había decidido a buscar a Amu a la mañana siguiente, actuando en la única forma en la que sabía hacerlo: la acorralaría hasta no dejarle opción más que escucharle. No era exactamente el mejor plan, pero era el único que tenía. Se bajó del marco de la ventana de un salto y estaba a punto de sacarse la camisa roja que llevaba puesta cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió; sorprendido, el chico giró la vista hacia la misma descubriendo a la pelirosa dudando sobre si debía entrar o no

-¡Amu! -exclamó sorprendido, ok, esto no lo había considerado, no esperaba que la chica fuera a buscarlo por su cuenta, en media noche y encima a su habitación completamente sola y luciendo nada más que un camisón que difícilmente le cubría hasta las rodillas -¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -cuestionó sintiéndose molesto de pronto, aunque sin realmente quererlo, al parecer su corazón le estaba pasando a cobrar factura a la niña frente a sí

Amu vaciló a la entrada de la puerta, intentando descubrir la respuesta, de pronto sintió que la determinación la había abandonado y los nervios la dominaban al punto de querer darse la vuelta y salir corriendo; pero no podía hacerlo, se recordó, no habría otra oportunidad mejor que ésta. Así que, bajo la mirada inquisitoria del muchacho frente a ella, se armó de valor entrando por completo en la habitación y cerrando la puerta trás de sí.

Ajenos a ellos dos, el huevo verde había entrado incluso antes que su dueña y flotaba pegado en el alto techo evitando el ser descubierto, volvió a sacudirse un poco.

-Vine a hablar contigo -respondió Amu e Ikuto entrecerró la mirada como si la viese con desprecio

-¿sobre qué?, creí que habías dicho que me odiabas -le acusó

-Sí bueno, eso es, diferente -balbuceó ella sintiéndose completamente nerviosa y sin saber exactamente cómo responder, por alguna razón su fachada no siempre tenía efecto con Ikuto -"demonios no era eso lo que quería decir" -se lamentó mentalmente

-Hn, si has venido a burlarte puedes retirarte de una vez -le dijo es son de molestia y burla desviando la mirada de la chica, provocando la ofensa de la misma

-No vengo a hacer eso!, ¿cómo es que puedes tener tan poca confianza en mí? -le preguntó elevando la voz

-¿a qué viene eso? -le prefuntó confundido y algo irritado

-¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad sobre el porqué te habías comprometido? -le enfrentó dando un paso hacia él -¿es que no confiabas en mí? -y sus palabras ofendieron ahora al chico

-qué importaba si lo decía o no, igual no ibas a creerme -le acusó

-¡¿cómo puedes pensar eso?!

-porque lo hiciste ¿cierto? -le dijo casi gritando y con el rostro lleno del enojo y la decepción -dices que tengo falta de confianza pero eres tú quien no la tiene en mí, al primer instante dudaste, ni siquiera quisiste enfrentarme para que te dijera la verdad, ¿qué estabas esperando Amu? -le dijo sintiéndose frustrado, la chica le respondió con la mismas emociones embargándola

-¡no fue mi culpa!, ¿cómo se supone que deduzca todo si siempre me estás retando? -le recordó con molestia -intenta considerar mis sentimientos también!!, ése fue mi primer beso Ikuto!! -el chico se sobresaltó al recordar la verdad en las palabras de la chica, cuya voz volvió a sonar dulce y algo apagada -yo, lo había estado esperando tanto... -confesó con la mirada llena de congoja, el chico agachó la vista avergonzado -pero luego me entero de tu relación con Utau, ¿¡cómo esperabas que me sintiera?! ¡¿contenta?! -volvió a mirarle a la cara de nuevo enfadada -porque enterarme de que el amor de mi vida se casa con otra después de que se me confesó, no es algo muy lindo que digamos -y entonces el enojo de él regresó

-¿ah sí? ¿y qué hay de ti eh? Tú también estás comprometida con el mini rey!! -le espetó dando un paso al frente

-¡no fue mi culpa! ¡yo no lo decidi, a diferencia tuya! -le acusó señalándolo con el dedo

-¿crees que tuve elección?, estaba tan atrapado como tú! -le dijo -pero al menos no te lo eché en cara cada que podía ¿o si? -era obvio que la indirecta era para ella, pues había sido ella quien empezó con el juego de los celos

-¡Eres imposible! -gritó ella girándose para darle la espalda cruzándose de brazos

-y tú eres demasiado infantil! -él hizo la misma acción que ella

De modo que ambos terminaron cruzados de brazos de espaldas al otro, con el puchero del enojo adornando sus rostros.

-"Demonios, esto no es lo que tenía en mente" -se quejó Amu dentro de sí, sintiéndose terrible de que en lugar de arreglar las cosas, parecía que las estaba complicano aún más -"¿es que no hay forma de que pueda solucionar esto?" -se lamentó

_"Déjende esto a Suu"_

Volvió a sonar la anterior voz que Amu había escuchado instantes atrás en el baño, tomando por sorpresa a ambos chicos que olvidaron su enojo al instante descruzando los brazos y elevando la vista hacia la dueña de la voz

-¿Suu? -preguntó Amu extrañada e instantes después el huevo verde flotó frente a ella

Ikuto y Amu miraron atentos dicho huevo, el cual se resquebrajó por la mitad hasta abrirse por completo. La pequeña figurita vestida en verde, y de caireles rubios salió sonriendo.

-Suu está aquí -les informó animada

-¿Otro chara? -cuestionó Ikuto algo irritado, si recordaba bien las veces que las charas de Amu despertaban siempre terminaban mal para él

-Aquí voy Amu chan -exclamó Suu sonriendo y sacando su pequeño batidor de pasteles -Delicioso y Esponjoso es la respuesta

-No!, espera! -intentó Amu detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, Suu agitó su colador y por cada palabra que decía un instrumento aparecía frente a su ama

-Chips, -un enorme tazón con crema -Syrup, -un enorme batidor en las manos de Amu -Whipcream!! -y al instante la energía de Suu se pasó al cuerpo de Amu quien agitó con fuerza la crema en el tazón

-Aaah!!! -la cual se desbordó a tal grado que terminó casi inundando la habitación por completo

-¿Qué rayos es esto? -preguntó Ikuto y debido a que Yoru estaba dormido el cambio de personalidad no funcionó, de modo que se vió atrapado en la esponjosa y deliciosa crema de vainilla de Suu, dió varias vueltas hasta que sintió que algo le caía encima obligándolo a quedar quieto sobre el suelo

-Nos vamos a ahogar!! -gritó Amu en cuanto el batido la alcanzó a ella también

-Es una inundación de crema! -exclamó Suu divertida dejándose sacudir por su propia creación

-No estás ayudando!! -le gritó una molesta Amu

Intentó alcanzar a su chara pero resbaló sin remedio por la crema y su cuerpo fue lanzado chocando al final con algo duro, dando vueltas mientras tanto hasta que por fin la conmoción terminó y la pasta dejó de crecer.

-Estamos a salvo... -Suspiró Ikuto sobándose la cabeza e intentando erguirse pero sin conseguirlo, algo le estaba impidiendo el movimiento, cuando abrió los ojos en dirección hacia el objeto que tenía frente a sí, casi se queda sin aliento -¡Ah!

-Itee (duele) -se quejó Amu sobándose el trasero, al menos había caido sobre algo suave se dijo -"un momento" -pensó y abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver a su querido colchón -Ikuto!

Ella había caído justo encima de él, sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Amu le sujetaba por la camisa del cuello, inconscientemente se había aferrado a ella para no perder el equilibrio de su supuesto colchón cuando cayó el suelo, la había jalado tanto que había terminado descubriendo el pecho del chico, pues había deshecho la atadura al frente de la camisa. Al haberse intentado erguirse anteriormente, sus piernas habían quedado a cada lado de la cadera del chico, incadas sobre el suelo soportando el peso de la chica en sus rodillas, la izquierda estaba doblada un poco más arriba que la derecha; dicha posición de sus piernas había provocado el que el camisón se elevara por encima de los muslos, quedando atrapado la mayor parte entre la masculinidad del chico y la feminidad de ella. La atadura al frente de su camisón también había cedido, liberándose del pequeño listón y dejando a la vista un muy buen asomo a las curvas de la chica para él, aunque no los mostraba por completo, para su fortuna.

Él estaba debajo de ella, su pierna izquierda ligeramente doblada, de modo que rozaba ligeramente el trasero de la chica; su mano derecha se había hecho hasta el muslo izquierdo de ella, sin saber exactamente cómo había llegado ahí, él estaba ligeramente un poco más abajo de la altura de la chica, pero el rostro de la misma estaba inclinado hacia abajo de modo que sus miradas pudiesen congeniar a la misma altura. Ikuto intentó desviar la vista hacia abajo. ¡Grave error!. Miró hacia un lado con las mejillas sonrojadas, la vista de las curvas de los pequeños pechos de la chica sin duda lo habían atacado desprevenido; habría jurado que Amu se habría puesto un brasier para salir a andar por los pasillos, evidentemente se había equivocado.

Amu se sorprendió de verlo sonrojarse, ése dato era tan hechizante que no podía dejar de verle

-Ikuto -le llamó en un susurró y él la miró de nuevo

Sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras que sus corazones se sincronizaron para poder latir al mismo tiempo cual si fueren uno solo.

-¡Ah! -de pronto ella cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban

-Oye!, espera!

Pero estaban bañados en crema cual si fueran galletas, y el hecho de intentar moverse sólo provocaba el que resbalaran sobre el cuerpo del otro, frotándose sin conseguir realmente separarse.

-Aaah -un gemido escapó de los labios de Amu, sinduda el sentir la sensación cremosa con las manos de Ikuto resbalando por todo su cuerpo, no era lo más coherente en ese momento pero Dios!, cómo lo disfrutaba

-A-mu... -él gimió también, después de todo estaban empapados frotándose el uno al otro bajo la excusa de querer separarse, oh! todo menos eso! se dijo

-De vuelta a contar... -la voz de Suu los sacó del trance, tornando ambas caras del color de los tomates

La pequeña chara lucía mareada y no tardó en desmayarse, evidentemente tanta agitación la había desorientado. Sin embargo, la sorpresa al sentirse descubiertos fue tan grande que volvieron a resbalar al intentar ponerse en pie

-¡¡Aaah!!

Y al caer Amu de regreso sobre el cuerpo de Ikuto, sus labios se encontraron con los de él.

Demasiado sorprendidos se miraron a los ojos, sin deshacer el contacto. Ikuto fue el primero en reaccionar rodeando a Amu por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él para profundizar el beso. Amu al sentirle se dejó envolver en la sensación, aceptando gustosa el que el chico entrara en su boca y la explorara con su lengua. No sabía muy bien qué hacer pero se dedicó a imitarle en cada acción hasta que pronto terminarón bailando el mismo baile al mismo ritmo.

Ikuto giró con ella, con cuidado de no lastimarla, para posicionarse encima de la chica. Cuano el beso terminó él se separó levemente sosteniendo su peso en sus manos y sus rodillas.

-Sabes a vainilla Amu -le dijo sonriendo

-... -ella sólo le miró con el rostro en ensoñación, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios ligeramente abiertos, mientras sus ojos brillaban en deseo

Ikuto divisó crepa adornando la mejilla de la chica, sonrió complacido antes de agacharse sobre la misma con los ojos cerrados, y lentamente lamió la crema con la punta de su lengua, limpiando la mejilla de la chica, quien se exaltó sintiendo su cuerpo arder ante el contacto. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, él con la sonrisa satisfecha y ella llena de una nueva felicidad. Ikuto le amaba después de todo.

-Cream -exclamó Suu aún demasiado atolondrada y sumergida en su sueño

-¿Ah?! -ambos se giraron para ver a la pequeña criaturita en el suelo, volvieron a mirarse y no pudieron contener más la risa -jajaja -de pronto las razones de su pelea lucían tan absurdas y tan lejanas, que todo resultaba extremadamente divertido

Ikuto logró sentarse y ayudó a Amu a que hiciera lo mismo.

-Creo que esta vez le debemos las gracias -le dijo él mirando a la pequeña Suu

-Sí -aceptó Amu tomando a Suu en sus manos -gracias Suu -le susurró, la chara sólo sonrió en su sueño

-Realmente... -Ikuto habló entonces, su semblante serio de nuevo -no tenemos otra opción, ¿cierto?

Amu le miró con la misma expresión triste en sus ojos, pues entendía a lo que se refería. Ikuto sonrió débilmente y ella agachó la vista avergonzada ante el gesto

-No te odio -susurró

-¿Eh? -él a penas y la escuchó

-Yo no, te odio... -le dijo haciéndole frente a la cara -lo que dije antes, yo, me retracto -le confesó apenada y con los nervios invadiéndole el cuerpo otra vez -Por favor, asegúrate de regresar a salvo -le rogó

Ikuto se sobresaltó al entender que ella ya estaba enterada de su partida. Agachó la vista sopesando sus palabras y la situación que los rodeaba. Respiró tomando fuerza y valor para mirarla de nuevo

-Te quiero Amu, estaba hablando con la verdad cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti -le confesó con la determinación en sus ojos

-¡Ah! -Ella sintió las lágrimas formarse de nuevo, sabía que él la amaba, la verdad era que nunca lo había dudado, pero había estado deseando escucharle decirselo de nuevo durante todo ese tiempo, que el sentimiento la embargó por completo

-Desearía haber escapado contigo, mucho antes de que descubrieran que eras la Joker -le confesó sonriendo tristemente -lo siento, no era muy listo entonces -se burló de sí mismo, agachando la vista avergonzado, pero ella le habló atrayendo su atención nuevamente

-Sin importar a quién me una o con quién esté, yo siempre, yo sólo... -le miró con la añoranza marcada en sus ojos y él la abrazó al entender su plegaria -yo sólo te querré a ti Ikuto, a nadie más -le prometió escondida en su pecho

-Lo sé -le dijo él acariciando la cabeza de la chica con su mejilla derecha -Yo siento lo mismo

Suu despertó momentos después, ayudando a su ama a limpiar el desastre, y prometió guardar el secreto de que Amu pasara ésa noche en la habitación del chico. Satisfecha de que a pesar del caos que había provocado, su intervención ayudó a que esos dos se asinceraran.

Amu durmió envuelta en los brazos de Ikuto. ¿Cuántas noches más les quedarían para poder estar así? No querían saberlo, así que simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de la calidez del otro, sumergiéndose en el sueño compartido de vivir así y sólo así, sin nadie más, sólo ellos dos (bueno, y tmb sus pequeños charas pero esos ya iban icluidos en el paquete de cada uno, pensaban).

Volviendo a dejar que sus corazones se sincronizaran, hallaron el sueño con una sonrisa bailando en sus rostros. Ésa sensación, los hacía sentirse completos.

Sin tan sólo pudiesen quedarse así por siempre...

***

La semana pasó a prisa, llena de encuentros de sonrisas y caricias que compartían a escondidas del mundo. Ahora cada vez que se cruzaban en el camino se sonreían con ternura, brillando el amor y la dedicación que sentían por el otro en sus ojos, eran miradas cómplices del pequeño juego que era sólo de los dos. Él tomaba la mano de ella por debajo de la mesa, en cada reunión, en cada comida, en cada escena. Ella sonreía al sentirle no evidenciando nada más en su expresión para evitar sospechas.

Pero el tiempo terminó y él finalmente tuvo que partir.

Tanto él como ella se habían preparado para ése dia actuando a la perfección sus papeles. Pero aunque por fuera luciesen tranquilos, por dentro sufrían en silencio. Amu especialmente había llegado a una resolución.

_"Incluso si debes partir, si debes marcharte lejos de mí..."_

Cuando el momento de decir adiós llegó, ella se mantuvo firme y serena. Le despidió como se despide a un caballero de la corte, haciendo los honores correspondientes al mismo. Con el corazón roto, pero la sonrisa firme en su rostro... le dejó ir.

_"Incluso así..."_

Les siguieron hasta el puerto, observándoles abordar el barco que les llevaría a su nuevo destino. Cada miembro se despidió como se despide a un amigo, de cada uno de ellos; bajo la promesa de volverse a encontrar...

Amu recordaba las palabras de él meses atrás _"déjame envolverme en tu aroma lo suficiente, como para poder recordarte en mi siguiente viaje"_, le había dicho, así que le entregó la prenda bañada en su aroma, 'es sólo un pañuelo, pero servirá a su propósito', le aseguró. Ikuto sonrió con ternura sintiendo la calidez en su pecho, tomó el pañuelo en su mano izquierda elevándolo a la altura de su rostro para besarlo 'lo cuidaré como un tesoro', le prometió, haciéndola sonrojarse de nuevo.

Él la envolvió en un último abrazo, susurrándole al oído 'apúrate a crecer', ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de ella y un seguro 'lo haré'.

_"Me despediré de tí meciendo mi mano, deseante bienestar..."_

Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Mientras el corazón les daba un vuelco de dolor. Y se separaron del otro, dejando resbalar el abrazo acariciando las mismos al alejarlos de los del otro, no queriendo tener que romper el enlace. Él acarició la mejilla de ella, plantando un pequeño beso en la otra; Amu cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón saltar entre la angustia y el amor, dejándose envolver en la sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba el mismo sintiendo el cruel frío cuando él se hubo separado de ella, deslizando lentamente su mano de su rostro.

El barco comenzó a andar, navegando sobre las frescas aguas, con él abordo alejándose poco a poco de aquél reino que había sido su hogar hasta entonces. Ninguno despegó la vista del otro, compartiendo los mismos sentimientos en sus corazones hasta que la opresión en sus pechos les impedía casi el respirar, lentamente la distancia les impidió el reconerse ya.

_"...mirándote brillar, a la distancia"_

Y así ella se mantuvo de pie en aquél puerto, incluso mucho después de que todos se hubiesen marchado. Sosteniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, mirando el mar que alguna vez había visto en su compañía.

No lloró a pesar de la tristeza que embargaba su corazón, sino que, por el contrario, creyó en la promesa de que él regresaría. Y Amu estaba decidida a esperarle, incluso si él terminaba rompiendo esa promesa.

Y así un año pasó.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Suu es mi chara favorito, me encanta, es bien linda y atolondrada!!!, Miki me gusta después y en último lugar Ran y Dia se lo disputan. Creo que las cuatro son lindas, pero me identifico más con Suu pq tiendo a ser más atolondrada q nada y porque la repostería es mi única cualidad en la cocina (además de que me encantan los dulces), con Miki por el estilo de la ropa y pq me nknta dibujar al igual que ella, por Dia pq mi actividad favorita es dormir XD y con Ran no me identifico mucho realmente no soy tan buena en los deportes, aunq sí suelo ser muy activa LOL

Anyway, el punto es que quería hacer que al menos una de las charas la ayudara de una buena forma y quién mejor que Suu para hacerlo no?, a mí me enkntó la escena de la crema!! y a ustedes?

jejeje

ja ne!


	7. Brillo de Dia, brillo de Amu

Recordatorio, los flames para el lemon no son bienvenidos, mejor dicho, están prohibidos!!! XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"El brillo de Dia es el brillo de Amu"

Platino se encontraba sumergido en las tinieblas de la noche. Era inusual el que el reino se viese rodeado por niebla cuando nunca antes había sucedido algo así. Tadase tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba por ir mal, pero no podía asegurar realmente nada. Los últimos enfrentamientos contra Dream Land e Easter habían terminado en su favor. Al parecer no habría nada de qué preocuparse por ese lado; aún así, decidiendo prevenirse en lugar de lamentar, había ordenado reforzar la seguridad tanto en las orillas del reino como en el palacio.

Un barco ajeno a la flota, sin embargo, se encontraba cerca de uno de los grandes acantilados de una de las playas más retiradas del pueblo, completamente inadvertido por los guardias del reino. Un pequeño grupo estaba reunido en la proa, tres figuras de pie haciendo frente a otra figura sentada en el borde.

-Está oculto en lo alto de la torre, justo en el corazón del palacio -declaró la chica rubia de coletas, con una seguridad y sonrisa honesta poco característica de ella -dime, ¿podrás hacerlo?

El muchacho que estaba sentado en el borde, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo como si se estuviese preparando mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, asintió con un gesto complacido, levantando la vista para asegurarle a la chica su respuesta.

-Ah (sí) -sonrió

Las tres figuras, correspondientes a Tsukiyomi Utau, Nikaidou Yui y Sanjou Yukari, sonrieron satisfechas con un brillo de tenue malicia en sus ojos; después de todo, no era un acto muy digno el que estaban a punto de hacer. El muchacho se puso en pie y saltó desde el barco cayendo con agilidad y gracia en las resbaladizas rocas del acantilado, saltando de una a otra hasta subir al borde del mismo. Tan pronto llegó a la cima se dirigió a su pequeño chara, el cual salió al instante de la chaqueta de su dueño.

-Yoru, cuento contigo

-Sí! nya!

Yoru entró en su cascarón para permitir la transformación de personalidad de su amo. Una vez fusionados se sumergieron en los territorios del reino con tanto sigilo, como un gato sólo es capaz de hacerlo, logrando el permanecer sin ser descubiertos. Pasó un corto tiempo antes de que finalmente alcanzara el palacio y, a diferencia del camino anterior, éste estaba muy bien resguardado. Siendo atrapados a tan poco de haber logrado infiltrarse, esto era sin duda un gran obstáculo, aún tenían que recorrer bastante antes de llegar a la sala deseada.

-Ikuto, todo listo nya! -le dijo Yoru justo después de deshacer la transformación

Ahora, en tan sólo el cambio de personalidad, Ikuto logró ocultarse desviando la atención de los guardias con ruidosas bombas que había instalado por todo el camino recorrido, haciéndolas estallar en cuanto él hubo alcanzado el pie de las escaleras que lo llevarían a su destino

-jijiji -rió Yoru divertido, ya que aunque hubiesen bloqueado la entrada, no era como realmente la necesitaran para salir, siempre podían usar la ventana.

-Buen trabajo, Yoru -Ikuto acarició la cabecita del pequeño felino el cual ronroneo al sentir el contacto -Acabemos con esto de una vez

Ambos se apresuraron a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a la pequeña cámara de la cima. La habitación estaba decorada sencillamente aunque sin dejar de ser elegante, la pequeña mazmorra contaba con varias ventanas selladas con vitrales. Ikuto sonrió al visualizar en el fondo de la misma, el punto que había estado buscando: dentro de una pequeña vitrina, descansaba un huevo blanco con bordes dorados en el medio, sin duda en su interior se encontraría aquéllo que anhelaba tener. Avanzó entonces en dirección a su objetivo, usando el ataque de su garra felina destruyó el vidrio y el cascarón al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, el interior estaba vacío.

-Las estrellas anunciaron que me reuniría contigo -sorprendido y perplejo por no hallar el objeto de sus deseos, y por escuchar la voz de un nuevo visitante, Ikuto se giró en dirección al supuesto intruso -aunque, no esperaba el que fuera tan pronto -Tsukasa salió de su escondite en las sombras, sonriendo amablemente mientras la Dumpty Key descansaba en su mano derecha -Ikuto san

-Ikuto! -le alertó Yoru en cuanto vio el pequeño objeto dorado en manos del rubio

Ikuto se preparó para pelear.

***

-Ese chico, se está tardando demasiado -Exclamó Sanjou sintiéndose ligeramente irritada

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora y aún no tenían noticias del chico gato, lo cual no estaba dentro de sus planes, habían ensayado la operación cientos de veces y tal demora no había entrado dentro del cuadro. Sin duda alguna, eso significaba que habría problemas.

-No te desesperes, Sanjou san -trató de calmarla Nikaidou con su usual sonrisa despreocupada -él no es de los que fallarían -le aseguró, al decir esto último la pequeña Iru rió satisfecha

-Utau!, ya volvieron! -informó

-lo ves? -le dijo sonriendo satisfecho Nikaidou a la mujer de melena peliroja

Utau se dirigió entonces hacia el chico que descansaba sentado en el borde opuesto al de ellos, estaba respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, cuando lo hizo respiró profundamente antes de volver a su semblante seguro y sereno. Yoru flotaba a su lado con la misma expresión de cansancio. Ikuto sonrió entonces.

-Se te ve muy contento en esta noche -le dijo Utau intentando discernir si la operación había sido un éxito o un rotundo fracaso

-Es sólo porque tengo un motivo para sonreír -respondió él con el gesto tan característico de su persona

-Entonces, ¿la conseguiste? -le cuestionó con la esperanza brillando claramente en sus ojos

-Hn -bufó él, como si la chica estuviese señalando lo obvio, dirigió su mirada hacia la de ella, mientras levantó la mano derecha para que ella pudiera ver el objeto que tanto deseaba-¿tú qué crees?

Utau no pudo ocultar su expresión de alivio y excesiva felicidad, sonriendo ampliamente cual si fuera una niña pequeña. La dumpty key, brilló entonces con el resplandor de la luna que daba directamente sobre ella

-Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes -informó ella con la expresión seria de nuevo

***

Eran finales de diciembre y el frío invierno envolvía cada rincón del reino. La suave brisa llena de especias de hielo, generaba una sensación parecida a los escalofríos, a cada persona con quien hiciera contacto. Los días se volvieron más cortos, mientras que las noches se hicieron más largas. Amu frotó sus manos para intentar ganar más calor, no estaba muy acostumbrada al frío pero aún así le encantaba estar en la nieve, especialmente por la noche. Era tan tarde que incluso se podría considerar que ya era temprano, todos dormían con seguridad a esas horas. Todos menos Amu y sus tres pequeñas charas

-Miki, ¿qué estás haciendo? -Ran flotó en dirección a su compañera, quien estaba concentrada en su escultura de nieve

-Una obra de arte -exclamó Miki satisfecha

-Seguro que será tan hermosa como sus otras creaciones desu -le animó Suu con una sonrisa

-jejeje -Miki rió complacida

Justo al lado de ellas, se encontraba Amu de pie en el centro del enorme jardín, que ahora estaba cubierto por el manto frío y blanco de la nieve que caía sobre él. Aunque estaba nevando, era a penas una lluvia ligera, de modo que no era tan malo estar afuera bajo ésas circunstancias y tanto Amu como sus charas, estaban perfectamente envueltas en sus respectivos abrigos con capucha, para evitar el enfermarse. El huevo amarillo descansaba en la pequeña canasta, que había sido desde el principio el lugar de descanso de sus charas, Amu procuraba llevarlo con ellas a donde fuera a la espera de que dicha chara despertara, había pasado poco más del año desde que Suu lo había hecho y estaba comenzando a preguntarse si de verdad despertaría el huevo amarillo.

Algo de pronto captó la atención de la pelirosa, quién dejó la canasta al lado de sus otras tres charas, antes de seguir en dirección hacia aquello tan hechizante que parecía estar llamándola.

-uh?, Amu chan? -Ran se percató de que su dueña había comenzado a avanzar lejos de ellas

La joven miraba como hechizada, los copos de nieve que caían desde lo alto del cielo, mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia el borde del jardín. Sonrió ampliamente cuando toda la escena del firmamento había sido registrada en su mente, junto con las estrellas que se confundían con facilidad con los copos al caer. Sólo hasta entonces se hubo detenido.

-Ya está de nuevo en eso -declaró Miki dejando de lado su trabajo artístico para mirar a su ama

-Ha pasado un año después de todo -inquirió Suu con algo de preocupación

-Pero, Amu chan parece estar decidida -notó Ran -no se ha dejado dominar por la tristeza

-Fue una promesa que hizo con Ikuto san -recordó Suu -creo que eso es lo que la mantiene firme desu

-Pero Ikuto se suponía estaría ausente por sólo ocho meses, y ya pasó más del año -inquirió Miki

-Tal vez tuvo problemas con su permiso de salida -sugirió Suu

-No creo que halla sido eso -declaró Ran -ya que Tadase estuvo aquí más tiempo del que debía, tal vez ocurrió lo mismo con Ikuto

-hmmm... -las tres charas se sumieron en el pensamiento, intentando discernir cuál sería la respuesta, pero sin éxito -haaa -suspiraron vencidas

-Me pregunto si de verdad van a volver, ésos dos -se quejó Miki con algo de nostalgia, las tres charas extrañaban también a Yoru, quien había sido un perfecto compañero de juegos

-Amu chan seguro que le esperará -declaró Suu con la misma expresión nostálgica

-Amu chan -se lamentó Ran preocupada por su dueña

El trato sobre el viaje había consistido, originalmente, en un lapso de ocho meses, en los cuales tanto Tadase como Ikuto, conocerían sus nuevos reinos y las tradiciones del mismo, siendo educados en el folklore de cada uno, para asegurar así el comportamiento y desempeño adecuados para cada reino. Sin embargo, casi trece meses habían transcurrido e Ikuto aún no había vuelto a Fortuna. Sí habían recibido noticias de él y de su avance, así como un aviso de que el regreso se demoraría por una semana, sin embargo, después de dicho plazo, la comunicación se perdió sin Ikuto haber vuelto.

En un principio no se habían preocupado en realidad, pues habían tenido un conflicto en esas fechas y le atribuían al mismo problema el que se perdiera la comunicación. Por otro lado, Tadase se había quedado el año completo, regresando cuantro meses después del plazo establecido; entre sus razones estaba el sentimiento que había empezado a florecer en el corazón del chico por Amu, por otro lado Tsukasa había regresado a Platino 5 días después de la partida de Ikuto, así que realmente no tenía que preocuparse porque su reino quedara sin rey en el trono. De modo que, creyendo que algo parecido había pasado con Ikuto, ninguno de los guardianes sintió preocupación por el asunto. Eso claro hasta que diciembre llegó, Amu había mantenido la esperanza de verlo para su cumpleaños y poder celebrarlo como era debido, pues el año anterior no había podido escapar de la compañía del rubio, y esperaba que en éste las cosas cambiaran en ese aspecto.

El corazón de la chica se acongojó cuando el muchacho no hubo regresado y los guardianes temieron el que, ahora también en ausencia de Tadase, Amu cayera de nuevo en una depresión. Sin embargo, Amu se recuperó tan pronto como se había deprimido en primer lugar, manteniéndose firme en la decisión de esperar independientemente de si él regresaba o no. Fue así, que su pasión por las noches de invierno comenzó. No queriendo tener que deprimirse por la época o porque los temores la encontraran en la oscuridad de su habitación al dormir, Amu había decidido quedarse fuera hasta tarde observando las estrellas, en espera de que alguna fugaz cruzara el firmamento y le concediera su deseo de volver a ver al chico de sus sueños.

Ella observaba el cierlo justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sonriendo, con la esperanza latiéndole en el corazón, esperando... siempre esperando. Incluso si no veía ninguna, siempre terminaba pensando "mañana, mañana tal vez suceda". De modo que, aunque tenía sus dudas, nunca se dejó dominar por el miedo de no volver a verle. Después de todo, estaba consciente de que a Ikuto no le gustan las chicas que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente y, si recordaba bien, él quería que ella confiara plenamente en él independientemente de que todo alrededor le indicara el que hiciera lo contrario.

Así que, esperó.

-¡Ah!

Y justo como lo había deseado, el milagro ocurrió.

-Amu chan eso es...! -Ran, Miki y Suu volaron de inmediato al lado de su dueña, al distinguir el clásico sonido que habían escuchado tiempo atrás.

El sonido de un violín.

-Es el violín de Ikuto! -declaró Miki

-¿Pero de dónde? -Suu miraba en todas direcciones

¿Dónde buscar? Amu se sentía igual de perdida que sus charas, pero con una diferencia... estaba petrificada, había estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo que en más de una ocasión incluso le había alucinado, ¿y si esta vez era igual?, no sabía si su corazón podría seguir soportando ése tipo de tormento. Las piernas le temblaban, incapaces de moverse del pequeño punto en el que habían terminado ancladas.

-¡Sí es Yoru! -exclamó Ran animada

-¡Es verdad desu! -apoyó Suu

-Amu chan, ¡vamos! -le animó Miki -¿Amu chan?

Pero su dueña no parecía querer reaccionar. Si sus charas estaban sintiendo la presencia de Yoru, entonces de verdad se trataba de él pero, aún así... Amu agachó la vista clavándola en el suelo, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y la chica se mordía el labio inferior con un nerviosismo y miedo juntos que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-¡Amu chan! -le llamó Ran -el sonido se está acercándo -informó

Amu levantó la vista de golpe, asombrada de las palabras de su chara. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos pudieron dislumbrar la figura frente a ella que comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, mientras tocaba el instrumento como todo un profesional y con tanta pasión y sentimiento, que la chica no pudo evitar ser rodeada por dicha aura. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y temía que en cualquier momento o le estallara o terminara saliéndosele del pecho, podía escuchar incluso los latidos del mismo retumbarle en los oídos. De pronto sentía que tenía problemas para respirar, mientras aquella figura tan familiar, se iba volviendo cada vez más y más clara.

-¡Se detuvo! -observó Suu, mirando atenta al igual que sus hermanas al muchacho en escena

Dicho joven, soltó el violín dejándolo en manos de su felino chara una vez la melodía hubo sido terminada, el felino depositó el instrumento dentro de su estuche cerrándolo en cuanto hubo terminado. El joven sonrió entonces mirando directamente a la chica que se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia de él.

-¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí, Amu?

¿Cómo explicar el remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo? Poco más del año había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto, no había cambiado mucho, sí, ciertamente lucía más maduro, pero su sonrisa divertida que delataba la inocencia que aún había en él, permanecía aún allí, dejando claro que se trataba del mismo chico al que ella había amado por tanto tiempo y al que aún amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el munto.

Amu sintió que un frío le recorría todo el cuerpo, desde las plantas de los pies hasta la cabeza, comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, formándose un pequeño nudo en su garganta, mientras que en las cuencas de sus ojos se formaron lentamente las lágrimas. Trató de pelear ese gesto, trato e incluso apretó los dientes intentando no llorar, pero el corazón estaba tan estremecido y acongojado, con todas las emociones acumuladas durante ese tiempo ausente, que, irremediablemente, se dejó envolver en dicha sensación, apretando los ojos con fuerza dejando el que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, al tiempo en que gritaba con todo el sentimiento del que era capaz

-...¡¡IKUTO!!!

Corrió. Corrió directo a los brazos de él. Él los extendió esperando recibirla para envolverla en su abrazo. Ella lloró en el corto trayecto e incluso después estando rodeada por los brazos del chico, sentía que su cuerpo estallaría de toda la presión que la rodeaba en ese momento. Esto era real. Él estaba allí con ella. Él no rompió su promesa. Él había vuelto por ella...

-He vuelto, Amu -le susurró él en cuanto se hubieron abrazado, respirando la esencia con la que tanto había soñado en todo ese tiempo, él amaba a Amu, con tanta fuerza, con tanta intensidad, que no pudo evitar el sentirse abrumado por las emociones que le oprimían el corazón.

La había extrañado tanto...!

-¡Ikuto! -ella lloró su nombre contra su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del chico por el dorso, como si requiriera de ello para seguir viviendo -¡Ikuto! -era todo lo que podía decir, y él entendía a la perfección lo que significaba ésa eufórica mención de su nombre; era tanto lo que sentía y tan fuerte, que el chico fue capaz de sentirlo también, entendiendo las palabras ocultas detrás de aquélla escena

"¡Ikuto!" ("Te extrañé tanto")

"¡Ikuto!" ("Me hiciste tanta falta")

"Ikuto..." ("¿Por qué tardaste tanto?")

Sus sollozos se apagaron finalmente, del mismo modo el que su abrazo perdió fuerza pero sin soltar la tela de la camisa de él, que había apretado con las manos; permitiendole al muchacho elaborar las correspondientes respuestas a las preguntas indirectas de ella.

-Yo también te extrañé Amu -le confesó y le abrazó con más fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella -Te extrañé como no tienes una idea -le susurró y ella sintió el cuerpo estremecérsele bajo su contacto -lo siento, llegué algo tarde

-Está bien -le dijo ella con la voz aún algo débil y cortada, mas su mirada evidenciaba el alivio y la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, su corazón por fin estaba recibiendo el calor que necesitaba para sanar y vivir -estás aquí ahora -suspiró abrazándole con fuerza

Estaba tan feliz que no podía dar cábida a toda ésa energía y calidez que estaban sobrellenando su cuerpo. Y ella recordó justo entonces que todas las líneas de la niñez, finalmente habían abandonado su figura; sintió el corazón saltarle por una emoción ajena a la emotividad del reencuentro, después de todo, su cuerpo por fin estaba en la plena flor de su pubertad lentamente encaminándola hacia la adolescencia. Ella podía probar ese hecho, pues se notaba cláramente en su estatura, ahora al fin le llegaba a los hombros a Ikuto. Claro que él también se había estirado un poco más, notó ella, e incluso el cuerpo se le había ensanchado un poco denotando más la figura de un hombre que la de un muchacho.

Diecinueve años, se recordó Amu al tiempo en que sus mejillas se tornaban del peculiar tono rojo, Ikuto tenía ya diecinueve años y ella quince. Suspiró. Pareciera que sin importar lo mucho que creciera nunca podría alcanzarle en el modo que le gustaría, aún se sentía tan pequeña, en comparación de edad con él. Pero, por otro lado, las niñas maduran antes que los niños, ¿cierto?, y además su cuerpo parecía adelantarle los pasos que le hacían falta a su edad para poder alcanzar la madurez del chico. Amu estaba tan agradecida de que su cuerpo hubiese madurado tanto en el año anterior, de pronto sintiéndose feliz de la demora de él en volver.

-¡Chicas!

-¡Yoru!

Por otro lado, las charas estaban teniendo su propio reencuentro. Flotaron alrededor del otro, riendo y abrazándose, platicando sin cesar sobre sus aventuras durante su ausencia. Amu e Ikuto se separaron entonces (aunque sin romper por completo el abrazo), para ver a sus charas reír de gusto al reencontrarse, compartiendo también la misma expresión en sus rostros.

Sí, todo era perfecto ahora.

***

Aunque la misma felicidad no podía rodear a todos en ese momento. Eran deshoras de la madrugada cuando tanto Rima como Nagihiko, fueron despertados por noticias urgentes que acababan de llegar a palacio. Así que, a pesar de lo tedioso del asunto, ambos se pusieron en pie rumbo a la antesala de los dormitorios de la corte en donde el mensajero esperaba. ¡Oh, cuánto deseaba Rima el poder hacer uso del proverbio "maten al mensajero" si tan sólo con eso pudiera volver a dormir! Resignadamente abrió la puerta de la antesala en cuanto llegó a ésta, Nagihiko había llegado antes que ella.

-¿Por qué tienen qué levantarme a estas horas? -preguntó sonando irritada, mientras su rostro mostraba cuánto deseaba el volver a la cama

-Es tu obligación como la reina Rima chan -le dijo el chico sonriendo un poco entre burla y comprensión, Rima le miró inquisitoriamente

-De verdad, a tí nada te molesta ¿cierto? -Nagihiko rió nervioso ante la declaración obviamente molesta de la chica

-Vamos, que eso no es verdad -le dijo

-Humm... -ella lo miró como si sospechara de él y luego por fin se compuso hasta desesperezarse por completo -¿y?, ¿cuáles son las noticias?

-Esta carta llegó hace a penas una hora, al parecer Ikuto estará de regreso dentro de dos días -le dijo extendiéndole el documento que la chica tomó al instante revisándolo con la mirada -Vendrá acompañado de Nikaidou san para asegurarse de que el compromiso siga en pie, digamos que será algo así como su guardaespaldas -le explicó y Rima le miró sin mucho interés

-Supongo que es importante en vista de que no hemos tenido comunicación con él por meses -supuso y él asintió -Amu estará muy contenta -exclamó sin dejar de lucir desinteresada

-Eso me supongo -aceptó él, pero con el semblante un tanto preocupado -aunque a estas alturas, no podemos estar tan seguros del resultado -declaró y el rostro de Rima por fin mostró emoción cuando su semblante se hubo fruncido con seriedad

-Aa (sí) -asintió

***

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nadie sabe que estás aquí?

-Pues justamente eso, nadie salvo tú sabe que estoy aquí

Amu e Ikuto habían decidido entrar a la habitación de la chica, después de todo ella aún no había dormido nada y él seguramente estaría cansado del viaje; aunque para ésas alturas Amu estaba tan emocionada que dormir no parecía una idea tan agradable. Por otro lado, supuso que los demás debían estar enterados de su llegada, ya que Rima y Nagihiko debían de recibir ése tipo de noticias antes que cualquiera. Pero en cuanto la chica hizo mención de ello, Ikuto la detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación, forzándola a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Él le explicó que había llegado por su cuenta sin avisar realmente a nadie y ella simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Le contó que la carta informaba que su llegada sería hasta dentro de dos días, de modo que nadie debía enterarse de su presencia allí. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de volver a reclamarle él le confesó la verdadera razón detrás de dicho acto. Él quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero los demás jamás se lo permitirían (al menos no en la manera en la que él deseaba hacerlo), era un pequeño regalo para que pudiesen ponerse al corriente sin ninguna interrupción ajena. Ella estaba feliz y contenta con la respuesta de él, pero no le daría el gusto de admitirlo en su presencia.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido por tu cuenta -le dijo sonando algo exasperada mientras que él rió con confianza depositando la canasta de las charas sobre el tocador de Amu, Yoru dormía dentro de su cascarón junto con ellas

-Tranquila, tengo permiso de hacerlo -le aseguró dirigiéndose hacia ella en cuanto terminó de acomodar la canasta -además... -su semblante volvió a convertirse en la mirada devoradora y la sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba hacia ella con aire seguro

-además ¿qué? -preguntó ella sin dejar de sonar molesta, pero en cuanto noto el gesto del chico y de cómo la estaba mirando, no pudo evitar el sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse hasta las orejas -¿q,qué estás mirando? -cuestionó intentando desviar la mirada de él pero sin éxito

-Amu, no habrás olvidado nuestro pequeño trato, ¿o sí? -Ikuto estaba a penas un par de milímetros de distancia de la chica, se había inclinado para tener la mirada a la altura de la de ella, Amu sintió de pronto que el cuerpo se le volvía de gelatina

-¿T,tr,trato? -balbuceo sorprendida, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta casi terminar recostada sobre la cama, en un intento por alejarse de él, no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba cayendo justamente en su trampa -¿qué trato?

-No te culpo, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero... -le dijo él sonriendo satisfecho -parece que el tiempo ha sido benévolo contigo -él acarició su rostro, deteniendo un par de mechones en su mano y dejandola caer para sentir la suave textura de su cabello, Amu tembló ante el contacto y rápidamente dejó caer su peso sobre sus codos, pues al intentar alejarse sólo consiguió recaer más sobre la cama

-¡Pervertido! -le acusó, cubriéndose el busto con sus brazos por inercia -¡incluso ahora lo recuerdas! -Ikuto simplemente se rió

-jajaja, eso significa que tú tampoco lo olvidaste -notó y Amu desvió la mirada avergonzada con el rostro completamente rojo -¿y bien Amu? -él volvió a acercarse a ella, subiendo a la cama lentamente, empezando por poner las manos a cada lado a la altura de la cabeza de ella, y apoyando la rodilla derecha a un lado de la cadera de la misma -¿No irás a acobardarte ahora o si? -le susurró

-mmm... -Amu cerró los ojos con fuerza, el cuerpo le temblaba sin poder controlarlo, estaba intentando sacar valor y responder, pero la distancia y la posición en la que se encontraba estaba robándole el aire -"Tú puedes Amu, tú puedes" -se dijo mentalmente -"Te has preparado durante todo este tiempo"

-Amu -volvió a hablarle él con ése tono seductor, estaba por tomarla por la barbilla para que ella le mirara al rostro, cuando ella le interrumpió en el acto gritando con fuerza

-Está bien!

-¿Ah? -él se sobresalto confundido, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería ella

-Está... bien -le dijo de nuevo cuando finalmente logró recobrar el dominio de su ser, al menos lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara y hablarle, Ikuto se irguió un poco para permitirle tener más espacio y que pudiera hablarle con tranquilidad, ella aprovechó para sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama -Yo... he estado esperando por esto después de todo -le confesó con la voz tan baja que casi estaba susurrando, la chica se abrazó el cuerpo por inercia

-Amu, ¿estás... hablando en serio? -Ikuto le miraba perplejo, en realidad él sólo estaba intentando fastidiarla un rato, hacerla salir de sus casillas, jamás esperó dicha contestación

-¡Po, por supuesto! -respondió ella balbuceando por los nervios mirándole directamente y al instante la verguenza volvió a dominarla -pero... -volvió a agachar la vista apenada, sintiéndose finalmente consciente del significado de sus palabras -no vayas a burlarte, ¿está bien? -le pidió mirándolo de reojo, Ikuto se sobresaltó alarmado

-Amu no estoy... -intentó razonar con ella, pero Amu lo detuvo colocando un dedo sobre los labios del chico, quien guardó silencio como ella se lo ordenó

-He estado esperando por esto -volvió a confesarle, con el sonroje adornándole las mejillas y ésta vez sin desviar la mirada de la de él -Esperando crecer lo suficiente para dejar de ser una niña, dime, ¿lo hice bien? -le preguntó sonriendo tímidamente, él sólo pudo verla con añoranza en los ojos, pues estaba más que consciente del cambio en el cuerpo de la joven -Puedes pensar que no soy la misma o llamarme niña pervertida como solías hacerlo pero... -le dijo, y respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando, sus manos rodearon de nuevo su cuerpo, se estaba abrazando a sí misma haciendo más obvio el cambio físico durante aquél año -Durante todo este tiempo... simplemente no pude evitarlo... he estado esperando, mi cuerpo ha estado esperando por sentir tu caricia. En realidad, ni yo misma lo entiendo pero, yo... -Ikuto no podía evitar el mostrar el asombro en su rostro, estaba congelado por las palabras de la chica al mismo tiempo en que ardía un fuerte sentimiento dentro de él por la confesión de la misma -¡Esperando ser solamente tuya! -ella volvió a mirarle directamente a la cara e Ikuto no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era, con esa esperanza, inocencia y verguenza brillando en sus ojos, ése tono rosado de sus labios y sus mejillas chapeadas -Y también, tengo este deseo en mí, de poder poseerte, de poder decir que eres mío... sé que no puedo explicarlo sin que suene a perversión pero... puedo asegurarte, ¡que te quiero mucho! ¡Mis deseos están motivados por mis sentimientos, por eso!...por eso -su confesión se vió interrumpida al entrar en cuenta de la confesión que había hecho, la voz se le escapó e irremediablemente terminó agachando la vista, sintiendose nerviosa y apenada por lo que pudiera pensar él de ella -...por eso...

Pero no tuvo que seguir. Ikuto había tomado su rostro con sus dos manos, sellando sus labios con los de ella. ¡Dios cuánto había extrañado besarle! Ella se dejó envolver en la caricia, sin notar realmente cuando él la hubo recostado de nuevo en la cama, colocándose ligeramente por encima de ella. Cuando el roce terminó, él la miró con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y la luz del amor brillando en sus ojos.

-Yo también, esperé por ti -le confesó él

-Ikuto... -ella susurró su nombre, sintiendo el latir de su corazón volverse dolorosamente lento, extasiada en la calidez de aquél fino momento en el que él había correspondido a sus sentimientos

-Amu... -volvió a hablarle él, acariciándole de nuevo el rostro con el reverso de su mano izquierda, mientras apreciaba cada línea de ella -eres perfecta para mí -le susurró y el calor cálido de su aliento envió una serie de choques eléctricos a la chica

Y sus labios volvieron a juntarse.

Era una sensación deliciosa, añorada por tanto tiempo de ausencia. Amu sentía que el cuerpo le ardía y por un momento sintió la necesidad de acelerar el proceso. Él la besaba con tanta añoranza, con tanto deseo, devoraba su boca en sumo deleite; recordando aquéllos pasajes y haciendo su lengua bailar con la de ella. De pronto, el aire se volvió algo casi inalcanzable, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, acelerada... el pecho de Amu subía y bajaba en un ritmo similar al que ahora su corazón latía con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose caer lentamente en ése desliz, por ratos los abría levemente mirando aquélla obra de arte que ahora la besaba, y él le devolvía la sonrisa, aunque siendo la de él un tanto más llena de malicia y juguetona que la de ella. Sus encantadores orbes azules capturaban en un instante la mirada de ella, quien sentía derretirse con tan sólo ese gesto, sumergiéndose en la profundidad de esos ojos.

-ah -tenía problemas para respirar, sentía que el aire no le estaba llegando a los pulmones, pero no le importaba

-Amu -ahora mismo sólo él importaba...

Ikuto la miraba por instantes, corroborando el que ella estuviese bien a cada roce, no quería asustarla. Y el ver la mirada llena de deseo en los ojos de ella, era algo tan placentero, que le causaba tanto alivio y felicidad al mismo tiempo, que sonreía satisfecho provocándola aún más con esa sonrisa tan irresistible.

-Aaah...! -ella gimió al sentirle besarle su cuello, su respiración volviéndose cada vez más acelerada

Ikuto lamió el cuello de ella con la punta de su lengua, desde la base de la oreja hasta terminar en el inicio de su pecho, en un ritmo tan dolorosamente lento que sintió a la chica impacientarse debajo de él; inconscientemente Amu había acercado sus caderas con las de él abrazándole por el dorso, logrando el que sus partes íntimas se encontrasen sin poder separarse gracias a que ella se aferraba a él.

-Haa -Ikuto dejó salir el aire en un suspiro y comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de ella

-Mmm -ella ahogó un gemido al sentir las llemas de los dedos de él quemarle el cuerpo, a cada pequeño roce que hacía sobre su piel

Amu dobló la pierna derecha por reflejo, su pequeño cuerpo contorsionándose al sentir tan nuevas sensaciones, e Ikuto aprovechó el movimiento para acariciar dicha pierna, desde la base de la pantorilla hasta el muslo perdiéndose por debajo de su camisón, manteniéndolo allí peligrosamente cerca de su feminidad. Su otra mano, deslizó por el pecho de ella, acariciando con deseo y cariño uno de los bien formados senos de la chica y luego, por la base del cuello del camisón que vestía ella, deslizó su mano por debajo de la tela e incluso por debajo del brasier, cubriendo el seno de ella con su mano la provocó aún más

-Aaaah -no pudo ahogar el gemido esta vez, Ikuto estaba jugando con el pezón de ella, tocándolo con su dedo índice

Dejó de besarle entonces pero sin detener el movimiento, la miró directamente a la cara tomando suma atención en las reacciones de la chica

-Creo que perdí contra tí Amu -le susurró

-Aaaah -ella seguía gimiendo y respirando con difícultad, con los ojos cerrados al no poder soportar tanto placer

-Tus senos, son perfectos para mí -le dijo -¿estaría bien si, los beso, Amu? -le pidió casi en un susurró haciendo el que su voz saliera algo ronca también por el deseo que cargaba

Ella se obligó a abrir los ojos para asentirle con la mirada, pues su voz se encontraba atrapada entre respirar y gemir todo al mismo tiempo. Él entendió el gesto. La tomó por la cintura para posicionarla más arriba en la cama (después de todo a penas estaban en el borde), una vez lo hizo, se colocó entre las piernas de ella sin romper el contacto con la mirada, Amu sentía que el cuerpo le ardía y en una respuesta, acarició el cabello de él por detras de su nuca, en espera de que él se moviera.

Asegurando el que siguiera siendo gentil al mismo tiempo en que demostrara su deseo y lograra exitarla aún más, resbaló los tirantes del camisón de ella por sus brazos, rozando la piel con tan sólo las yemas de sus dedos, sin separar su mirada de la de ella. Amu se sentía morir, él la estaba probando. Ikuto había logrado exponer el pecho de ella y con movimientos ágiles la libero del pequeño brasier que llevaba puesto.

Él la contempló en sumo deleite, sintió que el aire se le había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones, por un segundo contuvo la respiración.

¡Era hermosa...!

-¿q, qué pasa?

Amu se sintió de pronto avergonzada por la mirada de él y sintió la necesidad de cubrirse el pecho con los brazos, pero en cuanto él notó el gesto se lo impidió al instante mirándola directamente a la cara.

-No te cubras -le rogó en un cálido susurro -es sólo que...

-¿Sólo qué?

-Eres hermosa -le confesó y el corazón de ella dió un salto de felicidad

Sonrió al igual que él.

-Ikuto -le llamó antes de continuar -te amo -le confesó en apenas un susurro, cerrándo los ojos al hacerlo

-¡! -él estaba más que feliz y se apresuró a besarla en los labios, cuando el roce terminó ambos se miraron a los ojos -Amu... te amo -le confesó sonriendo

Y se besaron de nuevo.

Ella se volvió un tanto más atrevida después de eso. Sumergida en la seguridad de que no había nada que temer, éste era su Ikuto, el mismo al que había amado durante todos esos años, deslizó sus manos por su espalda por debajo de la camisa de él y se aferrró con fuerza; sus partes volvieron a tocarse y ella pudo sentir la erección del chico, sintió en ese momento que su feminidad se humedecía.

-Ikuto -gimió su nombre cuando él hubo tomado su seno izquierdo con su mano y comenzado a devorar el otro con su boca -"Esto es gloria" -se dijo internamente, dejando resbalar sus manos en los mechones azules de él

Ella quizó ir aún más lejos. Pero él la detuvo. Quince años, es aún muy niña, se recordó Ikuto, sin importar lo mucho que su cuerpo había madurado. Y él no tenía problemas en esperar aún más, después de todo, si su plan iba bien, ella y Amu terminarían juntos lejos de toda esa situación en la que vivían, lejos de aquellas obligaciones.

-Pero Ikuto -reprochó ella, mas no pudo decir nada más cuando se vio hechizada por la mirada de él

-Es muy pronto aún Amu -le dijo sonriendo de forma honesta y ella no tuvo que dudar nada más -y quiero que sea especial, aún más de lo que ya lo es -le dijo

-Ikuto -ella compartía el mismo sentimiento, después de todo aunque deseaba hacerlo, tenía sus dudas, de algún modo no se sentía realmente lista para dar aquél paso

-Tendremos mucho tiempo, ya verás

-¿De verdad? -dudó de pronto ella, alarmada por recordar el compromiso de ambos, pero a pesar de sus temores él sonrió seguro

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

-Nunca -suspiró ella sonriendo convencida

Si él se lo pedía iría incluso hasta el mismísimo infierno, de modo que podía creerle si era él quien se lo aseguraba.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro, decidiendo que se merecían algo de sueño. ¡Oh cómo había extrañado aquella calidez! Acurrucados en la cama, cubiertos por las suaves cobijas, ella escondida en el pecho de él, escuchando su corazón latir, él acariciándole la espalda y los cabellos de ella, oliendo el aroma que por tanto tiempo habia soñado; encontraron el sueño, felices de que al fin podían estar juntos otra vez.

***

La mañana por fin había tomado posesión del firmamento, dejando el que el Sol iluminara el reino bajo él, aunque el aire frío seguía teniendo dominio del ambiente. El espacio de la sala de reuniones de los guardianes, se vio rodeado de dicho aire frrío, enviando escalofríos a los ocupantes de la misma.

-Por lo anterior, Tsukiyomi ha solicitado un caballero de la corte real de Fortuna, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo entiendo

Rima y Nagihiko habían tomado acción después de haber recibido noticias del reino Tsukiyomi. Hicieron llamar a Kuukai para informarle de la nueva situción (siendo Kuukai el caballero de mayor confianza). La misma Utau había escrito la carta, pidiendo disculpas por el tiempo de ausencia, alegando haber estado sumergidos en conflictos con Easter y dejándoles saber sobre el regreso del chico gato en compañía de Nikaidou. También había pedido enviara a un caballero de su confianza para evitar de nuevo el corte de comunicación, de esta manera podrían seguir unidos ambos reinos. Aunque la verdadera razón era asegurar el que el compromiso siguiera en pie y que Ikuto volviera en la fecha acordada para la celebración de la boda, que terminaría uniendo ambas naciones.

-Aunque es algo bastante repentino -rió Kuukai logrando aligerar la tensión en el ambiente -espero que Yaya no se lo tome a mal -Rima suspiró con cansancio

-Está bastante apegada a tí -aceptó Nagihiko -pero creo que podrá soportarlo.

-Por otro lado, ¿cuándo piensan decirle la noticia a Hinamori? -esta vez Rima contestó

-Pensábamos decirle hasta mañana. Amu tiene una gran responsabilidad en el reino y no sería conveniente que se distrajera -explicó -además, si sabe que tiene que esperar dos días para verle terminará impacientándose

-Así que planeas decírselo cuando el tiempo de espera sea mínimo, pero no tanto como para que no pueda prepararse -concluyó Kuukai, Rima asintió con la cabeza

-De cualquier forma Kuukai -le llamó Nagihiko -tú partirás mañana por la mañana, así que será mejor que te prepares

-¡Ok! -respondió sonriendo -será divertido volver a ver a Utau -confesó riendo

-¿Ah? -Rima no dejó escapar la nota de sinceridad y entusiasmo que había en las palabras del chico

Durante el tiempo en el que Ikuto estuvo en Tsukiyoi, Kuukai estaba a cargo de llevar el control de la comunicación con el reino, así que no era de extrañarse que hubiera terminado incluso, intercambiando correspondencia con la heredera de dcho reino. Y, por otro lado, Kuukai no era el tipo de persona que guarda secretos; sin embargo, cuando la comunicación se perdió, él no había mostrado verdadera preocupación, por lo que nadie sospechó que el castaño hubiese tomado interés por la chica rubia. Al menos no hasta ese momento, pensó Rima.

-Bueno, eso sería todo -le dijo Nagihiko sonriendo -después informaremos al resto formalmente tu partida

-De acuerdo -asintió el castaño -aunque es algo triste -murmuró sobresaltando a los otros dos -ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya más de tres años y aún no hemos podido acabar con esta guerra

-Las guerras nunca han sido cosa sencilla Kuukai -le dijo Nagihiko

-Tal vez las cosas cambien a partir de ahora -informó Rima interrumpiéndoles

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó Kuukai con creciente interés

-A esto -respondió

Rima sacó de la bolsa que llevaba colgada de la falda de su vestido, el pequeño huevo que le pertenecía, mostrándoselo a los dos chicos que la miraban con curiosidad -Kusu Kusu -le llamó Rima al huevo en sus manos -puedes salir -el huevo entonces se agitó sobresaltando a los dos muchachos

-Hyaaah!! -exclamó la pequeña criaturita que salió del cascarón, su traje simulaba al de un pequeño payasito

-Eso es...!

-Imposible...!

Ninguno de los dos chicos daban crédito a lo que veían

-Despertó esta mañana, aunque aún no estoy muy segura del porqué -informó ella

Fue entonces que la conversación se vio interrumpida, por el fuerte sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, revelando a una agitada y entusiasmada Yaya, vestida aún con su pijama, su cabello suelto alborotado y descalza, evidenciando el que había salido en un apuro de su habitación en cuanto se hubo despertado.

-¡Escuchen todos! -gritó animada -¡Algo grande ha pasado!

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Rima algo irritada por haber sido interrumpida

-¡Yaya ha hecho un nuevo amigo! -les informó colocando sus manos cerradas al frente, como si guardara un tesoro dentro de ellas

-¿Ah? -el resto le miró sin comprender, confundidos de las palabras de la chica

-Les presento a Pepe chan!! -les dijo al tiempo en que habría sus manos para revelar a la pequeña criaturita con aspecto similar al de un bebé

-¡¿Eeeh?! -Todos exclamaron en sorpresa, Kusu Kusu por su parte simplemente rió divertida, y la aludida Pepe chan les saludó sonriendo (aunque era algo difícil decirlo por el chupón que llevaba en su boca).

***

Habían dormido más de lo planeado, sin duda ambos estaban agotados y el hecho también del frío por las mañanas los hacía el querer seguir dentro de la cama, acurrucados junto al otro. Pero en cuanto las charas se hubieron despertado, fue imposible el seguir durmiendo, y, por otro lado, el hambre estaba pasando a cobrar factura.

Temiendo el que Ikuto pudiese ser descubierto, Amu bajó sola al comedor del palacio, pidió a las cocineras le prepararan algo grande, entre los platillos estaban también los favoritos de Yoru, por lo que se ganó una mirada confundida por parte de los cocineros que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de gustos por parte de ella.

Una hora pasó y finalmente tenía todo lo que necesitaba en dos enormes charolas, las colocó en el carrito de la comida para poder llevárselas sin problemas. A pesar de querer lucir natural, a Amu nunca se le había dado bien el actuar, así que miraba en todas direcciones antes de asegurarse que podía avanzar sin problemas

-Hinamori!

-Ah! -Amu saltó del susto, justo estaba por subir las escaleras cuando el chico la hubo llamado, se giró entonces para verle -Kuukai!

-¿qué ocurre?, llevas mucha comida par tí sola -señaló él sonriendo y ella rió nerviosamente buscando una buena excusa

-ah, jejeje, es que, Ran ultimamente no se llena con nada

-Oh cierto!, tus charas también desayunarán contigo -cayó en cuenta

-Sí

-Aunque, ¿no es algo tarde para el desayuno? -le preguntó confundido -Son más de las tres de la tarde

-Es que me desvelé anoche jejeje y hace poco despertamos -confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque la razón de su sonrose estaba basada más en su actividad matutina con el chico gato

-¿de verdad?, trata de no propasarte, no queremos que te enfermes -le pidió

-Sí, lo haré -aceptó girándose de nuevo en dirección a su cuarto, pero él la detuvo de nuevo

-Ah!, Hinamori!

-¿qué pasa?

-Es algo pronto pero, mañana partiré rumbo a Tsukiyomi -le informó

-¡Eh!, ¿por qué? -ella se sobresaltó por la información

-Es una larga historia -se rió levantando los hombros como si se burlara del asunto -pero no te preocupes no es nada grave, te mandaré noticias nuevas mañana, ¿está bien?

-Está bien... -asintió ella no muy convencida

Kuukai se fue entonces dejándola sola al pie de las escaleras. Amu reflexionó durante todo el camino de regreso a su habitación sobre lo que le había dicho el chico. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta para ser recibida por sus charas

-¡Amu chan!

-¡Eh, sardinas! -Yoru saltó contento tomando el plato con sus pequeñas patitas

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto? -le cuestionó Ikuto como si se estuviera quejando

-Algo impaciente ¿no crees? -respondió ella en son de molestia, acercando el carrito con comida hacia él -no es fácil para mí andar de tu sirvienta

-Es el trabajo de la esposa mantener contento al esposo -le respondió el tomando bocado del menú

-¡¿Quién lo dice?! -le reclamó ella molesta con las manos en su cintura -además tú y yo no estamos casados

-humm... -Ikuto se sumió entonces en el pensamiento -es cierto -asintió al final sin mostrar verdadero interés y Amu casi se cae de la expresión del chico, pero se recompuso al instante

-No importa, por otro lado, dijiste que la carta había llegado hoy ¿cierto?

-Lo dije, ¿por qué? -asintió él sin dejar de comer

-Es sólo que nadie me ha dado noticias de que estés por llegar, ni siquiera han venido a buscarme a mi habitación. -le dijo -Generalmente no me dan tantas libertades

-mmm -él cabiló por un rato la respuesta y ella siguió hablando

-y además, Kuukai me dijo que partirá rumbo a Tsukiyomi mañana, ¿tú sabes algo de eso? -Ikuto se sobresaltó entonces

-Puede ser -aceptó, decidiendo continuar con su desayuno, al sentir la mirada inquisitoria de Amu le miró preguntándole -¿qué?

-¿no vas a decirme? -murmuró ella algo irritada

-no, éso es trabajo de los guardianes -le recordó -además si te lo digo, no podrás fingir sorpresa cuando ellos te den la noticia

-¿por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque tú no sabes mentir -se burló ella infló los cachetes obviamente molesta -No hagas pucheros, sabes que tengo razón

-Amu desvió la mirada -Ahora di aa -le dijo ofreciéndole yogurt de su cuchara, Amu olvidó entonces su enojo y abrió la boca cerrando los ojos para recibir su premio

-aaa -pero Ikuto hizo algo distinto, unió su boca con la de ella, explorándola con su lengua, ella abrió los ojos de golpe por la impresión, separándose después de hacerlo -Ikuto! -le regañó y ahora fue el turno de él de hacer pucheros

-¿qué?, hace unas horas no pareció molestarte

-¿Hace unas horas? -cuestionó Ran con interés

-¿Qué ocurrió hace unas horas Amu chan? -cuestionó Miki, Suu también miraba atenta al igua que Yoru

-N,nada!!! -se apresuró a responder la pelirosa completamente avergonzada, mirando a Ikuto para que dijera algo, pero él simplemente dejó los platos a un lado en cuanto terminó de comer, completamente desinteresado del interrogatorio

-Gracias por la comida, dormiré un poco, te dejo a cargo -le dijo volviéndose a acostar

-Ikuto!!!

Él siguió sin hacerle caso a la pelirosa

***

Mientras tanto, los guardianes se encontraban reunidos en la sala de juntas. Discutiendo aún las posibles razones por la que los charas de Yaya y Rima habían despertado. Tadase ya llevaba tiempo de haberse ido, así que la Dumpty Key quedaba fuera del caso, de pronto Nagihiko se sobresaltó alertando a todos

-¡No puede ser! Por tanto trabajo nos olvidamos de Amu

Kuukai se apresuró a tranquilizarlo

-Descuida, hace más o menos una hora que la vi, al parecer acababa de despertarse

-¿y eso? -cuestionó Rima, que no estaba acostumbrada a que Amu fuese tan peresoza, las únicas veces en que ocurría eso era cuando Ikuto le impedía salir y él no se encontraba ahí entonces, así que ¿por qué lo habría hecho?, se cuestionó

-dijo que se había desvelado la noche anterior -le respondió Kuukai

¡Ah!, eso tenía más sentido; todos sabían la afinación de Amu por quedarse hasta tarde en el jardín junto con sus charas

-llevaba una gran cantidad de comida y por lo que vi no tiene planeado salir de su habitación sino hasta tarde -les informó Kuukai

-Haaa, esa niña -suspiró Rima y Yaya de pronto se sintió molesta

-Amuchi a veces se comporta más como bebé que yo, eso no es justo! -retobó haciendo pucheros, Kuukai soltó una risotada por sus palabras

-Nadie te supera en ese aspecto Yaya, mira que aún sigues con la pijama puesta

-¡Eh?! -la chica se sobresaltó mirándose para comprobar las palabras del chico -es cierto, jejeje -rió entre avergonzada y divertida

-Como sea, será mejor que vaya a verla para explicarle la situación, me supongo que no lo hiciste -inquirió Nagihiko

-No por completo, sólo a medias -confesó el castaño sonriendo

-Yaya irá también, necesito cambiarme -les dijo animada y luego giró la vista hacia su chara, el cual descansaba en la mesa jugando con el chara de Rima -Pepe chan, quédate con Rima tan y Kusu Kusu -la chara asintió

-Vamos Yaya, busquemos a Amu -le dijo Nagihiko desde la puerta

-¡Ok! -asintió ella saliendo con él de la habitación

Como el cuarto de Yaya estaba más cerca, primero la niña se cambió de ropa y después ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Amu, llamando a la puerta en cuanto llegaron, pero nadie respondió. Confundidos del porqué abrieron la puerta entonces para revelar la habitación completamente vacía.

***

-Mou, había olvidado lo peresozo que eras -se quejó Amu mientras avanzaba por el pasillo en compañía de Ikuto y de sus respectivos charas, los cuales flotaban al lado de ellos completamente contentos

-Olvída eso y camina rápido -le respondió él jalándola del brazo

Después de desayunar, ambos se habían cambiado de ropa (Amu desde luego en el baño, mientras que Ikuto en el cuarto), sus charas se encargaron de arreglar la habitación y Suu en particular se encargó de limpiar los trastes sucios. Cuando Amu salió del baño con un nuevo traje, Ikuto le había dicho que tenía un lugar que quería mostrarle. Y, con mucho sigilo, habían logrado salir de la habitación sin ser vistos. Ahora caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaría a la salida trasera del castillo, la cual daba a un bosque.

-¿a dónde vamos? -cuestionó Ran

-¡Qué importa!, sólo apresúrate -le dijo Miki

-Está bien, está bien -aceptó Ran

-un! -de pronto, las pequeñas orejitas de Yoru captaron pasos y murmullos a la distancia -Ikuto!, ¡alguien viene! -le alertó

-¡Rápido escóndete! -dijo Amu alarmada

-¿A mitad del pasillo? -cuestionó él con algo de sarcasmo

-¡Rápido Amu chan al armario! -le dijo Miki en cuanto divisó la puerta a su derecha

Tanto Ikuto como Amu entraron a prisa en el pequeño espacio. Más que nada porque Ikuto jaló a Amu con él sin que la chica pudiese liberarse del abrazo

-¡Yoru, tú también! -le gritó Ran empujándolo

-¿y yo por qué? -cuestionó sin entender

-Si te ven sabrán que Ikuto está aquí desu -le dijo Suu

-oh cierto jejeje -rió el felino

Las voces se escucharon más cerca

-Rápido!! -gritaron las charas, pero antes de que ella también pudieran entrar Nagihiko alcanzó a verlas

-¡Ah! chicas!

-Nagihiko! Yaya! -exclamaron nerviosas y alarmadas en cuanto los vieron, Miki empujó la puerta hasta cerrarla disimuladamente

-¿no han visto a Amu? -cuestionó el chico

-fuimos a buscarla a su habitación pero no se encontraba -les dijo Yaya

-Ah!, este... -Ran y Miki no sabían qué decir

-Es algo complicado desu -confesó Suu haciendo el que las otras dos se alarmaran aún más

-¿Complicado? -cuestionó confundido Nagihiko

-¡Amuchi está en problemas! -alertó Yaya preocupada

-No!, nada de eso -gritaron las tres

Por su parte, dentro del armario Ikuto, Yoru y Amu sólo podían escuchar y suponer lo que estaba ocurriendo

-"Van a arruinarlo" -se lamentó Amu mentalmente llorando de preocupación en su interior

-Amu... -le llamó Ikuto en un susurro y ella salió de su trance para mirarle

-¿Eh? -pero en cuanto lo hizo, se percató de la posición en la que estaban -"¡¡¿Eeh?!!" -gritó en su interior

La posición era practicamente la misma que habían tenido a horas de la madrugada, sólo que en este caso estaban de pie y no acostados, Amu se sonrojó a más no poder al ser consciente de la poca distancia a la que se encontraban. Ikuto como era clásico de él, aprovechó la situación para provocar a la chica

-Está algo apretado aquí no crees -le susurró apretándola contra su cuerpo, haciendo el que sus partes íntimas se encontraran

-Aah -gimió Amu al sentir el roce, e Ikuto puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica para que guardara silencio

-Sshh, harás que nos descubran -le susurró al oído, Amu sintió que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Yaya al escuchar el pequeño gemido de Amu, dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta del closet, Miki se apresuró a intervenir para salvar la situación

-Ah Ran, ultimamente le gusta hacer sonidos raros, ¿verdad?

La aludida se sobresaltó y de inmediato (aunque en contra de sus deseos) comenzó a hacer los pequeños sonidos

-Ah Ah, shi shi... -a penas y le salían igual

-cómo sea, ¿dónde está Amu? -volvió a preguntar Nagihiko

-Fue a encontrar a Ikuto desu -y Suu de nuevo por poco lo arruina

-¿Eh? /¡¡Eh!! -se exaltaron los demás, unos confundidos y las charas alarmadas

-Quiero decir, Amu chan se sentía algo triste, así que le pedimos se tomara este día libre para ella -corroboró Suu, salvandose a penitas de ser descubierta

-Hai! Dijo que daría un paseo por el pueblo -explicó Ran más entusiasmada de lo normal, era obvio que ocultaba algo

-¿Y por qué ustedes no fueron con ella? -cuestionó el chico

-Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de sus deberes -respondió Miki confiadamente

-Hmmm -Nagihiko cabiló las posibilidades y al final pareció aceptar la historia de las charas -bueno, tratándose de Amu es comprensible, pero avísenme de inmediato cuando regrese

-Sí!!! -asintieron las tres

-Nos vemos después!! -les gritó Yaya saliendo del lugar junto Nagihiko, una vez se perdieron de vista las tres charas suspiraron aliviadas

-Fiuuu!!!

-Eso estuvo cerca -dijo Miki

-Ya que estamos a salvo hay que abrir la puerta -declaró Ran

Así lo hicieron las tres, pero la escena con la que se encontraron las dejó perplejas. Ikuto y Amu se estaban besando apasionadamente, mientras que Yoru flotaba con el semblante entre molesto e irritado

-Ooohh!!! -exclamaron ellas trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a esos dos

-Eh!, chicas!! -exclamó Amu apenada

-con que aprovechando la oscuridad -le dijo Miki

-no fue así!! -se defendió ella

-Amu chan -las otras dos se lamentaron

-¿Y por qué a mí me tocó encerrarme con ellos? nya -balbuceó Yoru irritado

-jejeje -las otras charas sólo rieron

Se apresuraron entonces a salir del palacio. Cuando lo hicieron, avanzaron por todo el jardín trasero hasta adentrarse en el bosque, la nieve hacía algo difícil el caminar, pero Ikuto se encargaba de marcar un camino para facilitarle el andar a Amu. Las charas de ella volaban siguiendo al chara de él, que al igual que su amo lideraba el avance.

El cielo lentamente comenzó a oscurecerse, el atardecer estaba por terminar, y el aire frío comenzaba a llenar de nuevo el ambiente.

-Me sorprende que no me hayan dado la noticia de tu regreso aún -habló de pronto Amu, quien no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido ése día con Kuukai -después de todo dijiste que la carta les había llegado hoy

Ikuto no se molestó en voltear a verla y por el contrario le respondió sin detener el avance

-Conociéndote y conociéndolos de seguro no te lo dijeron para que no te impacientaras

-Ya veo -aceptó ella agachando la vista sin detenerse en seguir al chico

-Es gracioso -murmuró él de pronto tomándola por sorpresa

-¿qué cosa? -preguntó inquieta

-A pesar de lo mucho que digas que ya no eres una niña, parece que tu comportamiento no ha cambiado en lo absoluto si tus amigos aún temen que hagas berrinche -le provocó

-¡Claro que no! -respondió molesta e Ikuto sólo soltó una risotada

Amu se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, molesta por su comentario, pero no tuvo que permanecer así por mucho tiempo, pues pronto Ikuto se había detenido obligándola a hacer lo mismo

-Bien, hemos llegado -declaró él sonriendo, elevando la pequeña antorcha que llevaba en su mano para que ella pudiera apreciar más la vista

-¡Ah! ¡es hermoso desu! -exclamó Suu emocionada

Un pequeño kiosko hecho con pilares de mármol se encontraba frente a ellos, mientras que una cabaña se podría apreciar a unos metros de distancia por detrás de ésta, la cual estaba iluminada. Flores características de la estación descansaban rodeando ambos lugares, luciendo aún más bellas bajo el manto blanco y puro de la nieve. Amu contuvo el aliento un instante, la vista frente a sí la había cautivado por completo.

-¡El pequeño kiosko parece una capilla! -denotó Ran

-¡Es el lugar perfecto para un encuentro amoroso! -exclamó Miki

-Ikuto lo estuvo guardando en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo nya -les dijo Yoru simulando estar recostado en el aire

-¿De verdad? -cuestionaron ellas admiradas

-jeje, yo también ayudé a arreglarlo nya -dijo Yoru con la expresión digna y sus mejillas sonrojadas

Ikuto le explicó a Amu que ése lugar Rima se lo había conseguido, y le había ayudado a mantenerlo en secreto. En un principio iba a ser el regalo de su catorceavo cumpleaños de Amu, pero las cosas no andaban bien en aquél entonces. Cuando partió, Ikuto le había pedido a Rima que siguiera cuidando del lugar, al parecer la chica había cumplido su promesa.

-¿te gusta Amu? -le preguntó esperanzado

-¿Bromeas?, ¡me encanta! -exclamó ella corriendo hacia el lugar, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia para voltear a verle de nuevo -es tan bello que me provoca bailar -dijo girando sobre sí

-Entonces hagámoslo -le propuso él

-¿Eh? -ella se detuvo sobresaltada

-tú y yo realmente, nunca hemos requerido de música para hacerlo ¿cierto? -le recordó avanzando hacia ella y tomándola por la cintura en cuanto la alcanzó -puedo tararear una canción para tí -le propuso tomando la mano derecha de ella preparándose para bailar, ella sonrió complacida

-Eso sería divertido -asintió

Ikuto tarareo entonces una vieja melodía, una canción que de niños habían escuchado hasta el cansancio en su antiguo hogar, era la vieja melodía de un piano. Amu rió a ratos por la mala afinacióndel chico en algunas notas pero no tardó en acompañarlo en la melodía.

Giraron y giraron, envueltos en el recuerdo de aquéllos cálidos días, de alguna forma les extrañaban...

-"Desearía el que todo volviera a ser como antes, que el dueño de la Dumpty Key nunca hubiera aparecido, que yo nunca hubiese despertado como la Joker" -pensaba Amu con congoja, de alguna manera quería volver a aquéllos días -"Pero al mismo tiempo soy feliz por tener a mis charas, y no cambiaría ese hecho pero... aún así" -miró directamente a los ojos de Ikuto y no pudo evitar el ser absorbida por la profundidad de los mismos -"Desearía tanto el que yo pudiese quedarme con Ikuto sin importar qué, sin tener que preocuparme por nada, simplemente estar con él es todo lo que quiero"

_"¿Es ése tu deseo?"_

-"¿Qué?" -se sobresaltó al escuchar la nueva voz, deteniéndose de golpe en su baile

-Amu -le habló Ikuto y ella dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia él -¿ocurre algo malo?

-Eh!, no, nada -se apresuró a responder, no estaba segura de haber escuchado algo, además el huevo amarillo aún seguía sin despertar, mas viendo la preocupación del chico quiso ponerse su antigua fachada -¿Y?, ¿cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que me trajiste aquí?

Ikuto al verla que no quería que le preguntara, decidió responder sin preocuparse, más tarde averiguaría qué le pasaba realmente. Se separó de ella avanzando en dirección al kiosko en donde las charas jugaban.

-Cuando remarcaste el hecho de que no éramos esposos, supuse que debíamos solucionar ése pequeño inconveniente

-¿Cómo? -cuestionó con curiosidad y algo entusiasmada por la oferta del chico, Ikuto se detuvo entonces para mirarla por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-Imaginé que nosotros también podíamos tener una pequeña boda

-¿Boda? -cuestionó incrédula, y corrió después en dirección a él -Entonces, esto es...

-Amu -él la interrumpió mirándola de frente y tomándola por los hombros -No tengo intenciones de entregar mi corazón a nadie más...

-Ikuto... -susurró ella capturada de nuevo por la mirada de él

-Dime Amu, ¿lo aceptas? -le preguntó con esperanza marcada en su voz, ella le miró confundida

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy ofreciendo mi corazón, es tuyo si lo quieres Amu -le explicó y ella sonrió respondiendo emocionada

-Claro que sí

-¿Me entregarás el tuyo, Amu? -le pidió y ella le respondió suspirando la respuesta

-...Siempre

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando sus charas interrumpieron el momento

-¡¡Hai, deténganse justo ahí!! -gritó Ran poniendose en medio

-Ran!

-No pueden dejarnos fuera, ¿recuerdan? nya! -les dijo Yoru riendo

-Además Amu chan necesita vestirse para la ocasión desu -señaló Suu sonriendo -haré un hermoso pastel

-Miki se encargará de esto -dijo Miki comenzando a dibujar un vestido para Amu

-Chicas -Amu les miró conmovida

-Dijeron que también harían uno para Ikuto nya -le informó Yoru

-Yoru -Ikuto le sonrió a su chara complacido

-Pero, ¿no necesitamos a alguien que selle oficialmente la unión? -cuestionó de pronto Amu

-No es necesario -respondió Ran -Con nosotros basta

-Mm -Ikuto asintió -Ran, Miki, Suu y Yoru serán nuestros testigos

-¡¡Sí!! -gritaron emocionados

-Y desde luego que también la pequeña chara que está por nacer -dijo Amu

-¡Qué emocionante! -Exclamó Ran

-¡Tendremos una boda! desu -le acompañó Suu apurándose a hacer cambio de personalidad con Amu para crear el pequeño postre

Momentos después tenían ya todo listo. Amu lucía hermosa ante los ojos de Ikuto, el vestido blanco era sencillo pero marcaba perfectamente la figura de la chica, un pequeño velo cubría su rostro agarrado por rosas a su cabello. Ikuto lucía un traje también blanco, todo al estilo de aquélla época, con las botas haciéndole juego al igual que el abrigo. Las mangas del vestido de Amu eran de tres cuartos, la falda del vestido no era tan abultada y terminaba por debajo de sus tobillos.

Intercambiaron votos el uno al otro y las charas miraban emocionadas a su ama, Yoru reía también envuelto en el asombro de la escena.

-Yoru -le llamó Ikuto y el aludido se apresuró a sacar un par de anillos de oro de sus cascarón -he estado guardando esto desde hace tiempo -le confesó sonriendo y ella le miró perpleja

-Ikuto...

-Con este anillo yo tomaré tu mano y te haré mi esposa -le dijo al tiempo en que colocó el anillo en el dedo indicado.

Amu levantó su mano frente a ella, admirando el anillo que ahora la adornaba; aunque fuera un anillo simple sin ninguna gema, para ella era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida. Ella después colocó el correspondiente para Ikuto en la mano de él, repitiendo las mismas palabras de amor.

Como si la escena no fuese lo suficientemente perfecta, justo entonces comenzó a nevar lentamente...

Se casaron. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en los compromisos ajenos al otro que tenían ambos, sin darle importancia al hecho de que algún día tendrían que hacer esos mismos votos para otra persona justo como lo habían prometido. Simplemente, se casaron, bajo su propia ceremonia.

Y fueron felices.

-¿Podríamos entrar?, me estoy muriendo de frío nya -exclamó Yoru provocando la risa del resto.

Sin más entraron en la cabaña, siendo cubiertos por elmanto de la noche. Los charas durmieron de nuevo en la canasta, mientras que sus dueños permanecieron despiertos un rato más.

-Amu -le habló él a la chica que se encontraba recostada debajo de sí

-Ikuto -susurró ella mirándole directamente a los ojos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de él

Se besaron. Compartiendo de nuevo la misma calidez de la que habían disfrutado ésa mañana. Aún era muy pronto para fusionarse en el nivel físico, pero por esa noche estaban más que contentos por haber fusionado sus corazones.

***

-¿Aún no hay señales de ella? -cuestionó Rima

-No, nada -respondió Nagihiko

Justo entonces habían recibido una carta por parte de Platino en son de alarma, dándoles a conocer unas terribles malas noticias. Por eso ahora se encontraban reunidos intentando buscar una solución posible. Habían buscado a Amu por todo el castillo y el pueblo pero aún no tenían noticias de ella

-No puede ser, la situación se ha puesto peligrosa -murmuró Kuukai

-Es cierto lo que dice? -cuestionó Yaya

-No lo sé, pero es una acusación bastante fuerte -inquirió Nagihiko mirando el documento en sus manos

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa -interrumpió Rima peligrosamente molesta -lo verdaderamente inquietante es el hecho de que alguien la halla robado -declaró

-justo ahora, a tan sólo un año de celebrar la boda -completó Yaya algo deprimida

Una idea brilló entonces en la mente de Rima, que subconscientemente había dirigido la vista hacia la ventana. ¿Podría ser...?, se cuestionó interiormente; sabía que Amu no se arriesgaría a estar sola a esas horas de la noche independientemente del hecho de que el reino era seguro entonces. Mañana temprano, comprobaría su teoría.

***

Los rayos del sol se vieron bloqueados por las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Aún así, el ambiente estaba comenzando a iluminarse, el fuego en la chimenea de la pequeña cabaña estaba por extinguirse. La cabaña consistía de un único cuarto, habían dos sillones frente a la chimenea y una cama al lado izquierdo de los mismos, la cual tenía dos burós a cada lado, un librero estaba en frente de la cama y poseía también un pequeño tocador, había una puerta al otro lado de la chimenea, la cual era la entrada a un pequeño baño, detrás de los sillones había una mesa cuadrada con tan sólo dos sillas y frente a ellas la entrada a dicha pequeña casita.

Amu se estiró por debajo del abrazo del chico que aún dormía al lado suyo. Se irguió lentamente con cuidado de no despertarlo. Miró su rostro tranquilo durmiendo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-"Sin importar lo duro que sea. Sin importar el dolor que tenga que soportar." -pensaba para sí mientras acariciaba con su mano el rostro del muchacho -"Si debes pelear lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarte, abrazar ése dolor. Ikuto..."

Estaban sumidos en completo silencio y en el calor generado por dicho amor. El anillo brilló en la mano de Amu y ella no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente al verlo, acariciándolo contra su cara. Se agachó entonces depositando un beso en la frente de él.

-Te amo -"No importa que termine yendo en contra del mundo, yo jamás amaré nadie que no seas tú. Ésta es mi decisión, creeré que hay un lugar en el que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, y seguiré creyendo hasta que lo encontremos

_"Entiendo, así que ésa es tu respuesta"_

La misma voz de antes volvió a sonar, y Amu entonces estuvo segura de que la última de sus charas estaba por despertar

-¡Ah! -se sobresaltó en cuanto el huevo amarillo hubo flotado hasta ponerse frente a ella, sacudiéndose y luego partiéndose por la mitad, la pequeña chara vestida de color amarillo con coletas le sonrió al verla

-Yo soy Dia, tu brillo interior Amu chan

-Amu ¿qué sucede? -Ikuto se despertó por la reciente luz y el alboroto de las dos que le miraron entonces, Amu aún perpleja y Dia sonriendo -¿otro chara? -cuestionó confundido aún algo somnoliento

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que Amu o la misma Dia pudieran responderle. Allí a la entrada se encontraba Rima, con el semblante no tan contento

-Sabía que estarías aquí... -les dijo, pues por su mirada al parecer se estaba refiriendo a ambos

-Oh diablos -murmuró Ikuto completamente despierto al fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Este capítulo fue más que nada un regalo para todos mis lectores, ¡y vaya que lo hice largo! Anyway, espero su respuesta

Ja ne!


	8. Death Rebel

gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, y le mando un fuerte abrazo a amu tsukiyomi, espero q estés mucho mejor!! por otro lado, no me vayan a matar por meter tanta intriga, les juro q al final va a valer la pena!! =D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Death Rebel, ella y él"

-Ami sama

Había demasiadas cosas que quería hacer. Deseaba con ansias salir, explorar y conocer el mundo. Sin embargo, al ser la única soberana de Dream Land, no tenía opción más que quedarse allí. Dirigiendo desde lejos una guerra que no estaba tan segura ya de querer seguir luchando. La jovencita de diecinueve años, suspiró vencida girando en dirección hacia la chica rubia que la llamaba.

-Lulú chan -le respondió haciendo un puchero -ya te dije que no me gusta el keigo (lenguaje formal)

-Y yo le he dicho Ami sama, que el keigo es algo natural de mi persona -retobó Lulú, Ami suspiró

-De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-El emisario de Easter está aquí -le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera ver al chico

Era un joven de alrededor de los quince años, sus cabellos negros tenían reflejos verde esmeralda, su piel era blanca como la leche y su cuerpo era esbelto. Usaba unos anteojos un tanto pequeños y ovalados, mientras que su expresión era demasiado seria para alguien de su edad.

-Su nombre es Sanjo Kairi -le dijo Lulú

-Hum -Ami lo examinó con la mirada sin molestarse en disimular -así que el será nuestro espía -supuso

-Así es -respondió Lulú

-¿Y no habrá problemas para introducirlo en Fortuna? -cuestionó curiosa

-Para nada -respondió confiadamente -Utau san ya se ha encargado de los preparativos -le explicó -por otro lado, recibimos informes de que la Dumpty Key ya ha sido robada

Esta noticia emocionó en demasía a Ami, quien sonrió ampliamente

-Eehh!!, ¡¡Utau de verdad es la mejor!! -dijo animada

-Yo tengo una opinión diferente -murmuró entre dientes Lulú con algo de molestia, sentía algo de celos por la chica de coletas

-¡ok! -exclamó Ami sin prestar atención a nada más -Kairi chan te dejo a cargo a tí

Y sin más salió corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-Haaa -suspiró Lulú con cansancio -esta niña -se quejó

-Hn, me cuesta trabajo creer que el reino pueda sobrevivir con ella a cargo -inquirió con burla Kairi que hasta entonces había permanecido ausente a la conversación, Lulú le miró molesta al instante

-Cuida tu lenguaje niño -le advirtió -Tal vez no lo parezca, pero Ami sama es bastante capaz

-Lo dudo -refutó el chico -es obvio que es una infantil e irresponsable hasta los huesos

-Que no se te olvide que es gracias a ella el que tu reino sigue con vida -volvió a advertirle la chica

-Es difícil decir quién sobrevive gracias a quién -murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella

-¿qué? -ella le miró sin entender

-Nada, me iré de inmediato a prepararme, con su permiso -hizo una reverencia y luego salió sin molestarse en decir nada más

-Uuuuuy, me saca de mis casillas!!! -se quejó Lulú -tiene tan poca clase

A decir verdad, Lulú no estaba muy segura del porqué exactamente estaban luchando; todo se había vuelto tan confuso. Por un lado, no podía negar que lo que Kairi decía era cierto, Ami solía ser en extremo infantil la mayor parte de las veces, pero también sabía que la chica tenía sus razones. Lo que nos llevaba al punto en el que se encontraba. Había conocido a Gozen, el líder de Easter. Le había conocido y se había irremediablemente enamorado del joven. Siendo el primer amor de Ami, era natural el que la chica no supiera cómo sobrellevar ciertas situaciones, estando la mayor parte del tiempo (por no decir que siempre), dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Lulú suspiró con un aire de tristeza y congoja, sentía pena por su reina. Gozen, en un tiempo había sido su príncipe ideal siempre al pendiente de la joven de ojos miel, desde el día en que la conoció a los trece años de edad. Pero las cosas cambiaron dos años después, cuando el deseo por el poder del Humpty Dumpty se apoderó del muchacho. Ami trató de ayudar al chico, de hacerlo razonar, pero fue en vano. De modo que no fue nada extraño el que la joven decidiera apoyarlo cuando él comenzó la guerra, o mejor dicho, cuando él siguió el camino de sus antecesores.

Lulú empezó a caminar de regreso a su habitación, aún tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de su siguiente trabajo. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, su mente divagó en los recuerdos del pasado. Tsukiyomi Aruto saltó a su mente cuando ella había evocado el recuerdo del chico gato. Lo había conocido hacía seis meses en el palacio de Utau y no había tenido la menor duda, ambos eran padre e hijo, no había gran misterio allí, especialmente porque ella había conocido en persona al anterior rey, la semejanza era tan exacta que asustaba. Al principio ella había creído haber visto al perdido rey, pero cuando Utau presentó al muchacho su mente comenzó a armar el rompecabezas hacia otra dirección.

Quién diría que el hijo de Aruto Tsukiyomi, heredero al trono, habría terminado en Fortuna y nada más y nada menos que al lado de la Joker Amu Hinamori y, como si el cuadro no pudiera ser más perfecto, terminar prendado de dicha joven consiguiendo el que la misma le correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Los resultados de las últimas investigaciones habían sido todos positivos, levantando aún más la esperanza de Lulú, quien deseaba profundamente el poder contactar cuanto antes con la Joker. Si sus sospechas era correctas, tal vez Amu sería capaz de salvar a su adorada Ami.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado sabiendo que su chara estaría dormida y no quería despertarla. La pobre había estado trabajando hasta el cansancio al igual que ella. Cerró la puerta tras de sí tan pronto entró, y se dejó resbalar por la misma hasta caer sentada sobre el frío suelo.

-Ami sama... ojalá pudiera ayudarla -susurró, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas

Lulú había sido la compañera de juegos de Ami desde que ésta era a penas una bebé. Y Lulú le veía más que su mejor amiga, como su pequeña hermanita. Por esa razón, estaba dispuesta a seguirla hasta el final sin importar lo que tuviera que perder, pero, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a perderla a ella. A pesar de eso, había llegado al punto de perder las esperanzas hasta que conoció a Ikuto. El hecho de saber que aún estaba con vida le infundía un valor y una esperanza que había sentido perdida para siempre.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto -murmuró levantando la vista hacia el techo -¿Hasta dónde serás capaz de hundirte tan sólo por estar con tu amada? ...supongo que, en ese aspecto, tú y yo somos iguales

Cuando el sentimiento de congoja finalmente le dió un respiro, se levantó dirigiéndose a su cama hasta tumbarse encima de ésta, y durmió el tiempo que le quedaba, esperando con fe el que sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

***

Definitivamente era algo relacionado con su mala suerte. Tenía que ser eso. ¡¿Qué otra cosa si no?! Rima tenía que aparecer justo de la nada a la entrada de la cabaña. Maldita sea su suerte. Y maldito seo su maldito cerebro por no haber deducido lo obvio, si Amu había estado ausente era natural el que la rubia terminara buscándola hasta el último rincón. Ikuto había sido descuidado, debió haberle dicho la verdad a Rima primero antes de decidir "secuestrar" a Amu; pero había estado tan ansioso por ver a la pelirosa que simplemente lo pasó por alto.

Para su fortuna, Nikaidou había llegado justo esa mañana bajo órdenes estrictas de Utau. Al parecer la chica había previsto el que algo así sucedería y había ordenado el que el barco saliera desde antes. Bueno, al menos por ese lado la suerte no le había fallado, y le estaba agradecido enormemente a la chica de coletas por que lo conociera tan bien

-Tenías que sorprendernos a todos

Kuukai soltó una risotada. Estaba más que extasiado por las noticias del chico gato. A diferencia del resto, Ikuto no había tenido problemas en confesarle la verdad a Kuukai, pues después de todo era su mejor amigo y sabía que no habría problemas de ningún tipo sin importar las circunstancias alrededor.

-En absoluto, no esperaba el que Rima fuera a descubrirme -respondió Ikuto con la irritación marcada en cada palabra aún cuando su rostro se mostraba apacible

Estaba devorando una jugosa manzana verde, puesto que se había perdido el desayuno, debido al ajetreo por mantener las apariencias con el resto de la corte en cuanto fue descubierto. Tenía que aceptar que Rima lo había vuelto a salvar de un apuro, aunque no claro sin antes haberle dado su buena ración de regaños.

-he he he, algo tan clásico de ti -volvió a reír Kuukai quien sólo podía imaginar lo que había sucedido -Hinamori seguro casi sufre un infarto en cuanto vió a Rima

-No exactamente -respondió Ikuto -digamos que fui yo el que la terminó sacando de quicio

-Explícate -le pidió sonriendo con gran interés

-Ella trató miserablemente de convencer a Rima de que nada había pasado -comenzó a contarle -y como es bien sabido que me encanta hacerla enfadar aún bajo situaciones críticas -sonrió ante éste último comentario -la abracé con fuerza por detrás diciéndole al oído "¡Cómo puedes decir eso Amu koi, cuando justamente compartimos una noche llena de pasión"

Kuukai se soltó a reír descontroladamente. Y tuvo que sujetarse el estómago intentando el contenerse.

-Siento pena por Hinamori -dijo entre risas -seguro que Rima la tomó contra ella después de eso y tú te desentendiste del asunto -siguió riendo sin poder detenerse

-Algo así -confesó Ikuto sonriendo divertido -ni siquiera le presté atención después de eso, me limité a tomar mis cosas y salir de la escena como todo buen criminal, para cuando se dió cuenta de mi ausencia ya era tarde

-De verda Ikuto -le dijo Kuukai finalmente deteniendo sus risas -siempre tienes algo preparado

-Como sea, al menos disfrutarás tu estancia en el extranjero -le dijo cambiando el tema de pronto

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Kuukai le miró confundido, sin entender realmente de qué le estaba hablando

Ikuto suspiró con cansancio, como si el asunto le causara más problemas de lo que demostraba

-Lo sabrás en cuanto llegues -le dijo -confío en que si se trata de tí todo estará bien

-Hombre, que de verdad no entiendo a qué te refieres -exclamó el castaño con algo de risa aún en su voz

-No importa -le dijo Ikuto borrando la previa preocupación por completo de su rostro -Todo tendrá sentido tan pronto veas a Utau -le aseguró sonriendo

-Oh, tu prometida -recordó Kuukai

-Ie (No) -negó con la cabeza y Kuukai le miró aún más confundido

-¿eh?

-Mantente alerta -le aconsejó con el semblante serio, consiguiendo el que el castaño entendiera a través de su mirada la pequeña advertencia oculta. Se enserio también al tiempo en que contestaba.

-Siempre lo hago

***

-¿Pepe chan? ¿Kusu Kusu?

Amu permanecía sentada frente a la mesita de estar en la habitación de Yaya junto Rima, las tres chicas disfrutaban bebiendo te y pastel, mientras Amu conocía a los dos nuevos charas. Cuando el asunto de Ikuto se hubo arreglado, se le informó a Amu sobre cada uno de los acontecimientos más recientes y preocupantes. Entre ellos estaba el asunto de las charas despiertas de Rima y Yaya, sin mencionar además el que Dia finalmente también estaba despierta.

Dichas charas disfrutaban también de la pequeña reunión, comiendo trocitos de pastel y bebiendo te, mientras sus dueñas conversaban.

-Mucho gusto -exclamó feliz Pepe, y Amu se cuestionaba cómo diablos podía hablar con ése chupón todo el tiempo metido en su boca

-Jijijiji -Kusu Kusu simplemente se rió

Amu las veía curiosa pero al mismo tiempo contenta, además ella también tenía una nueva chara por presentar, las saludó a las dos y luego presentó a Dia frente a sí.

-Y tú debes de ser la nueva chara de Amuchi

-Hai, mi nombre es Dia -respondió la pequeña chara mientras bebía te de una tacita en miniatura

-Por cierto Amu, ¿qué les sucedió a las demás? -preguntó Rima

-Eh? -Amu se sobresaltó a la pregunta y de inmediato dirigió la vista hacia la canasta que descansaba a su lado -no lo sé, no han despertado desde que se durmieron ayer -respondió algo desanimada

Los tres huevos, correspondientes a Miki, Suu y Ran, estaban cerrados con su correspondiente chara durmiendo en su interior. Desde que Rima los encontrara en la cabaña, ninguna de las charas había despertado y si recordaba bien, Yoru tampoco lo había hecho. Amu suspiró con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Amuchi, seguro que todo estará bien -le aseguró Yaya, quien no podía dejar de sonreír debido a su nueva amiga a quien ella llamaba Pepe chan

-Gracias -le respondió Amu intentando sacudirse la preocupación

Dia entonces flotó a su lado

-Tranquila Amu chan, ésas tres sólo están tomando un descanso -le aseguró -puedo sentirlas y nada malo pasa con ellas, te lo aseguro -le sonrió y Amu por fin pudo sonreír honestamente

-Tienes razón -aceptó finalmente la pelirosa

-Por otro lado, ¿a qué se deberá el que las charas comenzaran a despertar? -inquirió Rima y las otras dos sopesaron la idea

De pronto la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de las tres pequeñas quienes dirigieron la vista hacia ésta.

-¿No puedes tocar antes de entrar? -preguntó Rima irritada, pues no le daba mucho gusto el verlo justamente a él

-Lo siento Rima chan -se disculpó Nagihiko, luciendo algo agitado -pero, parece que yo también he sido bendecido

-¿Ah?

Las chicas y sus charas le miraron confundidas y fue entonces que dos pequeños charas volaron frente al chico de cabello púrpura.

-Yo! -saludó el pequeño, que simulaba a un bailarín de rap

-Muy buenos días -saludó la otra, que asimilaba a una doncella japonesa, extremadamente refinada

-¡Nagi chan también tiene charas! -gritó animada Yaya, el chico asintió con la cabeza

-Se llaman Temari y Rizumu -les informó él -despertaron justo después de que Kuukai se fuera

-Esto ya se ha vuelto muy extraño -inquirió Rima -¿Por qué ahora?

-Podría ser por el poder del Humpty Dumpty -inquirió Amu, pero Nagihiko descartó la idea al instante

-Tadase volvió a Platino hace meses, no hay forma de que el poder pudiera activarse a tanta distancia

-Pero, sin duda todo se debe a que el candado y la llave se están acercando -les dijo Dia flotando en el medio

-¿acercándose? -cuestionó Rima

-¿el candado y la llave? -cuestionó Nagihiko

-¿Amuchi y Tadase kun? -preguntó Yaya

-um... -Amu parecía ser la única que no congeniaba en el asunto -pero, ¿no habría pasado entonces cuando él estuvo aquí?

El resto analizó la suposición de Amu, convencidos de que si ése fuera el caso, ciertamente habría ocurrido cuando él se encontraba todavía en Fortuna

-No, no -volvió a interrumpir Dia -el candado y la llave sin duda se están acercando -volvió a concluír sonriendo -fue por eso que yo pude despertar

-¿Eh? -todos le miraron confusos

-¿Qué quieres decir Dia? -le preguntó su dueña

-Amu chan -le habló ella -yo y las demás permanecemos dormidas dentro del Humpty Lock, cuando la llave está cerca el Humpty Lock resuena y de alguna manera logra abrir las primeras puertas

-¿Las primera puertas? -lo pensó Amu hasta deducirlo -¡Ah! ¡Ran, Miki y Suu!

-Hai -asintió Dia sonriendo -demo (pero), la llave por sí sola no es suficiente, el portador debe estar cerca de ella. Por eso fue que yo no pude despertar sino hasta ahora -le explicó

-Pero esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza -inquirió Rima interrumpiendo la explicación -Tadase no está aquí ahora, ni tampoco la llave -Dia volvió a negar sonriendo

-No, no -les dijo en tono dulce -definitivamente la llave está cerca y el portador también

-¿Por qué estás tan segura Dia? -cuestionó Nagihiko con curiosida

-Porque llevo sintiéndole desde ayer -les explicó sonriendo aún más ampliamente -el resto dependió de Amu chan, la respuesta que dió permitió el que yo naciera

-¿Qué opinas? -le preguntó Nagihiko aparte del resto a Rima mirándola directamente, para que los demás no escucharan, la aludida suspiró antes de levantar sospechas

-Bueno, es posible -concluyó ella -después de la carta que enviaron, es posible que se dirijan hacia acá -Nagihiko asintió

-Mou, Yaya también quiere transformarse -se quejó la castaña

-No puedo entender muy bien a qué te refieres Dia -le dijo Amu -pero me da gusto el que las cosas sean así. Supongo que ahora me tocará conocerte, ¿cierto? -le sonrió

-Amu chan -Dia sonrió intensamente, agradecida de que su ama fuera tan comprensiva

***

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de ajetreo. Kuukai había llegado sano y salvo al reino Tsukiyomi, cuatro días después de su partida e informó de inmediato sobre su llegada, las cosas al parecer iban bien en ese aspecto, por otro lado hubo gran conmoción cuando el castaño les informó que su chara también había despertado y que su nombre era Daichi. Muchas suposiciones se hicieron entonces pero ninguna podía dar una explicación completa a cada suceso.

En cuanto a enfrentamientos no habían tenido ninguno. Sin embargo, desde la última carta de Platino no habían vuelto a tener comunicación con el mismo y las cosas se tensaron en cuanto a ése tema.

La Dumpty Key había sido robada...

Amu había recibido las noticias al igual que los guardianes por parte de un espía de Dream Land que habían logrado capturar hacía dos días. En realidad, el crédito era de Sanjo Kairi, quien había llegado a Fortuna como emisario de Tsukiyomi en vista de que su hermana, Sanjo Yukari tenía problemas para viajar; supuestamente a su llegada había capturado a un intruso, y éste les dejó saber sobre el rumor del disturbio en Platino.

Amu suspiró vencida. Eran demasiados problemas.

-¿Todavía estás preocupada?

Amu giró la vista hacia su compañero, Ikuto la veía preocupado. Estaban en el puerto de la playa Amuleto, recargados sobre el barandal del mismo, habían decidido salir a pasear para liberarse un poco de las presiones de palacio.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? -retobó ella -ni las chicas ni Yoru han despertado todavía y ya pasó casi un mes

-Tranquila Amu, Dia te dijo que todo estaba bien -le dijo él intentando calmarla

-Lo sé -respondió ella en desaire mirando a la recién aludida que observaba animada a las gaviotas que volaban sobre el puerto, Dia sonreía ante el ir y venir de los barcos, sentada encima del tronco que servía de barandal del puente en el que estaban

-No te desanimes -Ikuto la abrazó rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo derecho, atrayendola hacia su cuerpo -ya verás que todo se solucionará

-¿Pero no es extraño? -le preguntó ella dejandose envolver por la calidez de su abrazo, relajándose dentro del mismo

-¿qué cosa? -cuestionó él con poco interés, pues sabía bien lo que ella iba a preguntar y no quería tener que respondele, no aún

-Dia dijo que pudo despertar gracias al poder de la Dumpty Key que infundió en el Humpty Lock, ella estaba tan segura de que tanto la llave como el portador de la misma estaban cerca -Amu mantuvo la vista fija en Dia e Ikuto desvió la suya hacia el mar a su izquierda

-Tal vez así fue -respondió sin ánimo

-Tal vez -aceptó ella -pero según las últimas noticias que recibimos, para entonces la llave ya había sido robada, ¿cómo entonces fue que Dia pudo despertar? Ella misma dijo que la llave y el portador deben estar juntos

-A lo mejor el Kiddy King estaba persiguiendo al ladrón, ¿no crees? -intentó bromear con ella, pero en el fondo sabía que había algo de verdad en dicha burla

-Ikuto -le regañó ella y él sólo suspiró -igual no tiene sentido -volvió al tema anterior

-¿Por qué?

-Tadase kun estuvo aquí bastante tiempo, pero Dia no despertó sino hasta tiempo después de que él se fue -Ikuto entonces se tensó ante la información pero Amu confundió el acto con los celos por parte del chico -tranquilo Ikuto, jamás sería capaz de engañarte -se rió consiguiendo el que él se relajara de nuevo

-Eso lo sé -sonrió

-Como sea, ¿no te parece extraño?

-Dia también te dijo que tenía que ver con tu respuesta -le recordó -tal vez simplemente no estabas lista sino hasta ahora

-Tal vez pero...

-¿pero?

-Bueno -Amu volvió a mirar a la pequeña chara frente a sí -Dia asegura que después de que Suu despertara el poder de la llave se volvió débil y que era insuficiente para despertarla, además -Ikuto miró a Dia entonces, frunciendo el seño con sospecha -dijo que cuando estuvo a punto de despertar, la energía del portador se separó de la llave

-Explícate

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien -respondió algo más tranquila y riendo un poco -pero ella insiste que una semana después de que Suu despertara el portador se había separado de la llave

-Pero el kiddy king permaneció aquí

-Exacto, yo también pensé lo mismo -respondió ella levantando el rostro para verle a la cara -lo más extraño es que si mal no recuerdo, una semana después de que Suu despertara fue cuando tú partiste rumbo a Tsukiyomi con Utau chan

-¿tu punto?

-¿y si Utau realmente fuera quien merecía tener la llave?

-Eso te volvería una lesbiana, estás consciente ¿cierto?

-Ikuto! -ella deshizo al instante el abrazo y le miró de frente haciéndole rabieta -¡por qué siempre tienes que burlarte cuando estoy intentando hablar de algo serio!

-Es tu culpa por ser tan fácil de molestar -refutó él sonriendo

-Como castigo hoy no te besaré -le gritó molesta

-No importa -respondió él -te lo robaré a la primera oportunidad que tenga

-Mou! -se quejó ella en el colmo del enojo

-Además sé bien que tan pronto junto mis labios con los tuyos pierdes toda fuerza de voluntad -se burló consiguiendo el que Amu desviara la vista completamente avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas -como sea, será mejor que volvamos. Rima se enfadará si volvemos a perdernos

-Sí -murmuró aún molesta -Dia es hora de irnos

-Hai! -asintió la chara siguiendo a su ama

Habían estado saliendo desde que Ikuto regresó a Fortuna. Aprovechando la menor oportunidad para pasear por el pueblo, visitar la playa y el puerto, Ikuto se había encargado de darle siempre cada día un recuerdo nuevo, completamente ajeno al anterior. Habían guardado en secreto lo de su pequeña unión, considerando que no era propio para los demás sin importar el punto de vista con el que lo vieran, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se quitaba el anillo para nada. Debido a la personalidad de Ikuto y su manera de moverse le resultaba fácil el lograr el pasar desapercibido, en cuanto a Amu, la ropa terminaba ayudándole demasiado para cubrirlo, y en ocasiones usaba más anillos para disimularlo en las situaciones en las que la ropa no ayudaba.

Y, al igual que al principio hacía ya más de un año, compartían besos a escondidas, noches de sueño juntos, un romance oculto bajo un secreto muy bien guardado.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo, Ikuto tomó a Amu en brazos y con ágiles movimientos subieron hasta llegar al balcón de la habitación de la chica, bajándola tan pronto llegaron, entraron en la habitación inspeccionándola con cautela

-Parece que aún no han venido a buscarnos -observó Amu al ver que todo estaba tal cual como lo dejó

-Es bueno, tal vez tengamos algo de tiempo para divertirnos -inquirió Ikuto caminando hacia la pelirosa y derribándola hasta recostarla en la cama

-Ikuto! -se quejó ella deteniéndola con los brazos en el pecho de él -no en frente de Dia

-Tienes razón -aceptó Ikuto enseriándose de nuevo y levantándose de su posición sobre Amu, quien suspiró tranquila tan sólo para volver a alarmarse, pues Ikuto se había girado en dirección a la pequeña chara -Dia, te parece bien dormir un poco?, Amu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver

-Ikuto! -Amu le regañó intentando razonar con él pero sin éxito, Dia le miró atenta y luego finalmente asintió sonriente

-Hai -y se metió al instante dentro de su cascarón

-Dia!! -se quejó Amu intentando decirle traidora

-Buena chica -aplaudió Ikuto girándose de nuevo en dirección a Amu sentada aún en la cama y sosteniéndo penosamente la parte de arriba de su vestido que el chico había logrado desabrocharle -ahora, ¿dónde estaba? ¡Ah sí!, desvistiendo a Amu

-Mou Ikuto!

Ella trató de detenerlo, pero todo fue en vano

-Aaahh -gimió al sentirle besarle el cuello, resbalando su lengua hasta la formación de sus pechos

-¿lo ves? -sonrió él satisfecho mirándola desde su posición en el pecho de ella -tan pronto te beso, dejas de resistirte -le susurró con voz ronca

-Es injusto... -cerró los ojos al sentirle tomar uno de sus senos y devorándolo después con su boca, jugando con el pezón con la punta de su lengua, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando -aaahh -volvió a gemir

-Amu... -gruñó él su nombre, sintiéndo cómo se empezaba a exitar cuando su masculinidad comenzó a endurecerse

En cuestión de segundos, él ya la había desvestido hasta dejarla usando sólo el fino fondo de lino, pero a Amu podría importarle menos en ese momento, se dejó acariciar por él correspondiendo a cada una de sus caricias, besando el cuello del chico con la misma pasión y ritmo desenfrenado con el que él la devoraba.

Para este punto, Amu estaba de rodillas abrazandolo de frente mientras le besaba el cuello, su mano derecha aferrada a la tela de la camisa desabrochada de él y la izquierda tomándolo por los mechones azules, perdida dentro de su melena detrás de la nuca. Ikuto estaba casi en la misma posición, con la diferencia de que él estaba incado y no precisamente de rodillas, ambas manos descansaban en los muslos de la chica, resbalando a ratos hasta apretar con ellas el trasero de la misma, logrando con esto el que la chica terminara mordiéndole el cuello ante el gemido que su ahogaba en su boca.

Fue entonces que ella cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de él, sentándose al instante sobre el mismo para que su feminidad comenzara a moverse por encima de la masculinidad de él, rozándola de arriba a abajo en un ritmo exquisito. Se besaron en los labios, ella tenía el rostro de él entre sus dos manos, mientras que las de él estaban a cada lado de la cadera de la chica, haciendola moverse en el ritmo que él le marcaba con las mismas.

De pronto la acción se vió interrumpida

-¡Ah!

Por la energía que el muchacho sintió en ese momento, algo en su interior resonó como a modo de advertencia

-¿Qué sucede? -Amu se había detenido al instante en que él lo había hecho, preocupada de pronto porque algo estuviese mal (aunque más en el sentido de lo que estaban haciendo y no en un problema externo)

-Esta presencia -murmuró Ikuto alarmado, girando en la cama con ella hasta dejarla de espaldas sobre la misma

-¿Eh? -Ikuto se levantó entonces colocándose de nuevo las botas y se apresuró rumbo a la salida -¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas?! ¡Ikuto! -Amu se sentó sobre la cama al instante completamente confundida de lo que había pasado -Mou... -se quejó haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos

-Ah Ikuto se fue -Dia apareció de repente flotando al lado de su ama

-¡Dia! -proporcionándole un gran susto a su ama

Al parecer las emociones de Amu terminaron despertando a su chara, supuso. Dia le miró entonces

-¿Qué hacemos Amu chan?

Amu permaneció un segundo pensando, molesta aún por la salida del chico que la dejó "así", sola con el cuerpo ardiéndole en llamas, el puchero del enojo aún adornando su rostro

-Ir tras él, desde luego! -gritó molesta, levantándose a prisa en dirección hacia el chico gato

Corrió fuera de la habitación siguiendo la figura a la distancia del chico, que mas que caminar parecía estar casi corriendo. Dia voló a prisa detrás de ella y en cuanto la alcanzó le dijo

-Amu chan pero sólo llevas puesto un fondo

-¡! -ante esto practicamente se quedó helada, ¿cómo era que se olvidaban las cosas más importantes en las situaciones más críticas?, culpa de Ikuto, definitivamente culpa de Ikuto por volverla tonta con tanta hormona alborotada -¡¡Ah mo!! -se quejó golpeando el suelo -no importa, luego haré que pague por esto

-ooh -exclamó Dia siguiendo a su no muy contenta ama

***

Por su parte los guardianes se estaban reuniendo, era hora de preparar las cosas para la cena.

-Mou ¿por qué siempre tienes que llamarme a mí? -inquirió Rima con molestia caminando hacia las escaleras pero decidiéndose a no bajarlas

En el salón abajo, Yaya y Nagihiko la esperaban sonriendo.

-Ah no lo sé, tal vez porque eres la reina -se bufó Nagihiko logrando el que Yaya riera con él al igual que sus charas

-jijijiji -Kusu Kusu también rió al lado de su ama

-silencio Kusu Kusu -le ordenó Rima obviamente irritada por el comentario del chico

-Rima tan está furiosa -exclamó Yaya divertida

-Furiosa -exclamó también Pepe

Esto era algo común en el castillo. Y la verdad era que todos disfrutaban de sus deberes aunque en el exterior no lo demostraran. Sin embargo las risas tuvieron que calmarse justo en ese momento.

-¡¡Rey Nagihiko sama!! -varias mucamas corrieron apresuradas hasta alcanzar al aludido

-¿qué sucede?

-Ah! son las amas de llave -observó Yaya

-¡Grandes problemas! -exclamaron al unísono

-¡¡Hotori sama está aquí y exige ver a Ikuto sama!! -le informó una de ellas

-¡¡¿Eh?!! -los guardianes se exaltaron ante las noticias

-Allí viene!!! -exclamaron las que estaban más a la entrada de la antesala

-¿pero cuál es el problema? -cuestionó Rima desde su posición arriba de las escaleras

-Reina Rima sama, parece que viene con intenciones de pelear!! -le advirtió una de las mucamas del frente con la expresión alterada por la preocupación

-¿Qué? -los guardianes no daban crédito a lo que oían

-Hotori sama!!! -gritaron las mucamas cuando el aludido entró en el salón seguido de su guardia

Tadase lucía molesto, Kiseki tenía la misma expresión que su amo y flotaba a un lado de él. El chico inspeccionó el cuarto con la mirada, buscando en cada rincón al motivo de su enojo

-¿Qué significa esto, Hotori kun? -le cuestionó Nagihiko intentando hacerle frente pero el aludido no le prestó mucha atención

-No hay tiempo para hablar, he venido a resolver un asunto distinto -les dijo él en modo de advertencia

-Yaya no entiende a qué se refiere, ¿cierto Pepe chan? -dijo mirando a su chara quien asintió al instante

-Um

-¿Dónde está ese gato ladrón? -preguntó Tadase con la voz llena de enojo

-¿gato ladrón? -cuestionó Nagihiko, sintiéndose confundido de la selección de palabras por parte del rubio

-Nagihiko, creo que se refiere a Ikuto san -le informó su chara más refinada

-Lo sé Temari -respondió él sin dejar de mirar a Tadase

-Y bien, ¿en dónde está? -volvió a exigirle con el tono de amenaza cargando cada palabra dicha

-Tadase, arriba -le dijo Kiseki al vislumbrar la figura causante de su enojo

-Bien. -murmuró Tadase en cuanto fue capaz de verle -Kiseki -ordenó

-Sí -asintió su chara entrando en su respectivo huevo para hacer la transformación

***

-Mou, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser así? -cuestionó Amu molesta

-Amu chan al frente -le informó Dia en cuanto divisó al chico gato

-Ikuto, ¡espera! -Amu corrió detrás de él

Le alcanzó en la cima de las escaleras, estaba de pie completamente quieto mirando hacia el frente, Rima estaba a un lado de él. Amu dirigió la vista entonces hacia lo que llamaba la atención de ambos chicos, tan pronto se hubo colocado al lado de Ikuto. Al pie de las escaleras una transformación se estaba llevando a cargo, había un séquito bastante grande detrás de la persona al igual que algunos sirvientes del castillo; incluso Yaya y Nagihiko se encontraban allí junto con sus respectivos charas

-Transformación de personalidad, Platino Royal -exclamó tan pronto la transformación concluyó

-Vaya, pero si no es otro que el kiddy king -se burló Ikuto mirando directamente a Tadase que se encontraba frente a él, el hecho de volver a encontrarse del mismo modo en que la primera vez que le conoció, le causaba bastante gracia

-¡Tadase kun! -Amu, quien había corrido detrás de Ikuto, miraba perpleja al recién llegado, rodeado por toda su guardia -¿por qué estás aquí? -le preguntó confundida, pero el chico rubio no le prestó atención a su pregunta.

Tadase mantuvo la vista fija en Ikuto y, haciendo transformación de personalidad le hizo frente al muchacho señalándolo con el centro tan característico de su transformación

-Increíble -exclamó Yaya emocionada, quien le miraba desde se posición a izquierda del muchacho junto con Nagihiko, Rima se encontraba en la cima de las escaleras junto con Amu e Ikuto.

-Se puede transformar -observó atónito Nagihiko al igual que sus charas

-Hoshina Ikuto. No. Tsukiyomi Ikuto -le habló Tadase al chico gato, con el desafío en su mirada y el desprecio bailando en su voz

-Oh, parece que lo has descubierto -Ikuto por su parte no paraba de sonreír en ese modo tan confiado y divertido, como si se estuviese burlando de la situación

-¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto? -cuestionó Amu, sabiendo que era imposible el que Utau y él ya se hubiesen casado y menos después de lo de hace una semana

Inconscientemente Amu dirigió la vista hacia su mano izquierda, el anillo brillando en su dedo, junto sus manos sintiendo el pecho estrujársele con la advertencia de que algo iba a salir mal.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -cuestionó Yaya confundida a Nagihiko quien no apartó la vista de la escena

-No estoy muy seguro Yaya, pero no es nada bueno

El silencio reinó por un instante más, hasta que Dia se percató de que el pequeño huevo de Yoru (el cual colgaba del cinto del pantalón del muchacho), estaba comenzando a cambiar

-Amu chan, el huevo de Yoru se está volviendo negro -le advirtió a su dueña

-¿¡Eh?! -Amu le miró de inmediato comprobando la advertencia de su chara, el huebo de Yoru se estaba volviendo completamente negro -Ikuto... -susurró mirándole preocupada y consternada, sintiendo cómo se le helaba el cuerpo

En ese momento, las orejas y cola de gato de su cambio de personalidad se mostraron al instante en el cuerpo de Ikuto, quien no dejaba de sonreír complacido

-Al final no eres más que un gato ladrón, ¿cierto? -le acusó Tadase rompiendo un poco la tensión pero sin dejar de retarlo con la mirada -un gato de la mala suerte -murmuró con desprecio

-Tadase kun, ¿por qué dices eso de Ikuto? -le cuestionó Amu con la voz hecha un hilo, no entendía porqué el rubio mostraba tanto desprecio hacia la persona que ella más amaba

-Amu chan, Ikuto no es más la persona que conocías -le dijo Tadase sin dejar de ver al chico gato

-¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestionó ella aún confundida

-¿Por qué no les dices la verdad? -le retó Tadase a Ikuto, quien entrecerró la mirada sopesando su siguiente movimiento -Diles que fuiste tú quien robó la Dumpty Key

-¡!

Con la verdad en la superficie, no fue de extrañar el que todos los presentes se exaltaran por la acusación, en especial los guardianes, quiene no podían dar crédito a lo que oían.

El corazón de Amu se estrujó ante la declaración y la voz se le atoró en la garganta ahogando un grito, sus ojos se habían abierto como platos ante la sorpresa y la perplejidad, sintió su cuerpo temblar después de eso y el aire tardaba en llegarle a los pulmones. Lentamente, dirigió la vista hacia el supuesto culpable

-Mentira... Ikuto...? -susurró

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio con la expresión sin emoción por primera vez en ese momento. Era difícil por no decir imposible, descifrar lo que estaba pensando, de pronto el cuerpo del muchacho se relajó y la sonrisa complacida de él se amplió al máximo, mientras miraba extasiado a su acusador. Sus dos manos habían descansado en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta ése momento. Él sacó una cadena de su bolsillo derecho, rodeando con la mano el objeto al final de la misma para que fuera imposible verlo. La elevó hasta la altura de su rostro y, sin borrar su expresión de victoria,sosteniendo el objeto por la cadena enredada en sus dedos, dejó caer libre el dije para que todos pudieran verlos

-¿Te refieres a ésta? -le preguntó con sorna, Tadase frunció el seño molesto

Amu entonces, sintió que el corazón había dejado de latirle en ése instante y le faltó poco para terminar de rodillas al suelo

-Gatito, ¿por qué? -Yaya al igual que Amu no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo

Ante la provocación de Ikuto, Tadase no pudo contenerse más. Agitó su báculo hacia el frente lanzando un ataque directo hacia su enemigo, sin preocuparse por la cantidad enorme de energía que había liberado del mismo

-Holy Crown!

-Rima chan!

-Amu chi, gatito!!

El ataque fue certero dejando desastre por donde había pasado. Rima a penas y fue capaz de saltar hacia el otro lado y cubrirse detrás de uno de los pilares, Nagihiko suspiró aliviado. Ikuto por su parte, había saltado a tiempo en la dirección opuesta, empujando a Amu al hacerlo para poder cubrirla del ataque sin problemas (a pesar de que realmente no iba dirigido hacia ella, pero él planeaba sacarle más jugo a la situación).

Cuando la energía se disipó, tuvieron que esperar un rato a que el humo se desvaneciera para poder ver el resultado. Al ver la silueta derecha de Ikuto, Tadase sintió su molestia crecer.

-Hey, hey cuidado, no querrás lastimar a tu preciosa Amu, ¿o sí? -le provocó Ikuto, quien caminó de regreso a su anterior posición y soltó un silbido al ver la lista de daños -Te va a salir cara la reparación -se bufó

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto -volvió a gritarle molesto el rubio

-Pobre. -se burló el aludido asemejando hacer un puchero en la expresión de sus siguientes palabras -Como el Kiddy King perdió su llave, no puede abrir su candado

-Ikuto...! -Amu miraba a Ikuto perpleja, alterada por no entender la naturaleza de sus actos, sin embargo él seguía con la atención puesta por completo en el pequeño rey

-Pero sabes?, está mal que saques conclusiones apresuradas. -le dijo intentando sonar como cual profesor regañando a un alumno -No se puede robar algo que por derecho te corresponde -sonrió

-¿Qué sentido tiene robarla? -le interrumpió de pronto Nagihiko -Sin importar a quién perteneció antes, se supone que Tadase es...

-Tadase es el supuesto elegido ¿no? -le interrumpió Ikuto, con la cara llena de una reciente seriedad y molestia -Después de todo fue capaz de aprovechar el poder de la llave para despertar a su chara y hacer la transformación. Está bien, te doy el crédito por eso. Pero no eres el único que puede usarla -declaró

-Igual no importa. -le respondió Tadase -Mientras Amu chan siga teniendo el candado no hay forma de que puedas quebrantar la unión con la llave

-Eeeh? -de nuevo Ikuto estaba provocándole jugando al bufón -Pero si la unión ya ha sido quebrantada

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó con sospecha y confusión

Ikuto avanzó hacia Amu, con la expresión divertida aún en su rostro. La chica retrocedió inconscientemente hasta terminar contra el barandal de la escalera

-No tengas miedo Amu koi -le susurró Ikuto -siempre soy gentil contigo

-Ikuto...

El aludido le extendió la mano izquierda y al instante ella entendió la indirecta. Se alarmó ante lo que él estaba intentando anunciar, su corazón latió aceleradamente desbocado, alterado por hacer pública una verdad que estaba destinada a permanecer oculta

-¿Amu? -Rima la cuestionó, con la expresión perpleja y confundida en su rostro, la pelirosa la veía con la culpa escrita en su rostro

En vista de que Amu estaba paralizada, Ikuto entonces la tomó por la cintura tomándola desprevenida, la abrazó por detrás...

-¡Ah, Ikuto!

Y con un ágil movimiento levantó el brazo izquierdo de ella hasta ponerlo a la altura del rostro de él, con el dorso de ambas manos hacia el frente en donde Tadase vería sin problemas, entrelazando su mano con la de ella, de modo que ambos anillos quedaran uno al lado del otro

-Eso es...! -Nagihiko al igual que Tadase no tardaron en deducir lo que estaba intentando mostrar Ikuto, después de todo la luz había alcanzado ambas figuras haciendo brillar los anillos en sus manos

-No hay duda está en el dedo de los despojos -declaró Yaya

-Es el dedo del desposo Yaya sama -le dijeron sus amas de llaves con el sudor frío recorriendo sus frentes

-Oh sí, jejeje -se rió nerviosa, pero al instante se recompuso al entender el peso de dicha acción por parte de sus amigos -Amuchi, de verdad tú... -y no pudo continuar, sintió pena por haber creído el ser capaz de cambiar los sentimientos de sus amigos, cuando evidentemente había sido un esfuerzo en vano

Consiguiendo la reacción que quería por parte de los presentes, Ikuto siguió con su explicación sonriendo satisfecho.

-Fue buena idea venir antes que los demás, así tuve el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan sin interrupciones

Sus palabras volvieron a la realidad a su compañera, quien por un momento le miró incrédula

-¿Plan?, todo esto, ¿era un plan?

Ikuto no le respondió, por el contrarió mantuvo su atención en Tadase que había recuperado su misma expresión molesta. Soltó a Amu y bajo tres escalones antes de detenerse para continuar su provocación

-Con Amu desposada, no hay forma de que el Kiddy King pueda reclamarla como suya ¿cierto? -Tadase frunció el seño y carraspeó rechinando los dientes con molestia dispuesto a lanzar un segundo ataque.

Ikuto simplemente se rió.

-Sabía que terminarías cayendo por ella -le dijo -pero como te lo expliqué desde el principio, ella no te pertenece

-Lo planeaste desde el comienzo -le acusó gruñendo, Ikuto se cruzó de brazos con la expresión extasiada

-Si quieren felicitar a alguien, ésa debería ser Rima, fue su idea después de todo -les dijo mirando de reojo a la chica por encima de su hombro, quien se exaltó ante la acusación

-¿Qué? -Nagihiko la miró al instante al igual que el resto

-¿Rima tan? -Yaya sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! -se defendió -antes de conocer a Tadase, no sabía que algo así podía pasar -explicó con la voz quebrada

-Por el contrario, lo sabías muy bien -le interrumpió Ikuto -Tengo que darte las gracias, si no hubiera sido por tí, jamás habría descubierto la clave para desactivar el Humpty Dumpty

-Ikuto, ¿por qué? -Le preguntó Nagihiko

Rima le miraba perpleja, pero con la culpa latiendole en el pecho

Era cierto que Rima había ayudado en demasía tanto a Ikuto como a Amu, principalmente porque adoraba a Amu por sobre todas las cosas y deseaba el que ella fuera feliz sin importar sus obligaciones. De modo que había sido ella quien había investigado sobre la tradición del Humpty Dumpty para ver si había forma de romperla, pero nunca esperó que las cosas tuviesen ése resultado

-Para probar que no hay nadie capaz de tomar mi lugar -respondió él

-¿Sólo por eso? -cuestionó Nagihiko incrédulo

-Bueno si lo analizas, es lo mismo que tú -le respondió -Nadeshiko sama -le provocó

-¿Qué? -Amu dirigió la vista hacia el chico de melena púrpura, quien de pronto se había quedado helado ante las palabras del chico gato

Hoy parecía, que Ikuto estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de quien fuera que se le interpusiera en el camino, sin importar lo que ésas personas representaran para él. Amu volvió la vista hacia el chico, mirando de reojo cómo el huevo de Yoru ahora era completamente negro

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? -le gritó Tadase -¿No te das cuenta de que esto podría considerarse como una declaración de guerra?

-¿Y qué con eso? -respondió aburrido Ikuto -Ya estamos en medio de una, un conflicto más no haría mucha diferencia. Al menos no para los fuertes, pero es comprensible el que alguien como tú tambalee

Ante la acusación en tono de burla, la paciencia abandonó por completo su cuerpo

-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! -le gritó en el colmo del enojo, algo nada característico de él

-Debe gustarte mucho mi nombre para decirlo tantas veces -volvió a provocarle, como si poco le importara el que el chico pudiese hacerle algo -Y aquí estaba yo, creyendo que era Amu la que te gustaba. Tadase qué decencia

-¡Insolente!

Y ése comentario bastó para que el pequeño rey descargara toda su ira sobre su enemigo

-¡Tadase kun espera!

La plegaria de Amu no surtió efecto. La enorme ráfaga de poder amarillo se descargó sin piedad sobre la figura del chico gato, que permaneció de pie, completamente quieto esperando recibir el ataque directo.

-¡Ikuto! -gritó Amu con euforia y la preocupación envolviéndole el cuerpo. Irremediablemente las lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos

Una gran masa de humo se formó después de que el ataque surtió efecto, impidiendo observar lo que pudiese haber podido quedar del ataque

-Fue un golpe directo -exclamó Nagihiko apenas en un susurro

-Gatito está... -Yaya sintió también cómo se le resbalan las lágrimas, dudando por primera vez el que sus poderes de curación fueran capaces de salvar al chico

-uh?... -Rima miró atenta la escena y fue la primera en visualizar la figura del chico -¡Ah!

-Está bien, está bien, si es pelea lo que buscas, acabas de encontrarla -se escuchó la voz de Ikuto

-Imposible -murmuró Tadase al descubrir a su enemigo de pie, completamente ileso

-Ikuto! -Amu sonrió aliviada, pero de pronto se percató de la gran diferencia en la apariencia del chico -Esa no es la transformación de Yoru

-Amu chan el violín se ha vuelto una hoz -le dijo Dia, al ser capaz de percatarse de la naturaleza del poder del chico gato

-Ikuto... -Rima miraba incrédula la nueva transformación del muchacho -pero...¿cómo?...!

-Transformación de personalidad, Death Rebel -el aludido sonrió complacido

Sus orejas de gato permanecían, pero en lugar de sus afiladas garras una enorme hoz descansaba en sus manos, mientras que el abrigo le cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Había algo perturbador en su presencia, se dio cuenta Amu, algo maligno. Ikuto enserió su expresión de pronto, mirando directamente al pequeño rey.

-Yo soy la llave de Amu, así de simple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, ok, pueden enojarse por dejarlos en lo más importante, jejeje, ¿pero de qué otro modo puedo asegurar el que sigan leyendo mi fic? Si quedaron dudas, son libres de preguntar, responderé cuanto antes.

Estoy feliz de que hasta ahora les halla gustado, saludos, besos y abrazos

Ja ne!


	9. La primera transformación de Amu

Necesito ideas!!!! tengo tantas historias y trabajo extra q se me escapan las mías XD así que tendrán q perdonarme mis orrores ortográficos LOL y si pueden ayudarme con sugerencias o corregirme en los puntos malos, adelante! be my guest! jejeje

Por otro lado necesito **CORREGIR** un pequeño GRAN error en el capi anterior, en el cual pasó el lapso de casi un mes, pongámosle 3 semanas, sin embargo en la última escena Amu recuerda "especialmente después de lo de hace una SEMANA", lo cual está **MAL**, fue algo q se me pasó por alto jejeje, al parecer se me olvidó cómo sumar XD LOL

Ahora sí, empecemos

* * *

"Un beso inesperado. La primera transformación de Amu"

_'Yo soy la llave de Amu, así de simple'_

La lluvia cayó con fuerza sobre sobre el reino, el castillo de Platino se sacudió a cada relámpago que cruzaba el cielo, los enormes ventanales eran golpeados continuamente sin cesar. La oscuridad de la noche envolvía por completo los rincones del enorme y espléndido país. Sin embargo, las actividades aún continuaban para los miembros de la guardia real, tan recientemente quebrada.

Tadase permanecía de pie frente al trono alguna vez ocupado, ahora completamente vacío; frente a él, una nueva figura se erguía.

-Con su permiso entonces, me retiro _King_

-Sí, adelante, cuento contigo Kairi san -respondió el joven rey, Kiseki flotaba al lado suyo con el semblante igual de serio, aunque no tan preocupado como el de su dueño

El chico de gafas salió de la habitación en compañía de su chara, dejando al rubio completamente solo en su habitación con su pequeño chara kiseki.

-Haaa -suspiró tan pronto se hubo quedado solo

Tadase se dejó caer sobre la silla del trono, que antes había permanecido a su hermano mayor Tsukasa, con un aire de cansancio que no pareciera caracterizar a alguien de su edad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto? ¿Un mes, dos meses? ¿Más? No estaba seguro, todo se había vuelto tan bizarro.

-¿Qué ocurre Tadase? -le cuestionó Kiseki, quien aún preocupado como estaba por su amo sabía guardar las apariencias.

Sin embargo, Tadase estaba sumergido en un pensamiento totalmente ajeno a su pequeño chara, él recordaba las últimas palabras de su hermano antes de desaparecer aquélla fatídica noche. No había tenido la menor duda, su mismo hermano se lo había dicho, Ikuto iría a robar la llave; el único problema fue que la fecha del robo se adelantó a sus predicciones, y los terminó tomando por sorpresa. Su hermano había quedado atrapado con el chico gato en aquella torre, se había visto la figura de éste último escapar a la seguridad de la noche, pero no había quedado rastro alguno del que fuera el antiguo rey de Platino.

Tsukasa había desaparecido.

Tadase cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo frustrado, e intentando con esto el evitar el que las lágrimas hicieran presencia en su rostro. Eran finales de febrero, en un mes más cumpliría los diecisiete años; fecha a partir de la cual, el compromiso con Amu debería de comenzar a prepararse. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente. Él recordaba ésas últimas palabras. Él recordaba esa última predicción.

_"El nuevo escudero liderará al Joker. Y con esto el candado y la llave se acercarán aún más"_

El nuevo escudero, había resultado ser Kairi Sanjou, quien reemplazó a Kuukai Souma, una vez que éste desapareció junto con Tsukiyomi Utau, dejando el reino Tsukiyomi a cargo de su madre y de Yukari Sanjou. Los últimos dos meses habían sido caóticos, constantemente llenos de conflictos, enfrentamientos contra Dream Land e Easter. Algunos los habían ganado, otros los habían perdido. Una de esas derrotas había sido la de Tsukiyomi, dicho reino ahora estaba bajo el control total de Easter.

-Tadase -Kiseki volvió a insistir, peor lo único que consiguió fue el que su dueño volviera al último recuerdo de su hermano

_"El nuevo escudero liderará al Joker. Y con esto el candado y la llave se acercarán aún más"_

-haa -suspiró el chico desvaneciendo el recuerdo y volviendo al fin a la realidad -Me estaba preguntando qué quiso decir con eso exactamente -respondió a su pequeño compañero

-Lo único que puede abrir el Candado es la Llave

-¡Ah!

En ese preciso momento, tanto Tadase como Kiseki volvieron la vista hacia el reciente intruso, quien permanecía sentado en lo alto del fino techo de cristal, sobre el borde de uno de esos enormes ventanales

-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! -el aludido sonrió en respuesta, del mismo modo en que lo hizo su pequeño chara -¿Por qué has venido? -Tadase le miraba con molestia, aún le tenía rencor por la desaparición de Tsukasa, Ikuto sin embargo no tambaleó ni un centímetro

-Ha pasado algún tiempo, Tadase -le dijo con la misma sonrisa provocativa adornando su rostro

-¡No me hables como si fuésemos cercanos! -le refutó furioso el rubio

Esta vez fue Yoru el que respondió, con la misma actitud engreída que su dueño

-Como nos llamas por nuestros primeros nombres...

Ikuto entonces, completó por él asintiendo.

-Ya sabes, ¿no parece eso un poco injusto, Tadase?

-¡Cállate! -le respondió el rubio -¡Baja de ahí y hazme frente! -le retó

-Hn -Se burló por lo bajo el peliazul, y con movimientos felinos se bajó de un brinco cayendo de pie sobre el suelo, en un gesto mudo -Aquí estoy -le dijo, Tadase frunció el seño, y ambos chicos se observaron el uno al otro -Te has hecho más alto -le dijo intentando hacerle un cumplido

-Cállate. -Pero Tadase lo deshechó por completo -Tu único objetivo es el Humpty Lock. Por eso te estás acercando a Amu chan, ¿o me equivoco? -le acusó, yendo directamente al punto del asunto -Planeas robarlo, ¿cierto? Tal y como robaste la Dumpty Key

Ante la acusación, Ikuto desvaneció su anterior sonrisa, y en un tono solemne le espetó

-No me gustó cómo dijiste que la había "robado". Solamente tomé lo que era mío

-¡Silencio! -volvió a interrumpirlo el rubio -Sólo tuviste una sola razón para acercarte a nosotros desde el principio -volvió a acusarle, pero esta vez había una decepción dibujada en sus ojos carmesí, como si el peliazul le hubiese traicionado -Nunca te perdonaré...

Y, por alguna extraña razón (o quizá sabía bastante bien cuál era sólo que no quería admitirlo), Ikuto sintió una opresión en el pecho. Culpa. Así que fue incapaz de decir algo más, era como si aceptara ésa última acusación como cierta, y en tal caso, eso lo hacía un hipócrita. Tadase al no recibir respuesta, y queriendo escuchar alguna negativa por parte del peliazul volvió a insistir

-Ikuto!

-Maldición -pero el chico gato le interrumpió, desviando su vista en aire decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo en son de burla -realmente has perdido tu temperamento adorable

-¡No hables!, traer algo de tan lejos en el pasado es jugar sucio -le reclamó el rubio sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto

-Cálmate Tadase! -le pidió Kiseki, que nunca antes había visto tan descontrolado a su dueño, (ni siquiera cuando Tsukasa desapareció)

-Pero es verdad -se volvió a burlar Ikuto

-¡Cállate!, ¡cállate! -negó una y otra vez

-Tadase! -Kiseki entonces, lo volvió a traer de regreso a la normalidad

Ikuto había saltado de nuevo a la ventana y se preparaba para irse

-¡Ikuto! -le llamó Tadase intentando detenerlo

El chio gato se detuvo a penas un momento en su avance, y tan sólo fue para dar una advertencia

-Realmente no sé qué voy a hacer con Amu -le confesó con seriedad, pero su rostro volvió a iluminarse con esa característica sonrisa simplona mientras meneaba su larga cola azul -Mis sentimientos probablemente sigan el vaivén de mi cola.

-El vaivén de mi cola -repitió divertido Yoru, meneando también su colita y saliendo por la ventana seguido de su amo, inmediatamente después

Tadase y Kiseki miraron el punto vacío que había dejado atrás el chico gato

-¿A qué vino exactamente? -cuestionó Kiseki algo irritado

Tadase sólo desvió la vista con preocupación

-"Amu chan..." -pensó para sí

¿Dónde estaba ella ahora? Había desaparecido casi igual que Tsukasa, pero con una clara diferencia, ella había sido llevada para su protección. Sólo Rima sabía el lugar exacto en donde la pelirosa se encontraba, nadie más tenía ni la más mínima sospecha, y nadie más podría saberlo, ya que Rima era una experta en guardar secretos. Amu estaba a salvo. ¿Pero de verdad era así? Ikuto ya había probado antes, que sin importar las trabas que se pusieran en frente, él siempre encontraría el camino correcto hacia la Joker, ¿por qué esta vez tendría que ser diferente?

_***_

-Jajajaja, te ves tan graciosa!!

Kuukai no podía contener la risa.

-Es cierto, jajaja, demasiado para mí!!

Y su chara Daichi tampoco

-Oh, cierren la boca!!!

Utau por su parte, estaba más avegonzada que molesta

-Yo creo que Utau chan se ve divina

Por su parte Eru estaba embelesada por la imagen de su dueña

-Jiijijiji divinamente ridícula

Mientras que Iru opinaba lo mismo que Kuukai y Daichi, riendo incontrolablemente

-Iru!!

Ambas, tanto Utau como Eru le reclamaron

-¿qué?, ¡es cierto! -se defendió la pequeña chara

El amanecer estaba por asomarse en el cielo. Se encontraba a afueras del reino Platino, algo exageradamente cerca del castillo si consideramos que eran fugitivos. Pero no tenían remedio, estaban en una misión y eso significaba correr el riesgo.

La causa de la risa de los chicos era el atuendo que la chica de coletas llevaba puesto, un traje muy al estilo idol, con las coletas del cabello adornadas con listones y el vestido lleno de moños, zapatitos de muñeca y por qué no?, las chapas remarcadas en sus mejillas con ese tono rojo y los labios legeramente pintados de rosa.

Sí. Utau chan era toda una muñeca.

-Haaa -suspiró Utau vencida -igual no tiene caso... -concluyó decidiendo que no valía la pena hacer corajes por algo que a final de cuentas tenía que hacer, y decidió mejor concentrarse en lo prioritario del asunto -¿Dónde demonios se metió Ikuto?, esto no dará resultado si él no está aquí

Por fin las risas finalmente se calmaron y Kuukai se apresuró a calmar a la desesperada jovencita.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada malo si empezamos un poco más tarde

-Relájate, todo estará bien! -asintió Daichi también

-Sí Utau chan, todo saldrá bien -le animó Eru, con esa expresión tan confusamente decidida mientras revoloteaba a su lado

-Siempre eres tan despreocupado -se quejó Utau

-Es que no veo el punto en preocuparme -le respondió de forma honesta, posando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y sonriendole ampliamente -jejeje

Ambos chicos, llevaban ya poco más del año relacionándose. Utau secretamente estaba enamorada del castaño, pero temerosa de que el chico siempre tan despreocupadamente sonriente pudiera sentir algo especial por el As que había dejado en Fortuna, la chica se limitó a no sacar el tema, después de todo, nunca le había gustado interferir en relaciones ajenas (aunque claro que Amu e Ikuto eran un caso totalmente distinto). Sin embargo, adoraba y disfrutaba quizás demasiado la compañía del chico de ojos esmeralda.

Justo ahora eran fugitivos de Dream Land e Easter, y quizá también lo eran de sus reinos aliados, aunque involuntariamente. Durante el año en que Ikuto había permanecido en Tsukiyomi, muchos secretos habían sido revelados. El primero de todos, ocurrió cuando Lulú de Morcef se reunió con Utau para discutir una pequeña y secreta alianza-tregua con Dream Land; y en cuanto ésta hubo posado sus ojos en Ikuto, se descubrió que el mismo era el hijo perdido de la familia. Irónico es el que alguien ajeno a la misma fuera la única que se diera cuenta...

Esa situación había sido todo un caos, en especial para la familia Tsukiyomi que nunca esperaron el que su pequeño niño aún siguiera con vida. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue la cancelación del compromiso entre Ikuto y Utau, después de todo no era correcto el que siendo hermanos se casaran. Sin embargo, era de vital importancia el seguir con la farsa para con Fortuna y Platino, especialmente si querían robar, que diga recuperar la Dumpty Key.

Finalmente vino la intervención de Easter. Y por suerte, para cuando ocurrió el plan ya había sido puesto en marcha.

Lulú había ido por su cuenta a reunirse con Utau. Por su propia decisión traicionaba a Easter con la intención de salvar a Ami y depositando toda su confianza en las capacidades de Ikuto, quien, según ella, era el verdadero guardián de la llave y complemento de la Joker. Y, como la unión se había empezado a forjar con el segundo guardián, Hotori Tadase, Lulú decidió que debía de romperse esa unión cuanto antes.

Había sido realmente ella y no Rima, quien había incitado a Ikuto a casarse con Amu en cuanto volviera a reunirse con ella. Había sido Lulú quien le aconsejó salir antes que la embarcación de Tsukiyomi para poder pasar completamente inadvertido de la guardia de Fortuna y para asegurar así el que nadie interfiriera con la pequeña boda secreta. Claro que Ikuto no dejaría el que dicha verdad se supiera y menos aún cuando estaban en plena realización de los planes. Y fue por eso, que se vió obligado a culpar a Rima de todas esas acciones, cuando en realidad la chica lo único que había hecho era descubrir por accidente, el que si el portador ya tenía otra pareja, la unión entre los complementos se vería imposibilitada permanentemente.

De modo que para cuando Easter supuestamente había conquistado a Tsukiyomi (supuestamente porque la alianza ya había sido firmada con Dream Land), la llave ya estaba en manos de Ikuto, la unión estaba sellada con Amu y destruída con Tadase; sin mencionar que la nueva transformación de Ikuto había rendido sus frutos.

Pero aún con todo esto, las fuerzas serían insuficientes, necesitaban de alguien más (y que fuera proveniente de Fortuna), para que las cosas pudieran funcionar adecuadamente. Y allí era en donde el castaño de ojos verdes entraba en acción. Ikuto lo había sugerido, pues después de todo era su mejor amigo y su ausencia no causaría tantos problemas al gobierno de Fortuna como hubiera ocurrido en el caso de Nagihiko o Rima. Y por otro lado, de todos era quizá el más confiable y el más capaz. El más confiable porque no dudaría en ayudarlos con esa clásica sonrisa adornando su rostro, demostrando que tenían su apoyo completamente. Y el más capaz porque al ser el caballero, tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla y en pasar desapercibido.

-Maa, supongo que tienes razón -suspiró Utau al fin, después de haber analizado todo lo anterior en su cabeza.

Ciertamente, aún tenían mucho tiempo más para hacer las cosas.

-Ah! -De pronto Iru se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia de sus compañeros -¡¡Utau, allí vienen!! -le advirtió a su dueña, señalándole el lugar de donde venían tanto Yoru como Ikuto.

-Ya era hora -exclamó intentando sonar molesta y cruzándose de brazos para resaltar aún más dicho sentimiento

Aterrizaron en el suelo terrenoso con un suave y sutil tum. Utau le dió tiempo al chico gato para recuperarse de su reciente carrera. La verdad es que estaba en extremo preocupada por su hermano, porque aunque el experimento de la nueva transformación era un éxito, también era cierto que llevaba al límite tanto las capacidades físicas y mentales de Ikuto como de Yoru, y ambos se veían como si llevaran varios años enfermos. Si no fuera por la personalidad engreída y confiada que tenían ambos, probablemente sería imposible para la chica y para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos, dejar de preocuparse por el aspecto de ambos y forzarlos a que tomaran un descanso. Pero también sabía que él no se lo permitiría, esto lo hacía por Amu, y nada interfería en su camino cuando se trataba de ella, ni siquiera su propio bienestar.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -le reclamó la chica de coletas, intentando ocultar su preocupación detrás de su enojo -Por si no lo has notado estamos bastante retrasados

Ikuto se irguió entonces en cuanto logró recuperar el ritmo normal tanto de su respiración como el de su corazón.

-Tranquila, sólo fui a confirmar el que el kiddy king estuviera bien -se bufó

-Te preocupas demasiado -le dijo Kuukai sonriendo amargamente, él también estaba preocupado por el que fuera su mejor amigo

Utau entonces miró al castaño con reproche.

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirle? -le preguntó como queriendo decir "¿qué clase de apoyo es ése?"

Kuukai abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de nuevo en cuanto el chico gato le hubo ganado la palabra

-Tiene razón -aceptó

-Eh? -y ambos chicos le miraron expectantes y confundidos

-Me preocupo demasiado -confesó, más para sí mismo que para ellos

-Ikuto... -Yoru le veía con tristeza

Pero Ikuto se recuperó de inmediato y girándose a ellos les informó

-Lo único bueno, es que ya sé en dónde está Amu

-¡Bien! -exclamaron los charas animados

-Aunque no sé el lugar exacto -confesó el peliazul logrando irritar a la rubia

-¡Decídete de una vez! ¡¿lo sabes o no?!

-Está en la isla Suerte, pero no sé exactamente en qué punto -le dijo

-Fiu -Kuukai silbó algo divertido por la increíble imaginación de su pequeña amiga -así que Rima decidió mandarla a una isla desierta

-Bien pensado, Kusu Kusu! -celebró Daichi dando saltos en el aire, Iru lo miró con sospecha

-Ni siquiera la has tratado, ¿cómo puedes saber que fue idea suya? -le preguntó

-Es una cosa de Fortuna -se rió él

-¿ah? -y ella sólo le miró aún más confundida

Eru entonces saltó al rescate de su compañera, ondeando su pequeña banderita blanca de un lado a otro

-Significa que saben cosas, justo como nosotras las sabemos de la una y la otra, igual que con Yoru -le explicó -Es la unión del amor -exclamó completamente embelesada en su propio acto

-Ésta otra vez ya empezó -se quejó Iru algo irritada

-Jejeje -mientras que Daichi simplemente se rió

Kuukai entonces decidió también poner atención a las actividades al frente

-Bien, ahora sólo faltas tú Utau chan -le dijo mirándola picaronamente -Has tu mayor esfuerzo -le animó levantando el pulgar y sonriendo de oreja a oreja logrando el que la chica se sonrojara por dos razones: la primera por verguenza y la segunda por amor

Sin embargo, si por algo era conocida y admirada Utau era por mantener las apariencias y ser testaruda igual que su hermano. Así que no tardó en regresarle el supuesto "cumplido"

-Si esto no funciona, serás al primero al que asesinaré

Kuukai simplemente sudó frío.

-Ikuto -Yoru aprovechó la distracción de los otros dos para mirar a su dueño -¿de verdad vamos a cambiar de nuevo? -cuestionó sintiéndose herido y cansado, no sólo por él sino también por peliazul

-Sólo un poco más Yoru -le respondió el chico, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie -sólo resiste un poco más -le rogó

-Ikuto...

Yoru no pudo hacer nada más que mostrar el lamento en su mirada...

_***_

La isla suerte, era caracterizada por ser la única isla del reino Fortuna que tenía un mística a su alrededor, con un paisaje de climas cambiantes y extremos, que era imposible el vivir allí. O al menos eso se suponía. La isla se movía a su propio ritmo, entiendase por eso, que seguía las estaciones en desorden y a su gusto. De modo que aunque estuvieran en plena primavera, en la isla podían caer terribles nevadas, o clásicas lluvias veraniegas. Era en realidad un lugar muy extraño. Pero como decían, era cuestión de "suerte" y, la suerte ya estaba echada.

Cualquiera podía sufrir un terrible descontrol al estar allí. Cualquiera menos Amu. Pues su ánimo era tan cambiante como el clima que la rodeaba, y a veces hasta pareciera que estaban en sincronía.

-¿Todavía estás despierta?

Amu suspendió su atención hacia la tormenta de nieve que se llevaba a cabo a través de su ventana. Giró su vista hacia la entrada de la habitación, en donde la pequeña reina la miraba con una ternura y amabilidad poco características de su persona. Su pequeña chara descansaba dormida sobre la cabeza de la misma.

-Rima -fue su forma de saludarla, mirándola con la misma comprensión y compasión que ella le mostraba

-Es casi la hora del amanecer y tú aún no has pegado pestaña -inquirió Rima en tono preocupado avanzando hasta donde Amu se encontraba

-No importa, en este lugar tan cambiante, tal vez siga siendo de noche siempre -respondió sonriendo

Rima la analizó con la mirada.

-¿Aún le extrañas cierto?

Al ser descubierta, su mirada se clavó al suelo con tristeza

-Sí -confesó

Había estado de acuerdo cuando sus compañeros decidieron que lo mejor era ocultarla. Porque, aunque no quería tener que esconderse de Ikuto, era posible que con los hechos que ocurrieron, tanto Easter como Dream Land podrían aprovechar la oportunidad para atacarles. Y, estando débil aún por la reciente ruptura-unión (sin mencionar el que la llave ahora se encontraba lejos), Amu sería incapaz de ganar el encuentro. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era defenderse desde las sombras.

-Lo siento Amu -le dijo Rima -mañana regresaré a Palacio, Nagihiko me confesó que estamos teniendo algunos problemas para mantener a raya a nuestros enemigos

-Sí, lo entiendo Rima -aceptó -yo estaré bien, no te preocupes; tengo a mis charas conmigo después de todo -le recordó mirando con cariño a los cuatro huevos descansando en su canasta.

-Bien -sonrió la pequeña reina -cuídate Amu, si todo sale bien nos veremos en una semana

-Sí -respondió sonriendo

Rima abrazó a Amu antes de abandonar la habitación, no quería tener que dejar a su amiga sola y menos aún bajo esas condiciones, y más sabiendo la terrible depresión en la que su amiga se estaba hundiendo; pero su obligación era responder a sus responsabilidades de Reina, se sentía dividida entre el cariño y el deber. Suspiró con tristeza en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Tranquila Amu, las cosas se resolverán -murmuró en silencio y luego finalmente se fue

Amu por su parte, volvió la vista a la ventana sobre cuyo marco se encontraba sentada. Hacía frío entonces y pareciera que el fuego de la chimenea era insuficiente para calentarla, pero aún así su cuerpo no temblaba, era como si se hubiese vuelto inmune a la fría brisa que le tornaba la piel a un tono entre blanquecino y púrpura.

No importaba.

Mientras él no estuviera con ella habría frío por siempre en su mirada... en su corazón. Quizá si la despedida hubiese sido diferente, tal vez su esperanza aún seguiría siendo la fuerte llama que una vez fue, ahora parecía ser tan sublime que incluso un simple soplido podría apagarla.

Suspiró con tristeza, cerrando los ojos para relajar su cuerpo, su aliento empañó la ventana un poco.

-Ikuto... -murmuró a modo de lamento y las lágrimas cayeron libre por sus mejillas

Aquella había sido la última vez que lo había visto. Amu se hundió entonces en el recuerdo de su partida...

_***flashback***_

___'Yo soy la llave de Amu, así de simple'_

___Él estaba allí de pie, en esa magnífica, espléndida representación de un segador de almas. La hoz que sostenía con tanta delicadeza, con tanta elegancia... ésa mirada determinada, decidida y desinteresada al mismo tiempo. Toda una nueva transformación que no demostraba sino un increíble odio y resentimiento... un desprecio interminable por aquello que alguna vez defendió. _

___Ahora tan decidido en acabar con todo...!  
_

_-¿vas a pelear contra nosotros, gatito?_

_Yaya le miraba con ojos suplicantes y tristes, incapaces de procesar la realidad que en ése momento estaban obsevando. No. Su amigo no podría ser capaz de traicionarlos, ¿cierto?, no sería capaz de herirlos...  
_

_-No Yaya -le respondió él con ternura  
_

_-Aah -y el rostro de ella se iluminó con una sonrisa... sus ojos brillaron llenos de esperanza_

_Entonces, la sonrisa de él llena de preocupación y ternura, se retorció hasta volverse una mueca maligna  
_

_-Si no te entrometes, nada malo te sucederá -le advirtió en tono de burla, completamente divertido y extasiado por cada minuto en que quebraba las esperanzas de sus amigos, de sus seres cercanos y queridos_

_La sonrisa de Yaya desapareció, y la esperanza en sus ojos se volvió una de consternación y miedo  
_

_-Ikuto, basta! -Amu no pudo soportar la nueva imagen y le exigió una respuesta, mientras se sostenía con fuerza del barandal casi destrozado por completo -¡¿qué pretendes lograr con todo esto?!_

_Él guardó silencio, tan sólo por unos segundos antes de mirarla con aburrimiento y carente de emoción en su rostro.  
_

_-Parece que el juego de las escondidas dejó de divertirme -le dijo  
_

_-¿Qué? -y el corazón de ella se deshizo  
_

_-Amu chan -Dia la miraba preocupada, sin saber exactamente qué se suponía que debía hacer_

_El chico gato volvió la vista al frente entonces, la sonrisa divertida de nuevo en su rostro  
_

_-Bien Tadase, ¿estás listo para nuestra pequeña pelea?_

_El semblante del chico rubio se frunció aún más, preparándose para la confrontación  
_

_-¡Rima chan, Yaya! -Nagihiko intentó prepararlas para la lucha pero el rubio le interrumpió en el acto  
_

_-¡No interfieran!_

_-¿Eh?! -Ellos le miraron con la expresión confundida  
_

_-No interfieran -gruó el rubio sin dejar de mirar al chico frente a sí_

_El aire se volvió tenso. La pelea empezó con una confrontación de miradas. Una decidida la otra divertida. Amu no pudo soportarlo más.  
_

_-¡¡Ikuto!! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas_

_Pero su grito había servido más bien para marcar el inicio de la lucha. Ambos combatientes se lanzaron en contra del otro. Ataque tras ataque, fueron destruyendo la escena a sus alrededores, sin importarles las consecuencias ni el daño causado. Sólo se concentraban en esquivar y atacar, buscar por oportunidades de herir al otro._

_El rey entonces, despertó al fin de su trance  
_

_-¡¡Todos los que sean ajenos a la guardia real, desalojen de inmediato!! -ordenó_

_Y así lo hicieron cada uno de sus súbditos, sólo los guardias quedaron en el lugar. El rey giró entonces a su sanador, el As.  
_

_-Yaya, asegúrate de atender a los que lo necesiten -le pidió, y ella tardó en reaccionar_

_-Yaya -le llamó Pepe, la chica miraba detenidamente al chico de cabellos purpura  
_

_-Sí -finalmente asintió, pero se atrevió a hablar lo que pasaba por su mente -Nagi chan, ¿vas a quedarte aquí? -cuestionó con preocupación y el chico sonrió comprensivamente  
_

_-Soy el rey Yaya, eso significa que mi lugar está aquí -le recordó  
_

_-Lo que dijo gatito, ¿es cierto? -cuestionó ella tomándolo desprevenido -¿Tú eras Nadeshiko chan?_

_Él lo pensó antes de responder  
_

_-...Aa -asintiendo al fin -Pero no es tiempo de explicar eso ahora, ¡date prisa! -volvió a ordenarle  
_

_-Sí, vamos pepe chan _

_Su pequeño chara asintió y salió con ella de la pieza para atender a los heridos e intentar advertir a los demás en el castillo para que no interfirieran en el encuentro  
_

_-Nagihiko, nosotros también deberíamos apoyar -le dijo Ritsumu con el semblante determinado  
_

_-Sí -asintió él al igual que Temari_

_La pelea continuó, causando destrozo tras destrozo. Las dos chicas olvidadas, Rima y Amu, permanecían aún en la cima de las escaleras, sosteniéndose con fuerza del barandal, mientras sentían los cimientos sacudirse bajo sus pies._

_Ikuto entonces lanzó un ataque en contra de Tadase, pero el rubio logró esquivarlo con éxito. Sin embargo, la energía fue a dar justamente en la base en la que la chica rubia se sostenía  
_

_-¡Rima! -Kusu kusu gritó asustada  
_

_-¡Rima chan! -al igual en que lo hizo Amu_

_-¡Aaah! -gritó asustada cuando el concreto a sus pies se desvaneció_

_Habría caído de no ser por la energía de Dia que la rodeo. Incontables y diminutas estrellas rodearon a la chica hasta posicionarla al lado de la pelirosa_

_-Bien hecho Dia -le dijo Amu a su pequeña chara quien sonrió aliviada  
_

_-Gracias -le dijo Rima tan pronto estuvo a salvo, fue entonces cuando giró su vista de nuevo hacia el caos -Esto no parece tener final -se lamentó  
_

_-Lo siento Rima, supongo que los decepcioné a todos -se disculpó Amu, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho  
_

_-Amu -Rima sólo pudo mirarle con angustia_

_Ajeno a todo esto, Tadase e Ikuto se hundían cada vez más y más en el enfrentamiento. El rubio tenía ya su colección de pequeñas heridas al igual que el chico gato. Pero a diferencia de él, el peliazul sonreí luciendo en extremo complacido.  
_

_-Para ser un niño, peleas bastante bien -le dijo -¡¡Pero no es suficiente!! -le gritó ampliando su gesto maligno_

_El chico gato agitó la hoz con fuerza, la energía que liberó golpeó directamente al pequeño rey lánzando contra el muro a sus espaldas. Tadase soltó un grito ahogado en cuanto sintió su cuerpo chocar con el duro concreto, cayendo al suelo después de hacerlo  
_

_-¡Tadase kun! -Amu gritó, deseando poder correr a ayudar al recién caído_

_Ikuto se rió por lo bajo hasta terminar riendo a carcajadas. El pequeño rey tardó un rato en reaccionar, y, cuando lo hizo, se limpió la sangre que resbalaba por una de las comisuras de sus labios  
_

_"Por mi culpa..." -pensaba Amu sin poder dejar de ver la escena -"Por mi culpa todo esto está pasando"_

_-Esto aún no termina -declaró Tadase logrando volver a ponerse en pie y recuperando su posición ofensiva_

_La risa del peliazul finalmente paró, pero su sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro en una mueca retorcida.  
_

_"Nunca busqué otra salida... -Amu seguía sin poder creer la escena frente a ella -fui yo quien presionó todo el tiempo a Ikuto, pero!"_

_Ikuto agitó su mano frente así sintiendose completamente divertido, era una forma tan antigua de decirle al enemigo "vamos, acércate". Tadase gruñó antes de lanzarse en contra del felino  
_

_"Éste es diferente" -concluyó Amu_

_El joven que ahora representaba a la muerte, no dudaba en agitar su hoz sin importarle menos a quién pudiera herir con ella. Y no le importaba tampoco el hecho de que él también estaba siendo lastimado...  
_

_"Éste es completamente diferente del Ikuto que yo conozco" -Amu podía comparar ambas imágenes, el Ikuto que ella amaba siempre tenía ésa mirada añorante y llena de amor cuando la veía, pero ésta vacía de emociones, sólo un dejo de sadismo..._

_Era como si el dolor le proporcionara placer, no sentía sus heridas como un daño, sino como una excitación  
_

_"¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?" -las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las cuencas de sus ojos y su visión comenzó a nublarse_

_Un ataque directo en contra del pequeño rey, quien lo bloqueó con su báculo, luchando por mantenerse sin ser dañado  
_

_"Ikuto...!" -Amu cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas libres por sus mejillas.  
_

_-Tadase, vuelve el báculo en una espada -le ordenó Kiseki desde su interior  
_

_-Lo sé -respondió el mini rey logrando soltar un ataque para librarse de la pequeña captura de Ikuto y lográndolo con éxito_

_Una pequeña agitación del báculo y terminó volviéndose una espada  
_

_-Un buen truco, lo reconozco -felicitó Ikuto -Pero aún es débil -se burló  
_

_"Basta" -pensaba Amu volviendo la vista a la terrible escena frente a ella_

_Choque contra choque de armas. Como una pelea de esgrima, buscaban un punto abierto. Y finalmente, el chico gato encontró el suyo  
_

_-Te tengo! -gritó en cuanto estuvo a punto de soltar el golpe  
_

_"Deténganse" -rogaba Amu inutilmente_

_Tadase estaba a punto de ser herido de gravedad, pero una explosión sónica lo salvó justo en el último momento  
_

_-¡Nagihiko! -exclamó Rima al ver al chico en su cambio de personalidad con Temari, en sus manos descansaba la fina lanza  
_

_-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando se está peleando en mi reino! -exclamó el rey  
_

_-Parece que después de todo necesitas ayuda para pelear contra mí -se burló Ikuto quien no paraba de sentirse cada vez más y más divertido -Oh bueno, admito que así es más divertido, después de todo quiero probar hasta dónde es mi alcance en esta transformación -confesó mientras se lamía los labios con un dejo de deseo en sus ojos y disponiéndose a atacar al nuevo contrincante  
_

_-¡Nagihiko! _

_Por un momento la escena quedó en silencio._

_El ataque que el chico había lanzado, había sido más fuerte que los usados en contra de Tadase y lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, al haberle atacado increíble y extrañamente por detrás. _

_Ikuto reía por lo bajo._

_Cuando el humo se dispersó, reveló a Nagihiko casi inconsciente en el suelo, cubierto de heridas, Temari a su lado en las mismas condiciones que su dueño. Rizumu voló hasta ellos intentando atenderlos.  
_

_-Vamos, ¿tan rápido terminó? -se burló el chico gato _

_Amu veía perpleja la escena, mientras que Rima cerró sus manos en puños y su semblante se endureció.  
_

_Había tenido suficiente._

_Ikuto se dispuso entonces a dar otro ataque pero un pequeño "pino" se lo impidió. La pequeña explosión frente a él consiguió herirle la rodilla derecha en cuanto intentó avanzar hacia el otro mini rey._

_Se quejó por lo bajo del reciente dolor. Giró la vista para ver al culpable  
_

_-Yo seré tu oponente -le espetó Rima desde su débil posición junto a Amu  
_

_-¡Rima! -quien no podía dar crédito a sus palabras  
_

_-No-interrumpió una voz chillona_

_Y la atención se volvió hacia la entrada  
_

_-Yo lo seré _

_La chica de coletas se erguía decidida y preparada para pelear  
_

_-¡Yaya! -gritó Nagihiko intentando detenerla  
_

_-¡Tonta! ¡Tú sola no podrás contra él! -le gritó Rima  
_

_-¡Es mi responsabilidad por ser el as! -respondió la niña con determinación en sus ojos_

_Ikuto recuperó la sonrisa entonces, decidiendo que Yaya sería la próxima._

_-Ba,basta..._

_Y fue entonces que la voz de Amu se fue abriendo paso en su boca  
_

_-Amu chan? -Dia le miró preocupada y confusa  
_

_-Bien -asintió el chico gato, recobrando su posición de batalla en dirección al As -no niegues que te lo advertí  
_

_-¡Yaya! -Gritó Rima_

_La chica se puso en posición de defensa e Ikuto se lanzó contra ella  
_

_-¡¡Detente!!_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Y de pronto la escena se detuvo_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_-Amu chan -los ojos de Dia comenzaron a nublarse, era como si de pronto estuviese cayendo en un sueño aún flotando frente a su dueña_

_La atención de todos, salvo la de Ikuto, se posó en la pelirosa. Amu había vuelto débil su abrazo al barandal y en cuanto soltó su peso sobre el cimiento de la escalera por completo, ésta se sacudió amenazando con desbordarse, pero la chica no se movió ni un centímetro  
_

_-Déjalo, por favor, detente... -le rogó, con la mirada perdida en la imagen del chico, era como si un enorme agujero se estuviese abriendo paso en su pecho y los bordes comenzaban a quemarse hasta volver en llagas lo que quedaba aún palpitanto de su corazón -...detente ya -susurró_

_Ikuto seguía quieto, con la atención fija en el As y sus manos aún en la posición de ataque._

_Sin mostrar emoción, y sin voltear a verla, le respondió  
_

_-Aún si me lo pides tú, no puedo detenerme_

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron en angustia e incredulidad ante sus palabras. Pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Ikuto giró en su pie y saltó contra ella  
_

_-¡Amu chan! -gritaron todos_

_y, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase y Rima, todos, atacaron al mismo tiempo  
_

_-...ah? _

_Amu finalmente entendió lo que sucedería_

_-¡IKUTO! _

_El golpe había sido certero_

_-¡No!, Basta! -suplicó_

_Lo tenían prisionero, envuelto en las distintas energías que conformaban las personalidades de cada uno de ellos  
_

_-¡¡Ikuto!!_

_Amu se lamentó al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del chico, su cuerpo retorciéndose ante el daño causado por los distintos ataques  
_

_-¡¡Aaaah!! -incluso estubo a punto de soltar su arma  
_

_-¡¡No por favor, por favor!! -suplicaba hasta desgarrarse la garganta_

_Su voz, extrañamente le devolvió la fuerza._

_Y, cuando creyeron que ya lo tenía, él rompió la atadura_

_-¡¡Aaahh!!_

_Todos fueron lanzados en distintas direcciones, heridos por sus propios ataques revertidos por el chico gato, y heridos también por la energía del mismo joven_

_Él había ganado, otra vez..._

_-haaa, haaa -jadeaba con dificultad_

_Pero cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras sostenía su peso con las manos, pues el daño había sido aún más grande de lo previsto y su cuerpo todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva transformación, permanecer en ese estado le causaba más daño que beneficio. Había alcanzado a llegar al punto en el que se encontraba su compañera...  
_

_-Chicos..._

_Quien no pudo evitar mirar desconcertada a sus compañeros caídos -todos están.. -susurró helada hasta los huesos y por fin miró a su compañero -"Ikuto..."_

_El cuerpo le temblaba, del mismo modo en que sus ojos bailaban con miedo. Él estuvo a punto de colapsar por completo en el suelo. La dumpty key había saltado a la vista, mientras colgaba de su lastimado cuello...  
_

_-¡Amu chan ahora!_

_Escuchó a Nagihiko llamarle  
_

_-¡¿Eh?! -y eso bastó para despertarla de su trance_

_Volvió la vista hacia ellos, que difícilmente se mantenían conscientes  
_

_-¡Amu chi está bien si no quieres pelear contra él pero...! -le rogó Yaya incapaz de terminar la súplica  
_

_-¡Aprovecha para quitarle la Dumpty key! -completó Nagihiko por ella  
_

_-¡Amu chan! -Tadase también le animó a lo mismo  
_

_-¡Amu! -Rima ejerció más presión_

_La aludida volvió la vista de nuevo a su cansado compañero  
_

_-Yo... -murmuró con la voz temblorosa_

_Él, al sentir la mirada de ella, recompuso su expresión para mirarla directamente, aún soportando su peso con dificulta ahora con el antebrazo  
_

_-¿qué ocurre Amu? -logró sonreírle -No estarás dudando, ¿o si? _

_Y por ese fracmento de segundo. Justo en esa mueca. Vio al chico al que tanto amaba... ya no había resentimiento en su mirada, no, sus facciones, su expresión, era la misma expresión retadora con la que solía molestarla _

_"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"_

_La voz de Dia (quien había regresado dentro de su huevo), volvió a sonar en aquél antiguo tono inquisitorio_

_Amu apretó las manos con la misma fuerza con la que cerró sus ojos, finalmente tomando una decisión  
_

_-¡Lo siento! -gritó_

_Y se lanzó en contra del hombre frente a ella  
_

_"¿Es ésta, tu respuesta?"_

_Volvió a cuestionar la pequeña chara tan pronto su huevo volvió a sellarse  
_

_-Yo... ¡Yo no puedo negar lo que siento! -respondió Amu mientras corría al lado de Ikuto y rodeándole con los brazos en cuanto llegó a él _

_Ikuto tenía la mirada perpleja, incrédula..._

_Amu aún..._

_Ella aún..._

_-Sin importar si está bien o mal, yo no... yo no puedo dejar de quererte -confesó la pelirosa y los ojos de él se abrieron aún más ante la sorpresa -¡¡Ikuto!!_

_El huevo de Dia brilló entonces, rodeando por completo a su dueña. Envueltos ambos en aquella calidez, la figura de la chica cambió..  
_

_-Se... transformó?! -Tadase miraba sorprendido la escena_

_El brillo de Amu era inmenso haciendo que tanto la figura de ella como la de Ikuto se desvaneciera en la luz durante el corto tiempo en que duró la transformación._

_En su interior, Amu pudo ver a Dia flotando sonriente como siempre frente a ella  
_

_-Amu chan, éste es tu brillo -le dijo -¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

_Sintió entonces una gran calidez en su pecho, seguida de un profundo dolor._

_La transformación terminó, revelando a Amu en un nuevo traje entre beige y amarillo, con un dije de diamante adornando su cabello ahora recogido en coletas. _

_Aún abrazando a Ikuto, le susurró a modo de orden y súplica  
_

_-Huye_

_-¿ah? -y él miró extrañado sintiendo de pronto el mismo dolor que ella, reaccionando al fin del trance del que había caído presa  
_

_-Huye de aquí mientras puedas... -volvió a rogarle ella con la voz cortada, deshaciendo el abrazo justo después de decirlo  
_

_-¡Ah! -él sintió la alarma en su cuerpo_

_Ésta era una nueva despedida..._

_Su mirada se selló con la de ella  
_

_-Te esperaré... te estaré esperando, por eso... -le prometió -¡Huye! _

_Su cabeza procesó toda la situación y las opciones, cada una de las variantes; hasta que por fin recobró su semblante apacible, para prometerle con el mismo sentimiento que el de ella  
_

_-Con seguridad volveré... -le dijo -Es una promesa_

_Miles de estrellas brillaron entonces, envolviendo por completo la habitación en una ráfaga que parecía ser una tormenta interminable. Él desapareció entonces en medio de toda la conmoción. Y ella extendió aún más su poder para permitirle huir a salvo del lugar. Cegó a todos con su brillo_

_Todos cayeron inconscientes entonces..._

_Para cuando todo terminó, Dia estaba de nuevo dormida en su huevo, como si nunca hubiese despertado. Y sus tres compañeras al fin volvían a la vida  
_

_-¿Qué sucedió? -cuestionó Ran saliendo de su huevo confundida  
_

_-Se siente como si hubiésemos dormido toda una eternidad -exclamó Miki a su lado mientras se tallaba los ojos  
_

_-Mis piernitas están adormecidas desu -exclamó la última de sus compañeras, Suu se sobaba sus pequeñas piernitas intentando despertarlas_

_Ran entonces, voló fuera de su huevo y buscó en los alrededores hasta encontrar a su dueña  
_

_-¡Ah! ¡Amu chan!_

_Amu permanecía sentada con las manos cerradas en puños entre sus piernas, la cabeza agachada completamente, de modo que sus mechones impedían ver su rostro, sin embargo sus sollozos y las finas gotas de agua que caían sobre los nudillos de sus manos evidenciaban el que había estado llorando  
_

_-oh!, es el huevo de Dia! -Miki descubrió entonces dicho huevo  
_

_-Parece que se ha vuelto a dormir -remarcó Suu  
_

_-Amu chan -mientras que Ran intentaba animar a su dueña sin saber exactamente qué había pasado...  
_

_***fin del flashback***_

Amu se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos y las palmas boca arriba. Las lágrimas parecían comenzar a detenerse, no porque ya no quisiera llorar, sino porque estaba ya vacía de lágrimas...

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, mientras el enorme agujero en su corazón comenzaba a arderle por los bordes y el corazón se le oprimía hasta causarle problemas para respirar. Se giró sobre su cuerpo, posando sus brazos en su pecho, abrazándose con la fina esperanza de que el dolor pasara.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido y habían generado tantos nuevos problemas, que ella se cuestionaba si de verdad podría alguna vez permanecer con Ikuto sin que nada malo sucediera. Dia no había vuelto a despertar después de aquella primera transformación, mientras que Ran, Miki y Suu habían vuelto por fin a abrir sus ojos; no tenía la menor idea de lo que dicha situación pudiera significar y creyó que tal vez Dia nunca podría estar con sus compañeras. Suspiró de nuevo, al parecer Dia sufría un aislamiento igual al de ella, completamente alejada de lo que debería de ser capaz de disfrutar.

Trataba de sonreír, la mayor parte del tiempo lo conseguía... pero no era lo mismo, su expresión estaba cargada de tristeza y dolor.

Esperaría.

Rogando porque él se encontrara a salvo.

Esperaría.

Por otra parte, Amu aún no concebía la idea de la mala imagen del que fuera su amante; había confiado ciegamente y muchas personas habían terminado siendo heridas por su culpa.

Las lágrimas volvieron a formarse, y sus dedos tocaron por un instante la superficie de sus labios...

De todos, Tadase había sido al que hubiese deseado no haber herido jamás... cerró los ojos volviendo a recordar aquél roce...

_***flashback***_

_-¡Tadase kun, espera!_

_Amu corrió a toda prisa hasta alcanzar el final del pasillo, perseguía al rubio en su huída, al chico al que había herido y traicionado todo al mismo tiempo. Alcanzó la salida al jardín y salió con la puerta, bajando a prisa las pequeñas escaleras, cada vez más cerca de él  
_

_-Espera Tadase kun, no era mi intención! -le dijo con la voz quebrada en llanto_

_Finalmente el chico se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y se giró para hacerle frente  
_

_-No puedo seguir más con este juego! -declaró _

_Y ella se quedó quieta por un leve momento  
_

_-Tadase kun, de verdad yo..._

_-Amu basta! -le interrumpió él -por favor basta... -le rogó, la voz se le había vuelto ronca debido al lamento  
_

_-Es que de verdad, no esperaba que esto resultara así -se disculpó ella comenzando a llorar_

_Tadase la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente  
_

_-Amu, ¿te das cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí? _

_Ella le miró confundida  
_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-¿De verdad quieres seguir con esto? -le cuestionó_

_Ella dudo tan sólo por un segundo  
_

_-Tadase kun, sé que cometí un error pero yo... -comenzó a excusarse_

_Mas los labios de él presionados sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir con las palabras._

_Labio contra labio, había sido a penas una tierna caricia. Y ella sintió que el agujero en su pecho se hundía aún más en su ser. Dolía. Le dolía. Porque estaba consciente del daño que había hecho..._

_El contacto terminó y él la miró de nuevo  
_

_-¿lo ves? -le susurró con tristeza -Nada... -declaró soltándola_

_Amu clavó la vista en el suelo sintiéndose avergonzada  
_

_-Sí... nada -aceptó  
_

_-Sé que no hay forma de cambiarlo, la opción no te beneficia -continuó él  
_

_-Tadase kun yo... -ella trató vanamente de disculparse, con las lágrimas nublandole la visión  
_

_-No estoy diciendo que me retracte -volvió a interrumpirle él, dejándole en claro que sus sentimientos eran los mismos aún si no eran correspondidos -Tú me elegiste y yo acepté, porque eso se supone que debo hacer -le dijo -Te di mi palabra, y no voy a abandonarte -le aseguró_

_La expresión de ella se afligió aún más, dejando caer al fin las lágrimas  
_

_-Tadase kun... -murmuró en un fino hilillo de voz -gracias_

_Tadase la abrazó entonces, y ella se refugió en su pecho, desahogándose en sus brazos  
_

_-Todo estará bien Amu. Hallaremos la solución. -le prometió_

_Permanecieron así, hasta que ella pudo sentirse un poco mejor. Él la protegería porque era lo que su corazón le indicaba que hiciera. Él no se retractaría de su promesa, incluso si ella no podía devolverle el mismo amor... él estaría allí para ella.  
_

_***fin del flashback***_

Amu hundió el rostro en la almohada, intentando borrar la expresión triste de su cara, aunque sin éxito.

Estaba agradecida con Tadase, y se arrepentía de haberle mentido... pero aún así no negaba lo que sentía su corazón, ella no podía abandonar a Ikuto, sin importar qué tan grande fuera el pecado, ella nunca lo abandonaría.

Así que puso todas sus fuerzas en confiar en la promesa del chico rubio y ojos color rubí... Encontrarían una solución y todo estaría bien.

¿Pero de verdad, había alguna solución?

* * *

A/N: Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto!!!! de vdd lo siento!!!!! la razón es simple: tengo un nuevo trabajo y cuenta para liberar mis residencias profesionales, lo cual es bastante bueno, lo malo es que generalmente el trabajo siempre es mucho y me desocupo hasta muy, muy tarde. Además de que aún no me arreglan mi compu y casi no hay tiempo ni money para venir al ciber XD

pero de vdd disculpen, trataré de hallar espacio y tiempo, jejeje.

Ja ne!


	10. Embrión

Uff, finalmente me arreglaron la compu, así que yo creo que podré regresar a mi tiempo de actualización de una semana; igual y ya falta poco para que esta historia se termine, he calculado alrededor de unos... cinco capis más XD

A ver si me sale como espero, jejeje.

* * *

"¿El embrión es el final de todos los misterios?."

-¿Aún no lo has conseguido?

Dream Land se encontraba siendo el anfitrión de la reunión precidida en ese momento. Siendo Ami alguien de tan libre caracter y Gozen un tanto más temperamental y posesivo, la joven no tuvo problema con cederle incluso su lugar en el trono, y permanecer de pie a su lado a tan sólo dos pasos atrás.

Gozen miró directamente a Tsukumo, con sus grandes orbes azul celeste clavadas en la figura del mismo. El hombre trató de mantener la calma en su rostro pero tuvo que tragar saliva para no quebrar su imagen.

-Lo lamento, pero me es imposible obtener los datos en ausencia del Joker -respondió logrando sonar confiado y seguro -tal parece que como lo sospechamos en un principio, se requiere del Humpty Dumpty para que el _Embrión_ aparezca -le explicó

-Gozen sama -Ami miró al chico a su lado con ojos anhelantes, como si temiera la emoción que podría generarse en el mismo por la reciente información

-Entiendo... -respondió el chico de rubia cabellera y cerró los ojos sopesando la situación, para decidir el modo conveniente de actuar; cuando finalmente llegó a una resolución miró de nuevo a Tsukumo -Ejerce presión en Ikuto, él debe de ser capaz de encontrarla -ordenó

Gozen se puso de pie al instante alarmado por las consecuencias de hacer lo que se le pedía

-¡Pero señor, si él hiciera la transformación de nuevo sería un suicidio! -le dijo, y en su rostro se podía apreciar la preocupación sincera que sentía por Ikuto -El muchacho está muy débil para seguir cambiando

-¡Basta! -le interrumpió Gozen

El silencio se hizo en ese momento.

Lulu miró de reojo a Ami por un segundo para asegurarse de que la misma no estuviese muy alterada, y por dentro sintió la frustración y el enojo hacia quien fuera en ese momento el rey de Easter

El muchacho de rubios cabellos respiró hondo antes de lograr recuperar la calma. Tan pronto lo hizo retomó el rumbo de la conversación

-Encontrar al embrión es lo primordial -les recordó -No importa lo que tengamos que hacer para conseguirlo, además... -hizo una pausa mientras miraba el pergamino que descansaba en la mesa que tenía en frente -Ése chico hará lo que sea por el bienestar de su familia

-Gozen... -Ami sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escuchar la resolución de su compañero

-Yo accedí a liberarlos, siempre y cuando él me diera al Embrión; un trato es un trato, así de simple -declaró el joven

-Gozen sama -Tsukumo intentó hacerlo razonar

-Déjanos solos

-Ami sama!

Pero Ami lo interrumpió

-Hasta aquí ha llegado la reunión, vamos es hora de irse -les dijo mientras los guiaba a la salida de la pequeña habitación

-Pero Ami sama -intentó discutir de nuevo

-Deja que yo me encargue, por favor -Ami le miró con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos en son de súplica, Tsukumo entonces se quedó sin palabras -Lulu

-Hai -La chica entendió la orden silenciosa en ese momento y se apresuró a encaminar a los inquilinos hacia la salida -Por aquí señores, debemos ponernos a trabajar

-¡A trabajar señores! -exclamó Nana con su elegancia marcada en cada una de sus palabras

Lulu y su chara Nana, Tsukumo y sus dos colegas, todos salieron entonces de la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un pequeño y silencioso tum, dejando a Gozen y Ami solos en el lugar.

-... -Gozen miró detenidamente a Ami, quien aún estaba de espaldas a él

La chica estaba intentando ganar valor antes de tener que enfrentarse a su compañero. Sólo tuvo que respirar hondo y su fachada tomó lugar

-Bien Hikaru, será mejor tomarnos un descanso -le dijo animada con la sonrisa adornando su rostro

-Ami -le llamó el joven

-Tengo un montón de cosas que quiero hacer, ¿cuál haré primero? -pero ella siguió en su pequeña interpretación infantil

-Ami -volvió a hablarle él, intentando el que ella se detuviera

-Hace tiempo que no canto para tí, ¿te gustaría que lo hiciera? -le ofreció, pero el semblante serio de él no cambió

-Es suficiente Ami, sé lo que estás planeando y no funcionará -le dijo

Ami desvaneció su sonrisa. E hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que querían salir en ese momento. Extrañaba el ver a ese chico tan soñador y libre del que ella se había enamorado. Por el contrario, el joven que tenía frente a sí se había vuelto un completo extraño que lo único que hacía era causarle dolor y pesar.

Él había cambiado desde que fue obligado a tomar el lugar que su padre había dejado ausente, incluso había tomado el honorífico con que solían referirse al difunto rey, Gozen. Siendo su verdadero nombre Hoshina Hikaru.

El chico suspiró con cansancio al ver que ella no dijo nada más.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en estas cosas? -le cuestionó sintiéndose ligeramente molesto, ligeramente preocupado

-Porque tú no eres así -le respondió ella en un instante y luego se corrigió -Al menos, no lo eras

-Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para el reino -le dijo él

-¿De verdad? -Ami no parecía creer en esas palabras -Éste ni siquiera era tu sueño. -exclamó mientras señalaba su entorno con un gesto de manos

-Es lo que mi padre hubiera querido que hiciera -le aseguró él mientras miraba el anillo en su mano derecha, el cual había pertenecido alguna vez a su padre que había fallecido hacía catorce años

-Tu padre hubiera querido que fueras feliz -le insistió ella pero él la interrumpió en un arranque de furia

-¡Lo seré en cuanto encuentre el embrión! -le espetó

Por un momento ella se mantuvo quieta de pie observándolo, la había asustado después de todo. Sin embargo, la chica era conocida por recuperarse fácilmente de los problemas

-¿Y qué pedirás cuando lo obtengas eh? -le cuestionó ella con el cinismo adornando sus palabras -¿Terminar una guerra que empezó por envidia? Porque eso bien podemos hacerlo sin necesidad de la magia

-Ni Dream Land ni Easter tienen magia -le interrumpió de nuevo él -Mi padre quería igualdad en los reinos, no es justo el que sólo sembremos sueños y sean otros los que los cosechan -espetó con molestia -Le daré al reino la magia que siempre ha merecido

-Ya hacemos magia, ¿es que no lo ves? -le recordó ella, obligándolo a mirar por el ventanal de la habitación a través del cual se apreciaba un campo lleno de huevos llenos de shugo charas -Cosechar sueños es por lo que nacemos en este mundo

-¡Pues tal vez quiera algo más para mí que sólo eso! -le gritó, logrando conseguir el que ella retrocediera asustada -¡¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenua?! Fortuna es quien gobierna nuestro mundo

-El Humpty Dumpty es quien gobierna nuestro mundo -le interrumpió ella y él se puso de pie en dirección hacia el ventanal, descansó sus brazos en la base del marco, sintiéndose molesto

-Eso era antes de que Tsukiyomi y Platino crearan esa entrada al portal -le dijo -Su acto era una clara amenaza a la tranquilidad de nuestro mundo, mi padre lo sabía y por eso ordenó atacar a la flota de Aruto cuando se dirigía hacia Platino

-Tu padre cometió un error, pero tú puedes corregirlo

-¡Y lo haré! -le aseguró, volteandose a verla de nuevo -Una vez que tenga el embrión en mis manos, unificaré los reinos

-¿Y cómo lo harás? -ella comenzaba a sentirse igual de molesta que él -lo que pretendes es forzarlos a aceptar algo que no quieren. Ésa es la razón por la que tus tíos se fueron

-Mis tíos nunca han sido nada más que un par de cobardes que se refugiaron en un reino extranjero y se dedicaron a cuidar y a mantener en secreto la mayor amenaza de su antiguo hogar -le recordó irritado

La familia Hoshina, que había adoptado tanto a Ikuto como a Amu, originalmente era proveniente de Easter; cuando los conflictos comenzaron se pusieron en contra Kazuomi Hoshina, quien era el actual rey de Easter y que fungía bajo el nombre de Gozen. Al ir en contra de los deseos de su rey fueron considerados como traidores y se les desterró del reino, por lo que terminaron como refugiados en el reino de Fortuna. No se había tenido más información de ellos sino hasta hacía más o menos un año, cuando se descubrió que el primogénito de Tsukiyomi aún estaba con vida.

-Es por ellos que Ikuto aún sigue vivo -murmuró Gozen con molestia

-Lo encontraron por accidente -le dijo ella con cansancio, estaba harta de tener que discutir todo el tiempo

-Y no lo habrían hecho si no se hubiesen encontrado en Fortuna en aquél entonces -espetó él molesto

-Estaban tratando de regresar el equilibrio a nuestro mundo, habíamos empezado a decaer y lo sabes

Hikaru se mantuvo callado tan sólo un segundo, lo que había dicho Ami era cierto. El mundo había empezado a colapsar porque el corazón de los shugos charas estaba siendo contaminado hasta convertir a los mismos en huevos x y huevos enigma. El desequilibrio había empezado cuando se descubrió por accidente que era posible controlar el poder del Humpty Dumpty y varios dirigentes de todos los reinos habían considerado tomar dicho poder para hacer crecer su respectiva nación.

Finalmente Hikaru encontró una buena respuesta.

-De ser así no debieron escondernos el hecho de que estaban desarrollando ése portal

-¡Y no lo hicieron! -exclamó Ami con frustración -El mismo Tsukiyomi Aruto nos lo informó

-Sí, cuando el candado y la llave ya habían sido hechos, cuando ya era imposible opinar sobre si estaba bien el hacerlos o no -le refutó él

-Tal vez no querían mencionarlo hasta estar seguros de su éxito -inquirió ella en tono amable, intentando el que él aceptara la idea

-Ami, eres demasiado ingenua -le dijo sonriendo, bueno, al menos había conseguido el que se le pasara el enojo

El joven de rubios cabellos y ojos celestes, caminó hasta la chica de caireles dorados, acariciando la mejilla de ella con su mano; le miró con amor y ella hizo un pequeño puchero

-Dime, ¿es que no te gustaría la idea de tener un shugo chara? Sé lo mucho que te encanta jugar con Nana

-Ya lo tengo -le interrumpió ella

-¿Qué? -por un momento él no le entendió -No seas tonta, me refiero a que nazca como

-Te dije que ya lo tengo -volvió a interrumpirle, y en su semblante se mostraba que había comenzado a enojarse -Está aquí, en mi interior. -le dijo, señalándose el pecho con la palma de su mano, intentando decir que se encontraba en su corazón -Y me está ayudando a evitar el que destruyas los sueños que están por nacer -le gruñó molesta y se dirigió a la salida

-Ami -él la siguió intentando detenerla

-No! -pero ella se giró a tiempo para negar el abrazo -Sólo, déjame tranquila

Y sin más, salió de la pieza dejándolo completamente solo.

Por un segundo el silencio y la calma reinaron

-Aaaahhrg

Sólo un segundo antes de que él terminara rompiendo esa misma calma, al arrojar las cosas de la mesa al suelo intentando descargar su furia.

***

Por su parte, el equipo de Tsukumo, acompañados por Lulu y su chara Nana, habían alcanzado los laboratorios en los que trabajaban en el reino Dream Land. Habían llegado ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra, de modo que al llegar al único lugar en el que se sentían seguros, terminaron desahogándose al fin.

-Haaa -suspiró Tsukumo dejándose caer sobre la silla -eso fue estresante

Sus dos compañeros se sentaron en sus respectivas posiciones, la mujer que era su colega principal le miró con preocupación entonces

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Tsukumo sensei? -le preguntó -¿De verdad vamos a presionar a Ikuto san?

El hombre abrió la boca para responder pero Lulu lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo

-No lo harán

-¿Eh? -los tres científicos le miraron con confusión

-Por favor, no lo hagan -les rogó la chica rubia

Tsukumo frunció el seño con algo de molestia

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerte caso? Nos meteríamos en un gran problema si lo hiciéramos -le dijo

Lulu agachó la vista y consideró su respuesta antes de darla, mirándolo de frente en cuanto la resolución tomó lugar en sus ojos

-Sé que no tienen porqué hacerme caso, y que serían severamente castigados si no hacen como se les ordena, pero -apretó las manos en puños, llenándose de coraje para decir lo siguiente -Tengan fe en Ami sama, estoy segura de que ella podrá ganar algo de tiempo para nosotros, además...

Al ver que su dueña había perdido la fuerza para seguir, Nana respondió por ella, en ese tono altanero que era característico de su personalidad

-Ikuto no soportará mucha más presión, y sin él, su experimento sería algo peor que un desperdicio

Los tres científicos consideraron su situación

-Supongo que tienen razón, pero hay otro problema -les dijo la mujer

-¿Cuál? -cuestionó Nana con interés

-Bueno, verás, lo que sucede es que... -balbuceó el hombre, ganándose la irritaciòn de Lulu

-Lo que sea que trates de decir, ¡dilo de una vez! -le ordenó

-Este... pues... haaa -Tsukumo balbuceó de nuevo hasta que al final suspiró vencido, resignado a decir la verdad -Digamos que alguien cayó en una trampa y perdimos los datos de la investigación

-¡¿Qué?! -tanto Nana como Lulu habían gritado al instante de recibir la noticia

-¡¿Pretendes decirme que todos estos catorce años de investigación se fueron a la basura?! -le gritó Nana

-Como ya le dije, fuimos presa de una trampa -se defendió pateticamente Tsukumo

-¡No me importa si tuvieron que enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio! -le interrumpió Lulu -¡Ésa investigación es crucial para nuestro éxito!, si el enemigo la tiene, ¡estaremos en grandes problemas!

-Ése es el punto -le interrumpió la mujer

-¿Ah? -Y ambas chicas la miraron confundidas

-Fue Utau chan quien la robó -les dijo ella

-¡¿Utau?!

Y la respuesta no podría haberlas tomado más por sorpresa.

_***_

_-_Hehehe, eso fue todo un éxito -exclamó Kuukai sonriendo de oreja a oreja al igual que su chara Daichi

-¡Pan comido! -quien celebraba igual que él

Utau por su parte no se veía nada feliz y por el contrario, tenía inflados los cachetes en un puchero algo infantil y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho

-Fácil para tí decirlo, tú no tuviste que seducir a un horrible hombre de mediana edad -se quejó la chica de coletas, vestida tan coquetamente en un atuendo de listones

-Oh vamos, no fue tan malo -le animó él -hasta parecía que lo disfrutabas

BAM!

Ella lo golpeó en el rostro

-Ouch

-¡¡Kuukai!! -Daichi voló a su lado

Y duro...

-Eso dolió. -se quejó el castaño sobándose la mejilla herida

-Te lo mereces -murmuró Utau desviando la vista con aire molesto y el rojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas

-Utau chan no debes pelear -le dijo Eru

-No molestes Eru -Pero Iru le propició una buena patada

-¡Kyaah! -lanzando a su compañera lejos de su dueña

Sabiendo de buena fuente (y entiéndase por buena fuente Sanjo Yukari) que Tsukumo era un hombre fácil de seducir, Kuukai había ideado un plan para despistarlo y poder robar la información que necesitaban tanto de Ikuto como del Humpty Dumpty. Estaban conscientes de la serie de experimentos que habían tomado lugar en el reino de Easter desde hace catorce años y querían descubrir cuál era el objetivo de sus deseos; además de ser capaces de poder liberar a Tsukiyomi del control que Gozen tenía sobre ellos entonces.

Como consecuencia, Utau había sido la clave de dicho plan, llevándolo a un completo éxito al desempeñar con excelencia su papel y logrando despistar al supuesto guardián de los secretos de Easter (Incluso Kuukai había terminado siendo distraido por la actuación de la chica, y si no fuera porque la misma le lanzó una mirada asesina, el castaño no habría cumplido su misión como debería).

-Al menos conseguí todos los documentos y borré los archivos que ellos tenían -se defendió Kuukai

-Sí, al menos hiciste eso -aceptó ella mostrando poco menos que interés, y dedicándose a leer el pergamino en sus manos

-Qué mala -se quejó Daichi

-Jijiji -Iru solamente se rió

-No deja de sorprenderme la tecnología que tiene Easter, pareciera que hicieran magia -exclamó Eru al mirar los extraños discos de archivos que habían robado

-Ésa es justamente la razón de su éxito -le dijo Daichi -a diferencia de nosotros su reino es sólo un lugar de incubación, pero no pueden usar la magia que generan

-Eso suena algo cruel -dijo ella

Kuukai logró recuperar la compostura tan pronto el dolor en su mejilla disminuyó dentro del rango de lo aceptable. Caminó hasta la chica de coletas mirando por encima del hombro de la misma el pergamino que ella leía con tanto interés

-¿Y bien? ¿Dice algo que nos sirva?

-Más de lo que imaginábamos -respondió ella

-¿Ah? -los tres charas volaron a la altura de sus dueños, curiosos de saber también ellos los secretos

-Parece que Lulu estaba en lo cierto -les dijo Utau sin dejar de leer el documento -Mi padre fue quien creó la Dumpty Key y el padre de Tsukasa y Tadase creó el Humpty Lock

-Eeh?, siempre creí que el Humpty Lock estaba para uso del Joker desde que nuestro mundo se creó -exclamó Daichi incrédulo

-¿Qué no había nacido en Fortuna? -cuestionó Iru

-No exactamente -respondió Kuukai, tomando un extremo del documento para acercarlo a su rostro y poder leerlo mejor -de acuerdo con esto, el poder del Humpty Dumpty existía desde el comienzo de nuestro mundo, lo que sus padres hicieron fue simplemente capturarlo

-¿Capturarlo? -Daichi le miró confundido

-¿Cómo a un shugo chara dentro de su huevo? -exclamó Eru divertida

-Digamos que el candado y la llave son algo así como un portal, una puerta de acceso hacia ese poder -les dijo Utau sujetando el otro extremo del papel, leyendolo junto con su compañero

-Pero Amu puede usar el poder del candado sin la llave -inquirió Kuukai más para sí mismo

-Eso se debe a su naturaleza -le dijo Utau

-Ahora sí me perdí -Daichi no parecía dar una

-Al parecer no era suficiente con hacer una puerta de acceso, la persona que lo usara debía de ser especial -le explicó su dueño a su chara, sin dejar de sonreirle comprensivamente

-El Joker siempre ha sido especial -declaró Eru

-Más especial que eso -le regañó Iru y Utau asintió con la cabeza antes de explicar

-Debe tener cuatro charas, las cuatro pijas de la baraja

-Entonces es propiamente un amuleto de la suerte? -cuestionó Kuukai

-Creo, eso parece -aceptó ella no sonando muy segura y optando por leer las palabras escritas en el pergamino-Dream Land fue el primer reino en nacer, es el reino en donde se conciben los sueños; Tsukiyomi fue el siguiente, el lugar en donde la magia y el misticismo se generan; Easter sigue después, siendo el reino de la Pascua en donde los anteriores sueños se desarrollan; al final está Platino, el reino en donde los sueños son pulidos hasta que nacen. Por último Fortuna se generó de la unión de los cuatro anteriores, volviéndose el único reino capaz de hacer lo mismo que ellos pero manteniendo el equilibrio de nuestro mundo al mismo tiempo, sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo? -preguntaron los tres charas

-Hum, qué extraño... -inquirió Kuukai sin dejar de leer

-¿Qué cosa? -cuestionó Daichi

-Aquí dice que fue al revés -declaró Utau

-¿Eh?

-Fortuna fue el primer reino en nacer -les dijo ella

-Bueno, eso explicaría el porqué tiene tanto poder, además de que el Humpty Dumpty resida allí -concluyó Kuukai

-Supongo, pero aún hay cosas que no entiendo -le dijo

-¿Como por ejemplo el cómo encaja Ikuto en todo esto? -le dijo él con algo de burla

Ella se limitó a buscar la respuesta en el papel frente a ella

-Bien... Ikuto debe tener la personalidad de un pirata

-¿Pirata? -cuestionaron las charas

-¿Un pirata gato? -inquirió Daichi

-¡No, tonto! -le gritó Iru -Ésa sería la personalidad de Yoru

-¿la personalidad de Yoru? -cuestionó Eru -Que a su vez es... la personalidad, de Ikuto...?

-Sigo sin entender -exclamó vencido Daichi

-Eru también tiene problemas -dijo la pequeña angelita

-Sólo digamos que si lo analizas ambos podrían ser considerados así, ¿no creen? -les dijo Kuukai sonriendo

Los tres charas y Utau consideraron la idea

-Bueno, ciertamente Ikuto es todo un pilló y un playboy -inquirió Eru mirando en su pequeña libreta de anotaciones

-hehehe/jijiji -Iru y Daichi simplemente rieron ante la declaración

-Entonces, fuera de su personalidad no hay alguna otra característica especial que deba tener? -cuestionó el castaño a la rubia

-Dice aquí que debe de tener dos charas

-¿Dos?

-Ikuto sólo tiene uno -señaló Eru

-No -negó Iru atrayendo la atención del grupo -está el huevo negro

Kuukai y Utau abrieron los ojos en asombro. Ésa había sido una opción que habrían preferido no considerar.

-Incluso si la personalidad está dormida, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitir el que se transforme -les recordó la pequeña diablita

Daichi asintió con ella

-Pero el hecho de que no despierte también es un problema -señaló él -transformarse cuando el chara está dormido, aún inmaduro para salir mucho más para ser usado, es lo que está desgastando su cuerpo -les dijo

Ambos jóvenes analizaron la idea

-No puede forzar a la personalidad a que despierte, es por eso... -concluyó Utau enseriandose al momento, pero como siempre la actitud despreocupada del castaño evito el que se hundiera en la preocupación

-Bueno, al menos ahora estamos seguros de que él es realmente el dueño de la llave -exclamó sonriendo descansando sus brazos detrás de su nuca

-¿Alguna vez lo dudé? -cuestionó ella en forma altanera

-Yo recuerdo cierta época en la que te decías ser la dueña -se burló él y ella le lanzó el mismo golpe anterior, pero esta vez él lo detuvo con una mano -el mismo truco no funciona dos veces

Las mejillas de ella se tornaron de un rojo tomate

-Hum -exclamó soltando su mano del agarre de Kuukai -eso era porque sabía que la llave era de mi familia; no tenía idea de que Ikuto seguía con vida, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano -se defendió elevando el tono de su voz

-Ya, ya, cálmate -le dijo haciendo gestos con las manos

-¡Relájate! -Daichi le ayudó en tratar de calmar a la rubia

Continuaron leyendo pergamino tras pergamino, enriqueciéndose cuanto podían en los avances de las investigaciones de Easter. Y en su avance, descubrieron el secreto del _Embrión, _un huevo mágico capaz de cumplir un deseo libre de ataduras a la persona que lograra encontrarlo. De acuerdo con los registros, dicho poder había sido descubierto cuando se buscaba una solución al desequilibrio que había empezado a tomar lugar en el mundo; porque sin importar el trabjo del Joker de Fortuna, los huevos x seguían generándose y cada vez eran más y más que antes. Llegando al punto de terminar acortando la vida del Joker, al desgastarlo con tantos enfrentamientos.

Por eso, todas las naciones se dedicaron a buscar una solución, y fue Aruto Tsukiyomi quien dió con la misma. Sin embargo su trabajo fue manchado cuando Kazuomi lo había visto como una amenaza, un descubrimiento que planeaba derrocar al resto de los reinos. Dream Land había creído dicha declaración y se había aliado a Easter en contra de Platino y Tsukiyomi. Dentro de toda la conmoción había resultado imposible el definir quién había sido el verdadero culpable o de si había de verdad razón para pelear.

Al final, cuando el Joker de Fortuna murió, dicho reino terminó envuelto en el conflicto al ser atacado para tomar el poder que residía en el mismo. El candado había existido desde antes y Platino simplemente se había encargado de refinarlo hasta que el mismo recuperara su antiguo poder, dejándolo de nuevo en manos de su correspondiente dueño Fortuna, y dedicándose al desarrollo de la llave que abriría dicho portal.

Pero la reunión jamás se llevó a cabo, pues cuando ambas naciones (Tsukiyomi y Platino) se encontraron en el paso del mar que conectaba ambos reinos, Easter los atacó y Platino vió dicha acción como una trampa por parte de Tsukiyomi. La guerra se desató justo entonces.

Sin embargo, cuando Hotori Tsukasa tomó el puesto como rey, tramitó una tregua con el reino de la luna, consiguiéndolo con éxito, pero siendo incapaz de regenerar el lazo perdido entre ambas familias; pues un simple "lo siento, no sabía que no tenías nada que ver en el asunto cuando decidí declararte la guerra" no servía para que el orgullo de los Tsukiyomis perdonara a los Hotoris, y mucho menos después de haber perdido a dos miembros importantes: a su rey Aruto y a su príncipe Ikuto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Kuukai se había cansado entonces de "estudiar", más que nada porque lo deprimía darse cuenta de todos los problemas generados de nimiedades, y decidió detenerse en su acción antes de perder su estado siempre positivo

Utau le miró por un segundo antes de volver la vista al pergamino que leía entonces y responderle

-Esperar

-Qué aburrido -declaró Iru

-No hay remedio, es el turno de Kairi, no el nuestro -les recordó la chica rubia de coletas

-Oh el nuevo retoño -exclamó el castaño, sonriendo en añoranza del joven que ahora tomaba su lugar en la corte

-Tienes un modo extraño de ver las cosas, ¿sabías? -le dijo Utau con algo de burla

-Hehehe, eso me han dicho -respondió él sonriéndole de forma honesta consiguiendo el que Utau volviera a sonrojarse

-Kuukai es un playboy -Eru por su parte se dedicó a sus notas

-¡Oye! -Mientras que Daichi intentaba vanamente evitarlo

_***_

Había pasado toda una semana, pero Rima aún no había regresado. Amu suspiró con cansancio

-Ánimo Amu chan -le decía Ran con entusiasmo

-Suu se encargará de la cena -Suu cuidaba de ella

-Y yo he arreglado todo para que no te aburras -mientras que Miki hacía un esfuerzo por divertirla

-Gracias chicas

Pero aún no conseguían el que la sonrisa en los labios de su dueña fuera honesta. Así que siguió mirando la lluvia caer a través de su ventana.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y todas las chicas giraron su atención hacia la puerta

-Joker san

Ran fue la primera en identificarle.

-¡Es Kairi chan!

-¿Kairi? -cuestionó Amu, mirándolo de pronto con interés, pues sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que le había visto

-¿Pero cómo supo que estábamos aquí desu? -Suu le miró confundida

-Sólo Rima y Kusu Kusu saben de nuestro paradero -asintió Miki con su compañera

-La Reina y Rey nos enviaron -respondió Musashi, el pequeño chara samurai de Kairi

-¿Nagihiko? -cuestionó Amu extrañada de que su amigo le hubiese enviado

-No, Hotori Tadase -corrigió el chico de lentes

-¡! -y la sola mención del príncipe rubio estrujó el corazón de la pelirosa -ah, ya veo -intentó sonreir, pero se veía el esfuerzo que hacía por impedir el soltarse a llorar

-Amu chan -sus charas la veían con preocupación

-No se ve muy bien, Joker san -observó kairi en ese tono siempre educado y amable

-Es sólo que es algo deprimente estar aquí, pero estoy bien, de veras -le aseguró ella intentando sonreír peroen vano

-No, está mal y puedo darme cuenta -negó él

-Pero Kairi... -intentó refutar, pero las palabras se perdieron en su boca

El joven la miró y por un instante pareció molestarse. Lo que realmente sucedía, era que Kairi había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por quien fuera su superior y amiga. Él se decía ser sólo un espectador a la espera de que la cosas pasaran; era simplemente algo que no podía evitar, el preocuparse es normal cuando se trata dela persona que te gusta. Y aún cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad, quería al menos ayudar a sentirse mejor a la Joker.

-¿Kairi? -Musashi detectó la determinación en su dueño

Y fue por eso que ahora, hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablarle sin que la verguenza se apoderara de su ser

-Sé que tengo poco siendo su escudero, pero quiero que por favor confíe en mí

-Ah?!

Tomando por sorpresa a la Joker y sus charas

-Oh, una declaración -remarcó Miki

-Está tomando un giro emocionante -exclamó Suu

-Kairi yo...

-Por favor -él la interrumpió de nuevo -no es clásico de usted el rendirse tan fácilmente

-¡Ah!

El corazón de ella dió un salto entonces, como si hubiese recordado de pronto algo importante, una razón para latir

-Desde que la conocí siempre ha brillado con esa determinación a no darse por vencida -le dijo con el fino sonroje comenzando a adornar sus mejillas -y siempre ha estado dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea sin importar lo dura que pueda resultar una situación

-Kairi -Musashi desconoció por un momento a su dueño, no era normal en él el ser tan honesto

-Creo, que ésa fue la principal razón por la que Ikuto san se enamoró de usted

-¡¿Eh?!

Su corazón latió de nuevo, recordando cada una de las líneas que conformaban la figura de la persona más importante para ella

-Y si usted se deprime, estaría negando ésos sentimientos que él con tanto empeño se esforzó en obsequiarle

La imagen de Ikuto, su rostro sonriente, murmurando su nombre

_"Amu"_

...podía verlo con claridad en su mente, Ikuto era, su persona más importante

_"Volveré"_

Recordó su promesa...

-Kairi... -susurró, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar

-Amu chan -sus charas volaron de regreso a su lado

La joven se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dejando el que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas y le permitieran desahogarse una vez más, pero ésta vez dejando el que su ser abrazara su situación para bien

El joven al sentir que había herido a la Joker se sintió mal de momento desviando la vista avergonzado

-Lo lamento Joker san -se disculpó -no era mi intención el hacerla sentir mal ni mucho menos meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen

-No... -le interrumpió ella, a penas en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara

Amu levantó la vista entonces sellando su mirada ámbar con la esmeralda de él

-Tienes razón -aceptó sonriendo

-Amu chan! -y el rostro de sus charas se iluminó con sonrisas al igual que ella al ver el gesto.

Después de tanto tiempo Amu finalmente sonreía de forma honesta y sincera. Kairi sonrió al igual que ella y Musashi sonrió al ver a su dueño contento, decidiéndose a irse ahora que la Joker (como él se refería a ella) se encontraba mejor.

Sí, había recuperado la esperanza, después de todo, se había recordado que a Ikuto no le gustan las chicas que se rinden tan fácilmente.

Así que respiró el fino aire helado que entraba por la ventana, dejando el que inundara su ser hasta sentir que la purificaba por completo.

Ikuto vendría por ella, sin duda. E incluso si él se veía imposibilitado de hacerlo, entonces ella iría a él, sin falta.

Los días pasaron y con ellos el ánimo de la chica se fue recuperando poco a poco. Cada vez sonreía más y miraba el horizonte con ojos añorantes pero emocionados, deseosos de saber qué les deparaba el futuro sintiendo la seguridad de que fuera lo que fuera, sería algo bueno.

El huevo de Dia, comenzó entonces a volverse tibio una vez más...

_***_

Corría.

Corría y corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha... -respiraba con difícultad y sentía el cuerpo cortado, mas no dejó de correr

-¡¡Ikuto!!, ¡¡resiste nya!!

Su pequeño chara, Yoru, volaba a su lado proporcionándole todo el poder del cambio de personalidad que era capaz de dar. El chico gato usaba al máximo sus capacidades de felino, pero parecían ser insuficientes.

Estaban siendo perseguidos. Se encontraban en los arrecifes de la isla Suerte y a escasos pasos de adentrarse en la isla. Tanto Easter como Dream Land les pisaban los talones sin descanso. Y, como si la situación no fuera ya lo suficientemente mala, algunos guardias de Fortuna los habían detectado y se habían unido a la persecución

-Necesito descansar -alcanzó a murmurar el chico en un hilo casi inaudible mientras detenía su avance

-No te detengas Ikuto!! -le animó Yoru en extremo ocupado además de exahusto, él también tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos -¡¡tenemos la ventaja mientras luchen entre ellos!!

Por fortuna (dada la ironía), el hecho de que los reinos enemigos se descubrieran había servido para sacarse a sus perseguidores de momento, pues no permitirían que enemigos entraran a la isla y pusieran en riesgo la vida de su Joker; y fue por eso tal vez, que una vez entraron en el bosque de la isla, Ikuto se dejó caer al suelo respirando pesadamente

-Dormiré un poco -susurró mientras cerraba sus orbes azules

-Nooo!!! -gritó alarmado Yoru -¡¡¡si lo haces morirás nya!!! -exclamó dando saltos paranoicos en el aire

-Sólo cinco minutos -rogó el chico en ése mismo tono casi inaudible, mientras se rendía a la pesadez del sueño

-¡¡¡No tenemos cinco minutos nyaaaahh!!! -le refutó Yoru recargándose en las rodillas del chico

Pero su dueño no le prestó mucha atención y cerró sus ojos comenzando a dormirse. La nieve comenzó a caer entonces...

-¡Aaaahh! ¡¡Ikuto!! -gritó desesperado

-...ha, ha, ha... -la respiración del chico era acelerada y su rostro estaba sonrojado por la fiebre

-lo siento, pero tendremos que transformarnos -se disculpó el felino -¡¡¡¡Chara nari!!!! -gritó con fuerza

La luz los envolvió entonces, Yoru entró en su huevo y se adentró en el ser de Ikuto, quien se fusionó con él hasta tomar la personalidad del Black Lynx. Se puso de pie de nuevo, pero aún lucía agotado y se veía el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse despierto.

-Vamos, sólo un poco más, resiste Ikuto -le rogó Yoru desde el interior del chico -ya casi estamos cerca de las chicas -le recordó

Y esa sola información fue suficiente para que el chico gato recuperara la determinación a no rendirse.

Paso a paso, pero firme cada uno, se encaminó en busca de su tesoro, el cual resonaba indicándole el camino que debía seguir... Con sus esperanzas puestas en ese último esfuerzo, avanzó hasta quedarse sin fuerzas para hacerlo, murmurando en su mente el nombre de la persona a quien consideraba su hogar.

_-Amu...  
_

_***_

-¡Ah! -la joven abrió los ojos en asombro, completamente tomada por sorpresa y dejando caer el libro de sus manos hasta que éste terminó encima de su regazo.

_Ella le escuchó decir su nombre._

-¿Amu chan? -Ran fue la primera en darse cuenta de que su dueña se había congelado sin seguir leyendo el libro en su regazo

_Tan claro como aquélla vez hacía seis meses en que volvieron a encontrarse tras un año de ausencia._

-Esta presencia... -murmuró la pelirosa al sentirle y pudo escuchar en ése momento el repique de campanas que la llave lanzaba hacia el candado

_Sí, no había duda_

-¿Uh? -Miki le miró enarcando una ceja, curiosa de saber qué era lo que Amu estaba pensando

_El sentimiento era el mismo_

-¿Qué ocurre Amu chan? -Suu por su parte flotó frente a ella intentano recibir una respuesta

_Y la estaba llamando_

La chica por su parte ignoró las palabras de sus charas y se levantó de la cama caminando hacia las largas ventanas de su habitación. En cuanto llegó a éstas, quitó el cerrojo que las unía y las abrió con ambas manos, permitiendo el que la fría ventisca entrara de golpe en la habitación.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la brisa la envolvió por sorpresa, mas luego los abrió mirando con determinación hacia la vista frente a ella

-¡Ikuto! -exclamó

Justo antes de saltar por la ventana.

-¡¡Amu chan!!

...

_Sí._

...

...

_Si algo le impedía a él llegar hasta ella._

...

...

_Entonces ella iría sin falta hacia él._

El huevo de Dia se sacudió entonces...

* * *

A/N: Espero que con esto se hayan aclarado por fin todas las dudas. Yo quedé hecha bolas LOL Ni modo, tendré que esperarme a recibir su veredicto XD Por otro lado, para compensarlos por la larga espera, en el siguiente capi habrá lemon, ojalá y les guste tanto como a mí =D

Ja ne!


	11. Lock & Key, Amu&Ikuto

Tengo que hacer una aclaración. Amu NO se suicidó, de lo contrario esto sería una tragedia LOL y si de por si ya hay mucha tristeza en este asunto, ahora imagínense, no, no,no... (de hecho, el cuarto de amu está en la planta baja, así q no se me corten las venas todavía please)

Anyway, mejor lean el capi para q lo descubran por su cuenta

Ah! pero antes que nada una hiper mega disculpota por reportarme hasta ahora =P Ya sólo faltan 4 capis más y esto se termina =D Espero les guste...

* * *

"Uno-Humpty Dumpty- en vez de dos-Key and Lock-"

_"¿Cuál es la razón por la que lucho?"_

Súbitamente el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Era incapaz de sentir sensación alguna, pues el mundo a mi alrededor se había desvanecido y había dado paso a un reino de sombras.

_"¿Cúanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?"_

Mi cuerpo flotaba libremente en la oscuridad, de pronto era como estar sumergido en el agua. Sin abrir los ojos, era capaz de verme a mí mismo, resbalar por el borde de ese nuevo mundo; un mundo en el que había comenzado a caer desde hacía tiempo atrás. No recordaba con exactitud el cuándo, pero sabía sin duda el cómo.

_"¿Algún día cambiaré?_"

**¡¡Ikuto!!**

_"aah, allí está de nuevo, esa voz, llamándome... como siempre lo ha hecho"_

**¡¡Ikuto!!**

Difícilmente fui capaz de abrir mis ojos, por a penas escasos segundos. No importaba en realidad, no había nada que valiera la pena ver, o al menos eso creí. Por suerte estuve en un error.

-Ikuto!

Fue un instante que terminó incluso antes de empezar. Ella lloraba, mientras sostenía mi cuerpo... ¿Realmente era ella? No lo recuerdo, al menos no con claridad, y aún así me aferré a esa imagen...

Su voz se perdió después de eso, junto con todo lo demás, no pude ver nada más...

Al principio todo mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, a pesar de que no había fuego alguno, sentía un ardor recorrer cada parte de mí como si la hiciera cenizas. Creí que ese padecimiento sería eterno, pensando que tal vez la muerte me estaba jugando una broma. Pero poco antes de perder la cordura, aquél dolor desapareció. Y en su lugar se plantó un viento frío.

Me sentía a la deriva, envuelto por un profundo mar... Había tantas cosas que eran concisas y ciertas en mí, mas ninguna se dibujó en ese espacio. Fue un largo rato... una interminable quietud.

Quien yo era, no tenía ninguna importancia en este lugar, no era capaz de sentir nada más que a mí mismo, e incluso los bordes de mi cuerpo se habían desvanecido.

_¡¡Ikuto!!_

Esa voz, sin embargo, siempre estuvo allí. Constantemente gritando mi nombre, un nombre que había comenzado a olvidar.

_¡¡Ikuto!!_

Me había acostumbrado a este espacio, a esta quietud, a este sueño indefinido. A veces en su totalidad oscuro y a veces lleno de memorias, de recuerdos, de imágenes de lugares, de personas, de seres que conocía bastante bien.

Mi padre...

_"¿Quién es él?"_

Era una imagen incompleta, pues no podía ver su rostro. Pero yo sabía, el vínculo que me unía a él.

_"¿Cuántas memorias había perdido ya?"_

Tenía cortas visiones de mi infancia, un viaje a la mar del cual sólo recuerdo una playa. Una mujer amable tomándome en brazos... Y la sonrisa de un niña frente a mí..._  
_

_"¿Habría algo más que estuviese perdido?"_

La visión se nubló hasta aquél magnífico jardín, lleno de aves del paraíso y un montón de hierbas exóticas y raras en esa tierra, dentro del verde y alto pastizal estaba escondido un pequeño huevo negro con un fondo blanco en el medio, el cual recortaba varias figuras en forma de la cabeza de un gato._  
_

_"¿Me estaría olvidando de alguien...alguien importante?"_

-Ikuto!

La recordé entonces...

_"Amu"_

Y finalmente...

...fui capaz de despertar.

* * *

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vi?_

-¡Ikuto!

Mientras corría en la dirección que dictaba el palpitar en mi pecho, me pregunté, me cuestioné y cuestioné al mundo, a cualquier extraña lógica por la que siempre había estado regido...

_"Kamisama, ¿por qué siempre tenemos que separarnos?, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?"_

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Ikuto! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando por su figura, por su calor.

Era como si, estuviese forzada a separarme de él después de un corto tiempo a su lado. Era demasiado cruel, y demasiado injusto. Pero aún así esperé... Con fuerza, con fuerza...

El hielo que pisaban mis pies descalzos y la nieve que no cesaba de caer aquella noche parecían eternos. Ambas formaron un manto blanco que por alguna triste pero reconfortante razón, guardó sus pisadas en la nieve, como si fuera un tesoro que quisiera guardarse para ella, hasta que yo las hallé y pude seguirlas encontrándolo finalmente a él._  
_

-¡Ah!

Yacía en el suelo, inconsciente... Yoru descansaba con él, inútilmente intentando el levantar a su amo. Sentí, que el corazón se me había detenido junto con el aliento.

**¡¡Ikuto!!**

Yo corrí hacia él... Tomé su cuerpo en mis brazos y comencé a llamarlo una y otra vez...

-Amu chan, todavía está vivo -me informó Ran

-Yoru se siente muy frío -exclamó preocupada Miki

-Debemos llevarlos a la mansión desu -y Suu temblaba mientras se decidía a actuar

Me fue difícil, mas no imposible, llevarlo conmigo, el camino no estaba tan lejos de nuestro refugio y él pudo descansar en cuanto llegamos... Mi cama se volvió ahora su lecho. Le lavé el cuerpo y lo vesti, lo cubrí con miles de cobijas intentando hacer que ganara calor, lo conseguí.

Mas sus ojos no se abrieron....

-Ikuto... -susurré, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas hasta caer en su rostro

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Yoru también, había caído en la inconsciencia._  
_

....

....

....

Los primeros días fueron muy duros. Él padecía de constantes fiebres y yo temía por lo que pudiese estar sufriendo en sueños, pero sin importar cuánto lo cuidara, sus ojos no se abrieron...

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas, y finalmente la fiebre cedió. Fue un gran alivio para mí entonces, Yoru también parecía comenzar a recuperar el calor de su cuerpo y mis charas saltaron de alegría. Todas nos habíamos esforzado para sacarlos de aquella enfermedad. Poco a poco se fue recuperando, hasta que el ritmo de su respiración volvió a ser apacible y perfectamente hermoso, como siempre había sido.

Y aún a pesar de las noticias que recibía de vez en cuando, las cuales decían que la guerra se había agraviado; me sentí feliz... Con la esperanza de que pronto él despertaría. El mundo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor, pero en ese entonces, en nuestra isla, la paz y una encantadora felicidad reinaban impunes ante cualquier catástrofe.

....

....

....

Las semanas corrieron una tras otra, volviéndose meses... Ni Ikuto ni Yoru presentaban cambio alguno en su condición, y mi esperanza comenzó a decaer.

-Amu chan -suspiró Suu con tristeza

De pronto los días soleados de esta isla que sigue sus propias estaciones, no me iluminaban lo suficiente. Para mí, todos los días estaban faltos de color. Quizá fue por eso, que no noté cuando Ran volvió a dormir en su huevo.

-Amu chan -me volvió a hablar Suu con el mismo tono anterior -Miki se ha dormido también

-... -sentí que la voz se me atoraba en un enorme nudo en la garganta, cuando finalmente caí en la ausencia de mi segunda chara.

-Amu chan

Lloré... tomé a Suu entre mis manos y lloré.

-Lo siento, no sé qué se supone que deba hacer -le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Todo está bien Amu chan -me aseguró Suu acariciando mi mejilla -hemos gastado mucha energía en sanar tanto a Yoru como Ikuto san -me explicó -después de un descanso volveremos a estar bien

-Suu, ¿qué voy a hacer mientras tanto?

-No pierdas la esperanza Amu chan -me pidió sonriendo -recuerda, Ikuto san te necesita para encontrar el camino de vuelta, no cierres tus ojos Amu chan, debes alumbrarle el camino; ten fe

Una semana después, Suu se unió a sus hermanas en aquél sueño, aquél sueño que parecía rechazarme sólo a mí.

....

....

No voy a mentir, me sentía muy sola y me aferraba al cuerpo de Ikuto para poder soportar la angustia, dormía abrazada a él casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, una tarde, mientras descansaba abrazada a él, el anillo en su mano izquierda brilló al chocar con el mío; fue entonces que recordé las palabras de Kairi y las de Suu. Dentro de mí volvió a nacer la esperanza, y volví a levantarme. Volví a sonreír, a tener la esperanza, de que él volvería, tal como lo había hecho aquella noche de invierno.

La guerra avanzó a prisa, unos combates ganados y otros perdidos. Pero por suerte, irónicamente (considerando que ése era el nombre de la isla en la que estaba), el peligro nunca nos alcanzó aquí.

Yoru volvió a su cascarón, y junto con las demás dormían plácidamente en la cesta destinada para ellos. Lo sabía porque sus huevos cada vez estaban más tibios, como si pronto fueran a volver a nacer, eso me hizo sonreír aún más. Pues tal como Suu me había dicho, sólo estaban recuperando la energía gastada, era cuestión de tiempo para que volviéramos a estar bien, sólo cuestión de tiempo, me convencí.

....

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Suu se había dormido también, cuando la alarma sonó por todo el mundo, Easter llevaba la delantera y Fortuna era el único reino en pie que quedaba. Temí porque pronto esta burbuja fuera reventada y no tuviera ya un lugar para escondernos, para cuidarlo mientras estaba indefenso. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, temí el tener que volver a separarnos. Tenía estos fatídicos pensamientos mientras el agua caía sobre mí. Necesitaba reflexionar, pero aquí no había baños como los del palacio, en cuyas tinas pudiera hundirme para ahogar cada uno de mis pensamientos; sin embargo, sentir el agua caer sobre mi cabeza y resbalar por mi cuerpo sirvió aún más al propósito de escurrirme las ideas.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí al cuarto a cambiarme. No bien había entrado y mi vista se había perdido en el paisaje detrás de la ventana.

-"Isla rara" -pensé

Otra vez nevaba.

Solté el nudo de mi bata y dejé caer la misma sobre el suelo. Me pregunto porqué siempre él tenía la suerte de entrar en esta clase de momentos

-¿Amu?

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo al reconocer la voz.

-Ikuto...! -sonreía sin poder contenerme

Mi cuerpo se giró hacia en su dirección y, antes de pensarlo, me abalancé hacia su cuerpo hasta abrazarlo.

Sus ojos, por fin se habían abierto...

* * *

Sin duda alguna, había muerto y por alguna extraña razón había terminado en el paraíso.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me pareció ver la sombra de alguien pasar frente a mí, aún me sentía débil, así que me erguí con cuidado hasta sentarme en la cama. Parpadee un poco antes de poder ajustar la vista.

Y allí estaba.

-Amu?

¿Por qué el paraíso? Simple. Amu estaba desnuda, completamente .DA frente a mí.

-Ikuto!

Y encima de todo, se lanzó sobre mí con los brazos abiertos. Bien, en definitiva, esto no podía ser sólo más que un sueño.

-Oye...!

Eso claro hasta que sentí su piel sobre la mía, particularmente sus senos.

-Ikuto, Ikuto! -seguía diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a mí con fuerza, pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando; y de pronto toda la información pasó frente a mis ojos.

Cierto. Había colapsado cuando venía a buscarla y fue ella quien me encontró. Seguro que debí de haberla asustado lo suficiente como para que no se haya percatado de la situación en la que está.

Oh bueno, nunca he sido del tipo que rechaza lo que se le ofrece, al menos no cuando se trata de ella.

-Veo que me extrañaste -le dije, abrazándola finalmente también

-No tienes idea de cuan- ! -se detuvo en su oración tensando su cuerpo, supongo que fue porque comencè a acariciar sus muslos y sus bien formadas pompas, por decirles así jejeje.

-¡Ah! -volvió a exclamar cuando la acerqué aún más a mí y olí el perfume de su pecho. Aprovechando la distancia, lamí el hueco en su cuello y fuí bajando por la línea dibujada hacia uno de sus senos pero...

-¡Gato pervertido! -me abofeteó con fuerza, por no decir que casi me nokea, y corrió en dirección hacia la bata que yacía en el suelo, cubriéndose con ella en el acto.

Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor, por ahora.

-Insistes en lanzarme mensajes contradictorios -le dije, intentando sonar disgustado, pero mi voz aún era débil.

-De qué demonios hablas?! -refutó -eres tú el que supone cosas incorrectas! -declaró

-En serio? -esto me divertía, hacerla enrabietar -no recuerdo que te hayas quejado las otras veces. Al menos no en una forma que no fueran gemidos -le recordé sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-mmm -como lo supuse, se sonrojó y fue incapaz de responder

-jajaja, sigues siendo una niña -me reí, pero creo que mi comentario la hizo sentir mal en vez de enojarla

-no soy una niña! -refutó

Así que para compensar mi error, decidí subirle el ánimo.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo negarlo después de haber sentido toda tu piel contra mí.

Vaya si era fácil controlar su ánimo.

-IKUTO!! -gritó furiosa.

Pero dentro de mi compartamiento infantil, sabía que eso no era lo más importante ahora, así que cambié mi actitud de inmediato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? -cuestioné.

Al instante ella se sobresaltó y su ánimo también decayó.

-Te sorprenderías si te lo dijera -me dijo sonriendo débilmente -mejor, dejémoslo como un secreto -me pidió.

Entonces caí en cuenta de la ausencia de alguien más.

-Amu

-mmm?

-¿Qué sucedió con Yoru?

De nuevo su ánimo se vió alterado un poco.

-Se ha vuelto a dormir, al igual que mis charas -me dijo, señalando la canasta en la que descansaban los huevos, me puse de pie y caminé en su dirección.

Los miré con cautela y tomé el huevo de Yoru en mi mano, mirándolo con tristeza. Después de todo, lo había hecho sufrir bastante al pobre.

-todas se esforzaron demasiado para hacer que despertaras -me dijo caminando hacia mí -ahora deben descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé -confesó, pero curiosamente su ánimo se levantó después de eso -pero sé que estarán bien -me aseguró tomándome por sorpesa en cuanto me abrazó -estaremos bien

-...

No le devolví el abrazo entonces y ella me miró confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Sabes, la situación, allá afuera? -le cuestioné devolviendo el huevo de Yoru en la cesta.

-Sì, Kairi me informaba cada semana -me dijo soltándome y yo me sobresalté por la mención del pequeño espía.

-¿Kairi?

-No lo conoces, se unió a la guardia real poco después de que partiste de Fortuna aquélla vez -me explicó sonriendo -aunque hace ya dos semanas que no he tenido noticias de él.

Suspiré entonces al comprender la situación. Después de todo ella había estado encerrada alejada del mundo, en parte por mi culpa.

-Veo que aún no sabes nada

-¿Eh?

-Amu -le hablé tomándola de los hombros para que me mirará directamente a los ojos -Voy a contarte todo lo que sé hasta ahora

-Ikuto

-Tal vez, no sigas sintiendo lo mismo, después de esto

Ella me miró confundida entonces, pero yo le mostré mi tesoro para una mayor sorpresa.

-¡Ah!, la dumpty key! -exclamó al verla -Ikuto, tú...

-Resuena -le dije interrumpliéndola-, cada que el humpty lock resuena, le escucho

-¿es porque tienes la llave? -cuestionó mirándome aún confundida, pero más tranquila que antes.

-no... es algo más

-¿algo más?

-Amu, esta llave me pertenece sólo a mí -le espeté.

-Pero Ikuto...

-Quiero que escuches atentamente, lo que tengo que decirte -le dije

Y ella asintió al final, adoptando un actitud más seria.

-...sí

-Hasta el final, quiero que escuches

-...Ikuto

***

-"Una semana, casi una semana ha pasado desde que Ikuto despertó. Desde que me hablo de aquello."

Era una mañana soleada, raro considerando el mes, pero acostumbrada ya a los ridículos cambios del clima en esta isla, me dediqué a las labores diarias de limpieza. Pensaba mientras bajaba la ropa. El viento soplaba suavemente y me permitía con mayor facilidad navegar distante en aquéllos pensamientos.

"Si lo que él dice es cierto... entonces todo este tiempo, ha sido en vano. Pero, aún así..."

-Amu

Ikuto apareció entonces, haciendo con ello el que mis pensamientos viraran siempre en su dirección.

-"Nada ha cambiado."

Ahora mismo, todo se siente tan distante que parece una mentira. Èl y yo, siempre estuvimos conectados, de algún modo.

-Es hora de entrar -me dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia mí y sonriendome sin ninguna máscara cubriendo su rostro.

No dudé en tomarla.

Incluso si todo su enmarañado plan había sido cierto. Kairi un espía, él y Utau parientes de la familia real de Easter, Nadeshiko y Nagihiko la misma persona, la investigación de Rima, la relación de Tsukasa con el padre de IKuto y la desaparición de ambos... Nada tenía sentido, pero también, lo explicaba todo.

Entramos al refugio de la pequeña casa en la que nos escondíamos. Aún no teníamos noticas del exterior pero no fue difícil adivinarlas. Ikuto salió en busca de respuestas, y las que obtuvimos no fueron exactamente las mejores.

-Debemos empezar a movernos -me dijo en cuanto regresó, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo.

-Ikuto! -corrí hacia él y lo sostuve con mi cuerpo, al parecer estaba exhausto, lo guié hacia el sofá de la habitación y me dediqué a atenderlo.

-Debemos partir hacia un lugar más adentro en la isla -me informó

-¿pero por qué?

Ikuto me lo explicó entonces, Easter había ganado la guerra, lo que quedaba de la resistencia se refugiaba en las islas de fortuna que quedaban aún en pie, pero que no tardarían en buscarnos en esta. Si èramos, la última esperanza del mundo, debíamos buscar la manera de salvarnos y volvernos fuertes, de otro modo, nuestro destino estaba marcado y no era nada bueno.

-será mejor ir a dormir -me dijo en cuanto terminó de explicarme sus razones

Se levantó del sofá en cuanto terminé de curarle las heridas, y como pudo se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartíamos.

-¡Ikuto! -lo detuve antes de que desapareciera detrás de la puerta -esperemos unos días más, por favor -le rogué -al menos hasta que te recuperes totalmente!, y también las charas, las charas... - mi voz se perdió después de eso.

Agaché la vista incapaz de encontrar otra excusa. La verdad era, que no quería irme de ahí, recién lo había recuperado y tenía el miedo de perderlo en cuanto volvieramos a salir al mundo. Él me miró por un largo rato...

-Haaa -y después sólo suspiró resignado -tres días, no más -me dijo antes de entrar al cuarto.

-Sí... sólo tres días -sonreí satisfecha

Al menos, podría aprovechar más el tiempo, el poco tiempo que pudiese estar con él.

Mis manos se enlazaron descansando sobre mi pecho.

Durante el día siguiente, e incluso el día después a ése; traté de estar más cerca de él. Era muy probable que lo hubiese olvidado y más porque no le había dicho la fecha, sin mencionar que en esta isla no existían las estaciones; pero exactamente en tres días sería mi cumpleaños. Sin importar lo que dijera, para mí estos próximos dieciseis años representaban una larga espera que no estaba dispuesta a prolongar.

Incluso si él decía lo contrario, si decía que era muy chica todavía, no importaba.

Seguro era que lo había notado. Las veces en que lo llamaba pervertido se habían ido disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, y en su lugar me dejaba envolver en su abrazo, en su beso, en su seducir...

Y siempre pedía más, siempre me dejaba deseando más, sufriendo por sentir más...

_***_

-Debemos esperar -le dije rompiendo el contacto -es muy pronto todavía -le dije.

Ultimamente Amu, me buscaba con la misma intensidad con la que mi cuerpo añoraba por ella... por supuesto que lo había notado. Su mirada estaba cargada de un deseo que no había reconocido antes, una añoranza por sentir mi caricia incluso más grande que la que yo sentía siempre. Pues yo siempre la deseaba.

Aprendí a alejarme de ella cuando esa mirada la dominaba. Pero recientemente se había vuelto una tarea algo difícil.

-De acuerdo... -asintió más a la fuerza que por realmente quererlo.

Lo siento Amu. Seguro que soy el único hombre sobre la faz del planeta que le dice no a su novia. Suspiré mentalmente.

Éste era el tercer día, y el último que permaneceríamos aquí. Reflexioné un poco en ello, aprovechando el que Amu había decidido ir a tomar una ducha, en realidad yo también necesitaba una, pero decidí no decir nada pues temí terminar en la misma regadera que ella (no que eso no me agradara, pero era exactamente en el tipo de situación en la que no me podría contener).

-Haaa -me recosté en la cama, descansando los brazos detrás de mi nuca.

No supe exactamente en qué momento, pero me quedé dormido. Necesitaba algo de sueño, al menos hasta que las ganas me abandonaran el cuerpo. Sin embargo...

-¡Ah!

...cuando desperté, Amu me tomó desprevenido.

***

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo el agua correr por mi cuerpo y solté un suspiro de frustración. Mi cuerpo ardía por sentir un alivio. Pero era obvio que él seguiría diciendo que era muy pronto. Y tal vez lo era.

-Es sólo que no puedo detenerme una vez empieza. -me dije mientras recordaba su mirada hasta el borde de volver a exitarme con el solo recuerdo de ella.

Traté de sacudir esos pensamientos, no lo estaba haciendo por las razones correctas, traté de engañarme. Dadas las circunstancias, tal vez no sería lo más conveniente. Miré entonces el anillo en mi mano izquierda.

-Pero... se supone que ya estamos casado, o no? -divagué.

Mi ducha terminó sin más después de eso. Seguro que él pensaba lo mismo, seguro que él esperaba poder más que sólo esto. Y traté de concentrarme en ello, después de todo, él siempre velaba por mi felicidad.

Aunque también deseaba el que pudiese entender, que yo sentía el mismo deseo de hacerlo feliz, de satisfacerlo, de complacerlo.

Entré al cuarto y noté que Ikuto se había quedado dormido, sonreí para mis adentros al vr la dulce imagen que mostraba. Aprovechando su inconsciencia decidí vestirme sin necesidad de cubrirme y por un instante consideré la idea de recostarme a su lado sin llevar nada puesto.

Mi rostro se puso como tomate una vez la imagen se formó en mi mente. Agité fuera esos pensamientos, pero cuando estaba por ponerme el brassier, imaginé que tal vez podía hacerlo más inocente... De modo que me puse el camisón para dormir con tan sólo el calzón debajo de este, debido a que era sin mangas, lucía provocativo sin necesidad de mostrar nada. Sin duda esto sería suficiente para provocarlo. Me reí por dentro.

Me dirijí a la cama entonces y me senté a su lado, doblando la pierna izquierda para poder reclinarme hacia él sin ocupar mucho espacio, ni despertarlo.

-Siempre, ha tenido sueño como el de un gato -me dije riendo -...Ikuto

Acaricié su rostro entonces con mi mano derecha, mientras sostenía mi peso en la otra y en el apoyo de mi rodilla izquierda.

-Sé, que es ser egoísta pero... -me incliné un poco más de modo que mi rostro quedara por encima del de él -estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo - confesé sonriendo -Ne, Ikuto, mañana cumpliré 16 años, ¿aún será muy pronto? -le pregunté consciente de que no podía escucharme.

"Mi pecho"

Fue entonces que mi corazón latió con fuerza.

-Aah -y el aliento parecía quedar atrapado en mi garganta.

"Mi corazón, palpita tan fuerte, que es como si se me fuera a salir del pecho" -pensé, embelesada por la imagen de su rostro.

Sin darme cuenta, puse mis manos en su pecho, recargándome ligeramente en él. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¡Ah!

Y entonces, él se despertó...

Nuestras miradas se clavaron dentro de la otra, y por un momento temí que me fuera a rechazar de nuevo, pero...

-Amu... -el modo en que dijo mi nombre, con tanta añoranza...

"Le amo. No hay duda. Lo amo"

Me dejé llevar por él, después de eso, atraída como una mosca hacia la luz, como la abeja a la miel, como si fuera un imán... Me entregué a él sin la menor duda...

_***  
_

Ámbar se encontro con zafiro.

Una mirada que quedó prendada de la otra y viceversa. No había explicación alguna que pudiera llenar ese momento. Si hubiese sido más precavido, habría desviado la mirada justo en ese instante, pero no tenía caso seguir mintiendo.

Amu, tenía su rostro justo paralelo al mío, sus mechones rosados caían a cada lado de su rostro hasta rozar ligeramente los bordes del mío. Su mirada, esa mirada que mantenía cuando un fuerte deseo la envolvía, esta vez estaba cargada de algo más que simple deseo, una pasión generada por la añoranza.

Y esa misma añoranza, acabó por despertar mi propio deseo.

La deseaba... la deseo...

Tenía sus manos ligeramente recargadas en mi pecho, y mientras nuestras almas se atraían incontrolablemente a través del contacto de nuestros ojos, fueron subiendo letamente hasta rodear mi cuello, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba cada vez más hacia mí, y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco conforme la distancia disminuía.

En ese momento, no creo haber sido plenamente consciente de los movimientos de mi cuerpo, pues sin darme cuenta, mis brazos habían deshecho su enlace detrás de mi nuca y había resbalado por su espalda hasta abrazarla por completo, logrando romper la distancia para fundir mis labios con los suyo.

Desesperado por sentirla, y aún así con suavidad, fui pidiendo por ella con cada una de mis caricias.

suyasuya yume wo miteru  
kimino yokogao

al ver tu perfil  
soñando plácidamente

Sus manos se aferraron a la tela de mi camisa, mientras sus piernas terminaban de subirse a la cama; me moví subconscientemente hacia mi derecha para darle más espacio. Sin romper la conexión de ese beso, la abracé por su nuca y su cintura para girarla sobre la cama y cambiar posiciones.

kizukazu koboreta namida  
hoho wo tsutau

sin darme cuenta  
éstas lágrimas caen en mis mejillas

me alejé de su boca, permitiéndonos recuperar el aliento, pero no estaba decidido a detenerme allí. Mi beso se desvió a su mejilla y fue bajando hasta dar con su oreja, la lamí y la mordí, lenta y suavemente, dolorosamente lento para ella. Sus piernas se doblaron ante la acción y su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Seguí hacia su cuello, sosteniendo su rostro con mi mano izquierda para evitar que escapara, aferrandome con la otra a su hombro, succioné la piel ahí, enrojeciendo con ello la superficie. A cada beso, sus manos apretaban con mayor fuerza la tela de mi camisa, y por un momento temí que fuera a arrancarmela a la fuerza.

Bien, momento de deshacernos de la tela.

setsuna no tokimeki wo  
konomuneni kakusitetano

estoy tratando de ocultar  
los latidos de mi tristeza

La dejé hacer ese trabajo, envueltos de pronto ambos en la naturalidad con que las cosas pasaban. Tuvo que sentarse y yo quedé de rodillas, mientras me sacaba la camisa del cuerpo. Ella me admirò entonces, al menos lo que quedó al descubierto.

Parecía estar bajo un hechizo, mirando con añoranza las líneas y el contorno de mi pecho, el cual fue acariciando de arriba a abajo con la punta de sus dedos. No pude hacer nada más que observarla entonces, cerrando con fuerza las manos en puños para poder quedarme quieto sin responder, el impulso era ya muy grande; y ella no tardó en besarme, desde el pecho hasta el dorso... lamiendo con su lengua desde el centro de mi vientre hasta subir a uno de los bordes de mi cintura...cerré los ojos entonces, disfrutando la sensación.

Levanté su rostro cuando creí no poder soportarlo más, hice que se levantara hasta mi altura y la besé de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza y necesidad, ella me abrazó, respondiéndome con la misma fiereza; y con un movimiento de mi cuerpo, el cual hizo que nuestras partes íntimas se conectaran, la tumbé en la cama cayendo con ella yo también.

Last night,Good night

Arriba de ella, miré su rostro un segundo antes de continuar, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, húmedos y enrojecidos. Su respiración era acompasada a la mía, su pecho se elevaba a cada respiro, sus ojos entrecerrados resguardaban una enorme pasión aún insatisfecha, añoraba por más y me rogaba el que se lo diera.

Last night,Good night

última noche, buenas noches.

Sonreí como solía hacerlo con arrogancia, por supuesto que la complacería.

-Ikuto por favor -me rogó, con el rubor en sus mejillas y la voz en un suspiro.

Me incliné entonces, para poder hablarle al oído.

-Qué Amu? qué necesitas? -le dije y ella cerró los ojos al tiempo en que su cuerpo se estremecía. -Dímelo, y te daré... sólo a tí Amu, sólo a ti -le prometí y fui haciendo un camino de besos de mariposa por su cuello.

-Te deseo Amu -le confesé

-Te quiero a ti Ikuto -me respondió con fuerza y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa, una que sólo mostraba a ella.

Pasé mi mano izquierda por debajo de su vestido, presioné mi masculinidad contra su feminidad, abriendome paso para colocarme entre sus piernas. Acaricié la piel de sus muslos y subi por su vientre hasta llegar a sus senos.

kono yoru kimi no te  
nigitte nemuruyo

esta noche, sostengo tu mano  
con fuerza, mientras me duermo

Gimió, está vez más alto que antes... y su respiración se aceleró aún más cuando comncé a acariciar sus pezones... la torturé un poco, y cuando su cuerpo se contorsionó la levanté por la cintura, dejando que se recuperara del espasmo de placer que había sentido entonces; y mientras tanto le retiré la prenda del calzón con las manos hasta dejarlo fuera de su cuerpo.

En todo ese rato mi mirada y la de ella no rompieron el contacto.

Con la boca, usando los dientes, levanté la tela de su vestido y me posicioné entre sus piernas levantándolas con los brazos. Ella se aferró a la tela de la sábana y mantuvo su mirada en la mía hasta que bebí de ella.

Su cuerpo se retorció al sentir mi lengua entrar en su cavidad, y sus gemidos y su sudor me envolvieron, junto con la dulce fragancia que soltaba su néctar.

Bebí de ella... no paré hasta que ella estuvo al borde del orgasmo, entonces me detuve.

OYASUMI

Respiraba con rapidez, demasiado exitada todavía... Bajé sus piernas y me fui elevando al tiempo en que subía su vestido para ir descubriendo su cuerpo. Pasé mi lengua por la línea de su figura, jugué en su vientre con ella, y cuando devoré sus senos en cuanto hube llegado a ellos, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo.

Sus manos me enredaron los mechones de mi cabello...

-"Te amo Amu" -pensé, mientras seguía probando de ella.

sutekina? asa wo mou ichido  
kimito sugosetanara  
chiisana sonna kibou sae  
omou dake no kiseki

pienso que sería maravilloso  
si pudiera pasar otra mañana contigo  
incluso si es sólo una mera esperanza  
un milagro que sólo yo imagino

Las ropas, cayeron con rapidez después de eso... Ella estaba lista, al igual que yo... pero no iría rápido en nuestra primera vez, quería disfrutar cada parte, quería que ella disfrutara cada paso. Así que dediqué a las caricias en principio.

Besé sus hombros, sus brazos y sus manos. Tomé su rostro entre las mías y la besé incansablemente. Mi lengua y la suya peleando por dominio, por tomar el control. Sobra decir que yo siempre gané.

Acaricié sus piernas de los dedos de sus pies hasta sus bien formadas nalgas. Introduje mis dedos en su feminidad y la hice tocar los límites del cielo junto conmigo.

Ella me respondió con la misma pasión. Su descubierta osadez superaba a veces a la mía, y me sorprendió cuando hubo tomado mi pene en sus manos, repartiendo la pequeña humedadd por la base de la cabeza.

-Amu, no tan deprisa... -le rogué como pude y tuve que guiarla en el ritmo que debía seguir...

Yo arriba, luego abajo, después por detrás de ella... abrazándola, besándola, lamiéndo y mordiendo su piel... Nos condujimos a un éxtasis que jamás imaginé fuera posible para un par de primerizos...

Pero... nos amábamos... sin lugar a dudas...

nos amábamos...

nanimo tsutaenai mama  
sayonara wa ienaiyo

cuando no puedo confesar nada  
no puedo decir adiós tampoco

El momento llegó y temí porque fuera a dolerle mucho. Me coloqué encima de ella, creyendo que así sería más fácil detenerme si sufría en el acto.

-Amu...

Estaba preocupado, pues sus ojos se habían cerrado por el dolor. Me detuve entonces, dejando el que las paredes de su feminidad se acoplaran a la intrusión que había hecho entonces con la dureza que representaba ahora mi masculinidad.

-Estoy bien... -me aseguró sonriendo, pero yo dudé un poco.

Así que esta vez, fue ella quien elevó su cuerpo permitiendo el que la penetrara por completo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, y nuestras manos se enlazaron entonces.

Last night,Good night

Nos fucionamos entonces...

Y fue una sensación indescriptiblemente maravillosa.

Besé sus labios, para intentar distraer su atención del dolor... lo conseguí.

Last night,Good night

la última noche, buenas noches

Nos miramos a los ojos después de eso y sonreímos, reímos...

Todo era perfecto ahora....

kono koe karetemo  
kienai melody

incluso si esta voz se desvanece  
esta melodía no desaparecerá

Se abrazó a mí sin chistar, y aunque al principio fue algo trabajoso, conseguimos encontrar nuestro ritmo y movernos de acuerdo a él, el dolor de mi pequeña se fue desvaneciendo, y yo la complací incluso más de lo que me creía capaz. Superaría cualquier límite que tuviera, con tal de hacerla gozar hasta lo inimaginable...

Last night,Good night  
Last night,Good night

la última noche, buenas noches

Siempre que estábamos por llegar a ese clímax, cambiábamos de posición semi-rompiendo el lazo con tal de prolongarlo. Y lo conseguimos...

Volví a probarla, y en un acto de extrema osadía ella terminó probándome a mi también. Aunque lo negara, sé que no le fue fácil al principio hacerlo, aunque después fue más difícil que se detuviera...

Nunca había llegado tan lejos... pero nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como lo estaba ahora.

Éste era nuestro momento, y supongo que fue justo cuando ambos estuvimos listos... Volví a penetrarla entonces, mientras tenía estos pensamientos, desvariando continuamente en el sabor de su piel, en su aroma y en la forma en que su cuerpo se contorsionaba por el placer.

itsukawa mukaeru  
saigowo omouyo  
yozora ni negau no  
tokiwa no egao wo

y cuando pienso que el final  
vendrá algún día  
en este cielo nocturno, rezo  
porque esa sonrisa permanezca eternamente

Ella estaba encima de mí, cuando llegamos al límite del acto. No dejó de moverse y tampoco lo hice yo; aferré mis manos a cada lado de su cintura y la atraje hasta mí hasta que mi pene rozaba el límite de su vagina, una y otra vez con cada embestida hasta tocar su pared.

En el último espasmo de placer, cuando el orgasmo llegó para ambos, no dejé de presionar mi unión con ella. Amu se inclinó hasta recostarse sobre mí y sellar sus labios con los míos. Bebimos entonces los gemidos del otro... y una corriente eléctrica nos recorrió el cuerpo hasta hacernos temblar...

me separé entonces, sólo un centímetro de su rostro para poder hablar....

-Amu... -le hablé como pude, entre cada jadeo mientras alcanzábamos el clímax -...te amo!

y ella lloró al oír mis palabras...

...como me di cuenta después que yo también lo hacía.

OYASUMI...

Dormimos abrazados el uno al otro... pero claro no sin que antes de quedarse dormida, Amu respondiera a mis sentimientos...

-Ikuto...

-mmm?

-Te amo...

Sonreí por lo bajo... y le besé el rostro...

-Feliz cumpleaños Amu -le dije, aunque ya no podía oírme.

Sobreviviríamos a este mundo, sin duda...

De algún modo...

***

Dos corazones, se fundieron en uno solo.

* * *

A/N: La canción se llama Last night, good night de miku hatsune o vocaloid (cualquiera de los dos, pues viene siendo casi lo mismo) y me pareció perfecta para su primera vez, aunq en cierto modo no porque también pasaría por una despedida, pero no fue así, o al menos ésa no era la idea... Dios! ni yo me entiendo! XD)

Bueno, esperando les haya gustado nos veremos hasta la próxima...

Ja ne!


	12. ¡Preludio!

Inicia la cuenta regresiva... sólo 3 capis más y esto se termina =D Espero les guste...

* * *

"Preludio! El nuevo despertar de las charas."

Era de noche aún. El mar se agitaba furioso sin embargo, negándose a hacer tranquila la noche.

-Es increíble la resistencia que tienen. -Habló Lulu para sí misma, desde su posición en la proa del barco.

Los últimos meses, Easter había atacado con todo contra Fortuna, pero no había tenido éxito de hacer que ésta se rindiera. El último escudo que había dejado la Joker, aún permanecía en su lugar en el corazón de su reino, protegiendo fielmente a su pueblo. Sin embargo las dos islas más próximas a Platino habían caído...

-No podemos hacer nada más rey -dijo Kairi, que entonces se encontraba en el barco de Tadase

-No. Aún no podemos desistir -le dijo.

Platino había caído después de Tsukiyomi, pero Tadase había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como poner a salvo a toda su gente, sólo la guardia real continuó peleando hasta el final. Terminaron de refugiados en Fortuna, y era quizá debido a su apoyo que el reino aún seguía en pie y libre.

-¿Qué haremos lady lulu? -preguntó Tsukumo, que entonces ya no tenía ganas de pelear

-Lo mejor es retirarnos por ahora -informó y uno de los guardias de Easter saltó a contradecirla entonces

-Nuestro amo no estará contento con una retirada -le dijo -debemos seguir, ya falta poco para vencerlos

-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a lady Lulu? -respondió un guardia fiel a Dream Land, la chica intervino entonces

-Está bien, no tiene caso pelear entre nosotros -les dijo y ambos se calmaron -la razón de retirarnos es porque nuestros soldados también están cansados, además, nuestro objetivo no es precisamente someter a Fortuna, sólo nos interesa la Joker. Por otro lado, Ami sama seguro que me está extrañando -sonrió para sí misma

-Así es -apoyó su pequeña chara.

***

Por su parte, los guardianes habían convocado una reunión justo después de que el ataque hubiera cesado. La preocupación embargaba a todos y cada uno de ellos pues faltaba poco para que fuera vencidos.

-Esto es terrible -murmuró Yaya desplomándose con cansada tristeza sobre el sofá de la habitación

-No podremos mantenernos así por más tiempo -declaró Rima cuyo semblante de tristeza igualaba al de Yaya, aunque se mantenía con mayor fuerza que la otra chica

-En especial si siguen atacando con personalidades x -agregó Nagihiko quien en ese momento evaluaba el mapa de Fortuna que descansaba sobre la mesa, los puntos que habían caído ya estaban marcados con una cruz roja.

-Sin el poder de Amu chan no hay forma de purificarlos -declaró Tadase, que miraba el punto de Platino marcado con una cruz negra, lo que significaba que estaba en dominio de personalidades x

Su pequeño chara Kiseki, aguardó paciente esperando el que su dueño dijese algo, pero en cuanto se percató de que éste no tenía intención de pensar en voz alta le cuestionó:

-¿Qué piensas hacer Tadase?

El chico, en lugar de responder a su chara, se dirigió a Nagihiko como si el pensamiento que tenía fuera más fuerte pero inconcluso aún como para tomar una decisión.

-¿Aún no hay respuesta de Utau o Kukai?

El semblante del rey de fortuna se ensombreció.

-No -respondió con tono solemne

Yaya no pude contener más sus pensamientos en ese momento, se irguió ligeramente desde su posición en el sofá y pregunto con voz casi ahogada

-¿Ustedes creen que hayan fracasado?

-¡No digas esas cosas! -se apresuró a responder Rima, que aún se negaba a rendirse.

-Pero es posible -le interrumpió Nagihiko

Tadase suspiró.

-Sòlo podemos tener fe en que lo lograrán -les dijo, intentando sonar convincente pero sin éxito

-No te ves muy convencido aún -le dijo Ritsumo

-Tengo mis dudas sobre Ikuto todavía -respondió el rubio -Sin importar que la llave le hubiese pertenecido desde un principio, mi hermano desapareció después de luchar con él -les dijo.

La tensión se hizo obvia entonces, pues nadie aún tenía una respuesta para lo ocurrido al hermano mayor del rey de Platino, Tsukasa.

-Hubo muchas cosas de por medio que nos impidieron saber la verdad, deberías intentar confiar en él -le pidió Nagihiko

-Intentar, es lo que hago -le respondió

Esta vez, con la misma desconfianza, una de las guardianas respondió

-Yo tampoco tengo mucha fe en Utau

Todos voltearon a verla justo entonces, con la expresión de incredulidad y/o sorpresa en sus rostros

-Yaya! -le regañó Rima, como intentando decir "no es momento para decir esas cosas"

Pero la chica no le escuchó, sino que por el contrario, se apresuró a explicarse.

-Ya que por su culpa, Kukai ha estado lejos desde entonces...

Volvió a recostarse después de decir eso, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos, mientras descansaba boca abajo. Y a pesar del gesto todos entendieron la tristeza de la chica, que inútilmente quería ocultar sus lágrimas, pues sus pequeños sollozos la delataban.

El silencio se hizo por a penas un escaso segundo, hasta que Tadase se animó a quebrarlo.

-¿Qué haremos con respecto a Amu?

-Por ahora nos es imposible acercarnos a la isla, ya que eso sería revelar su localización -le respondió Nagihiko

-Es cierto, pero tampoco podemos dejarla sola ahí, tiene que regresar y pronto -refutó Kairi, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Tampoco sabemos dónde está Ikuto -inquirió Rima

-¡Ah! -a lo que el chico de las gafas saltó.

Él sí sabía dónde se encontraba el chico gato; pues hacía un par de meses que había ayudado a la Joker a cuidar del chico, todo hasta que le fue imposible regresar a la isla debido a los ataques. Ignoraba si ya había despertado, pero por su bien y el de Amu, esperaba que así fuera.

-¿Qué pasa Kairi? -le preguntó Tadase

El chico inteligentemente se apresuró a elaborar una respuesta coherente que no revelara su secreto.

-No, nada; es sólo que he notado que él no ha aparecido ni con Easter ni con Dream Land -respondió

-Es verdad -Nagihiko consideró ése dato, mirando de nuevo el mapa en busca de posibles ubicaciones del chico gato.

-Puede que los haya traicionado también -inquirió Rima y Tadase se apresuró en opinar

-No me sorprendería

-Tadase! -ésta vez fue Kiseki quien habló, sorprendido de ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su dueño.

Yaya se sentó entonces limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con el brazo. La mención de Ikuto la había animado de alguna extraña manera.

-Bueno, gatito siempre se ha movido a su propio ritmo; tal vez esté buscando a Amu chan -les dijo, sonriendo débil pero honestamente, quería pensar que al menos ésos dos estarían juntos

Rima sonrió junto con ella pues compartía el mismo sentimiento, pero su sonrisa sirvió para disparar la determinación del rubio

-Rima dinos dónde se encuentra -le pidió atrayendo su atención

-De ninguna manera -respondió ella con firmeza

-¡¿por qué?! -exclamó indignado y quizá hasta frustrado -¿es que sigues del lado de él?

-No estoy del lado de nadie más que del de Amu -le dijo -y no pienso involucrarla en esto aún, primero necesita recuperar su confianza y el que sus charas despierten -declaró

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuándo lo hará? -volvió a presionar él

-Porque para entonces, ella volverá por su cuenta -le dijo cruzando los brazos -conozco a Amu, y sé muy bien que así será

Ambos rubios mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro. Hasta que Kairi interrumpió.

-Tengamos fe en ella

Aún así ninguno dejó la lucha de miradas.

-Tadase... -le habló Kiseki, logrando por fin el que su amo desistiera.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón Rima, me disculpo.

La reunión concluyó entonces. Porque no podían hacer nada más que resistir y esperar.

***

-¡¿Cómo?!

Mientras tanto, Lulu estaba teniendo que lidear con una reunión no tan placentera. Recién había regresado a Easter y había sido convocada por el rey para discutir sobre el paradero de Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-Algunos de nuestros guardias lo siguieron hasta ésa isla, no tengo duda de que él se encuentra ahí -Declaró Gozen con la vista perdida en el mapa sobre su escritorio.

A pesar de haber estado ocupado con otras preparaciones y de encontrarse lejos del campo de batalla, en realidad estaba mejor enterado que cualquier otro, y había incluso llevado a cabo su propia investigación sobre el asunto. No por nada era el líder de su nación.

Lulu por su parte, intentó persuadirlo de su declaración, no le convenía en nada lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciera.

-Pero esa isla es un laberinto incluso para sus habitantes, nadie de Fortuna vive allí! -declaró con la incredulidad bailando en cada una de sus palabras.

-Con mayor razón es un mejor escondite -refutó el joven -Después de todo Ikuto estuvo viviendo en Fortuna y es obvio que estaba enterado de ése lugar. -le dijo, Lulu no tuvo más opción que callarse -Mandaré un barco espía, mientras tú distraes a la guardia real con un ataque al frente. -Ordenó.

Los ojos de Lulu se abrieron en sorpresa y horror, antes de recuperar su mirada controladora y calmada. Asintió antes de salir del lugar, sin decir ni una sola palabra más...

***

-¡Es un imbécil!

La mesa se rompió en múltiples pedazos al recibir la patada de la chica rubia.

-¡Lulu! -gritó su pequeña chara Nana, exaltada igual que su ama, aunque por razones distintas

-Ahora me será imposible protegerlos... -murmuró entre dientes Lulu que en ese momento estaba que echaba chispas

Nana se acercó a ella con cuidado y preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasará con Ami sama? -le preguntó

Lulu pareció pensárselo por un minuto, mordiendo la uña de su dedo gordo de su mano derecha; hasta que por fin una idea brilló en sus ojos y su semblante lució decidido. Entonces tomó a Nana entre sus manos para que ésta le mirara directamente.

-Escúchame bien -le dijo -dedícate a sentir los charas de Tsukiyomi Utau -le ordenó, Nana le miró confundida, así que su ama se apresuró a explicarle -sé que se encuentra aún en Dream Land y estoy segura de que conoce el paradero de su hermano. Necesito avisarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. -entonces la soltó, Nana la miró un instante más intentando procesar la orden, eso hasta que su dueña se desesperó -¿qué esperas?, ¡ve! -le gritó

-¡sí!

Y la pequeña chara salió volando del lugar, entre confundida y asustada por la orden de su ama.

Lulu quedó sola con sus preocupaciones y sus pensamientos.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto... más te vale que hayas encontrado a Hinamori Amu, y también... -pensaba para sí entonces, con una sincera preocupación palpitándole en el pecho -...No mueras por favor.

Y también, no pudo hacer nada más que seguir las órdenes de Gozen y esperar por lo demás.

***

Las suposiciones de Lulu eran correctas. Tanto Utau como Kuukai seguían aún en Dream Land. Ambos sabían que eran buscados por haberse robado los datos de la investigación de Ikuto y las escrituras sobre la creación del mundo en el que vivían; pero también entendían que fuera del territorio enemigo no tendrían lugar para ocultarse, y que, por tanto, lo mejor era permanecer refugiados en el bando enemigo. Además, aún estaban en el desarrollo de otra misión.

-La clave entonces es, abrir el candado con la llave -exclamó Daichi, el chara de Kuukai, que en ese momento daba vueltas en el aire; la habitación en la que se encontraban después de todo era bastante amplia.

-Suena fácil -acertó Eru que como siempre lucía esperanzada.

-Sí, pero no es tan sencillo -su dueña sin embargo, Utau, no tardó en desmotivar su esperanza -si Amu no está lista para recibirlo la llave será demasiado grande para entrar -le dijo

-Haces que suene como algo perverso -se burló entonces Iru y su compañera no tardó en regañarla

-¡Iru!, ¡tus modales! -le gritó furiosa

Iru sólo acertó a reírse

-pero tiene sentido, no? -se defendió

Kuukai y Utau habían conseguido una pequeña cabaña de techos bastante altos, justo en el borde de la ciudad principal pero no tan alejada de la misma como para lucir sospechosa. Les había tomado un mes completo el lograr crearse identidades que les permitieran estar a salvo en territorio enemigo. Hasta ahora las cosas iban bien en ese aspecto, pero su misión original por el contrario, les estaba llevando demasiado tiempo, y el hecho de estar incomunicados con sus aliados no ayudaba tampoco.

Por fortuna, la pesimista Utau siempre tuvo el optimismo de Kuukai y viceversa, de modo que hacían el equipo perfecto, tanto como para no darse por vencidos como para saber cuándo debían desistir.

-Dicho de otra forma -Kuukai habló entonces mirando los documentos que descansaban en la pequeña mesita redonda a la que ambos chicos estaban sentados -si Amu no está segura de amar a Ikuto, su corazón no se abrirá para él; y lo mismo ocurrirá si Ikuto fuera el que tuviera dudas

-Así es... -asintió su compañera

El chico suspiró con cansancio entonces, cerrando sus ojos mientras su mente intentaba descifrar algo más en su cabeza; pero pasando desapercibido por los demás presentes.

-Y aún no sabemos si Ikuto encontró a Amu -se quejó Daichi

-Nosotros apenas logramos descifrar un misterio -suspiró Eru

-En realidad dos -Kuukai interrumpió entonces luciendo su sonrisa triunfadora

-Eh?! -los demás le miraron confundidos

El chico rió entonces.

-Creo que tengo una pista de en dónde puede estar Tsukasa -les dijo y los ojos de sus compañeros brillaron con incredulidad y esperanza -Claro, si el folklore es cierto. -se rió

Daichi entonces voló hacia su confiado dueño

-¿Vamos a confiar en una leyenda? -le cuestionó

Kuukai estaba por responder, pero fue Utau quien contestó la pregunta del pequeño

-Dadas las circunstancias, no hay nada más que podamos hacer -le dijo cruzándose de brazos, milagrosamente sonriendo también

Al parecer la chica, había entendido el plan de su compañero.

-Pero será para bien, ya podremos volver a casa -les recordó Eru con una enorme sonrisa y extendiendo sus bracitos en son de fiesta

-Ha sido un largo viaje uh? -dijo Kuukai

-Sí, lo fue! -se quejó entre divertida y aliviada Kuukai

Las risas se soltaron de nuevo. Al parecer tenían ahora un motivo para celebrar, incluso si era uno pequeño, era lo mejor que habían tenido en meses y no podían pedir más

-¡Ah! -pero de repente, las charas saltaron en alarma -Kukai!/Utau! -gritaron cada uno a sus respectivos dueños

Las risas cesaron entonces y tanto Kuukai como Utau giraron en la dirección en la que sus charas señalaban con alarma.

-¿qué pasa? -preguntó Utau confundida

Kuukai por su parte, había entendido a la perfección lo que ocurría

-Nos han descubierto -declaró

Era demasiado tarde para escapar u ocultarse; ahora sólo podían esperar a que pasara lo peor.

* * *

**_Era de noche._**

La calma reinaba en aquella pequeña mansión en la isla Suerte. Tanto Ikuto como Amu, descansaban sumidos el uno al lado del otro, en un profundo sueño. Eso claro, hasta que el felino tomó la personalidad de su dueño, haciendo que éste se sacudiera dentro del sueño hasta separarse de su compañera, escuchando un sonido como cascabel por el que ya no pudo volver a soñar.

**_Cuando el candado comenzó a resonar..._**

-¡Yoru!**_  
_**

* * *

A/N: Comenten, comenten, comenten! que sino esto no puede seguir XD es necesario saber si esta historia aún tiene lectores jajajaja, sino ni pa q le sigo LOL Bueno si acaso sólo porque no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, y por cierto sorry por hacerlo tan corto, jejeje. Ya en el siguiente, veremos más del resto de los prsonajes, espero que aunq no salga ikuto igual lo lean =S, sí, yo sé que es mucho pedir, pero en fin.

Ja ne!


	13. La huída

Y sigue la cuenta regresiva... escasos 2 capis más para terminar x3 Amuto en este capi...

* * *

"¡La Huída! La llave que abre el candado."

El muelle de nuevo estaba rodeado de barcos enemigos. La última campanada sonó. Y fue suficiente para alertar a la guardia.

-¡Están aquí! -gritó Yaya asustada.

-¡¿Cómo?

Los guardianes despertaron alarmados, y al instante preparados para defenderse.

-Maldición! -se quejó Nagihiko corriendo a prisa por los pasillos -y aún no nos hemos recuperado

-No hay opción -respondió Tadase, tomando la iniciativa de dirigir a los demás -debemos salir los guardianes, que el resto de la gente permanezca dentro del escudo, incluídos los guardias -ordenó

-A la orden! -respondieron los demás.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en temblores y el sudor se hizo presente en cada poro de su piel. Una alarma sonaba en su cabeza, revuelta con imágenes sin sentido, recuerdos que hasta ese entonces habían sido inexistentes. Se giro hasta quedar sobre su costado, jadeando y apretando los dientes ante cada imagen.

La alarma seguía sonando en su cabeza. Y la voz que había permanecido ahogada, llamando constantemente su nombre, por fin la escuchó.

-¡Yoru! -exclamó al reconocerle, el grito aún dentro de su mente.

-Ikuto -respondió su chara -pronto! tienes que despertar nya! -le advirtió

-Yoru, ¿qué ocurre? -cuestionó, frustrado de no poder verlo

-Llegarán pronto, tienes que llevarte a Amu nya! -volvió a advertirle

Se sacudió en su sueño, sufriendo el dolor de cab eza de no poder unir su ser

-Ikuto! -gritó con fuerza su chara en su mente.

Y por fin despertó.

-¡Ah! -se levantó de golpe.

Ikuto jadeaba envuelto en sudor, hasta que logró recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Se limpió el sudor del rostro e intentó calmar su agitado corazón. Con una mano sobre su frente escaneó la habitación.

Todo estaba en orden. Aún en penumbras de la madrugada. El candado descansando en la pequeña mesita al lado de la cama. La llave por su parte colgando de la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Ah!

Y fue cuando escuchó el resonar del candado.

-¡Amu! -le llamó a su durmiente amante, la desesperación marcada en su voz -¡Despierta Amu! -le dijo sacudiéndola

La aludida poco a poco fue cobrando conocimiento

-Ikuto -le habló en cuanto lo vio

-Levántate de prisa! -le ordenó soltándola para ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse -nos han encontrado

-¡¿Qué? -se alarmó ella levantándose también, vio al chico mirar a través de la ventana

-Maldición, nos han acorralado -le escuchó murmurar

Hacer preguntas ahora probablemente era estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo, de modo que Amu comenzó a vestirse a prisa

-¿Estás lista? -le preguntó en cuanto hubo terminado

-Sí, sólo falta mi capa -respondió ella dirigiéndose al armario pero deteniéndose en su camino al sentir una prenda ser soltada sobre ella

-Con esto es suficiente -le dijo él envolviéndola con el saco que le pertenecía -vámonos -le dijo tomándola de la mano

Ella se apresuró a tomar la canasta con las charas en ella sin notar el pequeño huevo negro palpitando con insistencia por encima de los otros. Bajaron las escaleras a prisa, hasta avanzar al salón que conectaba a la cocina, planeaban salir por la entrada trasera y huir en una pequeña carroza.

-¿A dónde iremos? -le preguntó con miedo en su voz

-a donde sea lejos de aquí -respondió él, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la portezuela de la carroza -tienes todas las charas?

-Sí, incluso el huevo negro -respondió ella, logrando confundirlo

-¿qué?

Por un segundo ella no supo qué contestar, no estaba segura del porqué eso era tan extraño

-...estaba allí, junto con el de Yoru -le respondió dudando, él solamente asintió aunque aún inseguro -Ikuto -le llamó de nuevo jalándolo por el brazo para que éste le mirara -también, está tibio... -le dijo

El muchacho detuvo sus movimientos entonces para mirar el pequeño huevo negro en la cesta, pensando una y otra vez en el posible significado de aquello pero sin éxito. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y Amu dió un pequeño salto asustada por el reciente sonido. Un gran bang se había escuchado justo entonces

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó ella temerosa mirando en la dirección de la que procedían

-No hagas caso y sube -le ordenó él a prisa posicionándola dentro de la carroza -todo estará bien, te lo prometo, yo te protegeré -le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Mm -ella asintió aunque temerosa

La carroza comenzó a andar, moviendose con impaciencia por los complicados caminos de aquella selva-bosque que constituía la isla. Ambos mirando al frente. Entonces más bang se escucharon y el caos comenzó con las primeras hileras de humo que se elevaban al cielo.

-¡Aah! -gritó Amu al sentir el retumbar de la tierra bajo la carroza debido al impacto de aquél ataque.

Ikuto logró mantener estable el vehículo y se dedicó a no perder la atención al frente. Amu por suparte no pudo evitar mirar a atrás.

-Están quemando la casa! -exclamó

-Tsk -Ikuto apretó los dientes -"Debo darme prisa" -pensó

Por un corto rato estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados como para pasar desapercibidos, pero aún más lejos de estar a salvo. Una oleada de huevos x les alcanzaron entonces y golpearon contra el carro en donde estaba Amu

-¡Aah! -gritó al sentir el golpe

-¡Amu! -Ikuto giró entonces

-Estoy bien! -le respondió -sigue avanzando! -le dijo y él asintió.

-Sujétate fuerte

Golpeando las riendas con más fuerza, el caballo comenzó a correr más a prisa. Amu sostenía con fuerza la canasta de las charas con ambos brazos, mientras que Ikuto hacía lo posible en intentar escapar ilesos. Pero consciente de que los huevos x podrían abrirse en cualquier momento, optó por una solución diferente

-Amu, necesito que tomes las riendas -le dijo, ella le miró con el temor reflejado en su rostro -¿puedes pasarte?

-Eso creo -respondió aunque con algo de duda

-pues hazlo, de prisa! -le ordenó, tomándola del brazo y pasándola por encima del asiento hasta el banquillo del conductor.

Él ya se había puesto de pie y con la otra mano había desenfundado la espada que llevaba consigo. Con varios problemas, Amu consiguió tomar su lugar y dirigir. Pero entonces fueron alcanzados por los huevos x que rompían cascarón uno a uno y atacaban con fuerza al chico.

-Ah, Ikuto! -gritó al ver como uno de ellos había logrado herirle en el brazo

-Sólo concéntrate en dirigir! -le respondió él, que aún forsejeaba entre mantenerse de pie sin caer y defender a Amu al mismo tiempo

El camino se volvió más complicado pues la vegetación en él comenzaba a reducir el paso. ¿Qué hacer? consideró él, y entonces sin más preambulo levantó a Amu por la cintura hasta lanzarla sobre el caballo

-¡¿pero qué haces? -Preguntó ella alterada

-será más fácil avanzar así! -le dijo, tomando posición justo detrás de ella.

Tomo la espada con ambas manos y cortó las atadaduras del caballo a la carroza, la liberación del carro provoque un choque con algunos de los huevos x, y ante la liberación del nuevo peso el caballó pudo avanzar con más velocidad.

-¿lo ves? -le dijo sonriendo

-bien... -aceptó ella aún demasiado agitada como para calmarse -parece que los despistamos -notó

Se adentraron aún más en las profundidades de aquella isla rara, llegando justo hasta el centro, en donde la enorme cantidad de humedad generaba una delgada capa de neblina y una pequeña llovizna.

Finalmente pararon el avance del pobre y cansado caballo. Ikuto bajó de él y empuño la espada al frente, decidido a no bajar la guardia aún, inspeccionando el lugar en el que estaban.

-¿qué haremos? -cuestionó Amu con voz a penas audible, casi en un susurro. Su rostro también reflejaba el miedo y la tristeza de no saber qué hacer.

-No podemos permanecer en un sólo lugar -le respondió él tomando las riendas en su mano izquierda y tirando de ellas para mover el caballo al ritmo en que él avanzaba -debemos seguir avanzando

-¿pero a dónde? -preguntó ella en un lamento

Ikuto suspiró entonces, mirando con cansancio hacia el cielo. La pequeña pero constante llovizna había terminado por dejarlos casi empapados. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos desde la frente hasta la nuca, intentando despejar las dudas.

-Lo mejor será... -comenzó pero no alcanzó a terminar

-¡Ikuto!

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el ataque de una personalidad x los golpeó directo de frente.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con un gran estruendo.

El caballo salió corriendo en cuanto se recuperó en la dirección opuesta.

La llave se desprendió del cuello de Ikuto.

Y la espada quedó lejos de su alcance.

La cesta de las charas se destrozó por completo.

Y las mismas salieron disparadas hasta caer al suelo y rodar en distintas direcciones.

Un silencio ensordecedor se apoderó del lugar por un instante.

Hasta que una voz habló tenuemente.

"Amu"

La aludida, desde su posición en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, aún en su inconsciencia, fue capaz de reconocerle.

-"Dia" -le respondió a través de su mente.

"Vamos ya, Amu chan"

-"Pero son demasiados" -respondió aún inconsciente. -"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

A su lado, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, había caído Ikuto, que a diferencia de ella se encontraba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, la idea de que debía ponerse en pie cuanto antes remarcada en su mente con impaciencia.

Y entonces escuchó a su anterior consejero.

"Ikuto"

Intentó recuperar fuerza y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Sus párpados se oprimieron al intentar abrirse.

-¿Yoru? -murmuró con voz ronca

"Ikuto!, el candado está resonando nya!"

-Ya lo sé -respondió con el mismo tono aunque esta vez algo irritado -"¿pero qué significa?" -se cuestionó interiormente

"¡Ikuto, de prisa, la llave!"

-¿qué? -cuestionó por fin abriendo los ojos -Amu? -la buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró, poco a poco recobrando consciencia al igual que él, el candado yaciendo a un lado de ella.

Se apoyó en las manos para erguirse pero entonces bajo la derecha, sintió el frío metal resonar con insistencia. Al tomarlo y mirarlo descubrió la humpty key.

La contempló escasos segundos, y por fin sus ojos brillaron en la comprensión.

-Con la llave... -murmuró -abriré el candado.

"Amu"

Volvió a hablar su pequeña chara. La aludida despertó, sus ojos encontraron el candado frente a si, sus manos lo tomaron instintivamente y lo sintieron resonar dentro de ellas.

"Sólo debes creer"

Convencida entonces, se irguió con dificultad, Ikuto siendo lo primero en ver al hacerlo, con la llave dispuesta en su mano derecha. Y en ese pequeño encontrar de miradas, todo tuvo sentido.

Uno frente al otro. Amu colocó el candado entre sus dos manos e Ikuto tomó las de ella con la izquierda, mientras que con la llave en la derecha abrió aquél candado.

-¡Chara nari!

Todo fue sumergido por una brillante y palpitante luz. Y dentro de ella ambos fueron envueltos, sus heridas rápidamente sanando gracias a ella. Las charas se fundieron en uno con sus respectivos dueños.

-¡Amulet Fortune!

-¡Seven Seas Treasure!

Y dieron lugar a una nueva transformación.

-Increíble -exclamó él, mirando las ropas que ahora lo vestían y sintiendo el nuevo poder fluir por su cuerpo

-Es como si todas se hubieran fusionado en una sola -dijo ella al sentir la esencia de cada una de sus cuatro charas

-Amu -le llamó él, recordándole con esa sola mención el peligro frente a ellos

-Sí -respondió, esta vez sin dudas ni miedo.

* * *

A/N: Qué tal? Buen capi o mal capi? Y cómo les gustaría que fuera el final?

Ja ne!


	14. ¡¡Guardianes Reunidos!

**Ya sólo falta uno...**

* * *

"Los guardianes se reunen, el secreto de la guerra se aclara."

-¡Son demasiados!

Habían salido al frente dispuestos a defender el pedazo de tierra que aún era libre. Pero la realidad que descubrieron acabó por reducir sus esperanzas considerablemente.

-Tadase -habló Kiseki -es imposible vencerlos sólo con el cambio de personalidad

-Lo sé -respondió su dueño -pero no creo que nuestro poder sea capaz de purificarlos a todos -remarcó

La cantidad de huevos x que rodeaban la isla era incalculable, parecía una barrera oscura sin fin. El resto de los guardianes quedó petrificado al ver la amenaza que tenían en frente.

-si tan sólo los demás pudieran transformarse también -pensó Tadase

Estaban decididos a resistir aún incluso si no había ya mucho qué hacer, no había vuelto atrás, probablemente no tendrían salvación pero al menos no dejarían que ganaran por completo.

-Déjanos ayudarte con eso entonces

El joven rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar las dos voces que hablaban al unísono desde el cielo. Una fuerte luz brillo en el firmamento atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Miren allá!

-Es un ángel!

Exclamaron los presentes, al ver una figura alada flotar en el aire.

-Seraphic Charm! -gritó aquélla doncella angelical

Desde el cielo, el poder de la canción de Utau comenzó por purificar uno a uno los huevos x, que volvieron en dirección hacia sus dueños tan pronto fueron liberados.

-Bueno, no puedo quedarme afuera -se escuchó otra voz justo entonces -vamos Daichi

El pequeño chara asintió emocionado y la transformación se llevó a cabo entonces

-Sky Jack! -exclamó tan pronto se transformó y desfiló por el cielo barriendo las nubes

-Kuukai! -Yaya fue la primera en reconocerle -Kuukai regresó! -exclamó contenta con pequeñas lágrimas asomando a sus ojos

-Yaya! -le saludó el castaño, que descendió rápidamente para envolver en brazos a la chica

El resto de los guardianes corrieron a prisa a su encuentro

-¿Cómo es que pueden transformarse? -interrogó Nagihiko, mientras observaba cómo los huevos eran purificados

-Tadase, nosotros también -le dijo Kiseki

El rubio asintió y al instante la transformación se hizo

-Platinum Royale! -exclamó sacando su cetro para comenzar a purificar los huevos x

El número de aquéllas personalidades x comenzó por disminuir rápidamente. Las embarcaciones de Easter y Dream Land se sacudieron en pánico e incredulidad; la batalla que creían ganada, estaba dando un giro en la dirección contraria.

-Qué haremos lady Lulu? Están por vencernos -le dijo uno de sus guardias

La joven esbozo una sonrisa llena de picardía

-Unirnos a su bando desde luego -respondió

-Qué? -el resto de la tripulación no daban crédito a lo que oían, algunos con un deje de alivio y confusión y otros más con molesta ofensa.

-Lulu!

Sin embargo esa pequeña tensión se desvaneció en cuanto la pequeña figurita de la chara voló rápidamente hacia su dueña, ésta la esperaba con una sonrisa

-Buen trabajo Nana, ahora, ¿empezamos? -le preguntó sonriente y emocionada, ya que después de todo... -chara nari! -era la primera vez que se transformaba -Dream dream

-Pero...

Si la tripulación se había sorprendido ante la noticia de rendición, sin duda esto los dejaba sin palabras. Ya era de por sí raro que una habitante de Dream Land poseyera un shugo chara, mucho más extraño era por tanto, el que incluso pudiese combinarse con su dueña.

Lulú salió flotando de aquella embarcación hacia donde estaba Utau en el cielo. Ambas se sonrieron con complicidad y descendieron hasta donde estaban los guardianes; quienes estaban igual o más sorprendidos que la tripulación de Dream Land

-Vaya, hasta que finalmente podemos conocernos como se debe -exclamó la rubia -Soy Lulu de Morcef, será un placer apoyarlos

El resto fue incapaz de articular palabra, aún estaban procesando la información, y fue por eso que Kukai y Utau se apresuraron a explicar

-Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero ella siempre fue nuestra aliada -les dijo el castaño

-Osea que siempre estuviste de nuestro lado? -cuestionó Nagihiko

La chica sonrió con picardía

-Si quieres engañar a tus enemigos empieza por tus amigos -les dijo, el resto comenzó a entender mejor después de aquello -pero no se confundan, yo sólo lo hago por Ami sama -les especificó, como quien quiere dejar en claro a quién debe realmente su lealtad.

Kairi se apresuró a responder, antes de que se llegara a un malentendido

-No importan las razones siempre y cuándo estés de nuestro lado

El resto asintió sonriente.

-Ahora que somos más sin duda será más sencillo purificar los huevos x -remarcó Rima

-No es justo, Yaya también quiere transformarse -dijo haciendo un puchero

Kukai posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y le revolvió el cabello sonriente

-Y lo harás yaya, no te preocupes -le aseguró

-¿De verdad?

Kukai asintió

-El poder angelical de Eru es capaz de despertar ciertos charas, y seguro que el tuyo reaccionará con el de ella -le aseguró

Ella por su parte aún tenía sus sospechas

-¿por qué estás tan seguro? -cuestionó con curiosidad, no le gustaba para nada la confianza que había entre ellos dos

-Porque ambas son unas berrinchudas por eso -concluyó divertido

-Qué? -gritaron ambas con molestia y esbozando un pequeño puchero

-lo ven? -remarcó él aún más animado

Rima se mantuvo pensativa un rato, como si estuviese calculando posibilidades, finalmente suspiró y habló al instante

-En realidad, yo también puedo transformarme

-Eh? -Los demás la miraron con curiosa sorpresa, pero Rima no les dió tiempo a responder, ella y su chara kusu kuso se fusionaron entonces

-Clown Drop! -exclamó al terminar, su transformación asemejaba al de una pequeña payasita

-Rima!, por qué no lo dijiste antes? -Nagihiko fue el primero en remarcar

La chica hizo un gesto de incomodidad, ésa era la parte que habría querido evadir, el dar explicaciones

-Porque ocurrió en aquél incidente con Ikuto -les dijo entre dientes denotando su molestia hacia el asunto -fue el poder de Amu chan a través de su chara Dia, hasta hoy no lo había vuelto a sentir

Los ojos de los demás se abrieron expectantes.

-Eso significa... -comenzó Tadase

La rubia asintió sonriendo

-Amu chan está cerca -les dijo

Lulu se giró en dirección al mar, en donde las embarcaciones permanecían inmóviles al igual que sus tripulantes, mientras esperaban poder descubrir qué rayos estaba pasando.

-Y bien?, la guardia de Dream Land está conmigo -les habló lulu con voz fuerte, ayudada por la fuerza de Nana -aquellos de Easter no tienen más remedio que rendirse -les advirtió

Uno de los combatientes se animó a retarle

-No exactamente Lady Lulu

-Qué dices?

-Gozen sama sabía que lo traicionarías, por eso reservó esto para usted -le dijo y al instante liberó una masa enorme de huevos x que comenzaron a pegarse uno a otro hasta conformar una figura enorme y maligna

-¡Ah!

-Es gigantesco!

Los guardianes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante el inmenso tamaño de esta nueva personalidad x

-Una personalidad x hecha por la unión de muchas más! -advirtió Kiseki, que podía detectar la energía de cada uno de los huevos

Eru fue la siguiente en denotar el nuevo problema

-Utau chan, no creo que mi poder pueda desvanecer algo tan grande -le dijo con pena y miedo en su voz

-Tal vez si unimos nuestras fuerzas -les dijo Tadase

-De acuerdo -el resto de los guardianes asintieron

Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo y desde distintas posiciones.

-¡Ah!

Pero lo único que consiguieron fue recibir sus mismos ataques al ser reflejados por esta nueva creación. Todos cayeron sin remedio al suelo.

-Es inútil, refleja nuestros ataques -dijo Nagihiko

Mientras que la flota de Easter festejaba con soberbia

-Parece que la balanza se ha inclinado en nuestro favor -denotaron

El pánico se hizo presente en la playa. Aún con el refuerzo de Utau, Kuukai y Lulu, sería imposible sino bien terminar la batalla, conseguir ganarla sin tener pérdidas.

-Qué haremos? -preguntó Yaya con angustia

-No podemos rendirnos -le dijo Kairi intentando darle ánimos

Tenían que resistir por el bien de su gente, y así lo harían.

-¡Ah! -fue en ese momento en que Lulu divisó una luz en el cielo que brillaba a colores -¡eso es!

-Qué pasa lulu chan -preguntó Nagihiko ante la expresión incrédula de la chica

Pero no tuvo que recibir la respuesta de lulu para descubrir lo que pasaba. Antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra alguna, señaló en dirección a la luz y, en cuanto giró su mirada, la aparición se hizo por sí misma.

-Emerald line! -resonó la voz

Al instante la luz de siete colores partió por la mitad aquella enorme figura, los huevos que conformaban la misma volaron en distintas direcciones antes de volver a juntarse como antes, mientras que los que habían sido tocados directamente por aquella luz se purificaron y volaron en la dirección de sus respectivos dueños hasta desaparecer por completo.

-qué increíble poder -exclamó admirada Rima

Pero fue Utau quien identifico primero aquella figura que los había salvado

-Ikuto! -exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo -se escuchó otra voz

-Amu chi!

Fue hasta entonces, que se percataron de la presencia de su compañera, abrazada al costado de Ikuto quien la ceñía por la cintura con fuerza. Y fue Yaya la primera en descubrirla.

Justo después, fue la flota enemiga la que terminó por percatarse de lo que significaban ésas presencias. Una irremediable derrota.

-Es Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

-Qué importa! No podrá vencernos!

Gritaban unos a otros los tripulantes. Amu sonrió divertida al igual que Ikuto, quien se giró en dirección a ellos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -les advirtió y luego dedicó una mirada a su compañera -Amu -ella asintió sonriendo

-Amulet heart unlock! -con las manos puestas sobre el humpty lock, liberó aquella enorme energía fuera de su ser, la cual se dirigió directamente hacia la figura de personalidades x -Open heart!

Aquella curiosa criatura se fue purificando uno a uno cada chara, hasta que quedó completamente diseminada. La potente luz blanca que los envolvió, fue capaz de llevarlos al instante de vuelta al lugar al que pertenecía.

Ikuto sonrió con picardía.

-Y bien? -les cuestionó a los enemigos

-Creo que se les acabaron las cartas -exclamó Yoru dentro de él

-Lo siento, pero el Jocker se queda con todo! -exclamó Amu divertida

Sobra decir que las tropas enemigas se rindieron al instante después de eso. No había forma de que pudieran combatir después de todo.

-Eso fue increíble Amu chi! -exclamó Yaya desde su posición en el suelo

Tanto Amu como Ikuto descendieron en dirección a sus compañeros

-Pero aún no termina! -les dijeron

-Eh?

No les dió tiempo a cuestionar cuando Amu volvió a liberar aquél inmenso poder

-Amulet heart unlock! -Esta vez la luz rodeó a los guardianes -Open heart!

-¡Ah!

Y uno a uno, liberaron sus transformaciones

-Beat Jumper

-Dear Baby

-Samurai Soul

Eran los únicos que faltaban y no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

-Nos transformamos -exclamó Kairi sin poder dejar de mirarse, su atuendo de samurai le sentaba bastante bien

-Yaya se ve adorable -dijo saltando sin detenerse de un lado a otro, envuelta en lo que parecía ser el disfraz de un bebé con forma de conejo

-A partir de ahora podrán transformarse -les dijo

El resto saltó contento

-Gracias Amu chi

-Muchas gracias, Joker sama

-No me lo agradezcas aún -les dijo -todavía quedan personalidades por purificar y toda una tierra por restaurar

Los demás asintieron.

Durante todo el rato Utau no había apartado la mirada de Ikuto, había visto detenidamente el atuendo de Amu y ahora veía el de él. Su semblante se enserió, había algo que necesitaba asegurar antes de poder seguir, por lo que se dirigió a él.

-Ikuto -le llamo

-Utau -él la miró esperando a que hablara

-Veo que Amu cumplió con su promesa -le dijo, intentando tantear el terreno -Pero, igual tengo que preguntarlo -se resignó

-Qué cosa? -él la miró confuso

-¿Qué ocurrió realmente mientras estuvieron solos eh? -entonces el semblante molesto ante la sospecha, logró dominar el cuerpo de la rubia, que en ese momento estaba que echaba chispas -Leí sobre el folcklore y puedo darme una idea de lo que estaban haciendo, así que no intentes mentirme! - le advirtió

Ikuto sonrió con picardía al entender por dónde iba el asunto

-Por qué tendría que decirtelo -le respondió divertido

-Ikuto!

-No importa la respuesta que te de no estarás feliz -le aseguró

Consiguiendo con ello el que el rostro de la joven se pusiera rojo como tomate y soltara humo, estaba más que en shock

-aaaah! entonces lo hiciste! -le acusó

-Tampoco creo que sirva de mucho negarlo -admitió con sorna

-Ikuto! -volvió a recriminarle

-Ja ne! -pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo el muchacho se alejó corriendo

-Ikuto!

Kuukai la miraba divertido también

-No puedes dejarlo en paz ni siquiera un segundo, eres una niña demasiado consentida -se burló

-Cállate

-hehehe -se rió él -pero, gracias a eso es que estamos a salvo ahora, así que supongo que no fue tan malo -le dijo y ella lo abofeteó en respuesta -hey! eso dolió!

-Kuukai, eres un idiota, hmp -le recriminó

-Kuukai, estás bien? -preguntó Daichi preocupado

-maa -suspiró el castaño -supongo que esto no está tan mal

* * *

-Por fin, todo está bajo control

La peli rosa suspiró con pesadez al tiempo en que se dejaba caer exhausta sobre el enorme sillón de la sala de juntas de los guardianes. El resto la imitó en el acto. Había sido un largo y pesado día y eso que aún no terminaba.

-Amu

La aludida giró en dirección a la voz que la llamaba, la pequeña rubia le miraba suplicante

-Rima -exclamó irguiéndose para poder hacerle lugar en el sillón, la pequeña se sentó al instante -perdón por preocuparte

Rima hizo un ademán de negativa, para asegurarle que no había problema alguno, las cosas estaban bien ahora que estaban juntas de nuevo. Instintivamente se abrazó a Amu aferrándose con fuerza de ella, la había extrañado todo ese tiempo.

-Amu, ¿cómo fue que lograron esa transformación? -le cuestionó

La sonrisa de Amu creció aún más entonces, se separó un poco para poder mirarla mejor

-Dia y Yoru nos dieron las respuestas -le dijo

-OOh, Yoru eh? -dijo Rizumu, como si estuviera sorprendido de la audacia del felino

-hehe, yo soy sencillamente el mejor nya -exclamó el gatito orgulloso

-Igual de engreído que su dueño, ne? -remarcó Iru

-Pero, ¿cómo fue que Dia sabía algo como eso? -cuestionó Suu, que tampoco había entendido aún todo el asunto

Su pequeña compañera sonrió con ternura, volando en dirección hacia las otras tres

-Simplemente lo supe -les dijo -Porque yo soy el brillo de Amu chan

-No estoy seguro de que esa sea la respuesta -dijo Nagihiko aún sin convencerse

-En realidad la respuesta está justo ahí -les aseguró la chica de coletas

-Qué quieres decir Utau? -cuestionó Yaya, aún más incrédula que Nagi

-Es el camino de las estrellas -les dijo

-Qué? -el resto le miró sin entender

Utau suspiró sintiendose algo irritada de tener que explicarse

-Es donde todas las charas se conciben, en otras palabras es el mundo al que pertenecen -les dijo

-Quieres decir que, hay un mundo especial para las charas? -cuestionó Kairi

-Sí, pero por alguna razón, éstas han nacido en nuestro mundo -respondió -las charas en realidad son el reflejo de la personalidad que queremos ser

El resto lo pensó por un instante. En realidad, era bastante obvio, si consideraban claro está, el atuendo correspondiente a cada transformación.

-Hasta ahora habíamos estado en balance con nuestro mundo y el suyo, pero cuando las personas comenzaron a perder la esperanza, los huevos x nacieron y fue necesario un intermediario -añadió

-El Jocker -concluyó Tadase

-Así es -asintió Kuukai -pero a veces el poder solo del jocker no era suficiente, por eso se creo la guardia real

Utau retomó la explicación entonces

-Mi padre había estado intentando arreglar la distorsión junto con el padre de Tadase, pero sus acciones fueron malinterpretadas y la guerra se desató -le explicó

-Aún no sabemos porqué desapareció, y Tsukasa sama sufrió el mismo destino que él -les dijo Lulu

-En realidad eso no fue así -negó Ikuto interrumpiéndolo

-Ikuto, tú sabes algo? -le cuestionó Amu

El aludido estaba por responder cuando Tadase le interrumpió

-Desde luego, ya que él peleó contra mi hermano la noche en que desapareció

-Tadase! -le recriminó Kiseki, pero el rubio no perdió la fiereza en su mirada

-Cierto! -sin embargo eso sirvió para despertar a Kuukai -Se nos había olvidado, Daichi, puedes abrir el portal de nuevo?

Su pequeño chara negó con la cabeza algo apenado

-No puedo Kuukai, gasté mucha energía -se explicó desde su posición sobre la mesa redonda del centro de la habitación

El semblante animado del castaño decayó ante la noticia, pero Dia flotó hacia él y con confianza le dijo:

-Si te refieres al camino de las estrellas yo puedo hacerlo

-De veras Dia? -su rostro se volvió a iluminar

-Sí, yo soy una excelente navegadora -le aseguró

-Perfecto! Hazlo por favor! -exclamó el castaño

Y al instante la pequeña chara comenzó a desprender una luz dorada, la cual hizo un eje a su frente que poco a poco comenzó a ensancharse hasta abrir un portal. Uno a uno los guardianes se acercaron para ver en la dirección.

-Qué se supone que veremos ahí? -cuestionó Kairi

-¡Ah, es! -Yaya fue la primera en darse cuenta

La figura esbelta de un hombre se delineó hasta cobrar forma y poco a poco salió de aquella extraña y brillante dimensión hasta revelarse a los presentes

-Tsukasa!/Onichan -exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

El hombre sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y culpa; salió del portal, el cual se cerró detrás de él, y miró directamente a su pequeño hermano

-Lamento la demora Tadase kun, pero estaba en busca de alguien importante -se disculpó y luego se giró hacia el peli azul -Ikuto kun, esto es lo que necesitas para que el huevo negro se purifique

-Qué es? -el aludido se acercó hasta él, quien depositó una pequeña esfera blanca que brillaba en un ritmo palpitante

-La personalidad de tu padre -respondió -Es sólo la esencia, permaneció mucho tiempo dentro del camino de las estrellas y ahora no puede salir -le dijo

-Papá -Utau no podía quitar la vista al igual que el resto

Yoru cargó el huevo negro hasta la altura de dicha esfera, que al quedar en contacto con el mismo brilló con más intensidad hasta desvanecerse, mientras que el huevo negro se purificó hasta quedar de un tono blaco con figuritas en el medio de color negras

-reaccionó -exclamó Yaya asombrada -es parecido al huevo de Yoru, pero en colores contrarios

-Oniichan, ¿qué significa esto? -Tadase le miró expectante y hasta entonces, Tsukasa pareció caer en cuenta de la situación

-Oh seguro que te causé problemas, pero no quería preocuparte aún más, aunque tal vez debí de haberte dicho que Ikuto kun y yo planeamos todo esto -confesó

-Qué? -el resto no daban crédito a lo que oían

Amu fue la primera en reclamar

-Ikuto! ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada hasta ahora?

El aludido hizo gesto de desinterés

-No lo consideré importante -respondió levantando los hombros

-Que no lo consideraste importante? -exclamó furiosa Amu -si hubieses hablado desde un principio aquella pelea no habría sucedido! -le reclamó

Ikuto por su parte sonrió con picardía, sus orejas y cola de gato asomaban a su cuerpo denotando el cambio de personalidad

-Así como otro par de cosas divertidas -declaró meneando la cola

-Qué cosas? -preguntó Rima con interés que ya sospecha por dónde iba el asunto

Amu se sobresaltó nerviosa y balbuceó sin poder evitarlo

-N,nada, no se refiere a nada en especial -negó con las manos

Ikuto hizo gesto de haber sido herido

-Me partes el corazón, con lo mucho que rogabas porque te hiciera mía entonces -le dijo rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él

-Eeeeehhh! -sobra decir que todos quedaron en un terrible shock

Amu forcejeaba en vano para desprenderse del abrazo, Ikuto entonces la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara directamente; el rubor asomó a las mejillas de la chica, mientras una ligera molestia se posaba sobre sus orbes acarameladas

-Amu, no estarías mintiendo o si? -le cuestionó en un susurro

El cuerpo de la chica se sacudió en ligeros temblores.

-Amu explícame bien a qué se refiere con eso? -exigió saber la de coletas que estaba a punto de hechar chispas por el cuerpo

-Utau, eso fue... -intentó hablar en vano, ya que al final no podía negar algo que efectivamente había pasado

-Pueden dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo?

Fue Lulu entonces quien interrumpió aquella conversación, Amu le agradeció mentalmente y decidió que ahora le caía mejor esta chica.

-Lulu! -el resto voltearon a verla algo confundidos

-Pareciera que se han olvidado de lo más importante -les reclamó y al instante su semblante se tornó aún más serio -Tenemos que ir a Dream Land, de otro modo la guerra no terminará.

Todos reaccionaron ante aquella verdad, dejando de lado aquella curiosidad por saber de la relación de Ikuto y Amu, se prepararon para lo más importante y decisivo...

...Terminar la guerra de una vez por todas.

* * *

La noche había caído haciendo presa a nuestros héroes, cuando finalmente habían terminado con todas las preparaciones para el viaje, pero más que nada, después de asegurarse de reparar los daños en el reino Fortuna. Utau había enviado un mensaje hasta Sanjou con la ayuda de Dia, a través del camino de las estrellas era mucho más fácil y rápido llegar, pero la pequeña chara estaba por demás exhausta como para poder enviar algo más que recados.

-¿Qué haremos exactamente para detener a Gozen?

Amu permanecía dentro de la cabina de mando junto con Tsukasa y Lulu, hacía aproximadamente una hora que las embarcaciones habían comenzado a moverse sobre el mar y las nubes negras amenazaban con tormenta. De modo que casi todos permanecían fuera de cubierta.

-Su corazón puede que sea difícil de sanar, pero no imposible -respondió Tsukasa con gesto conciliador.

Amu le miró con curiosidad, parecía que el hombre conociera a la persona de la que estaba hablando, incluso podía distinguir el reflejo de cierto cariño en sus ojos que dedujo, estaban dedicados para el pequeño del que hablaba.

-Así es, además Ami sama está con él -exclamó Lulu con su expresión siempre altiva y divertida, Amu le miró confusa

-¿Ami? -le preguntó

-Es la soberana de Dream Land -explicó Tsukasa

-Y mi persona más importante -agregó Lulu, mirando con ensoñación hacia el frente

Amu sonrió un poco

-Debe ser alguien muy gentil

-Lo es! -asintió la rubia -Es una persona maravillosa

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que se unió a Gozen? -le cuestionó

Lulu suspiró con algo de tristeza

-Gozen en realidad es, la persona de la que Ami sama se enamoró -le dijo

-Eh? -Amu se sobresaltó un poco ante la noticia

Miki, que había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio, decidió cuestionar entonces, el resto de sus hermanas estaban dormidas junto con los demás charas

-Pero ¿Gozen es una persona mala o no?

Lulu hizo un gesto de dolor y desvió la mirada, era como si reparar en ello le hiciera más daño del que se permitiera. Tsukasa negó con la cabeza antes de responder

-No creo que sea así, de otro modo Ami chan nunca se habría fijado en él -le dijo -A decir verdad, era un chico bastante tímido y de muy buenos sentimientos; pero las cosas cambiaron cuando sus padres murieron en el evento que dió inicio a la guerra, desde entonces su corazón ha estado cerrado

Y de nuevo, el hombre daba claras señas de conocer al susodicho. Dando por obvio ese hecho, Amu prefirió dejarlo así por el momento.

-En otras palabras la forma de vencerlo es abriendo su corazón -concluyó Miki

-Pero no es tan sencillo, cierto Tsukasa? -cuestionó Lulu

El aludido reflexionó un poco sus palabras antes de responder

-Para abrir un corazón, es necesario primero que la persona quiera hacerlo -le dijo -de otro modo, ni el poder purificador más grande podrá hacerlo -concluyó

La conversación cesó allí. Por el momento, no podían más que prepararse para lo que encontraran en aquella tierra de sueños. Cuando Amu salió a cubierta, se quedó mirando las estrellas mientras su mente cavilaba cada uno de los hechos que habían ocurrido hasta entonces y no pudo evitar preguntarse:

-¿Qué tipo de persona será Gozen?

* * *

A/N: Finalmente pude actualizar. XD


	15. El final es nuestro principio

**Por fin, éste ya es el último... =D**

* * *

"El final de la historia es el principio de la nuestra."

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Unas pocas horas antes del amanecer. Unos pocos kilómetros a distancia de la orilla del mar, los combatientes se disponen a prepararse para el asalto. Amu cuestiona entonces a Lulu

-¿Tenemos un plan? - le responde la chica rubia como si dijera "acaso no es obvio?"

-Navegamos hacia nuestro fin -concluye Miki

-La única manera en que podemos ganar esta batalla es deteniendo a Gozen -afirma Lulu

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Dream Land? -cuestiona Utau, más atenta al mar frente a ella que a la chica rubia que se encuentra a su lado

-Menos de una hora, estamos muy cerca de llegar a la costa.

Kuukai dejó salir un silbido. Aún a pesar de estar tan cerca de la batalla final (porque, sinceramente esperaba que fuera la última) era incapaz de borrar su sonrisa llena de su característica confianza.

-De algún modo logramos convencer a los guardias que están en el barco, ¿pero qué haremos con los que estén en el reino?

Lulu le respondió al instante con la misma convicción y seguridad en sus ojos que minutos atrás.

-Ami nos dejará llegar, todos en Dream Land seguimos únicamente sus órdenes por muy disparatadas que sean, es una buena soberana -sonrió.

-Tan buena que aceptó iniciar una guerra -inquirió Kairi.

No era que fuera malo, pero tenía la mala costumbre de decir en voz alta incluso las cosas menos "prudentes" y lo peor es que lo hacía sin intención de molestar, sencillamente para él era remarcar un hecho tan inofensivo como decir que el agua te moja. Claro que era mucho pedir que Lulu se lo perdonara.

-No es como lo pones, y si vamos a ser aliados deberás de guardarte ese tipo de comentarios -le advirtió, Kairi sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Hay manera de llegar a Gozen sin tener que pasar por la guardia de Easter? -cuestionó Tadase que en ese momento ya estaba preparando un plan de ataque y quizá también uno de retirada, sólo por si acaso.

-Sí la hay, pero estoy segura de que nos estarán esperando ahí también

-Pero nadie ha dado noticias de la batalla -inquirió Ran.

-Por eso mismo, Gozen prefiere estar prevenido en todos los sentidos -respondió Kiseki, a quien nada se le escapaba.

-Así que el castillo es una fortaleza infranqueable -concluyó Nagihiko

-No tanto. -Le cotradijo Lulu -La idea es atacar las cinco entradas existentes -sonrió segura.

-¿Tienen tantas? -preguntó Miki, pensando que quizá la seguridad era algo que quedaba de menos en un nido probablemente de cobardes dispuestos a escapar por todas partes.

Lulu se apresuró a explicar.

-Sólo dos abiertas al público si es lo que te preocupa, las otras tres son pasajes secretos que sólo la guardia real conoce -explicó.

Los demás se lo pensaron y coincidieron en que tenía sentido. Todo reino tenía sus "vías de escape y ataque".

-Entonces nos dividiremos -murmuró maliciosamente

-Sí, pero mientras hacemos esto, Amo e Ikuto ustedes tendrán que hacer una sexta entrada que los llevará directamente con Ami sama

-¿Cómo sabremos exactamente dónde hacer la entrada?

-Yo los llevaré, es algo en lo que Nana y yo hemos estado trabajando

-Bien, preparémonos entonces -les animó Amu.

Ahora que estaba unida a Ikuto ya nada podía asustarla.

* * *

"Kuukai y Utau, ustedes ya conocen el lugar y son el equipo perfecto para encargarse de la entrada principal y atacarla tanto de frente como por aire debido a la habilidad de sus charas" -les había dicho Lulu.

Ambos chicos hacían como les ordenara la joven rubia. Utau en su transformación de ángel volaba por encima de kuukai que se deslizaba en el suelo por debajo de ella.

-Utau, la tuya es la más difícil, pero ya que tienes dos charas con poderes opuestos no tendrás problema para defenderte y atacar al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegues a la torre, encontrarás huevos x inactivos, deberás purificar a cada uno de ellos.

La rubia extendió sus brazos al encontrar los huevos x de los que le había hablado Lulu.

-Seraphic charm! -gritó.

Y al instante miles de plumas blancas se encargaron de purificar las diferentes charas. Inmediatamente volteo hacia su compañero.

-Apresúrate!

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo! -refutó el castaño, acelerando su avance en su patineta.

"Kuukai tu habilidad para moverte por tierra y poder elevarte en el aire será perfecta para derribar la entrada principal, con tu velocidad esquivarás los ataques e incluso podrías devolverlos."

Él hizo como se le dijo que hiciera. Parecía que Lulu fuera una especie de adivina del futuro, pues todo estaba saliendo tal cual sus palabras. Esquivando los diferentes ataques, se había lanzado con fuerza hacia las dos puertas de madera del frente. Éstas se abrieron ante el golpe.

-Las puertas se han abierto para que entremos Kiseki -le dijo su chara.

-Vamos adelante -sonrió su dueño.

"Haz lo que puedas por derribar el frente y desactiva sus armas. Háblales de que venimos para apoyar a Ami sama y sin duda aceptarán unirse a ti, diles que vas de parte mía, sólo muéstrales la joya que me robaste en Easter".

Al principio había sido difícil el que aquellos guardias le escucharan, pero tan pronto avistaron la esmeralda en manos del joven su actitud cambio. Al parecer era cierto que los habitantes de Dreamland no tenían las mismas intenciones que Easter.

* * *

-Patitos al ataque! -gritó Yaya en su transformación de súper bebé.

Los patitos amarillos salieron despedidos hasta juntarse en un patito enorme sobre el que tanto Yaya como Kairi subieron de inmediato. "Cuac, cuac, cuac" - se oía por todo el lago.

"Yaya y Kairi se encargarán de las entradas del oeste y el noroeste, ambas están cruzando un lago de gran tamaño."

-Yaya no deberías de ser tan impulsiva! -le gritó el de gafas algo atemorizado por la velocidad con la que nadaba este peculiar patito de goma.

"Yaya tu técnica servirá para que Kairi cruce el lago sin mayor problemas y tan pronto se hayan dividido, deberás de sumergirte en el lago, la entrada está pegada a la orilla y te introducirá a un pozo que está dentro del castillo, justo enfrente hay una torre que te llevará a donde está la bóveda de shugos chara cautivos, encárgate de liberarlos tan pronto llegues y luego reúnete con Kuukai y Utau al frente"

-No hay mejor forma de hacerlo! -le soltó ella una vez Kairi pisó tierra, justo antes de sumergirse dentro del lago. Siguió las instrucciones de Lulu y no tardó en entrar al castillo por aquél conveniente conexión del lago con el pozo del patio principal. Se rió tan pronto consiguió su objetivo.

-¡Lo conseguimos Pepe chan!

Por su parte Kairi desenfundó su espada en cuanto Yaya le hubo dejado y se dispuso a avanzar hacia el castillo ante él.

"Kairi tan pronto toques tierra dirígete en dirección noroeste, es probable que tengas que pelear con guardias, pero confío en que tu habilidad con la espada es mejor que la de ellos"

Lulu tenía razón. La personalidad de Kairi era la de un samurai de cuerpo y alma, en cuanto sus manos tocaban la espada su semblante adquiría una madurez característica de un guerrero. Se preparó ante el pequeño grupo de caballeros que le hacían frente.

-Esto no es reto para un samurai -murmuró antes de lanzarse al ataque.

El enfrentamiento no duró más de cinco minutos. Sobra decir quién ganó.

"La entrada al castillo está oculta detrás de las enredaderas que cuelgan de uno de los muros, no tendrás problema en hallarla tan pronto sepas que está detrás de esas plantas, créeme. Ésta es la entrada a los calabozos del castillo que a su vez conecta con la sala principal del mismo, una vez ahí libera a todos los rehenes de los otros reinos y convéncelos de que se unan contigo".

Siguió las instrucciones de su compañera y no tardó en llegar al calabazo. El ambiente era algo deprimente y se notaba en la vida que él destellaba tan pronto entró en el mismo. Los diferentes prisioneros le miraron entre un deje de asombro y desconcierto. Algunos incluso con recelo y desconfianza.

-Aquí comienza lo difícil -se dijo.

Enfundó la espada y se dispuso a hablarles.

"Tan pronto terminen salgan por la otra entrada que conecta al salón principal y esperen por Kuukai, Utau y Yaya."

* * *

"Nagihiko y Rima, ustedes se harán cargo de la entrada del norte, ésta es importante porque conecta directamente con el puerto, es seguro que los espere una gran guardia de Easter acompañados de huevos x"

Nagihiko y Rima miraran el batallón que tenían enfrente. Eran bastantes, pero el moreno sabía que dos bailarinas serían suficientes. Se giró hacia la rubia y le ofreció su mano en una invitación, ella al principio le miro confundida.

-Me vas a conceder este baile? -le preguntó sonriendo.

-No es como que halla alguien más que pueda ser mi pareja -refutó ella intentando sonar molesta, pero tomando la mano de él aceptando su invitación.

La transformación se hizo entonces.

"Su técnica combinada de baile es perfecta para atacar y purificar al mismo tiempo" -les había dicho Lulu y no había duda de que tenía razón.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido -inquirió él

-No te des tantas falsas esperanzas -le advirtió ella con una media sonrisa.

Juntos. Tomados de la mano. Iniciaron el baile que desprendía la técnica de ataque y purificación al mismo tiempo. La inmensa luz envolvió a su enemigos reduciéndolos a un grupo en medio de una pijamada más que en una pelea. Y los charas se fueron volando al encuentro de sus respectivos dueños. Ahora sólo debían seguir la última instrucción que les había dado la rubia.

"La entrada los llevará a una escalera que conecta al tercer nivel en donde se encuentra el armamento, encárguense de desmantelarlo y salgan a reunirse con los demás que habrán llegado para entonces."

* * *

-¡Holy crown!

La resplandeciente luz amarilla en forma de corona se dispersó hasta derrotar a todas las falsas charas que les amenazaban al frente. Tadase estaba al frente del ataque, decidido a no usar aún su espada.

"Tadase san y Tsukasa sama, ustedes tendrán una de las salidas de escape del castillo, justo al sur. Es la más difícil de las cinco ya que conecta con el jardín de los shugo chara, y es difícil pelear ahí por lo mismo"

-Hermano sigue adelante -le dijo el mayor

-Bien -su hermano hizo como le dijo y corrió a la entrada del castillo. Tsukasa se quedó protegiendo la retaguardia.

"Ésta salida conecta con la antesala de los aposentos y les permitirá acceder directamente al corazón del castillo"

Corrió en la dirección que se le dijo y no tardó en entrar a la enorme habitación recubierta en tapiz rojo oscuro. Camino por la misma hasta dar con una cómoda alta en donde un pequeño trono del tamaño de una mano resguardaba un brillante objeto. El chico lo miró atento.

"Gozen debe tener su shugo chara dormido en esa cámara, deben tomarlo sin importar lo que pase"

Su rostro se enserió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y así lo hizo.

* * *

-Amu e Ikuto, ustedes vendrán conmigo a la entrada noreste -se giró hacia ellos mientras hablaba

-¿Es difícil? -cuestionó Amu nerviosa

-Sólo si eres claustrofóbica -fue la respuesta de Lulu

-¿Eh? -tanto ella como Ran se exclamaron confundidas

-Quiere decir que el espacio es pequeño, seguro bajo tierra o no? -explicó Miki mirando a Lulu

-Ya lo has dicho tú -respondió ésta

Caminaron por una brecha que dividía el puerto en dos partes y se adentraron en el bosque.

-El pasaje conecta directamente con el jardín de la recámara de Ami sama, saldremos de entre los arbustos, literalmente -les explico sin detener su andar para verlos

Llegaron a una pequeña madriguera, Lulu se agachó para entrar primero, Amu la siguió junto con sus charas y el último en entrar fue Ikuto junto con Yoru.

-Esto es algo incómodo -murmuró Amu a modo de queja, ya que la madriguera era mucho más baja de lo que parecía desde fuera.

-Para mí es bastante sencillo -le dijo Ikuto atrás de ella y el rostro de Amu se encendió furioso

-No mires hacia arriba gato pervertido!

-No es como que halla algo que no haya visto ya -se burló él

-¡Pervertido! -gritó ella intentando darle una patada al mover su pie hacia atrás, pero fallando terriblemente.

-Ssshh! silencio los dos! -les reprendió Lulu -Hemos llegado -declaró sonriente, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz.

Los dos la siguieron a prisa hasta salir a un pequeño jardín bordeado por tres paredes y un edificio al frente. A través de las puertas de cristal se podía vislumbrar la figura de una joven rubia sentada sobre un pequeño taburete en medio de la habitación.

Lulu ya corría en dirección a ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Ami sama! -exclamó añorante con la felicidad anclada en su pecho ardiente.

La aludida levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre y de inmediato su rostro se iluminó con la visión de sus ojos.

-¡Lulu!

* * *

-Esto de algún modo no ha sido tan difícil

Kuukai veía a los guardias que charlaban animadamente entre ellos, con sonrisas y sentimientos de alivio y esperanza reflejados en sus rostros.

-Tal vez debimos aliarnos desde el principio -inquirió Daichi con el mismo desconcierto escrito en sus ojos.

-No habría sido posible, recuerda que Lulu es tecnicamente una traidora -les interrumpió Utau, demasiado ocupada alisándose el vestido como para mirar a los hombres detrás de ella.

-Pero dice que su ama está de su lado -le dijo Eru

-Sólo podemos esperar a que eso sea cierto -le respondió Kuukai

La rubia al fin se volteo a verlos

-De todos modos creo que es fácil porque estamos en Dream Land y no en Easter -les dijo.

-Habrá que esperar por el resultado -concordó el castaño.

* * *

-No. No fue así.

Amu, Ikuto, Lulu y sus respectivas charas se encontraban dentro de los aposentos de la adolescente reina de Dream Land, Ami. Al parecer discutían sobre los hechos concernientes a la guerra, después de todo lo que había pasado había muchas cosas que ya no coincidían como las recordaban y muchos como Amu necesitaban tener la verdad en sus manos.

-En un principio este mundo era un caos y la llave me pertenecía a mí -les dijo sonriente.

-¡¿Eh? -Todos salvo Lulu se exaltaron incrédulos ante sus palabras.

-Eso significa que el candado... -susurró Miki

-Era de Hikaru -completó Ami por ella.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces? -cuestionó el chico, con renovado creciente interés en obtener las respuestas a las preguntas de su infancia.

-Un sueño se quebró cuando eso sucedió -le dijo Ami con el semblante dolido.

-¿Por qué?

Ami agachó la mirada afligida. Ante esto, Lulu respondió por ella.

-Se supone que para mantener el equilibrio entre los reinos, el poder debe ser transferido de uno a otro

-¿Cómo transferido? -cuestionó Amu

-Me refiero a que si los soberanos del mundo fueron primero de Easter, es normal que tan pronto mueran, los sucesores sean de la siguiente nación y así sucesivamente -explicó

-¿Osea que Fortuna también era regida por otras naciones? -preguntó Ran.

-En realidad Fortuna no era considerada como un reino en sí sino como el corazón de este mundo. Es el punto de partida del resto de las naciones, se cree que todos provenimos de allí.

-Pero hubo un desbalance cuando los soberanos de Tsukiyomi fallecieron -completó Ami.

De nuevo Ikuto cuestionó.

-¿Por qué?

-Se suponía que los siguientes en gobernar serían del reino de Easter, pero entonces yo aparecí. Ése fue el verdadero motivo de la guerra. -le explicó la reina.

-¿Eso es verdad? -Lulu desvió la mirada con pesar. Aquéllo le desagradaba más de lo que la entristecía.

-Nunca antes había ocurrido algo como esto por lo que muchos, por no decir que todos, creían que era una especie de abominación. Así que buscaron la forma de terminar con el conflicto -les explicó Ami sin mostrar dolor por aquello, parecía que realmente no le molestara lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Y en cierta parte así había sido siempre.

-¿Y desde entonces comenzó la guerra? Me parece que lleva un poco menos de los años que tienes -inquirió Ikuto, calculando mentalmente la edad que ella pudiera tener.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero eso se debe a que en principio las cosas se solucionaron gracias al Joker en turno. -le dijo.

-Pero acabas de decir que Fortuna no era propiamente un reino -refutó Miki

-Y lo mantengo, el sistema de Fortuna se rige por las cartas de la baraja: el rey, la reina, el as, el caballero y el joker; y no puedes decir realmente que uno es mejor que otro a menos que se junten, es por eso que sólo hay uno en cada cargo o puesto, de ese modo nadie gobierna a nadie.

Todos parecieron entenderlo. Todos salvo Amu.

-¿Pero cómo fue entonces que el Joker resolvió el problema?

Lulu sonrió.

-Al ser el purificador de corazones se acordó que el Joker regiría entonces hasta que el problema del sucesor se solucionara. Durante un par de años se mantuvo la paz. El siguiente acuerdo fue un compromiso entre Easter y Dream Land, es decir, entre Hikaru y Ami sama.

-¿Qué falló entonces? -preguntó Yoru emocionado por la historia.

Esta vez Ami respondió.

-Bueno, como siempre no todos pueden estar de acuerdo por mucho que se hable del tema, algunos veían esto como un grave error que podría conllevar a que el mundo decayera y supongo que no estaban tan equivocados -dijo con una débil sonrisa, Lulu saltó ante el comentario.

-Ami sama usted nunca fue un error! -le dijo mirándola directamente, no había mentira en sus ojos.

-Lo sé Lulu, pero no me refería a eso

-¿Entonces?

-No habría habido problema si yo hubiese sido de Fortuna. -Le dijo -Al ser el corazón del mundo y no propiamente un reino no habría problema, yo adoptaría el reino al que me uniera. Pero no hay duda de que soy de Dream Land

Lulu soltó el aliento que había estado deteniendo en su garganta. Una muestra clara de que entendía y aceptaba las palabras de su reina. Quizá el ambiente se hubiera podido deprimir pero Suu salió al rescate como era su costumbre.

-Por eso Ikuto y Amu hacen una excelente pareja

Las demás charas se contagiaron de su espíritu

-Amu es de Fortuna e Ikuto de Tsukiyomi -declaró Ran cayendo al fin en cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras.

-Una tierna pareja -exclamó Dia

Ikuto como siempre, rompió aquél ambiente dulce

-¿Pero cómo llegamos de eso -señaló a Ami - a esto? -para terminar señalando a Amu

-Oye! -exclamó molesta la pelirosa.

Tanto Ami como Lulu pasaron por alto la pequeña ofensa.

-En un principio el candado y la llave no existían. Tu padre junto con el padre de Tsukasa sama los creó. -le confesó Lulu

-Él creía que si conectábamos con el corazón del mundo, el mundo mismo nos diría cuál sería el cambio que debíamos seguir. -le dijo Ami -Desafortunadamente la investigación se hizo en secreto y cuando se descubrió todos creyeron que era una conspiración en contra de los dos reinos que se disputaban el trono

-El ataque en los barcos -murmuró Ikuto entendiendo al fin su propia historia.

-Cuando los padres de Hikaru murieron su corazón se llenó de resentimiento y perdió el derecho a gobernar, como consecuencia yo también lo perdí. -Ami cerró los ojos compungida, al parecer todavía era incapaz de superar aquello -El mundo se quedó sin soberanos y cada reino tuvo que buscar los suyos propios en base a la tradición de generaciones que habían gobernado

La historia se había tornado triste de nuevo. Lulu siguió con la explicación.

-La situación se mantuvo en tregua gracias a la intervención del Joker de fortuna y del resto de la guardia real de la misma. Pero una vez que el Joker murió la guerra siguió donde se había quedado... Hasta que te descubrimos a tí Amu -sonrió.

Amu se sobresaltó apenada. Las sonrisas de aquéllas dos rubias tenían el poder de llenarte el pecho de una calidez embriagadora y podía entender de pronto porqué aquél reino se llamaba Dream Land. La mera visión de su reina te sumergía en un estado de ensoñación y se preguntó cómo sería el mundo si esa joven lo gobernara.

-También tiene que ver el hecho de que Ikuto haya terminado viviendo en Fortuna al igual que tú. -le dijo Ami sacándola de pronto de su ensoñación -Su corazón fácilmente pudo haberse llenado de resentimiento, sin embargo, creció de la mejor forma posible al lado tuyo, estoy segura de que el corazón de nuestro mundo quería que ustedes dos estuviesen juntos.

Los demás sonrieron también. Les era obvio que ambos jóvenes eran el claro ejemplo de lo que debía ser un verdadero romance. Ikuto se enserió de pronto, después de todo estaban en medio de una guerra y no podían perder el tiempo.

-Con respecto a Gozen -empezó pero se interrumpió en cuanto el rostro de Ami se contrajo en alarma.

-Hikaru... -susurró ésta.

Lulu la miró preocupada

-¿Qué sucede Ami sama?

Pero el problema se reveló sin necesidad de la respuesta de la joven.

-¡Ami!

-¡! -Todos se exaltaron ante la imagen del rey de Easter a la entrada de la habitación

-Hikaru -respondió la aludida poniéndose de pie rápidamente

-Me has traicionado -le acusó él. Su mirada llena de rencor la atravesaba cual si fueran dos dagas.

El corazón de Ami se estrujó.

-No Hikaru, te equivocas -trató de decirle mientras corría hacia él, pero él la atacó.

-¡Ami sama! -gritó Lulu horrorizada al ver la energía negra despedida de las manos de Hikaru en dirección a su adorada reina.

-¡Amulet Dia!

-¡Death Rebel!

Por suerte, tanto Amu como Ikuto se habían transformado en cuanto vieron al chico y habían sido capaces de proteger a la joven.

-Amu chan, está siendo controlado por otra personalidad -le advirtió Dia

-¿Cómo?

-Ya me lo suponía -respondió alguien más al fondo de la sala.

-¡Tsukasa! -Exclamó Ami al verle.

El hombre sujetaba un huevo azul metálico en su mano derecha y miraba directamente al chico envuelto en neblina negra que tenía enfrente.

-Es la misma personalidad oscura que controló a su padre -les informó.

-Y tiene la misma esencia que el huevo negro de Ikuto -inquirió Amu mirando cómo esa espesa neblina se iba haciendo más y más grande.

-Pero no es igual, este se siente con más maldad -les dijo el chico

-Y la tiene

Todos giraron hacia la entrada, el resto del equipo había llegado finalmente hasta ellos.

-Chicos

-¿Más aliados? -Gozen los miró con el semblante enloquecido -Los derribaré a todos, Ami, tú serás la primera -la chica le mirara asustada, indefensa en el suelo frente a él.

-¡Ami sama! -Lulu corrió hacia ella

-¡Polvo de estrellas! -gritó Amu logrando detener el avance de Gozen.

La lluvia de estrellas se enfrentaba a la neblina negra y casi logró hacerla girar en contra de su dueño.

-Detente! -gritó Ami intentando avanzar inútilmente hacia los contendientes, pues Lulu la detenía envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-El mundo -exclamó Gozen -debe pertenecerme!

-Detente Hikaru -sollozó Ami

Aquél remolino negro estuvo a punto de estallar en toda la habitación.

-Nightmare lorelei -pero Utau fue más lista (o más traicionera xD) y lo atacó por la espalda, consiguiendo destruír el ataque enemigo

-No! espera! -seguía gritando Ami

-No podrán determe -gruñó el maligno lanzando un certero golpe contra la chica demonio

La joven cayó de bruses contra el suelo

-Utau! -Kuukai corrió a su lado

Sin embargo, la distracción había servido para que Ikuto también pudiera darle un certero golpe al maligno.

-Death rebel! -Aún así Gozen logró detener el avance del ataque increíblemente con sólo sus manos.

Su cuerpo se había comenzado a teñir del color negro de la niebla.

-Ikuto! -le advirtió Yoru -tal como dijo Tsukasa, hay una personalidad maligna dominando el cuerpo de ese chico.

-¿Qué? -tal como lo advirtió Yoru el chico se había transformado en una especie de personalidad tipo demonio, pero muy diferente a la de Utau ya que todo su cuerpo era negro -¿Y de dónde vino? -cuestionó

Tsukasa le dijo entonces sosteniendo aún entre sus manos el huevo de Hikaru

-Para que pueda haber luz se necesita oscuridad -le explicó -en este mundo así como existen los sueños también existen las pesadillas. En un principio el padre de Hikaru se encargaba junto con el Joker de controlar a este mal, pero entonces se creó Gozen, un proyecto que pretendía absorber todo el caos para mantenerlo alejado de charas y evitar el que éstos se contaminaran. Y, al juntar tanta energía maligna en el reino fue imposible que nacieran ambos soberanos.

-Ya veo, por eso Ami sama fue elegida -comprendió Lulu

-Pero entonces ¿por qué Hikaru sí fue elegido? Él también es de Easter -cuestionó Nana confundida, Tadase fue ahora quien respondió, ya estaba al tanto de lo que en realidad había pasado años atrás gracias a su hermano.

-Por lo que sé el padre de Hikaru recelaba el bienestar de éste, tanto, que lo mandó a vivir a este reino al lado de Ami. -Explicó -estoy seguro que, al nacer sentimientos de amor entre ellos, el folklore terminó eligiéndolos como soberanos. No había sido un error. Fue Hikaru quien eligió a Ami san del mismo modo en que el mundo lo había elegido a él.

-Hikaru -susurró angustiada Ami, aún en el abrazo de Lulu

-¿Pero entonces por qué se volvió malo? -cuestionó incrédula Utau mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Yaya, su transformación con Iru se había desvanecido.

-Es imposible dominar tanto poder maligno -respondió Tsukasa -esa energía se liberó de todas formas y contaminó al padre de Hikaru hasta matarlo. Muerto éste, Hikaru debió regresar a Easter y al volver se encontró con este mal de frente que no tardó en dominarlo a él también.

-Ya estoy bien Lulu, puedes soltarme -le dijo Ami

-¿Está segura?

-Sí, le sonrió ésta -me quedaré detrás de ustedes, necesito proteger los huevos

-De acuerdo -ella la soltó, pero tan pronto lo hizo

-Ami sama! -la chica había corrido en dirección al chico

-¡Hikaru! ¡Por favor despierta!

Amu sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al recordar el enfrentamiento que Ikuto había tenido contra sus ahora amigos. Ami se encontraba en la situación en la que ella había estado y tan pronto llegó al lado del chico así se los hizo notar. Se paró delante de él con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Por favor no le hagan daño

-¡Ami sama!

-¡Por favor! Él no es malo -suplicó -Amu san, tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie

Ella giró hacia él para verle, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Ami sama!

El chico la había golpeado con un ataque de niebla negra. Ella salió disparada por los aires hasta chocar con la pared, pasando por el lado de Lulu que veía horrorizada la escena. Aún al golpear con la dura superficie Hikaru no tuvo piedad de ella y seguía atacándola.

-¡Seraphic charm! -Utau logró detener el ataque. Aún estaba débil y respiraba con dificultad pero su ataque había sido suficiente para derribar al chico momentáneamente. Lulu corrió en seguida hacia ella.

-Amu -le habló Nagihiko -si lo entiendo bien ahora tienes el poder de purificación del Humpty Dumpty, por lo que deberían de ser capaces tú e Ikuto de regresarlo a la normalidad

Amu lo pensó detenidamente sus charas la rodearon entonces para darle apoyo. Bastó una mirada para que la pelirosa entendiera, el poder unido de sus cuatro charas no sería suficiente.

-Todos! -les habló -Necesito que me presten su poder, de otro modo no podremos volver a abrir el candado

Los demás asintieron al tiempo en que deshacían sus transformaciones, cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en darle sus últimas energías a la chica.

-Ikuto! -le llamó y él corrió hacia ella al instante.

Tomó la llave en sus manos con renovadas energías y abrió el candado.

Aquella cálida luz volvió a envolverlos.

-Amulet Fortune / -Seven Seas Treasure -gritaron ambos al unísono en cuanto la transformación se hizo y se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¡Emerald Line! -gritó Ikuto sin perder el tiempo, consiguiendo no sólo herir a Gozen sino paralizarlo dentro de la luz de colores para que Amu pudiera purificarlo sin problemas

-¡Open heart! -gritó Amu

La luz del candado envolvió a Gozen. Ikuto posó sus manos sobre las de Amu para transmitirle mayor poder. El poder maligno era tan grande que les fue casi imposible deshacerse de todo el daño acumulado en el cuerpo del chico. Pero al final lo consiguieron

-¡Ah! -exclamaron los tres al tiempo en que caían al suelo.

-Hikaru! -exclamó Tsukasa corriendo hacia él. Lo levantó en sus brazos y comprobó su pulso, del cuerpo del chico salían hilillos de humo -Está bien!, sólo se desmayo

Los demás suspiraron corriendo en dirección a la pareja que había terminado con aquél conflico

-Amu / Ikuto

Amu, en brazos de Tadase, levantó la vista hacia éste.

-¿Y Ami san? -cuestionó preocupada. Tadase señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la chica.

Ami estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Lulu y su rostro era la mezcla de dolor, alivio y felicidad. De sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas dulces aparentemente sin intención de detenerse.

-Muchas gracias -sollozó sonriendo.

Amu le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

-Supongo que con esto las cosas quedan arregladas.

Yaya estaba de pie en la terraza, o al menos en lo que quedaba de ella, y sonreía al ver que todo por fin había terminado. Nunca le habían gustado las peleas porque siempre habría quien inevitablemente salía herido. Por eso ahora, a pesar de que aún se veían los vestigios de una batalla, estaba contenta con la vista que tenía al frente. La pelea les había llevado un día entero y el atardecer estaba comenzando en ese preciso momento frente a sus ojos. Irónico, pensó, que una batalla de tantos años consiguiese ser terminada por un ataque hecho en tan sólo un día. Aunque por otro lado, era lógico pensar que incluso los mismos aliados de Gozen habían estado añorando la paz de los tiempos anteriores y que había sido realmente la unión de todos lo que había logrado acabar con el conflicto.

-Puede decirse -contestó Kairi a su lado, Musashi flotaba entre ambos y veía al igual que los dos niños el espectáculo de matices naranjas y rojos en el Cielo de Dream Land.

Ahora que Kairi tenía la oportunidad de mirar mejor a su alrededor sin tener que preocuparse de estar en territorio enemigo, cayó en cuenta de que en realidad aquél jardín era la incubadora de los huevos chara. Al parecer Ami se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, tanto, que había designado su habitación al lado del campo floreado que veía nacer a las charas para de ese modo evitar que Gozen les hiciera daño. Se sintió apenado de haber dudado con anterioridad de las capacidades de la reina. Y pensó que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad se disculparía con ella.

* * *

Nuestros héroes tuvieron que esperar al que el reino de Dream Land estuviese reconstruído para poder partir hacia sus respectivos hogares. Ahora todos habían recobrado sus fuerzas y después de largas reuniones sobre el destino del planeta, todos habían llegado a una única conclusión:

-De cualquier forma ustedes ya están unidos, rey y reina -Les dijo Lulu divertida el resto asintió.

-¿Eh? -mientras que los dos aludidos se sonrojaron sobremanera

-Es ahora su turno -les dijo Rima igual de divertida que Lulu

Amu miraba para todas partes intentando decir algo que refutara aquéllas palabras, pero parecía que su boca aún no ideaba el alegato correcto. Ami avanzó hacia ella con una amable sonrisa y le tomó de las manos mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Por favor, dennos un heredero pronto -le dijo.

-¡¿Qué? -La pelirosa sólo pudo gritar avergonzada con la cara roja como tomate.

-Sería muy triste el tener que volver a esperar ¿o no? -inquirió Kuukai riendo como hacía semanas no lo hacía

-¡¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? -gritó alterada la chica

Ikuto como siempre, fue el que logró cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué pasará con Hikaru?

-Estará bien, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo -le respondió Ami sonriendo tiernamente -Les aseguro que en poco tiempo habremos reconstruído el reino.

El chico había caído en un sueño del que probablemente le llevaría tiempo el despertar. Pero Ami confiaba que ahora que estaba libre de la entidad maligna podría por fin ser todo como era antes de la guerra. Tenía fe en ello. Y su fe era tan grande y pura que terminó por infundírsela a ellos también.

* * *

El mar se extendía frente a ellos en un espectáculo de reflejos pateados, oleaje tanquilo y un azul profundo que contrastaba con el azul pálido del Cielo. Era un hermoso día que no tardaría en terminar de un instante a otro. No se podía ver nada más que eso. Y, si no poseyeran una brújula en su poder y los mapas con la ruta trazada hacia Fortuna, se podría pensar con facilidad que navegaban sin rumbo fijo y hacia lo desconocido. Por supuesto que no lo estaban. Pero Ikuto era incapaz de abandonar éstos pensamientos.

Si bien ahora todo el problema estaba aclarado y había quedado más que claro que Ikuto sin duda era el dueño verdadero tanto de la Dumpty Key como del corazón de Amu, aún tenía dudas sobre si realmente sería capaz de representar bien ése papel. Hacía años que no pensaba en nadie más que en sí mismo y en el bienestar de la chica de cabellos rosas que no estaba seguro de poder ser un buen soberano.

-Ikuto -el aludido alejó la vista del mar que tenía en frente para mirar a la joven que le hablaba, al parecer Amu se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien con él -¿Qué ocurre? -le cuestionó preocupada.

El chico que nunca le han gustado los rodeos habló sin problemas lo que le preocupaba.

-Nunca se me ha dado bien lo de gobernar -confesó

Amu sonrió comprensiva. Después de todo ella tenía el mismo temor pero a diferencia de él la tranquilizaba un pensamiento.

-No lo harás solo, recuerda que me perteneces -le dijo

Aquella respuesta pareció ser la adecuada para él, pues la sonrisa volvió a su rostro inmediatamente. Dio dos pasos hacia ella y con los brazos rodeó su pequeño cuerpo atrayéndolo al de él. Amu se dejó hacer y levantó el rostro para juntar sus labios con los del chico.

Era la primera vez que se besaban en público. Y la primera vez que aquello ya no representaba un problema. Ambos sintieron que un peso enorme abandonaban sus hombros, habían estado luchando tanto por estar juntos que ahora que finalmente lo conseguían sentían que en realidad nunca había habido razón para separarse y eso en cierto modo los hacía sentirse aún más aliviados. Éste sería sin duda el inicio de una nueva vida.

-¿Estás satisfecho ahora? -le preguntó ella tan pronto el beso terminó, la sonrisa aún estaba posada en su rostro.

-Sí, lo estoy -le respondió él sonriendo -Siempre habrá un futuro para tí y para mí Amu.

Y con eso el corazón de ella volvió a fundirse con de él.

-Ikuto... -susurró conmovida.

Volvieron a besarse... como seguramente lo seguirían haciendo a partir de ahora. Con la esperanza prometedora de un futuro lleno de paz y de incontables nuevas aventuras esta vez reservadas para ambos. Y, sin importar lo que pasase en el futuro, habían probado que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el destino, sería capaz de separarlos.

En eso pensaban mientras se avanzaban sobre las aguas con el atardecer a sus espaldas.

_Colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado._

* * *

A/N: Quiero agradecerles a TODOS y a CADA UNO, de los que me acompañaron en esta historia. Quién sabe, tal vez en el futuro escriba alguna otra =P Por lo pronto me despido esperando el que hayan disfrutado de esta travesía tanto como yo. Y como ya saben si pueden darme sus opiniones con respecto a la misma se los agradeceré aún más. Y UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR LA GRAN, GRAN GRAAANDE LARGA ESPERA POR ESTE FINAL XD

Por lo pronto les aviso que estoy trabajando en hacer algunas ilustraciones de la historia a modo de amv (aunq aún tengo corregir mi técnica de trazo y viñetas XD) En cuanto la suba a youtube les avisaré por este medio y les dejaré el link.

Ja ne! y gracias de nuevo por todo.

Sinceramente:

Astalina.


End file.
